


The Robb Stark Chronicles: Badgers & Snakes

by kingz



Series: The Robb Stark Chronicles [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bullying, Developing Relationship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lots of sarcasm, Multi, POV Robb, Robb Stark is a Gift, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 113,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingz/pseuds/kingz
Summary: In the wake of a sudden and unexpected death of a principal, Robb Stark, the oldest of the Stark children, begins his first year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where, to his dismay, things don't go quite as he expected. Quickly he learns that balancing out schoolwork, social life and keeping his house allegiance a secret from his family may be a little more difficult than he thought it would be, especially with a group of particularly unpleasant Slytherins on his back, and one that might just be a bit different than the rest of them.





	1. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

 As eleven o'clock was getting nearer King's Cross Station was getting busier and busier with every single minute. Men in suits would stand by the platforms impatiently checking their watches once in a while. Women in tight pencil skirts would constantly race through the station trying to catch their trains, despite clearly being on a lost place. Old women, who for whatever reason have decided that it's a perfect place to have a walk with their midget dogs, would engage in heated conversations about weather and politics. Every now and then a little kid would run through screaming that he's a pirate (which they are obviously not), clearly trying to cause their parents as much headache as possible. Nothing new here. Just another day at King's Cross. Right? Well, no. Not really. While not many passengers seemed to notice, probably too busy to pay attention to anything else besides their own problems, every once in a while a group of weird people would pop up here and there. If anyone here would care more, they'd probably notice that most of them are wearing robes. Quite a weird outfit choice for a normal functioning society member. Probably if they cared even more they'd notice them carrying some weirdly specific objects. Telescopes, kettles, big birdcages, complete with owls in them and long wooden sticks that someone could easily mistake as a wand. That would probably seem quite suspicious to them. What would probably seem even more suspicious to them is how few minutes later the people would magically disappear. Just as if they dissolved themselves into thin air. But they don't care. Why would they? They have their own lives. They're too busy to care about that. Muggles are hilarious.

Still, if people cared enough, it would definitely be way harder for the entire Stark family to walk though the station. While their looks and outfits don't really differentiate them from the rest of passengers a very loud eagle owl named Balthazar, seemingly not too happy about being stuck in the cage, would do wonders to get people's attention.

  * Shush! Balthazar, shut up! - the short dark-haired girl said annoyed by the bird's constant screeching.

  * You know he doesn't understand you? - a boy in a wheelchair right in front of her asked without turning his head back at his sister.

  * Of course, I know! - the girl snapped. - I'm not stupid.

  * Mom! - the pretty redhead sighed exasperated by her younger siblings – Bran and Arya are fighting again!

  * Arya, stop messing with Bran – the woman said loudly just to make sure her children will listen to her.




It wasn't hard to understand Arya's anger, though. Ever since last night, no matter how hard everyone has tried, Balthazar hasn't shut up for even a second. Sadly the owl wasn't going to be too cooperative today. Balthazar was an elderly bird that belonged to the Starks for many years. After all those years of hard work the owl had enough of adventures for the rest of his life. I bet he wouldn't be too happy to find out that soon enough he will end up in a train headed very far away from the warm home. Sadly enough he didn't have much choice. The only other option was sending Grey Wind there, but a full-sized adult husky dog didn't seem like a perfect fit for a place like this.

The bird's new owner, however, didn't seem to fazed by that perspective. The boy looked around the station, curiously fixing his huge sky blue eyes on everything around him. While theoretically King's Cross seemed as normal as ever it didn't lessen the impression the place had on him. It was his first time there. He wanted to remember everything as clearly as he could. After all he's been waiting to get here ever since the summer has started. He even spent all his saved money on a tiny calendar which he would use to help him count down the days until today. And today was a very special day. It was 1st of September – the first day of school. If you're wondering why this little boy is so happy to go to back to the place where for the next nine months he will be tortured by homework, exams and evil teachers then let me explain. The boy was no normal student and the school he was about to leave to was definitely not a regular one either.

The boy in question is Robb Stark, the oldest of the six Stark children. This year he has finally turned eleven which could have only meant one thing. It's time that he started studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. See, as I mentioned before, Robb was not a regular boy. He, just like the rest of his family, was a wizard. According to his parents the first time he used his magic was back when he was two years old. One day his mom came back from work-related meeting only to find his stuffed wolf toy flying around the room. Ever since then they predicted that one day he shall become a great wizard. Well, having parents like that certainly helped to achieve that.

Robb's father, Eddard Stark, is a high-ranking auror. His job is to hunt down and capture wizards who endanger the magic world and supposedly he's very good at that. While he never talks about his job at home, Robb knows what people say about him. He's very respected by the entire wizarding community. Robb's uncle always says that he takes after his father, so who knows? Maybe one day he'll be just as great as him. His mother Catelyn is also well known. She's a really succesful guidebooks writer. She's the one responsible for bestsellers like “ _My Magical Garden”_ and “ _101 Useful Kitchen Charms.”_ Aside from that she's also a very skilled witch and she has an extensive knowledge about many branches of magic. She often gets visits by many well know wizards asking her for advice.

But no matter how great his parents' achievements are, Robb knows he will not achieve anything unless he practices a lot. That's one reason he is so excited to be able to go to Hogwarts. Both of his parents have studied here and look at how they've ended. They're some of the most respected figures in the magic world. In the back of his calendar Robb has written sort of a bucket list – everything he plans to achieve during his seven years in there. Of course after a week, the list has somehow ended up in the arms of his evil younger sisters who didn't really believe that he'll be able to beat a swarm of dementors in his first year and then made their priority to tease him about it for the rest of the summer break. Despite the fact that most of his siblings were obviously forces of evil incarnated that didn't change that Robb loved them with all his heart. What made him happy was the fact that today they were all here with him to bid their farewells to the eleven year old.

In front of the procession was mrs Catelyn Stark. The woman was slowly reaching her forties, but she didn't seem her age at all. She had beautiful auburn locks and bright blue eyes, a trait that Robb has inherited after her. The very first glance at the woman revealed the intelligence she was hiding. Next to her, holding her hand, was the youngest Stark brother – Rickon. Despite being only three years old the fair-haired boy has already shown to have a strong character, something that all Starks have in common. Next to them, riding though the station in his wheelchair, was Bran, Rickon's older brother. Robb was especially happy that Bran could come since he didn't really like leaving home ever since he has lost the power to move his legs in a climbing accident. Yeah, that was an awful year for the Stark family. Still, the fact that he handled his disability at just five years old so well was really commendable.

Right in front of him were Robb's two sisters – Arya and Sansa. The first one, the seven-year old evil genius, was the one that found his calendar and then laughed off his dreams and ambitions. You may think that this little cute girl would be the sweetest creature to exist on the planet. She's not. Still, he couldn't be mad at her for too long. Despite everything he loved her. Sansa, two years older than her sister, was her complete opposite. Probably the calmest of the entire family, the pretty redhead would dress up in pretty dresses and spend her days sitting in her room reading fairytales hoping that one day her own knight in shining armour may appear. Definitely something Arya would never do.

In the end, right next to him and his father, was the second oldest of the Stark children, Jon – Robb's brother and his best friend. While he has always enjoyed teasing the shy and quiet raven haired boy it was all in a good-hearted manner. They've spent the entire childhood together, and they have lots of memories with each other. While he will miss the entire family while staying in Hogwarts, it's probably Jon that he will write to most often. After all those years together it would be quite hard to find a single thing that they don't know about each other yet.

Looking at his family Robb realized how much they're worth for him and how much it sucks that they won't be here with him. Well, at least for a year. Then Jon will reach eleven too. But still, nine months without family is a lot of time. He was happy to leave. He really was, but it's weird when after eleven years of living with this crazy, loud, dysfunctional family he will find himself completely alone. The feeling was kind of intimidating.

  * Nervous? - a deep, masculine voice has pulled the boy out of his pondering.




He looked up at his father. The man was tall and well-built with shoulder length light brown hair. He may have seemed rather intimidating at first but he really was a great man.

  * No, not at all – Robb responded.




Well, to be honest he was really nervous. After all it is the place that he's going to spend next seven years of his life at. What if something goes wrong? What if his expectations were far too optimistic? He couldn't have let his father know about that, though. He faces so much danger every day that the thought that someone might be afraid of first day at new school he would burst out laughing. He would probably consider him a wimp, and Robb Stark was no wimp. Eddard has probably picked up a hint of nervousness in his son's voice, but instead of laughing he looked at him and smiled warmly.

  * Hey, there's nothing to worry about. I'm sure you'll do great there.

  * And what if I don't? - Robb asked shyly.




He was kind of embarrassed that he's so worried about that. Real men don't care so much about things as stupid as this. Still, his father was rather understanding towards him.

  * You will – he responded doubtlessly.

  * How can you know that? - Robb looked his father in the eyes.

  * You're a Stark – Eddard said, putting his arm around the boy's back. - We don't give up easily. Remember that.




Okay, this made Robb feel a bit better. His father always knew what to say. The problem was, when he finally reaches Hogwarts there will be no one here to help him out. No dad, no mom, no Jon. Only him. Besides his family Robb didn't have that many friends. Yeah, there were some people in his school that he had talked to quite often but he wasn't close enough with any of them to consider them that. He really hoped that this year would be different. That he will find some people who will like him much enough to actually think of him as their friend. Luckily, he hasn't written that in the calendar, because Arya would have a field day with this.

  * Thanks, dad.

  * No problem – he said. - Now tell me, have you thought about which house do you want to belong to yet?




Not really, but he knew very well what answer does his father expect from him. Students who attend Hogwarts are divided into four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each one of them represents a different set of values and accepts different students. According to his parents Ravenclaw is where the brightest, most intelligent and creative kids get sorted to, Slytherin values ambition and cunning mind, Hufflepuff is the most loyal and hard-working house while Gryffindor is usually where all the brave souls end up

The last one was the house that Eddard Stark has gotten sorted into back in his Hogwarts days and Robb must admit that this was the one house he has wanted to end up in. He hoped that one day he might turn out to be as brave and fearless as him and getting into Gryffindor seemed like a good way to start. His father has also hoped for him to end up there. He hasn't said it explicitly to but Robb knew. All that he was afraid of was that he wasn't good enough to become a Gryffindor. He didn't want to disappoint him.

The other three houses didn't really seem bad either, they just didn't seem to fit Robb at all. His mom was a Ravenclaw so there was always a slight chance that he might end up there too but while definitely not stupid, Robb wasn't the kind of student he imagined to attend there. There was also Hufflepuff, which actually sounded quite nice, but still wasn't exactly what he hoped for. The only house where Robb has truly hoped not to end up in was Slytherin. From what he has heard most of the dark wizards and criminals that his dad has to capture at work were the house's former alumni. He knew that not all Slytherins are evil, but didn't exactly want to try and find it out himself. At the moment Gryffindor seemed like the best option for Robb, at least if they choose him to be there.

  * Yeah – Robb responded hesitantly – I'd want to get into Gryffindor but...

  * But what? - Eddard asked.

  * … I don't know if I'm brave enough.




Robb was pretty sure that his father has already had a new pep talk ready for such occasion but before he could open his mouth Jon jumped into the conversation.

  * Robb, remember when a year ago this one kid had a problem with me at school?

  * Yeah.

  * Well, what did you do when you found out about that?

  * ...I punched him in the nose – Robb said, smiling fondly at the memory.




It was a glorious day. The guy was one year younger than him but he was higher and bigger than Robb. Still that hasn't stopped him from delivering a beautiful punch straight to the bully's face. It was his expression that made it so hilarious. While Robb is not particularly prone to fist fights, he will end you if you mess with his family. Especially with Jon.

  * See? You _are_ brave – Jon continued. - I have no doubts that you will end up in Gryffindor.




Robb smiled brightly. Maybe Jon didn't talk a lot, but when he did he always said the right thing. Probably one of the reasons why he would easily rank high in the list of Robb's favorite people in the world.

  * Jon's right, you'd make for a great Gryffindor – the father cut in. - And even if you didn't get sorted there, which I think is highly unlikely, it's okay. It doesn't have to be Gryffindor.




Yeah, maybe it didn't have to be Gryffindor but still Robb hoped that somehow this is the one house he will end up in. Soon afterwards, the Stark family has reached the platfrom nine. However, to Robb's surprise, the next one was platform ten. Nothing in between but a brick wall. He has clearly seen on the letter that the train leaves from platform nine and three-quarters.

  * Dad, where's our platform? - the boy asked his dad worriedly.

  * Right behind that wall – he answered. - We'll just have to walk through it.




Robb looked at his father confused by what he means. The man just smiled.

  * Come on, kids, follow me – Catelyn said loudly and headed straight towards the brick wall.




Robb was surprised to see his mother vanishing as she walked into it just as if the door were a portal to another dimension (which was actually halfway true). Soon enough Rickon, Sansa, Bran and Arya have followed her into the unknown. Now it was time for him to do it.

  * Ready? - father asked him with a smile.




Robb nodded his head and walked straight into the wall. To his own surprise he didn't walk face first into the bricks but rather found himself on the other side of it, just like Alice on the other side of the looking glass. He looked around in amazement as he found himself at a large train platform filled with various people, all of which were wizards most likely also headed off towards Hogwarts. He looked at the plate above him. Indeed, it said „Platform 9¾”. On the tracks Robb could notice a huge red steam locomotive already waiting for the future students to get inside. It was quite a sight. Soon his father and younger brother followed through the wall and the family continued walking towards the train.

As he was walking, Robb looked around carefully to try not to miss any detail of what's going on around him. There was this one dark-skinned girl holding a particularly large cat. One of the animal's eyes was bright blue, and the other one was vividly green. The other girl was sitting on her luggage completely absorbed by a book which the cover identified as “ _101 Charms That Changed the Magic World._ _”_ Right next to her a group of boys has watched in awe as one of them shows them his brand new broomstick. Robb has also wanted to have his own one, but sadly first years weren't allowed to do bring them to school, so there wasn't much sense in buying one right now. Maybe next year. Wherever he looked magic has surrounded him. It was amazing.

Soon enough they reached their destination. Robb turned to his family knowing it's time to bid farewells to them, but he didn't want to leave them. Nine months without them are going to be a torture. He was just about to open his mouth, but his mother was quicker.

  * Robb – the woman started looking at her son pridefully – I just want to say that me and dad are very happy for you and we wish you all the best. And no matter what happens there, what house you'll be sorted into we're both very proud of you.

  * Thanks, mom.




Robb walked up to the woman and hugged her tightly.

  * I can't believe you're already eleven years old – she said trying to keep herself from crying. - You just grow up so fast.

Catelyn looked at him one more time and then ruffled his brown curls with her hand. Robb shook hands with Rickon and Bran and the proceeded to hug his youngest sister who, despite her obvious displeasure, still returned the favour.

  * Don't get killed, idiot.

  * I'll do my best – Robb responded with a chuckle.




Of course it took Sansa very long to say her goodbye to her brother. It was full of tears and hugs. She's kind of a sap, but then again that's one of the reasons why Robb likes her so much. He didn't like to admit it, but he was one too. Then time came to bid farewell to Jon. That's going to be hard.

  * So, I guess that's it? - the dark-haired boy started.

  * Looks like it.




Jon looked Robb in the eyes and then pulled him into a hug. They stood like that for few seconds silently before they let go and Robb walked up to his father.

  * Remember what I said to you? – he asked.

  * I'm a Stark. We don't give up easily.

  * Great, now go. You don't want to miss the train, don't you?




Robb smiled brightly, took all of his baggage from his father and Jon and walked off towards the nearest car. As he was getting in, he turned around one more time to look at his family, he was so going to miss them, and then walked in through the door to find himself a free seat. From now on, for the first time in his entire life, he was on his own. It felt strange.

A stream of steam has come from the train's funnel as the vehicle has slowly begun to depart from the station and gain speed. Soon afterwards, the red locomotive has left Platform 9¾ headed straight towards its next destination – Hogwarts.

“ _Who knows, maybe this year won't be that bad, after all” –_ Robb thought to himself as he watched the train station disappear into far away through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this little thing has been sitting on my computer for a while now. Originally having started as a tiny drabble I wrote for myself, it grew to gargantuic proportions and I didn't know what do do with it anymore... so I've decided to post it on here.
> 
> Yeah, and I know that the writing on the first chapter may seem a bit... choppy? I rush edited it just few minutes ago, so I hope you'll be able to get through it. Just remember, it gets better later on, when the actual plot kicks in. And, oh boy, when it does...
> 
> So, the premise of this one is kind of basic. I like Robb. I like Theon. I like “Harry Potter”. Bam! There it is!... no, actually I wrote it because I'm very passionate about my HP headcanons, and since not a single fanfic could provide me with them, I've decided to do it myself.
> 
> So, that's basically it for now. I'll try to get the next chapter out by tomorrow, and then I'll just release them weekly. Hope you've enjoyed it.
> 
> PS. Shout out to all my friends / fellow GoT fans, who I've tortured into reading this! Love y'all! ;)


	2. Theon Greyjoy

Finding an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express has proven to be way more difficult than Robb would've thought. Somehow on his way there he hasn't stumbled on one where there would be one additional seat for him and if there was apparently it has already been reserved by someone else. Where were all the first years? It was begining to look like finding new friends won't be that easy after all. There was not even a single lonely soul eager to keep Robb company during the road. Luckily the next compartment the boy has looked into was empty. Well, almost empty. There was this one other guy in there. His snow white hair reached down to his shoulders. The boy was way taller than Robb but he seemed to be somewhere around his age. Maybe he was a first year too? The blond looked at Robb puzzled.

  * May I help you?

  * Hi – Robb began with a smile, maybe he just found himself company – I'm Robb. I'm new here. I was just wondering, may I have a seat here?

  * Oh, sorry. Those seats are already taken – the boy said and turned his face around visibly hoping that the boy will go away.




Maybe Robb would do that but something seemed suspicious about the fact that all five seats have already been taken since they've been on the train for few minutes now and everyone should've taken their seats now.

  * But there are like five free seats here – Robb said. - Are you sure not one is free for me to take?




The fair-haired teenager rolled his eyes and sighed turning his face towards the Stark. He looked downright pissed off.

  * Look, Rod, right?

  * No, it's actually...

  * Whatever, I don't care – the boy continued ignoring the brown-haired boy. - Do you know who I am?

  * Um... no, should I? - Robb asked innocently.




The blond looked at him offended as if it couldn't have been more obvious.

  * Viserys Targaryen? Ring any bells?




Robb wanted to say no and even if it did he couldn't care less, but Viserys continued.

  * See, we – the Targaryens – don't hang out with newbies like you. Those seats are already reserved for people who are good enough to sit with me and that's exactly why you can't be here. Understand?




The younger boy seemed to have temporarily lost his ability to speak. That wasn't exactly what he hoped to hear. While definitely nott afraid of that Viserys guy, he was taken aback by the older boy's arrogance.

  * Great, now go. I don't want to see you around here anymore – the blond said as he shooed the boy away from his compartment.




As the door shut, Robb stood there completely dumbfounded, stranded and alone in the passageway. This wasn't the way he hoped his first meeting with a Hogwarts student would end up looking like. With a sigh, the brown haired boy grabbed his suitcases and continued his search for a free place. As he was walking, he has suddenly heard someone yelling in one of the compartments nearby.

  * Are you retarded?! What are you afraid of, loser?! - the voice was deep and masculine. Definitely belonged to an older class student.




Robb walked up closer to the door to eavesdrop on the conversation.

  * Euron, shut up! - the voice that responded was clearly feminine, but it wasn't light and melodic, rather raspy and harsh. – Let him live!

  * Both of you are insane! - the man responded to her. - I can see why even my brother doesn't like you! Hideous freaks!




Footsteps could have been heard heading towards the door. Robb wanted to quickly move out of the way, but his reflex wasn't good enough as the compartment opened and he stood face to face with a huge seventeen year old. He looked mad, but the boy couldn't have been sure if this wasn't his default expression. The owner of the voice was really tall and well built. His mousy hair was cut short and the lower part of his face was covered completely by moustache and a thick beard. Under his right eye Robb could have noticed a scar, probably obtained during some kind of a fight, which only helped to add more terror to the man's look. The tall teenager looked at the dark-haired boy with fury in his eyes. For a moment Robb was scared that he might have already gotten on someone's bad side. Luckily for him, the man didn't seem particularly interested in getting into fist fights with first class students.

  * Move! - he ordered, Robb wasn't stupid enough to not listen to him.




As the teenager walked past him he left the compartment door open. Robb wondered for a second if he should check inside for a free place before grabbing his suitcases and entering it. Inside there was two people. One, a girl, presumably the one Robb has heard from the passage, seemed to be few years older than him. While she wasn't unpretty, her facial features were rather rough. Her hair, also of dark blonde colour were messy and reached to her shoulders. She seemed rather cold, but she already looked like a better companion than whoever that Viserys guy was. Right next to her sat a boy, most likely of Robb's age. He also had ruffled, mousy hair that made him seem like he just got up from his bed. He was also really skinny. The clothes he wore, probably taken ofter his older brother, seemed way too big on him. Whatever has happened with that big guy earlier has clearly pissed him off as he looked rather down when Robb entered. Both of them turned around and looked at the boy surprised when he came in.

  * Hi, is this compartment free? - Robb asked slightly intimidated by the attention these two were giving him.




The girl looked at him suspiciously but then smirked noticing awkwardness in boy's expression. Isurely she did not notice anything suspicious about the boy.

  * Sure, have a seat.




Robb smiled shyly and took a seat opposite the two. The girl was watching him curiously which made him feel quite uncomfortable. The boy, on the other hand, seemed to be tryin his best no to make any kind of contact with the newcomer as his gaze ventured back and forth from the tip of his shoes to the looks outside the window. After a good minute of awkward silence, interrupted only by Balthazar's panicked screeching, the girl finally decided to say anything.

  * So, you're a newbie. Right?

  * Yes, it's my first year – the boy responded shortly.

  * Welcome to Hogwarts then. My name is Yara Greyjoy – the girl introduced herself.

  * Robb Stark, nice to meet you – Robb said, returning the favor.




He looked at the other boy, expecting him to do the same, but as soon as he noticed his gaze he turned his head around and pretended he didn't see anything. Obviously Yara has caught up on his behaviour as she spoke up once again.

  * That's Theon, my younger brother. Sorry about him, he's kind of antisocial.

  * I'm not antisocial! – the boy responded angrily.

  * Yeah, you are – Yara continued. - You were just bitching about how no one even talks to you and now that someone else is here you don't even want to introduce yourself. You're right, you are a real social bunny.




Hearing that Theon blushed brightly and hung his head low not to meet Robb's eyes. The brown-haired boy however just chuckled slightly amused by the boy's reaction.

  * No, it's okay – he said. - I really don't mind.

  * You know, Theon's a first year too – the girl said.

  * Oh, really?




Robb looked at Theon who nodded his head quickly and then turned his gaze away from him.

  * Maybe we'll end up in one house together – Stark continued. - It would be cool.

  * Yeah, maybe then Theon would gain the courage to actually try and talk to anyone – Yara said, looking at her brother with an evil smirk. - He's so shy.




You could see how much joy teasing her younger brother brings her. She kind of reminded Robb of his own sister. No, not Sansa. The little evil one.

  * Yara, stop! - Theon said, trying to sound threatening with mixed results since his voice cracked in the middle of the second word.




Robb couldn't help but laugh at the poor boy who couldn't possibly get any more red on his face than he is now. Yara looked at her brother in an indulgent way and then got up from her sit.

  * Okay, now that you finally have company I'm going to find the rest of my year. Bye, loser. Have fun.




Yara ruffled her brothers hair even more, to his obvious displeasure, and then walked out towards the door. However just before leaving she turned around once more and looked at Robb.

  * Oh, and by the way – she said – good luck at Hogwarts.

  * Thanks – the boy responded wth a smile.

  * Trust me, you're going to need it – that said, she walked out of the compartment leaving Robb completely confused.




Now with Yara gone there was just him and Theon left. Yup, just him and Theon... Robb looked at the boy and smiled at him encouragingly. The other boy did the same in return and then they spent the next minute sitting in awkward silence. Luckily for both of them, Robb has quickly come up with a good idea to start a conversation.

  * So... Hogwarts, huh?




I said good, not great.

  * Yeah – Theon responded shortly while looking out the window.




Okay, that seemed to be the end of the conversation. To Robb's dismay, Theon didn't seem too interested in his company... or any other kind of company to be honest. It looked like it was a tough day to make new friendships. However, Robb was not going to give up. He has finally found the free compartment and even someone his age inside of it. He was not going to spend the next seven or eight hours of road in complete silence.

  * Are you nervous?




Finally, Theon turned his face towards him and looked him straight in the eyes. His were blue too, but it was a completely different shade of blue. While Robb's eyes were in a very warm, intense shade of that colour, Theon's had a sliver, metallic streak to them. They were almost grey but they had a little teal shine that made them qualify as blue.

  * Not really - the boy begun. - I would say I'm actually more excited than nervous.

  * Same here – Robb responded, happy that Theon even decided to take part in the conversation. - Still I can't believe that I'm actually going to spend nine whole moths without my family. I swear I'll go crazy without them.

  * You have a big family? – Theon asked.

  * Not really, there's me, my parents, three brothers and two sister plus our dogs and this little rat sitting in the cage – the last words the Stark said louder just so Balthazar could realize, he's being refered to. - How about you?




For some reason Theon seemed to be taken aback by the question. For a while he didn't say anything, just looking down in discomfort. For a while Robb was afraid he might have said something tactless, but then Theon responded.

  * There's just me, my dad and Yara. We're a small family.

  * Oh...




So there's no mother. How stupid of him to even ask such question. Maybe he didn't want to say anything? Robb made a mental note to slap himself in the face right after he gets to Hogwarts. Luckily, Theon didn't seem too offended by that. Still, changing the subject seemed like the right thing to do.

  * So, what house do you hope to get sorted to?




Theon fixed himself in his seat and then rested his legs on the one next to him.

  * I don't really know... Slytherin? Maybe Gryffindor like Yara?




Robb was surprised by the boy's choices. He understood why someone would like to get into Gryffindor, it was his first choice too, but Slytherin? From what he's heard of so far Gryffindor was the cool house, where all the best kids go, Ravenclaw was the smart house, Hufflepuff was the nice one and Slytherin... well, the evil one. Well, purely theoretically the ambitious one, but we all knew what that means. But maybe that's just him? Surely there had to be a good reason why Theon would like to be there.

  * You? - Theon asked.

  * Gryffindor – Robb said without hesitation.

  * Wow, I see you've made up your mind already? - he said, smiling slightly for the first time since he got on the train.

  * Yup.




His smile looked almost exactly the same as his sister's. It was kind of creepy how much they resembled eachother.

  * Any other options or are you hellbent on Gryffindor? - Theon asked curiously.

  * Oh, hard to tell.




Theon had a point. Robb knew which one house would he like to get in to, but what if Gryffindor wasn't meant for him? What other house would he like to be in?

  * Hm... - the boy thought for a while – I don't know, Hufflepuff sounds alright.




The blond cackled loudly hearing that, to Robb's surprise.

  * Hufflepuff? Really? - Theon asked reassuringly.

  * Yeah? Why not? - the other boy asked innocently.




The smile quickly disappeared from Theon's face when he noticed the look of confusion on his new friend's face.

  * No, it's nothing – he began after regaining his composure. - Hufflepuff is okay and if you want to go there, then it's great. It's just that I always thought that... you know what? Never mind.




That said he took his gaze off Robb's face again, but the boy wasn't going to give up. He wanted to know what Theon had to say about Hufflepuff. After all, if this was the house he's going to be sorted to, he would like to know what's wrong with it.

  * What is it? Tell me.




Theon seemed unsure about whether he should tell Robb, but in the end he sighed loudly and turned around in his seat to face him.

  * From what I've heard Hufflepuff was the losers' house. Basically, it consists out of those who weren't special enough to get anywhere else. Everyone will tell you this.

  * Really? - the curly-haired boy asked.

  * Really.




Now that was a new information. He has never heard of that. Even his dad told him that he had some friends in Hufflepuff, but he said, that they were some of the nicest people he's ever met. No, Theon had to be wrong. Why would they have a losers' house in Hogwarts? It made no sense.

  * But I thought that Hufflepuff accepts loyal and hard-working people – Robb said unsure of what to think about that piece of information.

  * I'm not saying they aren't loyal or hard-working – Theon said raising his arms defensively. - It's just that... look, they're not clever enough to be in Slytherin and they're not brave enough to be in Gryffindor but still they're not knowledgeable enough to get sorted to Ravenclaw. What Ravenclaws lack in the physical department they make up for with the fact that they're intelligent. Hufflepuff on the other hand... well, hard work is all they have left to be useful to the society. I'm not saying that every single Hufflepuff is a loser. It's just that it means that they didn't want him in any other house. He wasn't special enough.




Those last words – “ _he wasn't special enough_ _”_ – got stuck inside of Robb's head for a while. He never thought about it that way, but now, that he's heard it, it kind of made sense. Hufflepuff was not a bad house, but compared to the others it seemed rather basic. They couldn't rely on either their intellect or bravery. Even Slytherin had ambition and wit, which were useful in real life. Meanwhile, the only defining trait of Hufflepuff seemed to be the fact that they're nice, and that's great, but is there anything else to them? Robb has always tried to be a good person to everyone around but how was being nice going to help him to become a great wizard like his father? What if Theon was right? What if Robb will get considered not good enough for any other house? What if the only place that he'll fit in will be Hufflepuff?

  * Okay, I get it – Robb said hanging his head down.




Theon noticed the boy's worried expression and immediately realized that it really would've been better if he had kept his mouth shut. Surely he had to feel at least a bit remorseful about his comment, as he immediately went straight to comforting Robb.

  * Hey, there's nothing to worry about – he said trying to cheer his companion up. - I'm pretty sure you'll end up in Gryffindor anyways.

  * How can you know that? - Robb asked without looking at Theon.

  * Well, you did decide to come in here to find a seat after being caught eavesdropping on us. I'd say it takes guts to do so.




Robb felt his cheeks burning up bright pink. Crap, so he knew. Theon smiled wholeheartedly seeing the boy so embarrassed.

  * Relax, I'm not mad.




Robb felt relieved but still the situation was awkward. Luckily that's the exact moment the lady with a candy trolley has decided to open up the door to their compartment. The sweets which could've been bought included Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs and Robb's personal favorite – Pumpkin Pasties. He remembers well that every Christmas his mom would buy a lot of them and he and Jon would steal all and eat them in their rooms while locking their doors just so that Arya couldn't snatch them back. Of course then both of them would end up with a bad case of bellyache, but it's truly worth it.

  * Anything you want, sweethearts? - the witch asked.




Robb glanced at Theon who for some reason looked rather embarrassed. He ran his hand through the mess on his head and looked at the witch sadly.

  * No, I don't have much money – Theon said turning his face down not wanting to see the look on Robb's face.



  * How about you? - the trolley witch turned to the brunet.




Robb looked at Theon sympathetically. His family never had any trouble with money so he couldn't understand how it must feel. However his mom mentioned back on the road to London that she's giving him some more money so that he can buy something to offer something to the other kids in his compartment. And since there was only one other kid here he might've as well helped him out.

  * I'd like to buy two Pumpkin Pasties, two Chocolate Frogs and one pack of Beans.




Robb paid the witch few sickles and after giving him his sweets she headed off towards other compartments. The curly haired boy smiled at his skinny buddy and extended his arms to give him one Chocolate Frog.

  * Here you are.




Theon raised his head and looked at him with wide eyes surprised by the offer.

  * Are you serious? Is this for me?

  * No – Robb replied sarcastically – I just bought two, so I can gorge on them in front of you. Of course it's for you.




Theon smiled brightly and took the Frog from him. Robb found his reaction quite endearing. Why would he be so surprised? It's normal that you share with your friends and he really wanted Theon to become one. The boy also looked like he could use some company in his first year. Maybe they'll both end up in Gryffindor. He said he wouldn't mind being sorted there. His sister is already there. Who knows? Maybe they'll both get there in the end. It would be great for both of them already having a friend here.

But then, of course, life can always find new ways to surprise you...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I've posted another chapter! And this one's actually readable (no, honestly, I'll probably just rewrite the first one, when the winter break finally begins)!
> 
> Now that Theon's here, the epic bromance between him and Robb two can finally begin... yeah, it's not going to be that easy. After all, Ramsay will make an appearance in the story, but we'll get into details about it later on. Right now we have the dynamic duo in one compartment, getting to know each other a little better... plus Yara... and Viserys. Many more GoT characters will pop up in bigger or smaller roles, so watch out for them.
> 
> Anyways, next chapter's the Sorting, so that will be fun. We'll get to know the newbies, the teachers and even the new headmaster... or should I say the headmistress? I have a lot coming up so stay tuned. See ya next Friday.
> 
> P.S. Yeah, I'm aware of the Slytherin and Hufflepuff slander in this chapter. Don't worry, though. It's just the beginning. I'll make sure all four houses will be represented fairly... the two I've just mentioned in particular.


	3. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw & Slytherin

The road to Hogwarts took awfully long. While the Express wasn't particularly uncomfortable, sitting in there for about seven or eight hours was a torture. Of course it would've probably taken an hour less if not for the scenic route it takes, which someone at Hogwarts has decided would be a perfect idea. However, the road was not that bad if you had a good companion, someone Theon definitely was. For the last seven hours him and Robb have been talking non-stop, which is surprising considering both of the boy's initial shyness. Despite that, they quickly found a common language with each other, which definitely helped them pass the time on the train.

Robb watched carefully as Theon reached for another bean with a serious look on his face. The paricular one he pulled out was brown with a dark red shade to it. The boy looked at his friend questioningly.

  * What do you think?

  * Chocolate! – Robb responded excitedly. - This time it has to be chocolate!

  * Nah, too red to be chocolate – Theon responded expertly. - It's either coffee or mushroom.

  * Since when is coffee red? – the brown-haired boy asked, almost offended by that insinuation.




Theon just shrugged his shoulders, and then, gulping loudly, put the bean inside of his mouth. Robb clenched his fist as his new friend chewed on the candy waiting for his reaction. Few seconds later Theon made a disgusted face and almost gagged while spitting out remains of the bean into a tissue.

  * No, we were both wrong. Sausage.




Robb laughed at his friend's misfortune, although it was nothing compared to the vomit flavoured bean he managed to stumble upon twice, much to Theon's happiness.

  * Stop laughing and give me some good one – the blonde boy snapped at him, although without much malice in his voice. - I need to get rid of that taste.




Robb looked into the box, checking the inside for anything that tastes better than sausage (but what a flavor it is!). There was about seven of them still left at the bottom, one of them, a light brown one with pink stains, being a strawberry and peanut butter ice cream one. Despite the Stark's admiration towards the flavor, he picked it up and handed it to his friend, who was in a way bigger need of it than him, but the blonde boy just looked at it with disappointment.

  * Ice cream? Aren't there an salmon ones left?

  * You like the salmon ones? - Robb asked, clearly shocked by the statement.



  * What? They're good – Theon responded as if it was obvious.




Robb snickered and then pulled out a salmon bean, which, luckily, was still in the box and begun unwrapping his Chocolate Frog. Despite the sweet animal's best efforts, Robb grabbed it quickly and bit off its delicious, creamy head in one bite. After devouring it completely he checked inside the box for the trading card, to see which famous wizard was on it. Somehow, very conveniently, the person depicted there was Jon Arryn – the headmaster of Hogwarts... well, the past principal. Sadly, due to some recent events, it has changed a bit. The man was rather old, probably nearing his sixties, and had a look in his eyes, which immediately suggested that we were dealing with a person of great intellect.

  * Look, I've got a Jon Arryn card – Robb said, showing his friend the card.

  * Poor man – Theon said gloomily. - May he rest in peace.




The thing is, Jon Arryn has been running Hogwarts for good twenty years by now and he's been doing a good job at that. Nothing suggested that something may be wrong. He was happy. He had a loving wife, a son and a job he truly loved. He may have been slightly over the hill by now, but he seemed to be in a rather good condition, considering his age. Sadly, a week before the school year has started principal Arryn has passed away. The entire wizadring community was affected by the tragedy, this including his father, who has always fondly looked back at him and his times at Hogwarts. One time headmaster Arryn has even visited their house, bringing gifts to all of the Stark. He was quite close to their family, especially later on, when he got married to Robb's aunt. Despite him being almost twice as old as her, they seemed to be happy. She has even given birth to a son not so long ago, which has also surprised everyone. No one has expected that such a thing may happen to the both of them, judging by the headmaster's age. Yet it happened. Nothing seemed to foreshadow, that something bad may happen.

  * Do you know who's going to take over Hogwarts now that he's gone? - Theon asked.

  * Don't know, but my mother is a sister of his wife. She sent an owl to her, but it returned without any answer.

  * I hope they'll find someone good to replace him – the boy said. - I can only imagine how difficult it must be to run the whole school.

  * Yeah, it definitely must be – Robb responded kind of lost in thoughts.




Silence has taken reign over the compartment for a while, but few moments later the trolley witch appeared in the door once again.

  * We're almost there – she said. - You can get dressed already.




Finally, after seven hours on the road, the train was nearing Hogwarts. Robb has been waiting for this moment for a long time. He and Theon got up on their feet to get dressed. It was nighttime already so they made sure to put on some warm clothes. Theon was wearing a huge, dark grey overcoat, one he probably got from his dad's wardrobe, which was obviously way too big for him. It was clearly less comfortable than Robb's light jacket. Soon the train has stopped, and all young wizards and witches have walked out into the passageway to get out of the train. Robb looked to Theon and smiled at him with excitement.

  * Are you ready?

  * Sure, I am – the boy smiled back at him, as Robb have opened the door to their compartment and headed off towards the exit.




When they got out of the vehicle, it was dark already. If not for the street light, they would probably barely be able to see anything. At least, despite the low temperature, it wasn't raining, so it wasn't really that unpleasant outside. Robb took a look at the massive crowd of older students, wondering if it's possible not to get lost or trampled in that human stampede. Most of them were much bigger and taller than he was. Luckily, it soon turned out that someone thought of that before, as the boy heard a deep male voice calling:

  * Hodor!




The boys turned around and noticed a large, grey-haired, bearded man standing on the other side of the station. In his hands he held a sing with the words „FIRST YEARS” written in large letters.

  * We should probably go there – Robb suggested to Theon and both of them walked up to the large man who smiled at them warmly.




Soon other first years have also joined the group, seemingly fascinated by the man's unusually large posture.

  * Is he a giant? - one girl asked.

  * Don't be stupid – she heard in a reply. - If he was a giant you'd already be dead.




The large man indeed didn't seem to have any bad intentions. Despite his slightly overwhelming size, he seemed to be quite amicable.

  * Hodor! - he said loudly once again, when the entire group has finally joined him, and then he walked off, leading a trail of first years behind him down the path through the woods.

  * Do you think he can say anything else? - Theon asked.

  * Wouldn't bet on it – Robb replied.




As they were walking like that he looked around at his new schoolmates. Who knows? Maybe some of those unknown people walking next to him will turn out to be his good friends in near future? Few minutes later the group led by „Hodor” finally reached the shore of a huge lake. The silver light of the moon reflected beautifully in the surface of the water. On the other side of the lake, despite the darkness surrounding it, you could make out an outline of an enormous castle, with an array of lights peeking out of each window. Yes, the castle was Hogwaers. Whispers of excitement could've been heard in the group. Perhaps the only person able to stay quiet was Robb, too stunned by the sight of the castle to say anything.

  * It's beautiful – the blond said.

  * Yes, it is – Robb replied dreamily.



  * Hodor! - the man said, gesturing to the sculls resting on the shore.




All of the students have followed his detailed instructions and got into the boats. Robb and Theon have picked the one on the far right, away from the others. However, soon afterwards two other students have also reached the same boat.

  * Hi, may we join you? - the girl asked.

  * Yeah, sure – Robb said in response.




It may have been dark, but the boy could clearly make out a bright smile the girl has sent to him as she walked into the boat, with her friend following right behind. As everyone has taken their seats, Hodor yelled once again, and the boats have bolted forward just as if they were enchanted... which they probably were. Robb looked over the side of the boat and extended his arm to reach the surface of the water. It was freezing cold.

  * Be careful there – Theon said to the boy. - I wouldn't want the only person I know in here to drown on the first day of school.

  * Right – Robb said as he smiled and taken his seat back in the boat.

  * Guys – one of the girls who shared a boat with them said frightened – I think something's swimming there.




Robb looked over side of the scull once again, but he didn't notice anything out of ordinary. The water was just as calm as it was before.

  * I don't see anything.

  * Don't worry, it's probably just the Giant Squid – the other girl, the one who talked to Robb before, said calmly, seemingly unimpressed by the supposed presence of an enormous cephalopod. - I've read that they keep it in here. It's supposedly harmless.

  * Supposedly? - Theon looked over at her with a freaked out facial expression.




The girl just shrugged her shoulders and turned back to observe ripples, that the boats movement has made on the water. Robb couldn't help but smile seeing how calm the girl was compared to her friend and Theon. He was actually kind of impressed. Not many girl he knew would've been so fearless n the presence of an enormous squid underneath their feet.

After few rather pleasant minutes the sculls have arrived at the other shore. Robb jumped out of it first excited to finally reach their destination. As Hodor called once again the group followed him up the huge hill leading towards the entrance to the castle. After few more minutes they've reached a huge wooden door, the man grabbed the door handle and knocked three times, almost destroying it. The only thing louder than that was the deafening sound of Robb's heartbeat. Soon the door have opened revealing a man dressed in a shining emerald robe. He had dark hair with few silver undertones and a slightly unnerving smug smile on his face, giving his expression a sneaky, weasel-like quality.

  * Welcome to Hogwarts – he said as he gestured for the first years to follow him inside and then continued. - My name is professor Petyr Baelish and I teach potions in here. The headmaster has asked me to welcome you to the school.




Robb looked at the teacher with curiousity. The headmaster? Have they already chosen a new one? Who was he?

  * The start-of-therm feast will begin in a short notice – professor Baelish continued – but the first thing that you'll face in the school will be The Sorting Ceremony.




The Stark boy felt his cheeks burning brighter at the mention of it. He was excited but at the same time really nervous. After all, the ceremony was going to decide where he'll spend the next seven years of his life. He didn't want to get sorted somewhere he doesn't even fit into.

  * During the ceremony you will stand a test that will classify you into one of the four Hogwarts houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.




The teacher smiled while mentioning the last house. Robb couldn't resist the feeling that it was the house professor Baelish himself has belonged to before.

  * These houses will be like a family to you. You will sleep with them, you will have lessons with them, you will spend all your free time with them. Any noteworthy achievements will gain you house additional points while any wrong-doings will make u remove them from you. At the end of the year, the house with most points will be awarded the House Cup, a great honour for everyone in it. Is everything clear?




Few students have nodded their heads approvingly. Robb had to admit that all of this has sounded very exciting. He could've already imagined winning the House Cup for Gryffindor and everyone chanting his name. _“Robb! Robb! Robb!”_ He really wanted that to happen, of course if he gets sorted there.

  * The Sorting will take place soon. I'll return when we are ready to have you – that said professor Baelish smirked once again, and then walked out of the room, leaving the students to themselves.




The place immediately filled itself with a choir of excited whispers and loud conversations. Everyone was excited with all everything that was going to happen in just few minutes. Tonight they were going to become Hogwarts students. That was the moment Robb has been waiting for ever since he received the letter. Finally he was going to become a great wizard, just like his father.

  * What do you think the test will be like? - Theon asked him nervously.

  * Don't worry, I bet it's nothing difficult – Robb answered calmly. - We're still inexperienced at magic. What's the worst thing they can make us do?

  * I heard that last year they made newbies tame a dragon. Only the strongest have survived.




Robb and Theon turned around to notice two boys standing behind them. One of them was tall, had slicked back brown hair and a pale skin colour. The other one, the one that spoke to them, was slightly shorter and of more stocky body build. He had short dark hair, strands of which fell losely onto his forehead, partially covering his icy blue eyes. There was something slightly unnerving about his smirk.

  * Come on – Robb answered not believing a word of what the boy said. - They wouldn't let us do it.

  * Really? Well, then perhaps we should ask my older brother for opinion. Oh, wait! We can't – he said smiling darkly.




Robb wasn't scared easily, he was actually rather brave for an eleven year old, but there was something about the sight of the boy that made the blood freeze inside his veins. He didn't know him, but he definitely didn't want to get around to that anytime soon. He didn't seem like someone Robb would become friends with easily.

  * Oh, please – a feminine voice said – it's probably something easy, like pulling a rabbit out of a hat.




Robb turned around to notice the same girl, who he spoke to in the boat, standing right next to them. Only now did he notice her long, braided dark hair and beautiful brown eyes.

  * And who asked for your opinion? - the dark-haired boy asked.

  * And who asked for yours? - she replied harshly, effectively silencing her opponent.




So far, the girl has made quite an impression on Robb. She was quite gutsy, yet intelligent at the same time. Robb couldn't have decided if she would be a better fit for Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Well, he didn't have to wait any longer for the answer, since soon enough professor Baelish has appeared in the doorway once again.

  * We're ready – he said smiling. - Follow me.




After a moment they've reached a place called the Great Hall. The enormous room was lit by a thosuand candles floating in the mid-air right above four long tables, each one reserved for a different house. In front of it there was another table where the teachers would sit. Robb noticed his aunt, professor Lysa Arryn sitting right in the middle. She looked completely different than he remembered her, although he hasn't seen her in few years. The redheaded woman, while always slim, this time was nothing else, but skin and bones. She looked depressed and the black robe she wore only further proved her grief over her beloved husband's passing. Robb couldn't even imagine what it must feel like. It must've been awful to say goodbye to someone she knew for such a long time.

  * See? - the girl with a braid said to no one in particular. - Told you there are going to be rabbits.




Robb looked over, only now noticing a little stool waiting for them in the middle of the hall, right in front of the student tables. The boy felt confused. How was he going to cast a spell for a rabbit to appear? Maybe that's how they decide who will get sorted into each house? Those who won't be able to do anything will get sorted into Hufflepuff. Robb shivered at the thought. The group of first years has stopped, and, to everyone's surprise, the old black hat has exploded into a song, a one that told the long story of Hogwarts and quickly described each of the four houses. While listening to it, Robb has tried to sort out the houses inside of his mind, to know which ones he wants to get in which ones he doesn't. Gryffindor was first, definitely... then Ravenclaw, despite the fact it didn't fit him that well... but what next? He didn't want to get sorted into Slytherin, since that would be a clear indication of him being evil, but he also didn't want to be considered a wimp. What now?

After the hat has finished its song, getting vigorous applause from all the students present in the hall, professor Baelish has stepped forward and raised the hat in his hand.

  * When I call your name, you will step forward and sit on the stool. Then, the hat will decide which house you belong to.




The curly haired boy sighed in relief. Luckily for him, there were no rabbits going to be used in this ceremony.

  * Blackwood, Bethany! - the teacher called and a short dark-haired girl, the braided girl's friend, who shared a boat with Robb and Theon before, stepped in front of the group and took a seat on the stool.




Professor Baelish put the hat on her head and few seconds later it responded loudly.

  * HUFFLEPUFF!




The girls smiled brightly and then walked off to the table with yellow decorations hanging over her head.

  * If I was her I'd start crying already – Robb heard the dark-haired boy say.




So it wasn't just Theon. Everyone else knew. Now he was one hundred percent sure, that under no circumstances does he want to be sorted into Hufflepuff. He didn't want to be know as a loser.

  * Bolton, Ramsay! - professor Baelish has called, and the boy from before has taken his place on the stool, the evil grin still present on his face.




The hat has barely even touched his head, before screaming out loudly:

  * SLYTHERIN!




The boy smiled mysteriously and took a seat by the Slytherin table. „ _Of course he would end up there”_ Robb thought to himself. Now he was sure. He didn't want to be sorted into Slytherin either. Being a labeled a wimp is one thing, but being labeled completely evil is something else. No matter how bad Hufflepuff was, it's Slytherin that he didn't want to be sorted to. Especially now that Ramsay's already here.

In the meantime few more Gryffindors and Ravenclaws have gotten sorted, and right after Hope, Myranda has joined Slytherin, Robb heard the teacher call out loudly:

  * Greyjoy, Theon!




The boy looked over at his friend, who sighed nervously and then stepped forward, taking a seat on the stool. Unexpectedly, the hat has spent way more time on his head, than it did with the others'. Robb considered all the possible choices inside of his head, yet in the end it still seemed like Gryffindor is the only valid option. He knew Theon wanted to join Slytherin too, but still he hoped that his friend will end up in one house with him. What was he going to do without him? Just as the fourth minute mark has been nearly passed, the Sorting Hat suddenly decided to make the final decision. Sadly, a one that didn't satisfy Robb that much.

  * SLYTHERIN!




As the hat got raised from his forehead Theon smiled brightly and ran off staright towards the Slytherin table, taking a seat right next to Ramsay. Robb didn't get it. He may have not known his that well by now, but Theon wasn't evil. How was it possible that he eneded up in the same house as Ramsay? It made no sense.

There he got lost in his thoughts for a while, but few minutes later another name has captured his attention.

  * Maegyr, Talisa!




As he realized, that was the braided girl's name. Talisa sighed deeply and then made her way towards the middle of the hall. Robb couldn't help but wonder what house she'll end up in: Gryffindor or Ravenclaw? Both of those seemed like the best options for her. However, after two or three minutes the Sorting Hat has opened it's mouth (can we even use that word to describe it?) to announced that the house Talisa has ended up in was:

  * HUFFLEPUFF!




Seing that, Robb was starting to get nervous. From what he had seen so far, the girl has some nerve. If she didn't get sorted into Gryffindor, then what chances did he have? Well, apparently he wasn't going to wait much longer to find that out as, right after Payne, Podrick has also become a Hufflepuff, he heard the teacher say:

  * Stark... - the sudden pause worried him slightly – Robb.




The boy looked around nervously, not sure of what to do, but in the end he managed to move his rigid body towards the stool. As he took a seat, he couldn't help but notice, that professor Baelish has been watching his sorting way more carefully, than he did with the other stidents. As the hat was getting lowered onto his head, Robb gave one last glance at Theon, watching him from behinf the Slytherin table, and then he closed his eyes expecting the worst. To his surprise, instead of a loud roar, he heard a quiet, whisper-like voice.

  * _Hm... what do we have here?_ \- it said. - _I see a lot of bravery, that's for sure. Chivalry... nerve... but also huge ambition. You want to achieve great things, don't you?_




As Robb heard the word “ambition”, he could only think of one house – Slytherin, and there was no way he was going to be sorted there. Not even the fact that Theon was there was going to change his mind. He didn't want to become evil, like the rest of that house. _„Please, not Slytherin. I'm begging”_ he thought to himself, hoping that, somehow, the hat will hear him.

  * _Not Slytherin, that's for sure_ – somehow it worked. - _Let's see... hard-working... loyal... only plays fair... but your courage is also outstanding... hmm... I think I know which house you'll fit in just right._




Bravery, courage, chivalry – Robb knew exactly which house those traits belonged to. He could've already pictured himself in red and gold clothing. He could've imagined the look on his father's face, when he recieves a letter from him, saying that his oldest son is a Gryffindor just like him. The only thing he had to hear for all of that to happen was the house name. Come on, just say it!

  * _Yes, I'm sure of it now_ – the hat said confidently. - _I think, that you'll make a great student for..._ HUFFLEPUFF!




And that's when the problems have begun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, it only goes downhill from now on...
> 
> First of all, I know that some of you might be slightly surprised with results of the sorting, it's bound to happen everytime, so let me just explain quickly why I think these houses are the best ones for all of these characters.
> 
> Robb – usually everyone puts him into Gryffindor, and I can see why. To be quite honest, that would also be a good fit for him, so I won't fight with that. However, I tend to see a lot more Hufflepuff qualities in him. Both in the show and the books he's extremely loyal to his family and wife. He's really determinated and hard-working, which we can see suring the War of Five Kings and he always fights for justice, even when it may turn out bad for him, just like when Lord Karstark murdered the Lannister boys. Judging by his early interactions with Theon and Jon, he's also a good friend and a nice person overall. Definitely someone you'd like to go out for a beer with... besides, just look into those gigantic blue eyes and tell me he's not a Hufflepuff, I dare you!
> 
> Theon – despite his issues with conflicted loyalty, which may seem like a perfect storyline for a Hufflepuff student, he has always striken me as more of a Slytherin type. To me, most of the things he's done were driven by his ambition. He wanted to prove to everyone (Robb, Yara, his father) that he's more than just Starks' hostage and than he too, just like Robb, is capable of big things. Of course we all knows how that ends up for him, but the point remains. He is not a pure Slytherin, but he tries to be one, and the Sorting Hat might've wanted to help him out with a tiny push in that direction. Now, does that mean he'll throw his best friend under the bus, just to get where he wants to? No, of course not... I mean, he kind of did that in canon, but... you don't even know how complicated it is!
> 
> Talisa – yeah, I'm not going to lie. She's kind of here for plot purposes. However, her loyalty to Robb and overall kind attitude may suggest she might be a good Hufflepuff. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw would fit her quite well too, but the plotline wants what it wants, so she's a Hufflepuff.
> 
> Ramsay – do I really have to explain it?
> 
> So, the next chapter is the end of the Great Feast. We'll learn what professor Baelish is up to at Hogwarts (what else did you expect from him?) and find out who the new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher is. Then the real plotline kicks in and... let's just say, that Robb and Ramsay won't be getting friendly anytime soon. Thanks for reading and see you next Friday! ;*


	4. The House of Losers

Hufflepuff? That's the house the Sorting Hat thought he'd be perfect for? He heard it say that he's brave. Why not Gryffindor? Why not any other house? Who knows? Maybe even Slytherin would've been better? He was disappointed. Not in the hat, though. In himself.

As the Sorting Hat got removed from his face Robb noticed the Hufflepuff's applauding its new student loudly. What was he going to do now? He can't show everyone how much he hates the fact that he got in here. With all of his might, he forced his face into a smile and walked off the stool. He was aware of the fact that all this time professor Baelish was watching him carefully for whatever reason. As he reached the table, he was offered a handshake by thousands of students who wanted to welcome a new Hufflepuff in their house, but he couldn't care enough to remember all their names. All that he knew was that the Hat has decided he wasn't good enough to be in Gryffindor. Maybe it wasn't too late? Maybe somehow he could prove it wrong? Maybe it could let him change the house? He knew well that it's basically impossible, but he didn't want to get rid of the hope. It was the only thing keeping him sane at this point.

As the ceremony has ended various kinds of food have appeared on the table in front of the students. Variety of roasted meats and different forms of potatoes and other vegetables seemed to be enough to make anyone's mouth a bit watery. Not to mention all kinds of pies laying on the table as a dessert. Some kids had such a craving for a slice of them that they skipped the main course altogether to try out the creamy delights of those delicious treats. Normally Robb's sweet tooth would have also won over, and by now he would probably be at his fifth slice of a chocolate pie, but today wasn't that day. How could any pie be tasty enough for him when he was basically told that he's a loser? He looked back at the Slytherin table, which was conveniently placed behind the two other tables, to catch Theon. Sadly the boy didn't look at him, already lost in conversation with his new housemates, Ramsay included. Robb returned the gaze to his empty plate and stared at it dully. Was that how it was going to end? Was Theon going to leave him over the sorting?

  * Hey – a boy sitting next to him elbowed him lightly to grab his attention – you're not eating?




Robb looked over at him. He recognized the boy as Karstark, Torrhen from the Sorting Ceremony. He was quite tall, he had short cut blonde hair and looked quite grown-up for an eleven year old. He didn't seem like a loser, but then again did Robb seem like one?

  * No, I'm not hungry – the boys replied smiling politely.

  * Fine, suit yourself – Torrhen said to him. - I'm getting another wing, anyone else?




Seeing that noone around has said anything, the boy reached over for another chicken wing and shoved it inside his mouth. Robb thought that now he will be able to get a peace of mind, but then another person by the table has decided to show her interest in him.

  * Are you sure you're okay? - the girl, who by now he knew to be Talisa asked.

  * No, it's fine – Robb said, hoping to end the conversation. - Really.

  * Well, you seem pretty down today – another boy, Podrick Payne, has said chewing a mouthful of bacon.

  * I'm fine. Thanks for asking but really, it's okay – Robb said clearly enough so that any other good soul worried about him could hear.




The Hufflepuffs gathered nearby him around the table looked at him with a mix of disbelief and sympathy, but eventually went back to eating in quiet. Robb knew they could see something was off about him, but at least he didn't have to worry about them for now. After all he couldn't have told them, that he landed in a house made of losers and other house rejects. They didn't need to know, and if they knew, he certainly didn't need to bring them down even more. Still, none of them seemed anywhere near as sad as Robb was, which was actually kind of weird. Come on, at least one of the must have heard what people say about Hufflepuff! However, as the feast was finally coming to an end, Robb has decided to put his sorrow aside as he forced one piece of strawberry pie into himself. It tasted amazing, but it definitely could've been as good, if not better, eaten by the Gryffindor table.

  * Hey, looks like someone finally got his appetite back – Robb raised his head to see Talisa smiling at him.




He wasn't in the mood, but the sight of her still made him smile. Talisa definitely didn't seem like a loser. Maybe the hat has misplaced her too. It had to.

When nearly anyone has finished eating, the silence has filled the room as professor Arryn stood up from her chair and walked up to the podium.

  * Poor woman – Robb heard someone say in the crowd.




Obviously the news of Jon Arryn's death have already made its rounds in every house in the whole Great Britain. The redheaded woman sighed deeply and looked around the hall with a sad expression. It seemed like any minute she was goning to break down crying. Robb felt awful to look at his aunt in a state like that knowing he can't help her in any way. He remembered her from his childhood. She has never been a particularly nice woman, but no one, not even the meanest person on Earth, deserved to go through something like that.

  * Dear students – she said in a shaky voice. - Welcome to another year of studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.




Someone by the Gryffindor table has tried to clap his hands thoughtlessly, but quickly he has been shushed by other housemates. Professor Arryn seemed slightly taken aback by that, but still she continued.

  * I have a few announcements to make – the woman said, taking a brief pause. - As all of you probably know few days ago Hogwarts has lost a truly remarkable man, the headmaster of the school, a beloved husband and father – professor Jon Arryn.




That said, a single tear has made its way down the woman's cheek. You could see she was truly distraught over the death of her husband.

  * The entire magic world has been deeply affected by this unbelievable tragedy – she said, somehow finding enough strength in herself to continue. - We will all keep headmaster Arryn alive in our memories and in our prayers. His influence on the magic education will not fade away. He will _not_ be forgotten.




As she finished, the entire Great Hall erupted with a thunderous round of applause. Few girls by Robb's table, including Talisa's friend – Bethany, have been outright crying over the woman's speech. Not that he could blame them. He had to admit, that he too was impressed by his aunt. He couldn't even imagine what would he do in her place. As the cheers have faded away, the teacher continued.

  * To make sure my husband's legacy continues into the future, I – Lysa Arryn, as Jon Arryn's wife and a mother of his son, with the agreement of the entire school council, have decided to take over his position as the headmaster of Hogwarts.




The Great Hall has filled itself with whispers. Everyone seemed to be surprised by the teacher's words. So was Robb. He knew that Lysa Arryn was a clever woman, and he didn't doubt, that in any other circumstance she could easily run an enormous school like Hogwarts, but at the time she seemed to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Despite all his admiration towards the woman's decision, he wan't sure if she's made the right decision.

  * To ensure the well-being of school, I have also asked professor Petyr Baelish, to become my second-in-command.

  * That said professor Baelish got up from his seat and bowed slightly to thecrowd of applauding students. However, Robb couldn't get rid of the feeling, that not everyone might've been so happy about the teacher's sudden advance. One look in the direction of rest of the faculty was enough to prove him right. Not everyone seemed to be particularly satisfied with school's new second-in-command.

  * Professor Baelish will be there to take care of any problems, that I won't be able to resolve myself – the headmistress said after the hall felt silent again. – If there's anything, you think the teachers might want to know about, feel free to contact him. To continue, first years should know that the forest on the grounds of the school is forbidden to all students. I repeat, forbidden!




Suddenly the Great Hall, before filled with endless chattering and excited whispers now fell silent. Apparently everyone around has found the sudden strictness in the woman's voice quite unnerving.

  * Our caretaker, Mr Frey, has asked me to remind you all that no magic should be used in the corridors between the classes. Anyone who doesn't listen to the orders will get punished hardly. There will be no mercy for the law breakers!




Few Hufflepuffs sitting near Robb have exchanged worried glances. He couldn't say he blamed them, thought. Even he was quite surprise to see his aunt snap like this. He may have not seen her in few year, but he certainly didn't remember her to be so... scary.

  * And finally – the woman said in a slightly less threatening voice – I'd like to inform all of you about the two new additions to our school's teaching faculty. From now on, the Divination classes, which used to belong to me, are going to be taught by professor Melisandre van Houten.




A young woman with fiery red hair and a matching dress stood up and noded her head, smiling mysteriously at the assemblied students. Robb didn't pay much attention to her, though. He noticed something way more interesting, than the new Divination teacher. There was something off about the faculty table. After a while he realized, that one seat was still free. One teacher still hasn't shown up to the feast. Who could it be?

  * Also – the woman continued – our previous Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher has decided to leave our school stating that the reason was his deteriorating mental health.




Few older students could've been heard snickering somewhere on the other side of the room. Robb had no idea what has happened to the poor guy, and he wasn't sure if he'd like to know.

  * Who's laughing?! - the headmistress asked angrily, taking a look around the hall.




Everyone went quiet again. The headmistress cleared her throat loudly, and continued with a smile, which was even more unnerving, than the glare she has sent students a moment ago.

  * Anyways... I'm happy to announce that the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher will be professor Benjen Stark.




No. Way.

  * Sadly, professor couldn't have made it to the feast today but I ensure you that-

  * I'm here! I made it!




As the boy looked back in disbelief, he noticed his uncle walking through the huge double door, leading to the Great Hall. The man was tall and well built. He had long black hair, which, for today, pulled back into a high ponytail. Uncle Benjen used to be an auror just like Robb's dad, but then, for reasons unknown to him, he has dropped out and moved from the country. From then on he would write occasionally, but Robb would've never expected to see him again, especially so soon and in such circumstances. Why was uncle Benjen back? Why would his father not say anything to him about that? Does he even know that his brother is going to teach his eldest son at Hogwarts?

  * I'm sorry for being late – the man said while he was making his way up to the teachers' table. - My plane has been delayed twice. Can you believe those muggles?




Professor Arryn rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed, but she seemed to do it without as much malice as anything else she's done so far.

  * With all of the teachers _finally_ having made it to the feast – she continued, turning her face towards uncle Benjen, to show her displeased expression – I'd like to wish all of you a great year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.




People in the room have started to clap their hands vigorously, but professor Arryn has cut their applause short by continuing.

  * Also – she said loudly – considering all the events surrounding this year's ceremony, I'd like to end this ceremony on a happy note, with with all of us, together, singing the school song.




Complaining could've been heard in the hall, which definitely didn't make profesor Arryn any happier than she already was.

  * Let us sing a song! - she snapped loudly, and as everyone fell quiet, the teacher smiled again and created a long golden ribbon out of her wand, which twisted itself like a snake into school song's words. - Everyone pick a favorite tune... and go.




 

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_   
_Teach us something please,_   
_Whether we be old and bald,_   
_Or young with scabby knees,_   
_Our heads could do with filling,_   
_With some interesting stuff,_   
_For now they're bare and full of air,_   
_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_   
_So teach us things worth knowing,_   
_Bring back what we've forgot,_   
_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_   
_And learn until our brains all rot_

 

  * Perfect, thank you... – the headmistress said, once everyone has finished singing. - Now off to beds! And not anywhere else! Mr Frey will be watching!




Robb looked back at the door, noticing an old grumpy man with long hair standing in the corridor, watching the students with obvious hatred in his eyes. The gulped loudly and the followed the group of his housemates to the corridor. This certainly has not been a person, he'd like to find himself eye to eye with.

On his way out he noticed Theon walking nearby, still busy talking to some of his new Slytherin friends, including Ramsay Bolton, the mean boy from before and his dark-haired friend, whose name Robb couldn't remind himself of right now. He tried to ignore them, not wanting to get into yet another awkward situation, but it was really hard. Finally he gave up, and looked over at them, noticing Theon looking somewhere near his direction. Seeing that, Robb smiled brightly and waved at the Slytherin boy, hoping to grab his attention.

  * Hey! - Robb said loudly.




Sadly enough, Theon seemed to be the only person not to notice him, as he turned his face back to Ramsay and laughed at something the dark-haired boy said. Robb couldn't deny, that it hurt a little bit. Of course he knew, that Theon most likely didn't do it on purpose, but still he couldn't stop thinking, if the boy will stop talking to him now that he's in Hufflepuff – the House of Losers... so much for a friend at Hogwarts.

Robb followed Torrhen and Podrick into the hallway, where an older student, also wearing a yellow-and-black striped tie, has already been waiting for them with a list of attendance. Yeah, one that had his name on it. That only brought home to Robb that from now on he's going to be a Hufflepuff. As he looked over at the group of Gryffindors standing nearby, he wondered if they know how lucky they are. No one was going to make fun of them and call them losers. Unlike him. He thought these were supposed to be seven best years of his life. How were they going to be any good, when first and foremost he has learned that he's not good enough for any house? Maybe it would've been better for him so stay in the Muggle school?

  * Robb Stark?! Is Robb stark present here?!




The boy snapped out of his thoughts, noticing everyone around him looking at him with a puzzled expression.

  * Yes! That's me! I'm here!

  * Fine – the student said, continuing to read the list.




Great. There he was. Robb Stark – the Hufflepuff. Cue the laughter.

Soon afterwards, all the first years followed their prefects (that's what they call older students, who are in charge of the houses) to their dormitories. While Ravenclaws and Gryffindors soon wandered off towards the higher floors of the castle, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins followed down into the basement. While walking Robb turned back few times just to check if Theon was maybe looking at him, but each time he was disappointed. Apparently all the interest the boy had in him disappeared with the moment the Sorting Hat said „HUFFLEPUFF!” After all, who would like to be friends with a loser like him?

Few minutes later the Slytherins also detached themselves from rest of the group taking a turn left below the staircase, when the Hufflepuffs turned right. Soon they have reached the entrance leading to the common room. Covered by a large stack of barrels was a nook on the right hand side of the kitchen corridor. The prefect came up to the front of the group, and told everyone to remember the rhythm in which he taps the barrel. As he did that, choosing the second one from the left in the third row and tapped it five times, the round lid swung open to reveal a passage leading to the common room.

Despite the fact, that he wasn't too pleased with his sorting, into Robb had to admit that Hufflepuff's common room seemed really cozy. The place, located in the basement, was round and quite welcoming. There were lots of yellow and black hangings around and many comfortable looking sofa and armchairs also in said colors. There was also a fireplace, the wooden mantelpiece of which had badgers, the house animal, engraved into it. Above it hung a portrait of a friendly looking old lady, who he quickly identified as Helga Hufflepuff, house's founder. Robb had to admit, the place looked really nice. Even he couldn't deny the sudden urge to try out some of these sofa by laying on them, covering himself with one of those plaided yellow-and-black blankets and falling asleep. However, he wasn't here for the furniture, no matter how soft and comfortable it might be. He wanted to become a powerful wizard. How was being sorted into Hufflepuff of all houses going to help him achieve that?

Later the prefect has greeted new students with some boring set of house rules. Luckily, it looked like Robb wasn't the only one not paying attention to the boy's constant jabbering, as almost any other student seemed to be half asleep by now. After ten minutes of yapping the prefect has finally decided, that maybe he should let the newbies get some sleep, and allowed them to depart to their dormitories.

To Robb's displeasure, he had to admit that the room he landed in has also looked almost too cozy to be true. In any other situation he would've probably decided to sleep in the corridor as a way to showcase his distaste at being sorted into Hufflepuff... however, at the moment he was tired and the only thing he wanted to do was to lay down in that wonderfully soft looking four poster bed and fall asleep hoping that the next day he'll awake in a better reality. A reality in which he got sorted into Gryffindor, and Theon still wanted to talk to him. The roommates, he got asigned to, didn't seem too bad either. Two of them, Podrick and Torrhen, he already had the chance to meet. The last guy, Wendel Manderly, a chubby, black-haired boy, Robb has also seemed like someone Robb might get along with just well. No matter what happened today, Robb simply couldn't bear a grudge towards any of them. It's not their fault they've been chosen to represent the losers' house with him. Maybe they've also been misplaced? They surely didn't seem like losers, either. Luckily, the boys have quickly decided, they're all feeling quite tiresome already, and agreed to cut any midnight talks short, so that all of them could get some well deserved sleep – something Robb surely could've done with.

Despite how tired the boy was, he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes even for a minute. He just kept on thinking about everything that happened today. By now Robb wasn't sure who to believe anyways. Theon said that Hufflepuff's are losers, but no one he's met today has seemed to be one. Actually, they all seemed to be pretty cool. If he hadn't met them before, he would've thought that they all belonged any of the other houses. Besides, Theon was a Slytherin now, and could he really trust a Slytherin? Maybe Theon, Ramsay and all the others were wrong? Maybe Hufflepuff wasn't actually that bad?

But even if it was not, what about his father? Robb knew well that he hoped for his son to end up in Gryffindor just like him. How was he going to react to the fact that his son was basically labeled as a wimp and sent away to Hufflepuff? And even if it turned out that Hufflepuff isn't that bad, would he be mad that he hadn't gotten into Gryffindor? Okay, maybe not mad. Definitely disappointed. That he could be. He may have said that he would be happy with any house, but Robb knew the truth. Maybe his dad already knew about it? After all, Robb has just found out that his uncle is going to teach him Defence Against the Dark Arts. He has probably already written a letter to him, in which he mentioned his nephew's sorting situation. It felt awful. He loved his father, and he didn't want to disappoint him. He didn't want to come back to his family, only to tell them that he's a loser, and he wasn't good enough to get into Gryffindor. He didn't come all the way from London to Hogwarts just to hear that.

Thee next hour or two Robb has spent wriggling between his sheets, covering his ears with a pillow, hoping it will make all the voices in his mind (some of them weirdly resembling Ramsay) shut up. He wasn't a loser, and he was going to prove that stupid hat wrong. He had to do something about it.

But what? That was a question for another day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is one thing you might need to know abour Robb Stark, it's that HE DOES NOT LIKE BEING CALLED A LOSER, and most of the storyline will revolve around him angsting over his sorting... just kidding, there's way more to it than this, but boy sure knows how to make a mess out of it.
> 
> Now Robb has nothing else left to do, than adjust himself to life as a Hufflepuff student, while keeping an eye out for Ramsay Bolton, professor Baelish and headmistress Arryn, not to mention Theon, who may or may not be friends with him. Yeah, it's definitely not going to be an easy year him. 
> 
> Next week's the first day of school and first lessons, so you might not want to miss it. See ya next Friday!
> 
> P.S. I'd love to see some feedback from you, guys, so feel free to share your feelings about the story below


	5. First Day, Last Chance

When Robb woke up it was seven o'clock already. He probably would've slept well at least until eleven if it was not for that awful alarm clock Podrick has decided to bring to Hogwarts with him. It was Robb's first morning here and he already hated the thing. Normally he wasn't that much of a late sleeper but the situation has changed and at that time he would've done anything to not leave his comfortable hideout, preferably until the school year has ended. Sadly his incredibly warm plaided blanket, the only thing that still separated the boy from reality, has gotten bestially ripped out from his palms. Robb opened his eyes to notice Torrhen Karstark looking at him with a wicked grin.

  * Looks like someone has finally woken up!




Robb heard Podrick and Wendel chuckle quietly at their friends' comment. Not wanting to be taken as a jerk on his first day of school the boy also forced a small smile onto his face and got up from the bed yawning loudly. All three of his roommates have already been on their feet, seemingly not even a bit as exhausted as Robb was after tonight, but then again they had no reason to be.

  * Had a good sleep? - Torr asked the boy.




Honestly? No, he hadn't. Well, maybe from 3 am onwards, but before that his first night at Hogwarts has been a nightmare. A yellow and black coloured, badger filled magical nightmare. Still, he nodded his head to the boy trying to come off as polite.

  * Well, you better get dressed quickly – Robb's roommate said. - You'd better not miss the breakfast on your first day at school.




That said he walked off into the bathroom. He was right, though. Robb barely had anything to eat during yesterday's feast so by now he was really hungry. He could hear his stomach rumble loudly. Despite the fact that he wasn't too satisfied with his house a hunger strike wasn't a smart idea as now he wouldn't mind to stuff himself on the baked goods from the table. Today he was definitely not going to fast anymore. Today he was going to take all the matters into his own hands.

During nearly five hours of laying in his bed contemplating about his current situation Robb has finally decided what he should do about the whole sorting thing. He wasn't going to listen to what Theon or any other Slytherin had to say about his house. He has decided that he's going to find it out by himself. He was going to give Hufflepuff one more chance to convince him to stay there. If it works out, if it turns out that his house is not the loser's house, he will stay there with pleasure and personally make sure that everyone that thinks otherwise will be proven wrong, starting with Theon and that mean friend of his from yesterday. And if it doesn't, if Hufflepuff really sucks that hard... well, he hadn't thought that plan out that well. If it doesn't, then there surely has to be some way that he can change the house. A re-sorting ceremony. Surely he must've not been the only student misplaced so badly in all of the school's history. And if not... well, at least the towers in the castle seem pretty high.

When the four boys have reached the Great Hall, it was still quite empty. Well, empty compared to the enormous ammount of students they've seen at the start-of-therm feast. Luckily the table was still filled with a much smaller but still hunger inducing ammount of food. Torrhen led the group towards the end of the table were the rest of first year Hufflepuffs has been sitting already. Amongst them were Talisa and her friend Bethany. The girl, who still had her hair tied into a tight braid, smiled warmly seeing Robb aprroaching them. It was fascinating how her face could change from cold and unpleasant to friendly and welcoming in a matter of seconds.

  * Hey – she said.

  * Hey – Robb replied already filling the plate with a healthy dose of French fries.

  * Hungry, aren't you?

  * Like a wolf – the boy said with mouth full of food.




If his mother saw him doing that he would probably have to endure another one hour lecture about savoir-vivre and cultural behavior behind the table. Luckily she was far away from here, so Robb could do anything he wants.

For what it's worth, Robb may have not liked his new house, but so far he's really been enjoying the companion of his new classmates. They weren't losers. They were quite cool, actually. Besides Talisa, who he has quickly found a common language with, he met quite a lot of nice people there. Podrick Payne, for example, despite being quite shy and quiet compared to the others was probably one of the nicest people Robb has met here so far, and definitely seemed to be a person that he will quickly find liking to. Torr, on the other hand, was the biggest chatterbox he has probably ever encountered. No matter what the topic of the conversation was, Torr was going to have thousand of important things to say about it, just as if he was on a constant sugar high. Despite that Robb couldn't help but like him. He was just so hilarious. Wendel, also one of Robb's colleagues from the dorms, despite his intimidating posture (he was quite heavy for his age), also seemed quite fun. Even Talisa's friend, Bethany, has managed to come out of her shell and turned out to be quite likable too.

For a short moment Robb forgot about all of his problems. He didn't have to worry about them. He was having a pleasant conversation with his new friends... or candidates for friends, at least. He wasn't sure if they'll end up liking him, but he hoped that they will. However, one glance back has managed to completely ruin the good mood he was in. The Slytherin's table may have been placed on the far opposite side of the room, but even from there thr boy could've seen Theon having breakfast with his new friends. Theoretically it's nothing bad, after all Robb has made some new friends too, but his friends were not Ramsay Bolton and his blonde friend. He may have not known those two that well but from what he's seen he already knew that he didn't trust them. Why would Theon hang out with them? He tried to distract himself from the unpleasant view but he couldn't. He just kept glancing in their direction. He couldn't even explain why. It's not like the other boy hasn't done anything, that would even slightly suggest his interest in him. Robb clenched his fists trying to suppress the anger unaware of someone watching him.

  * Jealous?




Robb turned back to the table to find Talisa looking at him with a curious smirk. He was quite embarrassed that the girl has noticed that he was staring at his ex-possible friend for what must've been good five minutes. Luckily no one else besides here seemed to have noticed anything.

  * Jealous? Of what? - Robb asked, trying to act as nonchalant as possible.




Sadly, he has never been that good of an actor. Talisa tilted her head is if she wanted to say “you won't fool me, I'm not that stupid.” She was right. She wasn't stupid.

  * Come on, do you think I can't see you staring at this bag of bones by the Slytherin table?




Well, discretion has never been Robb's strongest asset. He could feel the blush coming onto his cheeks as the girl observed him with sympathy in her eyes. Robb hated people showing him sympathy. He didn't want it. He didn't need it. He was just fine without it, but everyone around him seemed to think otherwise.

  * Have you talked to him since the sorting? - the dark-haired girl asked.

  * No – Robb responded sadly.

  * Too bad. He seemed nice.




Yeah, seemed. Now he's hanging out with those two. He couldn't have been mad at him, though. It's not like Theon promised an eternal friendship to him. It was just for the ride. He must've been stupid to expect anything else.

  * Hey, don't worry – Talisa said noticing Robb's sadness. - I'm sure he's just excited. New house, new friends. That's normal. When he gets bored, he'll go back to you.




That didn't make him feel any better. When he got to Hogwarts, he hoped that he would find a friend for life. Someone that will want to spend all his free time with him. Someone he could talk to for hours without running out of topics. Someone that would not come up to him only because he's bored and has nothing to do.

  * And even if he won't – she continued – you have other friends too.




That said she looked over at the rest of the Hufflepuffs talking by the table. Robb still wasn't sure if he can call them friends, at least yet. They were nice and all, but they might not wish for him to refer to them like that. Still, it would be nice to have friends like them.

  * Yeah, I guess you're right.




Friends like Talisa in particular.

The clock raced fast and soon it was almost 9 o'clock. It was time for the first lesson at Hogwarts. Students have quickly left the Great Hall and flooded to their respective classrooms. Robb's first lesson was supposed to be joint Potions with Ravenclaw led by professor Petyr Baelish, a teacher he wasn't really looking forward to seeing once again. He couldn't help but feel a lot of distrust towards the man. There was something in his eyes that made the boy want to keep himself as far away from the man as possible. Besides that, Robb felt as if he was watching him all the time. Like, more carefully than other students. There was this one weird moment during the sorting when he was reading his name from the list. He knew he couldn't omit Potions, but if he could he wouldn't take a step into this classroom's direction.

Potions lessons took place in the dungeons. Yes, apparently Robb's school had dungeons. What a fitting placement for a lesson that he would escape from if he could. The classroom itself was quite claustrophobic. Walls of it were decorated with pickled animal and plant parts in jars. Robb couldn't help but notice that one detached head of what most likely was a bat one day kept looking straight at him. In the left corner of the room stood a gargoyle from which's mouth water poured out into a small basin. On the right, there was a small cupboard where the students kept their supplies. Despite the fact that it was quite warm today, the air in the classroom was ice cold. Quite a pleasant atmosphere to study. Robb took his place by the desk with Podrick and sat there anticipating the arrival of professor Baelish.

Three minutes later the man arrived slightly delayed. Again, he was wearing an emerald robe, although this one much less formal, and had that unnerving smirk on his face which made Robb shudder each time. Professor Baelish stood in front of the class and looked at them puffing his chest proudly before asking:

  * Has anyone in here heard of Golpalott's Third Law.




One female Ravenclaw student has immediately raised her hand into the air.

  * Yes?

  * The antidote for a blended poison will be equal to more than the sum of the antidotes for each of the separate components – the girl recited so quickly that she almost got lost in her own words.

  * Great, thank you. Five points for Ravenclaw.




The girl smiled proudly, probably just having earned the first five points this year to her house.

  * These lessons won't require much of wand waving – the teacher continued as he was walking around the classroom. - I know that to some of you this may seem boring because of that, but I hope that I'll be able to change your mind. On these lessons the only things that you're going to need are going to be the ingredients you have and your brains. I'm going to teach you how to make people forget their own name, put them to sleep, make them fall in love with you or even destroy them.




The last part of the sentence made Robb shiver under his skin. Whatever professor Baelish was planning, he hoped that he won't need any guinea pigs to test it.

  * But everything in due time. Sadly, we won't be able to brew any potions today as headmistress Arryn asked me to remind you of the safety regulations in the classroom, but maybe next time I'll teach you how to brew a quick Awakening Potion. How about that?




There was a bit of silence that Robb ignored as he tried to keep his head low, not to catch professor Baelish's attention. Sadly Podrick nudging him with an elbow made him realize that his plan didn't work out. As he raised his head he noticed the teacher standing over his desk, staring straight into his eyes. Clearly he waiting for him to answer.

  * Of course – Robb said bewildered.




Professor Baelish returned the smile and continued with the lecture. Rest of the lesson was quite boring. Just a standard revision of health and safety regulations. Despite that, Robb spent the entire lesson freaking out since he noticed the potions teacher sneaking a quick glance at him once in a while. By now he was sure that for some reason he has captured his attention. But why? There was nothing special about him. Even the Sorting Hat thought so. Why doesn't he?

As the bell rang Robb got up from his seat as quickly as he could and stormed out of the classroom, just in case professor Baelish has decided to have a talk with him after the lesson. He wasn't afraid, but he didn't feel safe about it either, so a quick escape was a good choice.

  * It wasn't as bad as we expected, right? - Podrick said as he walked out of the classroom after Robb.

  * Yeah, it wasn't – the curly haired boy responded, trying to sound naturally.




The next lesson, Transfiguration, wasn't going to let Robb get any rest after the intense hour of Potions. However, it was not the teacher he was worried about this time. They were going to share the Transfiguration classes with Slytherin, which meant that in ten minutes he was going to have to face Theon again, this time in the company of Ramsay and his creepy friends. With each passing minute Robb was getting even more nervous. He had no idea what to expect from Theon. Was he going to act like he doesn't know him now, that he's in Hufflepuff? Or maybe he was going to make fun of him the very second he sees him? Robb Stark – the Wimp. He could've already imagined Ramsay joining the fun. Still there was a little part of him, which has still hoped, that as soon he'll enter the classroom he'll see Theon waiting for him, with one seat next to him saved for Robb. It wasn't very likely, but there was still a small chance it could.

That's most likely why he was so surprised to actually see the seat empty. Robb could swear, that in this moment he has experienced a miniature heart attack. He couldn't believe his eyes. Theon has actually waited for him.

  * Hey, are we sitting together? - Podrick asked the boy, but it was too late.




Robb was already on his way to the Slytherin boy's desk, smiling from ear to ear. Maybe life wasn't so cruel afterall? He may have been a Hufflepuff, but that didn't mean that Theon would dump him. He must've stupid to think so. Theon wasn't that kind of guy. However, just as he came up to his friend, and opened his mouth to greet the boy he noticed someone else already taking the seat.

  * Sorry I'm late – Ramsay said as he sat down to the desk next to Theon.

  * No problem.




Oh, right. The seat was saved for Ramsay. Of course it was. Why would it be different? Robb knew that he shouldn't be surprised. He knew that Theon has become friendly with the other Slytherin, but, still, all he could do was just stand there lifelessly like a statue, staring dumbfounded at the two boys. Well, at least until Theon has turned around, noticing someone standing behind him. Before the Slytherin had any chance to say anything, Robb was already gone. Great, that should definitely prove to Theon, that he's a loser. Well played, Robb Stark. The boy took the place right next to Podrick, and groaned trying to suppress the fury inside of him.

  * Everyone, please be quiet!




By the altar in front of the students' desks stood a particularly interesting little man. Little as in short. Extremely short. The man had about four feet of height, but that didn't seem to lower his self-esteem as he stood in front of them, full of confidence. He had short blonde hair, the fringe of which covered his face almost entirely. From behind it Robb could've a scar cutting across his face, probably caused by some sort of magical accident. The look in his large sea green eyes made it obvious, the this man was a person of big knowledge and cunning mind.

  * Thank you – he said now that silence has taken over the classroom. - My name is professor Tyrion Lannister and I'm going to be your Transfiguration teacher. While on Charms lessons you're going to learn useful spells and practise your casting techniques, transfiguration is more... scientifical. It is a really demanding subject, so don't be too hard on yourself if you'll need some more time to get to know the basics. Also, just remember, that if anything goes wrong, I'm here to help you.

  * What could this midget possibly help us in? - someone whispered, not realizing, that he should've kept his volume a little lower.




Hearing that, everyone in the class looked around, trying to find the wrongdoer. Robb didn't, as he could've sworn he knew who that was. Despite the insult, the teacher sighed deeply and the smiled. He didn't seem mad, just irritated. Robb felt bad for the man, realizing that this most likely wasn't the first time he's heard someone say something like that.

  * Okay, fair point – he continued, despite the commotion. - You're right. I'm just a stupid little dwarf, and I couldn't possibly teach you anything useful. After all, it's not like I could... I don't know, turn myself into a tiger or something. That would be just unrealistic. Right?




Robb wanted to say no, but he felt that professor Lannister had something up his sleeve.

  * Right? - the teacher asked, once more expecting someone to answer.




No one did.

  * Well, you're right. I can't turn into a tiger.




Robb noticed as the short man's eyes suddenly kindled with a flame of excitement.

  * I can, however, turn into something else.




That said the teacher's silhouette vanished into oblivion as now, instead of him, in the middle of a class stood a full-sized lion. The students gasped in shock as the maned animal roared loudly and then walked up to the students' desks.

  * How awesome is that! - Robb heard Theon say enthusiastically.




Soon enough, after having paraded proudly through the entire classroom, the lion has turned back into professor Lannister amidst a round of applause. He tried to remain unfazed, but Robb noticed the corners of his mouth twitching slightly, almost as if he was supposed to smile, with pure self-satisfaction. By now he could've been sure, that no one will question his teaching abilities, unless he wants to get his hand bitten off by an overgrown feline.

As the lesson has ended, Robb left the classroom too fascinated with a sudden lion transformation to care about anything else. Sadly, he must've returned to the real world, as he heard someone calling his name from behind, and, this time, it wasn't Podrick.

  * Robb.




The boy turned around to notice Theon Greyjoy looking right at him. It was the first time he has spoken to him since the Sorting Ceremony has divided them into two completely different houses. Robb had no idea what to expect from the boy. Luckily, Theon seemed to be feeling almost as uncomfortable with the situation as him.

  * Theon, hi – the brown-haired boy said, putting on his best fake smile. - What's up?




He may have not been particularly happy today, but the Slytherin didn't need to know that. He'd probably start pitying him, and his pity was the last thing he needed.

  * Not much – the boy replied. - Didn't have the chance to speak to you yet. How is your new house? Have you met some new people?

  * Yeah – Robb said, leaving his response to the first question out - people in Hufflepuff are actually really nice. How about you?

  * Same, I've found some new friends already.

  * Great – the boy responded, still keeping the fake smile plastered onto his face.




So far Theon seemed to believe him. Great, now all he needed to do was to pretend he is actually happy with the sorting. He must've pretended to be a proud Hufflepuff. This was going to be hard.

  * So... - the blond started hesitantly – Hufflepuff?

  * Yup – Robb replied, somehow managing to keep his voice from cracking. - Slytherin?

  * Looks like it.




They stood like that for few seconds, smiling like actors from a bad breakfast cereal ad, although none of them seemed to be buying it. Robb knew Theon could see straight through his happy facade, but he also noticed something is off about his... whatever it was. Something was troubling the boy. Theon was the first to drop the smile. He looked straight into Robb's eyes and sighed.

  * Robb – he started – if it's about what I told you on our way there...




So that's what was going on. Theon was feeling guilty. After all, it was him who told Robb about Hufflepuff's reputation. He probably wanted to check if everything's alright, but, seeing that it's not, he probably wanted to apologize. He didn't have to. Robb wasn't mad at him, maybe just slightly upset about the fact, that he was now hanging out with Ramsay, but it was Theon's life, and and he was in no position to judge him. Still, he was interested in what the boy wanted to say to him. Theon opened his mouth to speak once again, but then, of course, something had to interrupt him... or rather someone has decided to do so.

  * Hey, Greyjoy! - Ramsay yelled loudly from the other end of the corridor. - Are you going or no?!




Theon looked at him, then back at Robb, and then once again back at him. He bit his lip awkwardly and fixed his hair with a hand.

  * Sorry, I have to go. I promised Ramsay, that we'll go by the Great Lake together this afternoon. We'll talk again later.

  * Sure, no problem – Robb said, trying to sound as optimistically as possible.

  * See you, Robb.

  * Bye, Theon.




That said, the skinny boy turned around and sprinted towards Ramsay and his friend, who have probably already decided to leave him.

  * Guys, wait up! - he screamed at them.




So, that was it. The talk that Robb was freaking out over the entire day. While he wasn't sure where does he currently stand with Theon before, this conversation has definitely helped him clean up his mind. He was a schoolmate of his. They could talk between the classes, exchange a joke or two, but that was it. Theon has found friends already, and they didn't need a socially awkward Hufflepuff in their midst. Robb was sad, but he kind of understood Theon. If he was in his position, he probably would've done the same. After all, who would like to be friends with someone like him. Right? Still, he wondered if Theon outright slapping him in the face would've left him feeling better or worse.

Sadly the day wasn't even close to end. It was barely afternoon, and he still had one more lesson to endure. However, what a lesson it was. Defence Against the Dark Arts. With professor Benjen Stark. His uncle, who he hasn't seen for five years. Almost as if this day couldn't have gotten any weirder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would've posted it earlier, but what was supposed to be one Rihanna song has turned into a full-on jam session.
> 
> Robb has officially begun the first year of studying at Hogwarts, and it's just as awkward as you might expect. Baelish is creepy, Ramsay is evil, and Theon is an idiot... not much new in here.
> 
> The next chapter's the first DADA lesson with professor Stark, so tune in to check how is it going to go like, and witness our favorite Hufflepuff make the dumbest decision of his life.


	6. Burning Letter

 The Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons took place in Classroom 3C up on the third floor, right by the Serpentine Corridor. It was hard to find a student who enjoys running up and down the moving flights of stairs after each lesson. This time, however, everyone seemed to be surprisingly enthusiastic about the upcoming subject. After all it was Defence Against the Dark Arts – a lesson where they would learn how to fight with vampires or werewolves and cast powerful curses. For many it was the sole reason they came to Hogwarts. Robb would've probably been more excited about it too if not for the awkward talk he just had with Theon. Still, it looked like his uncle, Benjen Stark, was going to be their new teacher, so he was at the very least intrigued with what the lesson might turn out to be like.

Walking up the stairs the boy wondered how it was possible that the entire two months summer holiday he hasn't heard a single word about his uncle's return. Not even a hint. If his parents knew about it, they definitely would've told him, right? After all, it's been a while since he has last seen the man. Just like his father, uncle Benjen used to be an auror. They've been working together for quite some time, but few years later something has happened that made him quit. Robb didn't know what it was, because his father makes a point of never talking about his job at home, but he presumed it must've been something serious. Soon afterwards, uncle Benjen has decided that he needs to take a break from Great Britain, and a day later he was gone. It was hard to pinpoint his exact location since every single letter they received from him has been sent from a different country. The last one, for example, was from Singapore. Apparently his uncle has joined some exploration team in search of finding a rare subspecies of a wampus cat that used to live in the forests of Eastern Asia. It seemed almost too surreal to be true, especially since Robb has previously thought he'll never see him again. Now, however, he was here. Teaching his class.

  * Have you heard about the new Defence teacher? - Torrhen asked, catching the boy's attention.

  * Yeah, I've heard he's an explorer – Wendel responded with mouth full of chocolate.

  * Cool! – the young Karstark said with a healthy dose of enthusiasm. - It's great that we're going to get someone with actual experience. Do you think we'll have to fight goblins? Or poltergeists? That would be awesome!




Podrick shuddered slightly at the thought of that.

  * W-will we really have to fight poltergeists?




Luckily for the boy, today's lesson wasn't going to include any poltergeists.

Classroom 3C was rather large and could've contained almost twice as many students as any other one. From the ceiling hung a huge iron chandelier, as well as a rather impressive dragon skeleton. Ever since he was a child Robb wanted to see a real dragon. He has always imagined that they are quite big, but the skeleton only brought home to him how gigantic they really are. However, it was not what has surprised students the most. In the middle of the classroom, on the teacher's desk, stood a large aquarium. Few more courageous Gryffindors walked up closer to observe what's inside. Robb followed their lead, as he wasn't any less brave than them. In the aquarium he could notice about twenty strange creatures swimming inside. They had sharp little horns on their heads and long, spindly fingers. Their skin was orange and had black stripes on them, resembling the markings on tigers' fur. The creatures didn't seem too friendly. They pulled threatening faces at students, showing off their pointy teeth.

  * Oh my, what are those? - Podrick asked having finally found his way through the sea of students towards the aquarium.

  * Those, my dear students, are Grindylows.




Robb turned around to notice uncle Benjen... sorry, professor Stark standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.

  * Those come from Belize, where I had the chance to spend some time – he said approaching the students. - The ones that live in Great Britain and Ireland look a bit different. They are bit smaller and have green skin. Also, these are much more agressive than their counterparts.

  * They don't seem dangerous – Torrhen stated, taking a closer look at the Grindylows.




The teacher seemed amused to hear that. It seemed like he was waiting for someone to say it.

  * Oh, really? - he asked with a smirk. - Let me show you something then.




Thats said he turned around and disappeared into the supply room. After few seconds he returned holding a dead squirrel in his hands. Robb could hear Bethany shrieking slightly from behind him. She didn't seem to be a person that can handle seeing things like that without any problems. Professor Stark stood up on the chair and took a quick glance at his students.

  * Those of you with weak nerves, I'd advice you to close your eyes.




Podrick has immediately covered his eyes with hands, not really eager to see what was going to happen. The teacher removed the lid from the aquarium and dropped the squirrel inside. Grindylows immediately noticed something falling in and rushed towards it. The water in the aquarium went red. There were about ten seconds of commotion and when everything went back to normal all that was left was a perfectly clean skeleton laying on the bottom. A chorus of „woahs” spread across the room. Robb looked around the room only to notice all the Gryffindors staring dully at the aquarium. Only few Hufflepuffs have covered their eyes, that including Bethany and Podrick. He couldn't blame them for not wanting to see this, but he could clearly see that Hufflepuff isn't the most courageous house in Hogwarts.

  * Surprised? - professor Stark asked, looking directly at Torrhen, who nodded his head quickly. - We are going to talk more about Grindylows in our third year. I brought them here today because I wanted to have you interested in the subject from the get-go. This year's lessons are going to be a little bit... calmer, but that doesn't mean that they will be boring. We're going to learn how to treat wounds caused by some magical creatures, get to know some of them and also learn few useful spells. Then we'll get to some more challenging topics.




The rest of the lesson went on rather calmly. Professor Stark has given students a quick report on this year's curriculum, and by the end of the lesson they started talking about how to cure a werewolf bite. When the bell rung everyone seemed to be disappointed in how quickly the time has run out.

  * Sad to hear that too – the man said sympathetically. - We'll see each other next Monday... oh, and Mr Stark?




Robb raised his head to look at his uncle.

  * May I ask you to stay a while longer?

  * Sure, no problem – the boy replied, glad to finally talk to his uncle again.




Soon afterwards every other student has left the classroom, despite Torrhen having an awful lot of question to ask the teacher, and the two of them could finally speak.

  * Happy to see me? - professor Stark asked his nephew.

  * Yes, of course I am – Robb said – but what are you doing here? Weren't you in Singapore searching for a wampus cat?

  * Yeah, I was – the man replied. - Turns out there aren't any of them in the tropical forests.




Uncle Benjen looked at his nephew silently and smiled.

  * Now, come on. I haven't seen you for almost four years. I deserve at least a hug from you.




Robb smiled brightly and walked over to hug the man. He has always liked uncle Benjen. He used to live with them until Robb was seven. He used to be very close to him and Jon, that's why the boy was so happy to see him again.

  * Why didn't my father tell me anything? - Robb asked.

  * I asked him not to. I wanted to surprise you.




Well, that made sense. Robb's father has always been good at keeping secrets. It was part of an auror's job.

  * How was the lesson? Did you like it? - the man continued.

  * It was great. Pretty sure Torrhen wet his pants a little watching those Grindylows – the boy laughed.

  * Do you like your housemates?

  * Yes, they're great – Robb answered truthfully. - I'm really enjoying their company so far.

  * You know – professor Stark began – I must say I was quite surprised to see you've been sorted into Hufflepuff.




“ _You weren't the only one, uncle”_ \- Robb thought.

  * Actually, I haven't noticed you at first because I was looking at the Gryffindor table, trying to find you. I was banking on you getting there, considering you're basically you father's tiny clone. But Hufflepuff? Hufflepuff is...




There the man paused for a while.

  * It's a nice house.




Great, even his uncle knew that Hufflepuffs are losers. “A nice house”? He could've just straight-up told Robb that he's a wimp. Hufflepuff being labeled as “the nice house” sounded like a consolation prize for being lame. Since Gryffindor is the good one, Slytherin is the bad one and Ravenclaw is the smart one, being nice was all that they had left.

  * Yeah, it is nice – the boy replied sadly.



  * Oh, I almost forgot – the man said and reached out for his briefcase.




After a quick search he pulled out an envelope and handed it to Robb.

  * Could you send this letter to your parents? I promised to write to them as soon as I can, and my owl is temporarily indisposed.

  * Sure, no problem – Robb said, somehow managing to keep a smile on his face.

  * Great – his uncle replied. - I promised to visit professor Baelish after the lessons have ended, so I'll have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow.



  * See you tomorrow, uncle.




Finding your way back to the dormitory in this ridiculously gigantic castle seemed nearly impossible for the older students, leave alone a first year on his first day of school. If not for the moving stairs, Robb would've probably already made his way there, but of course nothing seemed to be going his way today, and the stairs were particularly reluctant to help the boy. Luckily, the dormitory was located in the basement, so he needn't have had to worry about which floor should he find. Still, navigating through the corridors was a tricky job. He remembered, that the entrance was placed somewhere near the kitchen, but he didn't have a clue on how to get there. He hasn't been in this part of Hogwarts yet. The corridor he has entered was dark and gloomy. Almost like... dungeons.

Then Robb realized where he was. That was the same corridor which led to the potions classroom, and also the same one that led to Slytherin's common room. Not the most pleasant place for him to find himself at. His own dormitory was placed on the other side of the building. The brown-haired boy turned back around to leave, but then he heard someone talking.

  * What a bunch of losers. Am I right?




It was Ramsay Bolton.

  * Yeah, who even accepts them in here? – Robb heard a someone else say.




The vouce most likely belonged to that one friend of his. Walking out now was a sure way to bump into those two, and that was something that Robb wouldn't want to happen, especially if Theon was with them. One awkward encounter with him today was enough. He didn't need a second one, especially with Ramsay on the side.

  * I don't know, but he has to be out of his mind – Ramsay responded.




The steps were becoming louder and louder. Robb had to do something. He looked around and noticed a nook in the wall. It was rather shallow, but maybe just sufficient enough for him to hide in it. Without any second thoughts, the boy jumped into it, completely covered by the shadows, hoping that he'll remain unnoticed.

  * What kind of idiot do you have to be to think that even half of them can become actual wizards? – Ramsay continued, with a venomous quality to his voice. - I mean, have you seen them, Locke? This one girl has almost wet her pants when she saw the dwarf turn into a lion.

  * Which one?

  * The ugly one in the back with black hair. She looked as if she was about to faint. What an idiot.




Robb couldn't help but feel like the girl they've been talking about was Bethany. She had dark hair, sat in the back of the class with Talisa and wasn't the most courageous person around, even if she most clearly wasn't ugly.

  * Yeah, and that fat kid? Have you seen him? - Locke asked.

  * Over half of those Hufflepuff losers is fat. Which one are you talking about?




Robb clenched his fists while listening to the boys' comments. He wasn't too happy with being a Hufflepuff, but he wasn't going to tolerate anyone saying stuff like that about anyone.

  * The one that sat next to the brown-haired one.




Cue few seconds of silence.

  * You know, that friend of Theon's – he explained further.




So, now they were talking about Podrick. He was the person who Robb sat with at Tranfiguration. Still, calling him fat was a huge stretch. Robb couldn't resist thinking how great would it be to plunge his fists in those two's faces right now.

  * Yeah, I know him – Ramsay continued – he's a loser too, but since you've mentioned this other one, why does Theon even talk to him at all?




Robb begged God to not make the hear him gulping loudly as the two boys have passed right by him. Luckily no awkward meeting has taken place there. On the other hand, now they were talking about him and he wasn't sure if he wants to know what they think of him.

  * Don't know, but he doesn't seem that much of a loser – Locke said.

  * Are you blind? Of course he's a loser – Ramsay snapped at his companion. - And even if he doesn't seem to be one, don't forget that he's in Hufflepuff – the worst house in entire Hogwarts. My dad told me that all losers go there.

  * Really?

  * Yeah, everyone knows that – Bolton said without a hint of mercy in his voice. - I'd rather kill myself if I was in his place




Robb felt as if someone has just hit him in the gut. He knew that being in Hufflepuff was no honor, but he never thought that it might be _that_ bad.

  * Besides – the dark-haired boy went on – Theon needs to stop associating himself with losers like that... what's his name?

  * Robb, I think?

  * Yeah, Robb. He needs to stop associating himself with losers like him. He's a Slytherin, after all. We don't need friends like them.

  * Sure, we don't. Anyways, have you seen that one Ravenclaw during...?




The rest of the question Robb didn't manage to hear since the two have disappeared into some other corridor. The boy used this opportunity to escape from the dungeon and quickly make his way back to the Hufflepuff part of the basement, although he wan't too happy to go back there now.

He gave Hufflepuff a fair chance to convince him. He wanted to like being in here. He wanted to know, that he won't be considered a loser for being here. He wanted to be proven wrong, and if there's one thing this day has proven to him, it was that such thing will never happen. He really ended up in the house of losers and rejects. Everyone around him knew it. Theon knew it. Ramsay knew it. Even his uncle knew it. He didn't want anyone to consider him a wimp, but he knew everyone probably does by now. He couldn't let that happen. He wasn't going to let being a stupid Hufflepuff ruin his reputation. He was not a loser. But how was he going to prove it?

Then a thought hit him. Robb reached inside of his pocket, and pulled out the envelope uncle Benjen has given to him before. Without thinking twice, the boy ripped it open and took a look the letter.

_Dear Ned,_

_After few hours of horrible flight I've finally found myself at Hogwarts. Did You know that Muggles traditionally feast on peanuts while using a plane? I swear they are even weirder than the creatures I'm dealing with every day in my job._

_I didn't have the chance to talk to Lysa personally yet, but she seems to be handling it quite well. Tell Catelyn she shouldn't worry too much about it. I'll write as soon as I know anything more._

_I'm also happy to say that Robb has also reached the castle and he's feeling well. He has been sorted into Hufflepuff, which has actually quite surprised me. I've always considered him a Gryffindor in the making. However, he seems to be happy, and that's the most important thing. I've seen that he has made some friends already which is great. I promise I'll keep an eye on him._

_Well, that’s all for now. Give my love to Cat and the kids. Hope to hear from You soon._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Benjen Stark_

What was he going to do now? He couldn't let his family know that he's a Hufflepuff. They were everything to him. He couldn't let them know that he's a wimp. What would they think of him? He was sure that Arya and Sansa would have a good laugh hearing that. He remembered what happened when they found his calendar, and surely that would be nothing compared to the lashings he'll get when he comes back for Christmas. What would his brothers think? How was he going to tell Bran and Rickon that their older brother is a loser? How was he going to tell Jon about it? He was his older brother. He shoud've been the stronger one. The one to protect him. How was he going to protect him when he can'teven protect himself? And his parents? What about them? What was he going to say? _Hey mom! Hey dad! The Sorting Hat has decided that I'm not good enough for any other house and put me into Hufflepuff! Merry Christmas!_ He could already imagine the disappointed look on his father's face. No, he wasn't going to do that to them. He had to do something quickly. Then an idea sparked inside of his mind. A very, very stupid idea.

When Robb entered the common room, it was almost empty. Good for him. There was no Talisa, no Podrick, no Torrhen to stop him from doing whatever that was. Robb looked towards the fireplace. He walked up to it slowly and stared inside the flames few seconds. After he managed to get his act together, he opened the little fireplace door and threw the letter inside of it. He watched as the piece of paper burned slowly and turned to ashes. He was safe now. No stupid letter was going to tell his parents that their son was a loser. Now there was one more thing he had to do.

Robb made his way up the stairs to the owlery located at the top of West Tower. It was where all the owls belonging to students lived during the school year. As the door opened owls turned their head watching the boy carefully. Immediately he noticed a venerable eagle owl sitting on one of the perches near the top of the tower.

  * Balthazar, come here – Robb ordered.




They owl shrieked loudly, clearly unhappy to be interrupted, but eventually it lifted itself of the perch and landed on the boy's arm. Robb pulled out an envelope from his pocket, a different one, and put in inside of his beak. Balthazar flapped its wings few times and then flew out straight towards the Starks' family house with a letter the boy wrote just few minutes ago. Robb knew he lied, but he has done it with good intentions. He didn't want his family to worry about him. Besides, they will be much happier not knowing that Robb Stark, the oldest child of Eddard and Catelyn Stark, is a Hufflepuff.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm happy to inform You that I'm already at Hogwarts. I can not believe it. I thought it will be forever before I'll get there, but now I'm here._

_Just as you've expected, the Sorting Hat has put me into Gryffindor, which I'm very excited about. The school seems nice, the teachers are alright, and I've already managed to make some new colleagues. Hopefully we'll be abl to become friends by the end of the year._

_Also, I've talked to uncle Benjen already, and I know You've kept it a secret from me. He asked me to tell You that he's fine and that he didn't have the chance to talk to aunt Lysa yet. He promised to write as soon as he finds out anything._

_Make sure to send love to Rickon, Bran, Arya, Sansa, Jon and, of course, Grey Wind. Tell him that I miss him (scratch him behind the ear, he loves it). Don't worry about me. It's great in here. I'm really having the time of my life._

_Love,_

_Robb_

Now that he made sure his family doesn't find out he had one more job to do. Convince everyone that he is not a loser... that was going to be way harder than the first part.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and so it begins. Now, that one dumb decision will drive about 90% of the plot of this story (and the next ones, if I happen to stick around for long enough). How will it end up for Robb? Well, I guess you can predict that already. Still, the story won't be all sad. It's kind of a sine wave. Sometimes more positive, sometimes more negative... okay, much more negative. What to do? I am a very grim person.
> 
> Next week we're back to Theon and Robb's rocky friendship, and now that Ramsay has meddled into it, it's bound to get messy. As for the humorous parts, don't worry. I have something planned...


	7. No Friend of Mine

The rest of the week has passed surprisingly quickly. The amount of work which has immediately fallen on the students has helped Robb get through the first weeks of school. Quickly he found out that studying at Hogwarts wasn't going to be just flying on broomsticks until dusk and having awesome magical adventures. When he thought about school back at home he didn't take into consideration that he might, you know, actually have to study anything in here.

Three times a week they would go to a small greenhouse outside the school where they would have herbology. There, students are taught how to take care of magical plants and learn about what they are used for Their herbology teacher was professor Olenna Tyrell, an elderly lady with a wicked sense of humor. When on her last lesson a Gryffindor student got hit by a Bouncing Bulb she has only replied with a quick “ _Don't worry, you won't get any uglier.”_ Now Robb knows why everyone calls her The Queen of Thorns. Two nights in a row they would also have lessons at midnight in the Astronomy Tower with their head teacher – professor Luwin, an old, wise man. They haven't been the most interesting and Robb loathed staying up until midnight, but it was way better than History of Magic. Not only was the subject boring to him, but even the teacher – professor Pycelle, seemed to be bored by it. Once he hasn't spoken a word for fifteen minutes. Everyone thought he had a heart attack, but it turned out he has just fallen asleep.

Charms have been thought by professor Varys Hill, a rather short man with clean shaved head, and have turned out to be a pretty demanding subject. While Robb learned Levitation Charm and Opening Spell pretty quickly, few of the more complicated spells have still been a problem for him. The one subject everyone seemed to love was Defence Against the Dark Arts, all thanks to professor Stark turning out to be a really good teacher. Even when the topic of the lesson seemed incredibly boring, he always managed to find a way to make it seem better. Transfiguration also became surprisingly popular with students, mainly because of “a dwarf that can turn into a lion” as the first-years have dubbed professor Lannister. Despite that, the amount of work they've been during at the lessons has quickly turned off those with less brilliant minds.

Potions have quickly turned out to become a thorn in Robb's side. First of all: he sucked at it. Completely. Last time he was supposed to brew a Cure for Boils somehow he and Podrick have managed to make the usually blue potion turn blood red. They were the only ones in the class to achieve such feat. It looked even worse compared to the fact that the pair of Ravenclaws next to them have managed to gain their house ten points each for their skills. And then there was the two of them.

Despite that, professor Baelish didn't seem to be holding a particular grudge against the young Stark. On the contrary, he seemed to actually like him. Even as much as to make him his pet during the lessons. Another reason why he hated Potions. It was hard to remain unnoticed when the teacher would constantly mention him in the classroom. Everytime he needed to use someone as an example, he would say something like “ _Let's just say that... Robb, that Robb was trying to make a Forgetfulness Potion but forgot to use Valerian sprigs during brewing. Kind of ironic, isn't it?”_. There the teacher would expect a forced laughter from him.

  * Dude, how do you even do it? - Torrhen asked after the lesson has ended.




The worst part was that he didn't even know. He could hardly be called a potion-brewing prodigy, and there seemed to be no other logical explanation for the fact that professor Baelish seems to like him so much. There wasn't any, but he did like him, and his fondness of Robb seemed to only grow with every single lesson, as did the dislike of the two Ravenclaws next to them, who have obviously tried to take his place in the teacher's heart. However, there was only a place for one person in there, and that person was Robb. Sadly.

The next events have taken place on Wednesday, right before the Potions which was the final class of the day. By now Robb seemed to have gotten used to his life at the Hufflepuff house. That didn't mean he was anymore happy, because he clearly wasn't. As a matter of fact, he did lie to his parents last week that he has gotten sorted into Gryffindor instead. Their reply came back soon, and it mostly contained of congratulations from his father, proud to have another member of the lions' house in his family. Almost as if the fate was trying to kick Robb in the gut once more. It wasn't just that. The remorse has kicked in too by now. He felt bad for lying to his family, but he tried to make himself feel better with the thought that it is better for them not to know where he got sorted into. It was enough that he knew about it. He didn't want his parents and siblings to worry about him too.

While it was hard to say Robb was happy in Hufflepuff, he seemed to get along just fine with the rest of the house. Him and his roommates have quickly managed to form a pretty tight four person group, only sometimes extended by the presence of Talisa and Bethany. They may have not been the closest friends to Robb, but at least he wasn't alone and wasn't maniacally thingking of... someone else. That someone obviously was Theon. During the past week he has barely paid attention to him and his evil bunch of friends. It was a good riddance. If Theon really wanted to be friends with someone like Ramsay and Locke then maybe it was better that he wasn't close with Robb anymore. They didn't know each other for very long, but they seemed to have the kind of connection that he lacked when talking to Wendel or Torrhen or even Podrick. It wasn't that he didn't like them, of course he did, but he just didn't have the same ease talking to them as he had with Theon. Well, who cares now that it's over?

The only thing that Robb didn't know was that while he didn't think of Theon anymore, Theon most certainly did and was waiting for a good moment to start a conversation with him. A moment without Podrick or Torrhen around. A moment where Robb is all by himself. And that moment has finally happened right before the brown-haired boy's Potions class.

  * Robb?




The boy stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Theon Greyjoy standing behind him, blond's eyes locked straight into his eyes. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He thought that their last week talk would be the last time both of them have carried on an actual conversation. Apparently, he was wrong.

  * Oh, Theon – the boy managed to stutter out.

  * Hey, how are you doing? - Greyjoy has continued. - How's the first week of school?

  * Um...




“ _Fine, I just wrote a letter to my family telling them that I'm in Gryffindor. and they are still convinced that I'm not a family disappointment. The Potions teacher seems to have a weird fixation on my point, and the guy I wanted to become friends with is hanging around with those two jerks from Slytherin. How about you?”_

  * It's fine – Robb responded. - How are you?

  * Great, I actually really like it in here.

  * Well, I'm glad that you do.




At least he enjoyed being here. There was a brief moment of awkward silence, as it usually happened when they talked, and then Theon continued.

  * Actually, I'm here because I wanted to ask you about something.

  * Oh...




Ask him about something? Before today Robb didn't even think that he may still have any topics in common with Theon anymore, and now he voluntarliy wanted to talk to him? It seemed weird.

  * What is it?




Theon looked around the corridor nervously, as if he didn't want anyone to hear him, and bit his bottom lip nervously.

  * Tonight my friends and I are sneaking out into the Quidditch Pitch to have some fun together. I thought that maybe you'd like to join us too.




Robb widened his eyes, not hiding his surprise. He wasn't sure if what he's heard was right right or was it even real. Theon Greyjoy, the boy he befriended at the train and practically hadn't spoken to ever snce then, asks him to run from school in the middle of the night with him and his friends, who he presumed were Ramsay, Locke and probably some other not very friendly Slytherins? The offer was so surreal that Robb couldn't even think straight for what must've been good ten seconds.

  * Hey, Robb, are you still alive? - Theon asked with a smirk.

  * Yeah, sure I am.

  * Then how about tonight? Are you coming?

  * Um...




Well, let's go though the pros and cons of the situation. So, Robb didn't have the chance to have a talk with Theon ever since he got there and something like this would definitely help him achieve that. That's a plus. On the other hand Ramsay and Locke would also be there and Robb knew that they aren't really fond of him. Then there's also the matter of teachers catching them which would be synonymous with getting detention, losing points for the house and potentially endangering his friendships with rest of Hufflepuff. Well, the chances that something may go wrong seemed to be pretty strong. There was only one way Robb could've replied to that offer.

  * Sure – or maybe not.




Theon smiled brightly hearing that.

  * Great, this is going to be so much fun. We are meeting at ten by the dungeons. I'll see you there.

  * Yeah, sure, but - Robb begun realizing the risk he has just taken – a-are you sure your friends won't mind me?

  * Of course I am – his friend said. - Why would they mind you? You're cool.




Hearing that a smile has appeared on the Robb's face. He didn't know how much he needed to hear that, especially after whole week of fighting the thought that he might not even be halfway as brave as he thought he really was.

  * Okay, I have to go now.



  * See you at ten, then – Theon before turning away and walking off.




Robb nodded his head blissfully watching the boy leave before realizing...

  * What did I just do? - he asked to himself stunned by his own behaviour.




Was there any conscious reasoning behind that decision? No. Was it going to end well for Robb? No, most definitely not. Then why did he even agree to this? He was clearly going to say no, but then... then Theon smiled, and it was so nice seeing him smile, and he just couldn't say no to him and... what the heck was wrong with him?

Unfortunately, that was not the end of surprises for today. As usual the Potions lesson has been very fruitful for Robb and Podrick whose supposedly light green elixir somehow turned out looking more like a chicken soup, complete with drops of fat swimming on the surface.

  * Are we sure that we have done everything correctly? - Podrick asked shyly.




Despite being disappointed with his potion making abilities Robb couldn't help but smile hearing his friend's question. Podrick was just so pure, almost too pure for this world. Out of all the Hufflepuff boys, it surely was him that he has clearly gotten along the best with. In the meantime professor Baelish continued his usual trip around the classroom and as always stopped by his favorite student's cauldrons.

  * Mr Stark – he began, nearing his face closer to the unpleasantly yellow liquid – what has happened here?

  * Hard to say – Robb said quietly, intimidated by the teacher's presence. - Maybe we didn't use enough of mistletoe berries.




Professor Baelish glanced at the boy with a serious face. For a while Robb hoped he has finally said something so stupid, that it will single-handedly end the teacher's never ending streak of favoritism towards him. However, after a moment of silence, the man just smiled.

  * I'm glad to see, that you can own up to your mistakes – professor Baelish said with a proud, almost parternal look on his face. - It's really important. Keep up the good work.




That said he walked off. Robb and Podrick exchanged stunned expressions, but then the teacher turned back around and looked at them... well, looked at Robb once more.

  * Oh, I almost forgot. Mr Stark?




Robb almost suffered from a heart attack when he heard professor Baelish mention his name out loud.

  * Would you mind staying with me for a minute after the class has ended? - the teacher asked.




Robb shook his head quickly surprised by the man's request. Professor Baelish just smiled mysteriously and walked out towards the next desk where Torrhen and Wendel clearly had some Robb-and-Podrick level problems. Even knowing that the teacher clearly likes him a little bit more than rest of the group, he didn't expect to ever be asked to talk to him in private.

  * What would he want from you? - Podrick asked only a bit less worried than Robb himself.

  * Don't know – the curly-haired boy said – but I guess I'll find out soon.




The minutes seemed to pass abnormally quickly, probably just to annoy Robb. He wasn't looking forward to his _rendezvous_ with Mr Petyr Baelish (as Torrhen would most likely called it if he had heard about it). As a matter of fact, he was petrified. He wasn't scared of many things, but this one particularman really gave him the creeps. Soon enough the bell has rung and everyone has walked out of the classroom. Everyone except Robb. Professor Baelish sat on top of his desk and sent the boy a welcoming smile. Somehow even his warm gesture was enough to make the boy afraid of losing control of his own bladder.

  * So, Robb – the teacher begun. - Can I call you Robb?




The boy nodded his head, even though the idea of professor Baelish referring to him by his first name didn't seem pleasant to him at all.

  * I guess you are surprised that I asked you to stay a while longer today.

  * Am I in trouble? - the boy asked, even though he clearly knew that it wasn't the reason he was there. - Is it about my potions?

  * No, don't worry – the man calmed him down. - Your potions are fine. Actually I consider you to be one of the better students in my class.

  * Really? - Robb asked, aware of the sarcasm dripping from his voice, even though he was hardly the most cynical person around.

  * Really – professor replied. - Your friends on the other hand...




Well, his friends could at least brew a simple potion without causing an explosion. Except Podrick. In this case both of them have been at the same level of patheticness.

  * Anyways, I did not here for academical reasons – the dark-haired man continued. - Actually, I called you here in quite personal cause.




Oh, that did not sound good.

  * See, me and your mother have been friends back at school.

  * Really? - Robb asked surprised.

  * Yes, we were in the same year. She was in Ravenclaw while I was in Slytherin.




Of course he would be in Slytherin.

  * See, Catelyn, I mean, your mother and me – the teacher corrected himself quickly – we were quite close actually.




Robb just kept on staring at professor Baelish in complete quiet, waiting for him to just finally stop beating around the bush and ask him what he wanted to ask about ever since the conversation between them has started.

  * We were like best friends back then, but afterwards few things have happened and we've lost the contact... anyways – he continued after a brief pause – how is she doing? Is everything fine?

  * Yes, she's fine – Robb responded hesitantly.




He still didn't trust the teacher, and wouldn't do so even if it turned out he was a friend of every single member of his family, all the dogs and even the freaking owl.

  * I haven't seen her in so long – professor Baelish said with a dreamy look on his face. - How many of you are there by now? Five, right?

  * Six.

  * Six? – the man asked, clearly surprised with that piece of information.

  * Well, there's me, Rickon, Bran, Arya, Sansa and Jon.




The man nodded his head in understanding.

  * Oh, right. Forgot about Jon.




As the name of Robb's brother left the teacher's mouth, the boy has experienced a strange feeling that, for whatever reason, professor Baelish doesn't like Jon. But why? He never even met him before.

  * And how is your father? Neddard, right?

  * Eddard – the blue-eyed boy corrected. - Ned for friends.




He wanted to add “ _and you are no friend of mine”_ but in the last minute he reminded himself that he's talking to a teacher and he should probably keep his calm.

  * Yes, Eddard. Forgot his name. How is he? Still working for the Ministry?




For some reason Robb didn't really believe that professor Baelish forgot his father's name, especially considering that he remembered the fact that his mom has had six children.

  * Yeah, my father, Eddard Stark, is still a well-respected auror and an important member of the wizarding community – Robb said, surprised by the sharpness of his usually soft voice. - Now is there anything else you'd want to know, professor?




For a while Robb couldn't escape the feeling that this is the exact moment he'll die as the Potions teacher looked at him with a threatening facial expression. It was most likely the same kind that he himself was trying to pull off right now. They stared at each other like that for few seconds without saying a word before professor Baelish ended it with a teethy smile and looked down towards the floor.

  * I like you, Robb Stark – the man said. - You have your mom's temper.




Well, he may have liked him, but that didn't mean that the boy returned his feelings. Actually this conversation has only helped him estabilish how much he hates the teacher.

  * Actually I see a lot of her in you.




Robb turned his face away noticing that the man's gaze has returned to him.

  * You have her eyes – he continued. - Catelyn had beautiful eyes.




He couldn't help but notice that the situation was getting kind of awkward.

  * Um... professor Baelish? - Robb asked shyly. - Could I go now?




The professor seemed to have snapped out of his daydream as he smiled at the boy.

  * Oh, yeah. Of course.




Robb sighed in relief as he could finally escape from what must've been the most awkward conversation he has experienced in his entire life... so far. Professor Baelish has managed to quickly say goodbye to him also casting a quick _„Hope to see you tomorrow at the lesson”_ which has sounded downright creepy to him. As the brown-haired boy closed the door, he immediately ran off downstairs towards the Hufflepuff dormitory. All he wanted to do now was run off to Podrick and tell him about everything that happened. After all, if something's going on at Potions lessons, they're in this together. At least that's what Pod used to say.

After spending over a week in Hogwarts Robb has slowly begun to recognize some random places, what has definitely helped him navigate through the castle. He surely wasn't going to get lost in the dungeons again... or at least he hoped so. He has almost reached the barrel entrance leading to the dormitory when it turned out that there was another surprise ahead of him today, this one even more unpleasant than a conversation with professor Baelish. As Robb walked out from behind the corner he noticed two familiar figures standing by the barrels, both staring right at him. Those figures were Ramsay and Locke. None of them seemed to be in a particularly pleasant mood. The boy continued walking in their direction, desperately hoping that the boys haven't been waiting for him, but, sadly, soon he heard the shorter one of them say his name loudly.

  * Robb Stark?




Robb stopped dead in his track when as realized that unfortunately ithere was no good way to avoid talking to those two again. That didn't seem to be a good sign for him.

  * Yes – the boy replied quietly. - Why are you asking?

  * I don't think I've had the chance to introduce myself properly – the boy said with an incredibly polite voice, which Robb clearly didn't expect from him. - My name is Ramsay Bolton. The guy next to me is Locke.

  * Yeah, I know who you are.

  * Great, let's skip the faffing then – the dark-haired boy said as he and his friends took few more steps in the Hufflepuff's direction. - So, I see you've been getting quite close to Greyjoy lately.




Close? If talking to him twice during first few weeks of school could mean that they were tight with each other, then yes. They were close. Still, Robb didn't understand what interest could Ramsay Bolton possibly have in two of them being friends.

  * We don't know eachother that well – they boy said, slightly bewildered by the situation.

  * Really? - Ramsay asked, seemingly unsatisfied with the Hufflepuff's answer. - Because I thought otherwise.

  * Yeah, didn't I see you two on the train to Hogwarts together? - Locke added.




Robb was getting more uncomfortable with each passing second. He didn't get why either Ramsay or Locke would care so much about how much time he spends with Theon.

  * Look, I don't know what do you expect to hear from me – the boy said. - Theon and I aren't that close anymore.

  * Still, he invited you to come to the pitch with us tonight, right? - the shorter Slytherin's eyes flashed with a spark of maliciousness which for some reason Robb has found really intimidating.

  * Well... yeah, he did. But, I mean, it's not like that. We're not...

  * Cut the crap, Stark – Ramsay said harshly, effectively closing the boy's mouth. - Do you think I can't see you gawking at him everytime we have lessons together? It's rather pathetic, really.




Robb wanted to say something in his defence, but Ramsay was kind of right here. There were few situations when he demonstrated his comic lack of any discretion when it comes to stalking his ex-friend. It really must've been embrassing to look at it. As much as he hated it, the boy could feel a bright blush creeping up all over his face. It always happened when he felt intimidated or ashamed of something, and Ramsay was a really intimidating person (well, at least for an eleven-year old).

  * Look – he continued – I don't know why, but for some reason Theon likes you.




Wait? Theon actually liked him. Despite the situation he was in Robb felt a bit warmer inside when he heard it. However, Ramsay kept on talking.

  * But just because he tolerates you, that doesn't mean that we are going to do so.

  * Yeah, we don't need any loser Puffs in our midst – Locke added firmly.




Robb clenched his fist hearing this comment. He was no loser, and he was going to prove it to them. He didn't know how, but he most definitely was.

  * Oh, and just so we're clear – Ramsay reminded himself – we don't want you anywhere near the pitch tonight. Do you get it?

  * But what about Theon? – Robb began. - He asked me to come.

  * If I were you, Greyjoy would be the last thing I'd be worried about.




That said Ramsay came up even closer to the boy, invading his personal space.

  * You're no friend of mine, Stark – the brunet pulled out his ice cold hand and caressed Robb's cheek mockingly. - Remember that, just in case you don't want to lose this pretty face of yours... oh, and also, leave Greyjoy alone. Trust me, he's better off without people like you around.




Okay, that was too much. Enough is enough. Robb was no chicken, that was going to be bossed around by some dumb meatheads like Ramsay and Locke. It wasn't the first time he has dealt with someone like that, and he surely knew that submission wasn't an option.

  * And what if I won't listen to you? - Rob asked eyeing his enemy up and down.




Ramsay stood like that for few seconds, giving the blue-eyed boy an impression that he might be winning, before a smile appeared on his face a moment later. A smug, alarming smile that slashed across his face like a freshly opened wound.

  * And what could you do about it? - Ramsay asked dismissively.




He didn't seem scared at all. On the contrary, he seemed rather amused by the Hufflepuff's words. That was a reaction Robb clearly did not expect.

  * Tell me, what could you possibly do to me? - he repeated nearing his face to the Hufflepuff just to look him in the eyes as closely as possible.




What could he do? More like what couldn't he do? Robb was going to show him. He was going to show them all how he does... actually what was he going to do? Like, really? What? Opposing Ramsay seemed easy in theory, but now that the boy has been up close and personal in his face it turned out to be way harder in reality. Theoretically, he could beat him up, like he did with that one guy who targeted Jon back in the Muggle school, but for some reason he couldn't. There was just something off about Ramsay that made him unable to fight him or even move in his vicinity. He may have been shorter and less physically intimidating than Robb, but he had this weird aura around him that made him seem even more threatening than he really was. Also, his eyes were just so... empty. Completely. There was nothing remotely human about them. They were the main reason why Robb couldn't move an inch or even respond to him. He just stood there silently like... like a loser.

  * Exactly – Ramsay said triumphantly. - Typical Puff. All talk but when push comes to shove he wimps out.




What? Wimps out? Robb hadn't wimped out. He has just...

  * Anyways – the Slytherin continued, finally leaving the boy's personal space – thanks for talking to me. Glad to see we have reached an agreement.




Robb nodded his head. Wait, what? No. Why did he nod? He didn't agree to that. What was he doing? Why? The two boys have walked off, but not before greeting him with a quick _“see you_ _, loser”_ , and then they've dissapeared behind the corner, just as quickly as they materialized themselves before.

Robb felt dissapointed in himself. By now he didn't even care about what professor Baelish told him anymore. All that mattered was what has just happened and Ramsay calling him a wimp. It must've been a mistake. He wasn't a wimp. He may have backed down a bit, but that doesn't make him any less brave. Right? Yeah, even he didn't believe himself at this point. He has chickened out completely. The worst part was that he couldn't even say why. He was never a scaredy cat and it was hard to intimidate him. What was that about Ramsay that made him want to change his underwear every single time he sees him? How could've he given up on his friendship with Theon just because some other guy said so? How could he get so frightened so easily? Maybe the Sorting Hat was right after all? Maybe he really didn't deserve to be in Gryffindor? Maybe Hufflepuff was truly where he belonged?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap, I almost forgot about it. It's Saturday by now in my country, and only thirty minutes before have I realized that I should have posted another chapter. I truly hope there are no mistakes in here since it's 2 a.m. as I'm writing this and I could barely spell “orange” right now.
> 
> So, Ramsay is an asshole. Who would've thought? Sadly for Robb, this is only the beginning of their rivalization. Will he get Theon back on his side? Well, let's just wait and see. For now, Theon's happy chilling out with his new roommates. Little does he know...
> 
> Besides that, I have to say I really enjoy writing professor Baelish. I kind of think of him as the anti-professor Lupin (side note: my favorite HP character of all time). They both have been close with mothers' of the main characters, but with Remus it was like “best friends forever, while Baelish is more of a “you tried to bang my mother?” type. Still, it's fun to write conversations between him and Robb.
> 
> Next weeks is more of a breather, focused mostly on Robb and Talisa, but the ending may shake things up a little bit. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. See ya!


	8. Proof

For the next few weeks or so Robb hasn't spoken to Theon at all, and even if he did, then what difference would it make? He probably hated him already, and he had a good reason. He probably thought that Robb has stood him up, which was far from being true. Still, that was most likely the lie that Ramsay must've fed him after coming back from his evening bullying session. It had to be that. Otherwise Theon would at least smile back at him in the corridor or during the lesson and not turn around awkwardly pretending not to have seen anything. It hurt Robb. It really did, but what was he going to do now? He couldn't do anything to possibly make things better. Let's say he did march up to Theon and chat him up like: “ _Hey, what's up? Sorry for not showing up, but your creepy friends have corne_ _red_ _me in the corridor and told me not to come so I chickened out. Funny story, eh?”_ No, that wouldn't work. First of all, he would have to tell him he was afraid of Ramsay, and that would mean admitting that he was completely right about Hufflepuff, that he, in fact, was a wimp and would probably cause Theon to laugh him off and never talk to him again. Also, the two evil friends of his would definitely find out about it sooner or later, and he didn't want to find out how would they take it.

Was he afraid of them? No, he wasn't... well, maybe a bit. He hated to admit it. It wasn't even about Locke. The boy seemed to be quite vicious, but he was basically your typical school bully, nothing more. Now, with Ramsay it was a whole another thing. He was rather short, much shorter than him, and despite being rather well-built for an eleven year old Robb felt like he could easily overpower him in a fight. Still, it's not like he'd like to check it out out in real life. There was something creepy about the way the boy stared at him with those glassy blue eyes that sent shivers down his spine each time. Being even a little bit afraid of someone was a horrible thing. Robb came here wanting to become as brave as his father is. He was supposed to take out dark wizards, kill gigantic snakes or fight with dementors. How was he going to do that if he couldn't even face an eleven-year old? How was he going to do that if he's even scared of talking to Theon? Perhaps Hufflepuff was a perfect match for him.

Anyways, as winter was getting nearer students had to deal not only with loads of schoolwork (professor Lannister seemed to be particularly ruthless when it came to that) but also their weakening immune systems, which combined together resulted in a cold outbreak amongst the first-years. Podrick was the first one down. Then Wendel got sick. In the end even Torrhen, who pretend he's fine 'till the very end, had to admit to being caught by the cold. In the end, the sickness has finally decided to come for Robb as he woke up one Wednesday morning only to find himself cursed with a bad case of a clogged nose. That's why during the lunch break the boy has decided to sneak out towards the hospital wing of the castle for some medicine to help him overcome the evil bacterias.

The hospital wing was a part of Hogwarts where sick and injured students are sent during the school year. Today the place seemed to be a bit more busy than it usually was as many students have been complaining about sore throat lately. This part of the castle was run by sir Ebrose – a rather talented old man said to be able to cure almost everything, ranging from a runny nose to a detached limb. Yes, in Hogwarts stuff like this was an every-day reality.

  * Excuse me, sir? - Robb asked.

  * Oh, do you have a cold too, boy? - the healer said, turning his attention towards the redhead. - Well, then sit on one of the beds, I will get something for you soon.




As the boy turned around, he noticed a familiar face staring right at him. Luckily, this time one way friendlier than Ramsay's.

  * Runny nose, huh? - Talisa asked.

  * Yeah – Robb said, smiling brightly. - You?

  * Same here. Seems like the epidemy season has officially begun.




That said, Robb took a look around the room full of kids suffering from the same reason as he and Talisa.

  * Yup, looks like it.

  * How are the boys? - the girl continued. - Feeling better?

  * Well, Podrick seems to be feeling much better, Wendel not so much and Torrhen we had to tie to the bed so that he doesn't escape to show everyone how healthy he is.




Talisa laughed, knowing that with Torrhen everything was possible. It was safe to say that the boy wasn't the most reasonable figure around.

  * He cried about how he will miss the Flying lesson today – Robb said. - I would really like to see him flying on the broomstick while coughing his lungs out, though.

  * Then why didn't you let him go? - Talisa asked, amused by the conversation.

  * I was going to, but Pod told me not to.




There the girl laughed once again. Robb has to admit that Talisa looked rather pretty when she smiled. Her deep dark brown eyes sparkled with joy and her teeth shined bright white just like pearls. Robb had no idea why he paid so much attention to her teeth of all things but he did. It was weird.

  * Is this your first time as the hospital wing? - she asked.

  * Yeah, luckily I've managed not to injure myself that much in the recent weeks.

  * Your loss – Robb widened his eyes, surprised by the statement – I actually really like this part of the castle. I come around here quite often. Sometimes I even help sir Ebrose around.

  * Really?

  * Yeah, I like doing it. I reminds me of my home.

  * Oh, so are your parents healers too or... - Robb begun, but got cut off midsentence by the girl.

  * They're doctors – she said, taking a short pause afterwards. - See, my parents aren't magical. I was born in a Muggle family.

  * Oh...




That was a rather uncomfortable situation for both of them. Robb knew that it's possible for a wizard to be born in a non-magical family, and he has heard that there was some sort of stigma surrounding them. His father has told him about it once. Apparently, some wizarding families don't think that Muggle-borns shouldn't be considered true wizards and shouldn't be able to use magic at all. He didn't understand why. Muggle-borns are wizards too. They're just like them. Why should they be treated any worse than those from magical families? Talisa noticed her friend suddenly going quiet. She looked at him suspiciously and crossed the arms on her chest defensively.

  * I hope that isn't a problem – she said in a slightly threatening tone.

  * What? No, of course it isn't. That doesn't matter to me.




The dark-haired girl arched one eyebrow at him, but eventually seconds she gave up on it and sighed quietly.

  * You're right – Talisa said in a more pleasant voice.- Sorry about that. Didn't mean to be rude.

  * No, it's okay – the boy responded. - You don't have to apologize.

  * I have to. I shouldn't have acted like that. I know you aren't like the others.

  * The others?

  * You know, those other jerks – she disclosed.




Yeah, the pure-bloods. Some of them could be rather unpleasant. Starks haven't been like that, though. Robb's parents have actually been pretty vocal about their contempt for the discrimination against Muggle-borns. Actually, he could remember his father has actually getting into trouble for getting into a fist-fight with some Ministry guy, who said he thinks that laws should be more restrictive against those, who weren't born in wizarding families. Robb really hoped that no one like this was present at Hogwarts. He wouldn't let anyone get away with it if he said something like that towards Talisa. The girl seemed to have noticed her friend's worried expression and smiled, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

  * Okay, that's enough. Let's change the topic. What about your family?

  * My family? – Robb asked reassuringly, earning a nod from Talisa. - That may take a while. Well, I come from a wizarding family. My mom writes guidebooks and my dad, Eddard Stark, works in Ministry as an auror.



  * An auror? – the girl interrupted.

  * I know. How cool is that? - the boy said with excitement in his voice, making Talisa smile once more. - Aside from that I have five younger siblings. There's me, my brother Jon, my sisters Sansa and Arya, Bran and little Rickon... oh, and also we have six dogs, because why not? Add one very annoying owl and that would be it.

  * Wow – came a response from the girl – that's a really big family.

  * Yeah, there's a lot of us but we stick together no matter what – Robb said said proudly.

  * Sounds fun.

  * Yeah, you should meet them someday.

  * Meet your family? – Talisa asked, somewhat amused by the offer.




Oh, crap. He has said something stupid again. Come on, Robb. Think of something before you turn into a bumbling idiot.

  * Um...




Too late.

  * Okay – the girl said suddenly, almost causing the poor boy to get a heart attack.

  * Okay? - he asked, shocked to even her Talisa replying instead of running away in fear.

  * Yeah, I'd love to meet your family. They seem nice.

  * Great – Robb responded, completely aware of the fact that his face has probably reached the colour of a ripe beetrot by now – I'll invite you to come over somewhere then.

  * Great.

  * Yeah, great.




And then they went silent. Welp, this was awkward. Luckily sir Ebrose has decided to pick this exact moment to come over with a medication. In his hand he held a glass bottle full of some stodgy red liquid, which vaguely resembled ketchup.

  * Here you are – the man said as he poured the potion into a dosage cup. - That should make you feel better.




Robb took the cup, but just as he was about to take a sip from it he heard sir Ebrose saying:

  * Oh, I should probably warn you before. It's rather spicy.

  * How spicy? - the boy asked.

  * You'll see – Talisa said, placing her hand on the Robb's shoulder with mock concern. - Drink up.




Rest of the lunch break Robb spent with rather large in size fumes of steam constantly coming out of his ears and a vividly red blush caused by the potion. He wasn't a huge fan of spicy dishes and, most certainly, he wasn't a fan of whatever that was. He didn't know what was in the potion, but he was one hundred percent sure that one of the ingredients wasa chilli pepper. He should probably ask professor Baelish about it as soon as he has the occasion, but to be quite honest, he really hoped that the occasion won't come anywhere soon.

  * Weird, in my case it usually stopped after few minutes – Talisa said comfortingly.




She always knew what to say to make Robb feel better. Luckily, by the time the next lesson begun his ears went back to normal, which was a rather good information. The last thing he needed at the joint Flying lesson with Slytherin were clusters of steam coming out of inside of his head.

Flying lessons were taught only to the first-years just to make sure that all of the students could handle a vehicle as complicated as a broomstick. There's no sarcasm in the last sentence. Learning how to properly use it can be quite tricky for the beginners. The teacher was mr Barristan Selmy (technically professor Barristan Selmy, but he didn't like being referred to as that) who, despite his advanced age, was still more than physically capable, which he has proven to them few times already. Many years ago he used to be a well-known Quidditch player, but then a contusion came which hindered his plans of playing in the league. Many years later he was found by headmaster Arryn, who was in search of a new judge for the school playoffs

Robb enjoyed Flying lessons, or rather he would if the company was a bit better. So far he seemed to be doing quite well in comparison to the others, but he knew that as soon as he does something wrong Ramsay and Locke will be there to make fun of him, probably joined by Theon, who most likely dislikes him by now. One thing that actually kept Robb from complete disaster was the fact that in the summer his father has taught him the basics of flying, so by he time he went to Hogwarts he could at least manage to hover in the air by himself. Sadly, his friends didn't seem to have that kind of advantage by their side.

Aside from Torr, who has already managed to learn how to control his broomstick from his older brother, and Talisa, who seemed to be doing decent at least, Robb could see that the rest of his friends simply wasn't born to fly. During his first Flying lesson Podrick somehow managed to hit himself in the head with the broom handle an astonishing number of seven times, which was a perfect testament of his flying skills. Bethany seemingly has decided she simply prefers to stay on the ground and has barely even lifted herself into the air during any of the lessons. Wendel, on the other hand, really wanted to do so, but for some reason his broomstick couldn't manage to shoot upwards, leading to malicious grins on the green-and-silver house's behalf.

Robb felt bad for them. While he has never had problems with sports or any other physical activities, he understood how awful it must be to know that whatever you'll do, no matter how hard you'll try, someone will always be there to laugh at you. It sucked because they tried. They really did. Especially Podrick. Yesterday he brought a huge guidebook on how to improve your flying skills to the dormitory.

  * Pod, this will not help you – Torrhen said with a hoarse, cold induced voice.

  * Have you tried? - the boy replied defensively.




Sadly Torrhen was right. It did not help him in any way _(_ _“_ _curse you, you lying guidebook”_ ). Robb knew that eventually Podrick will learn how to fly. He just needs more time to do so. Sadly, time was omething that those jerks from Slytherin most likely were not going to give him. It didn't help that Ramsay Bolton was easily the best flier amongst both houses and Locke came in second. Only Theon seemed to be doing quite mediocrely compared to them. Still, he was nowhere as bad as the Hufflepuff trio.

Probably that's why today's announcement has managed to sent cold sweats all over the badgers' house students.

  * During this lesson we are going to learn basics of Quidditch – mr Selmy said to few student's excitement. - Everyone, find yourself a partner to practise.




To those who aren't familiar with the game, Quidditch is by far the most popular wizarding sport. There are two seven-person teams that try to score more points than the other, three hoops and four balls, two out of which are out to kill you. That's partially why the game is so popular amongst wizards of all age. It's dangerous and unpredictable. Not a game anyone would've recommended to newcomers. Especially newcomers like Pod, Wendel or Bethany.

Robb looked over at his friends to see if they aren't too worried about it. The usually ruddy face of Podrick Payne seemed to be getting paler and paler with each second. He seemed petrified and it wasn't hard to understand why. He could barely lift himself of the ground and now he was supposed to play Quidditch.

  * Pod – Robb asked his friend – are you okay?

  * Yeah – the boy responded, although he didn't sound okay.




Actually, he seemed seconds away from passing out.

  * Would you like to be my partner?

  * Sure – Podrick replied with a hint of smile on his face.




Luckily the exercises haven't been to difficult as mr Selmy has decided that unleashing Bludgers – the murderous balls – at first year students wasn't a good idea. Rightfully so. After three laps of slow (and boring) flight around the schoolyard, each pair of students was given a Quaffle, a way less dangerous object. It was a crimson, leather-covered ball that players pass on to each other and try to score points by throwing them through the goal posts. The teacher made them pass the ball to each other while hovering in the mid-air, not too high so that no one gets hurt. Of course, not everyone (cough, Ramsay, cough) was satisfied with that restraint, but it still was a way better option than making Podrick and the others do the exercises at thirty feet above the ground.

At first cooperating with Podrick has been quite the challenge for Robb, as nearly every Quaffle passed in the direction of the boy had to be retrieved from the ground. After five minutes, however, it seemed that patience and hard work have finally started paying off as the dark-haired boy was getting better and better with each pass, now only occasionally managing to drop the ball to the ground. Still, at this point he was no worse than the other students.

  * Hey, you're doing great – Robb complimented his friend.

  * Really? - the boy asked in surprise.




His goggled eyes glistened with shock but also happiness. He obviously didn't expect anyone to say something like that about his physical skills.

  * Yeah – Robb responded – you're better than you give yourself credit to be.




For the first time since the beginning of the lesson Podrick smiled, and seeing that kid smile was a really pleasant sight. Robb may have known him only for a month, but he could truly say he was proud of him. During the first Flying lesson, he was afraid to even grab the broomstick and now he was actually flying, catching Quaffles in a pretty decent way. It just felt great to see him like that.

It was actually getting nice for a minute, but then Robb has decided to do what he always does when things seem to be going too great to be true. He looked over towards Theon. The boy was hovering nearby opposite Ramsay's broomstick. That has already surprised Robb as he thought Bolton will obviously choose Locke as his partner. Yet Locke was located on the opposite side of the yard throwng the Quaffle to a pretty brunette, who he recognized from the Sorting Ceremony as Myranda Hope. The boys seemed to be having fun as Ramsay let out a wholehearted chuckle when Theon almost lost control of his broomstick, trying to catch the ball, which flew over his head. What a jerk. He could've been laughing along with Theon too if it was not for him. At this point he wasn't even trying to hide it. He was simply jealous. Robb growled something under his breath and passed the Quaffle to Podrick without looking away.

Next thing he heard was a high-pitched shriek. As he turned around, he managed to notice Pod falling from his broomstick, grabbing the handle with his hand and plummeting downwards. Oh no! Perhaps he used a little too much force when passing the ball to him. He couldn't do anything. It all just happened too fast. He could just watch as his friend fell down to the ground. Luckily the teacher reacted pretty quickly as he pulled out the wand, pointed it at the boy and screamed ot “ _Arresto Momentum_ ” loudly. A ray of pale blue light left the tip of it and shot straight towards Pod. Suddenly, just few inches from the ground, the boy slowed down mid-air and slowly fell to the grass carpet. Mr Selmy flew his broomstick towards the boy and approached him carefully.

  * Are you okay? Nothing hurts?

  * Yeah – the boy said quietly, probably still in shock after the fall.

  * Can you move your arm? - the teacher asked worriedly.




That said Podrick tried to slightly move his shoulder, et it only resulted in a painful moan from the boy.

  * Ow! - the boy screamed. - No, I can't.

  * We have to get you to the Hospital Wing as quickly as possible – the man said and then looked upwards at the rest of the students carefully watching the situation unfold. - To the ground! Everyone!




Robb heard few Slytherins muttering something, clearly unhappy that they have to get back down. It really annoyed him. His friend could've been seriously hurt, and the only thing they cared about was that they have to stop fooling around and get off their broomsticks.

  * I have to take him to sir Ebrose so I must leave you alone for a while – mr Selmy said as everyone has landed. - When I come back I'd better not see any of you flying without my consent. Do you get it?




All students nodded their heads in agreement.

  * I hope so – the man replied while helping Podrick pick himself up. - Come on, boy. Let's get you to the wing as quickly as possible.




As the boy passed the group Robb noticed a single tear running down his cheek. It must've really hurt him. Poor Pod. He was doing so well and now he may not want to get on any broomstick ever again. All thanks to Robb and his jealousy. It was awful. He felt like it was all because of him. If he hadn't tossed the Quaffle so roughly, then Podrick wouldn't fall down. Great, he has finally made some friends and now he probably broke one of them's arm. Could it get any worse? Yes, of course it could and it did as Robb heard a muffled laugh coming from behind him.

  * What a loser.




He wasn't exactly surprised to see it was Ramsay who said that. What surprised him, however, was that Theon was standing right next to him also chuckling. What was so funny about the fact that his friend could've gotten hurt? Robb thought that Theon and Ramsay's friendship was some sort of weird anomaly that will end sooner or later, but so far it seemed that the boy felt just at home with this kind of company.

  * Ramsay, don't be rude – a Slytherin girl with darker skin tone and wavy hair said.

  * Come on, Shae. You've seen what this walking disaster can do... or rather what he can't do.




There Theon cracked a smile again, but not like a nice, welcoming smile that Robb knew from back on the train. This was the kind of smile that made him clench his knuckles in annoyance. No, that couldn't be. Theon wasn't a jerk like Ramsay. Right?

  * Do you really think that this little wuss can be considered a real wizard? That would be a disgrace to the entire society.




Never before has Robb wanted to punch anyone so badly, but Ramsay pushed all of his buttons to the breaking point. He knew he was getting red on his face, but this time not from embarrassment as it often was in his case, but from anger. Pure anger. How dare he talk like that about Podrick? Robb could bet one million galleons that Pod could easily beat this jerk in any branch of magic (besides flying, there Ramsay had the lead). What gave him the right to judge him like that? To judge anyone? At this point Robb's only dream was to plunge his fist deep into Bolton's ugly face.

  * I mean – Ramsay said, this time not particularly to Shae, but to the entire crowd assemblied at the yard – really, does anyone here really think this guy is not a complete failure?

  * He is not! - a deep voice sounded out just as Robb was about to speak up in his friend's defence.

  * Who said that? - Ramsay asked loudly and scanned the crowd with his eyes to catch the person who dared to say anything.




Unfortunately, Robb knew who that person was. He looked over at his roommate, Wendel, who was standing besides him with a clenched jaw, looking down at the ground. He clearly regretted saying anything out loud now. Ramsay's eyes finally met the boy's and sparkled deviously as he walked up towards him.

  * And you are?

  * Wendel Manderly – the boy replied shyly.




Just like a lightning shooting through the night sky a smile quickly appeared on Ramsay's face as he stood there looking straight at the Hufflepuff.

  * Of course you'd be the one trying to protect him – he said with clear disdain for Wendel. - You're no better than your loser friend.




That said he turned around to face rest of his house.

  * Have you seen this fatso trying to fly on a broom? He tried to go upwards, but his heavy ass made sure he'll stay on the ground.




Few chuckles could have been heard from the students, loudest ones coming from Locke and Theon. Robb was livid. He was not going to let Ramsay or any other bully to treat his friends like that. Wendel lowered his eyes in embarassment as the Slytherin boy continued to rip into him.

  * What did your mother even feed you with? Wooly mamooths?




This joke earned another laugh on behalf of Locke and Theon. Robb suddenly realized that his anger was slowly changing the target and now instead of Ramsay it was Theon who he wanted to beat up. How did he dare to pretend being a good friend and then laugh at his classmates? To think that he used to care about him.

  * No, but seriously now – Ramsay continued – I do not care what you think. Your friend is a pathetic loser and so are you.

  * Oh, and you would know about losers. Wouldn't you?




Suddenly all eyes ventured straight towards a certain slick Hufflepuff girl, who stepped towards Ramsay with an ice cold look on her face. A look which said “now it's personal.” Robb knew Talisa for barely a month, but by now he knew that Talisa was not the person you would want to mess with. Even Ramsay noticed that as the look of superiority on his face has vanished away pretty quickly when he saw the girl approaching.

  * And-

  * Talisa Maegyr – she said quickly not even letting the boy finish the sentence.




Ramsay narrowed his eyes at the girl and looked at her suspiciously.

  * Maegyr? - he asked.




Talisa nodded her head quickly in reply.

  * That's not a wizard surname, isn't it?

  * No, it isn't – she responded without losing a bit of self-confidence. - My parents were Muggles.




In this moment Ramsay quickly regained all of his lost confidence as he smirked proudly once again.

  * Oh, you're a Muggle-born? Right?




She nodded her head once again.

  * Then you obviously don't know anything about magic – that said he walked up towards her slowly not looking away from her. - If I was you I would've just stayed quiet and kept on practising those mediocre magical abilities you have as long as I can.

  * And if I was you – the girl started with the same amount of viciousness in her voice – I wouldn't have messed with me in the first place.

  * Oh, really? - Ramsay asked ignorantly. - Well, if you are looking for a fight then you can be sure that I'm going to give you one.




That was when Robb reached the breaking point. He remained calm when he overheard Ramsay talking trash about his housemates, he even remained calm when they cornered him at the corridor and threatened not to talk to Theon, but this was too much. They could do whatever he wanted to do to him, but messing with his friends was another thing. Robb had enough of being a loser and this time he wasn't going to back down.

  * Hey, asshole! - he said loudly. - Why don't you fight someone your size?!




As soon as Ramsay turned his face towards the boy, Robb knew that it may have not been quite as good of an idea as he thought it was. He was screwed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again at 2 a.m.
> 
> I have to say I'm incredibly happy I've finally managed to post this particular chapter as it was at the time of writing it when I've realized that this might not be that bad after all. Can't wait until I put the entire 7-8-9 minitrilogy on here as these are my personal favorite chapters I've written so far... well, these and the climax, but I won't dwelve into it for now.
> 
> As for this chapter, you didn't expect Robb to just let Ramsay bully him endlessly, did you? And that's only the beginning of their epic conflict, with Theon casually sandwiched in between the two boys. How is the rest of the Flying lesson going to pan out? Make sure to check it out next Friday. It's going to be a mess!


	9. Victory Lap

The entire yard suddenly went quiet. No on talked. No one whispered. They just stared at him – the boy who has just decided to end his life. Ramsay's usually dead eyes have sparked up with a hellish flame as he fixed his gaze on Robb's face with a murderous expression. The oy had to admit that the Slytherin looked quite menacing like that. Maybe even more than back when he encountered him first in front of the Hufflepuff dormitory. Back then, however, Robb has actually revealed his fear to him. This time he had no intention of doing that, no matter how much was he going to pay for that. The plan was simple: stand up to Ramsay, make him and his stupid friends pay for everything they've done, save his friends' reputation and prove everyone once and for all that he is not a loser. How was he going to do that? Well... to be quite honest, he had no idea. Maybe he really should have stayed quiet?

Sadly, it was too late to back down now as Ramsay has slowly made his way towards him. Watching the boy approach him Robb had only one thought in his mind: run! He wasn't going to do it, though. Not now. Ramsay has crossed the line, and someone had to make him pay. Or at least try to do so. Robb curled his hands into fists, trying to suppress the urge of running away, but he knew he couldn't do it even if he wanted to. His body was basically frozen. He couldn't move in the slightest. Not a good thing if Ramsay has decided to settle the issue with a fist fight.

  * Robb Stark – the dark-haired boy said as he walked up closer to the Hufflepuff. – I thought I've made myself clear back then at the corridor.

  * Yeah, and I thought I made myself clear by saying that I won't listen.




Robb had no idea what made him say all that stuff. It felt almost as if his tongue was enchanted to say stuff that guarantees him to get punched in the face.

  * Brave words for someone that almost pissed himself last time we talked.

  * Does it look like I'm pissing myself now? - Robb said in a threatening tone he surprised even himself with. - I want you to leave my friends alone, get it?




A teethy grin has appeared on Ramsay's face as he looked at the boy dismissively.

  * Oh, really? And how are you going to make me do that? You're just a loser little Puff. What could you possible do?




Somehow Robb managed to force his stiff body to move forwards as he walked straight into Ramsay's personal space.

  * Way more than you think I'm capable of.




An unpleasant tension filled the air as Robb and Ramsay stood opposite eachother, filled with nothing but pure hatred. At this point, the tiniest spark could've started a wildfire. Robb clenched his fists waiting for the opponent to attack, but, to his surprise, the attack never came. Ramsay just stood there watching him, probably waiting for the right moment. Suddenly their silent stare-off got interrupted by someone else.

  * Ramsay, let him go – Robb heard Theon say – you're going to get us into trouble again.




However Robb wasn't thankful towards the boy. In this moment Robb hated him almost as much as he hated Ramsay. He thought that he was different than the other Slytherins, but clearly he's been wrong all this time. He felt like an idiot for caring so much about him in the first place. If he didn't, then nothing would've happened to Pod and this situation wouldn't have to take place at all.

  * Don't worry, Greyjoy – Ramsay said, not taking his eyes of Robb. - I promise I won't batter your friend up too much.

  * He is not my friend – Robb said without a hint of mercy in his voice. - My friends are Podrick, Wendel and Talisa and I won't let you treat them like that.

  * Like what? Like losers? - Ramsay said, clearly trying his best to make the Hufflepuff lose control of himself.

  * They are not losers and neither am I.

  * Then prove it.




That's exactly the moment that Robb has been waiting for.

  * How?




Ramsay's eyes flashed dangerously as he heard that. Robb had no idea what the boy might be thinking about right now. That was the worst thing about him. He was completely unpredictable. One minute he'll charge towards you, clearly hellbent on strangling you across the courtyard, and a moment later he'll just stand there, watching you calmly in complete silence. No one could know what's currently going on inside Ramsay Bolton's head. The Slytherin boy suddenly let his guard down and walked off towards Locke and Theon, whispering something to them.

This gave Robb the chance to look back at his friends. Most of the Hufflepuff girls were in shock, with Bethany nearly keeping herself conscious from the overdose of emotions. Wendel just stood next to them, watching the entire scene unfold. He was clearly worried about hs friend. Talisa, meanwhile, looked at Robb with a look that seemed to say: „What are you doing, idiot?” and tried to whisper something to him, but that's when Ramsay turned around, holding the handle of a broomstick tight in his hands. One look at him revealed that whatever the boy came up with clearly made him feel very, very satisfied. Same with Locke who stared at Robb with a wicked grin. Only Theon seemed to be somewhat worried. Why would he, though? He clearly didn't want to have anything in common with Robb and the rest of Hufflepuff, so why would he care? He should be worried about himself instead. When Robb's done with Ramsay, Greyjoy was going to become his next target.

  * So – Ramsay began giving Robb a daring look – if you really want to prove that you and your friends aren't all pathetic losers, then I have a proposition for you.




Robb narrowed his eyes at Ramsay, trying to look threatening. He was ready for anything the boy has planned. Whatever it was, he was not going to let him win. Ramsay eyed his opponent from head to toes and then smirked mischievously.

  * We're going to have a broomstick race. Five laps around the castle, just like at the warmups. If you win, I'll leave you and your friends alone for the next seven years of school. If I win, however, you'll have to publically announce that Hufflepuff is the losers' house and that you yourself are the biggest wimp in the entire Great Britain.How about that?




A smile of determination has quickly crossed Robb's face. He knew what he had to do.

  * Yes-

  * No! - Talisa said loudly, grabbing both of the boys' attention. - Robb, don't do it. Ramsay's clearly trying to get you in trouble. Don't you see it? Come on, you're not that stupid.

  * Let him go, Muggle girl! - Locke said loudly, earning a smile from Ramsay, but surprisingly not from Theon.

  * Talisa – Robb said – I'll be fine. I'm good at flying.

  * Are you also good at getting detention? Because that's what you'll end up with. You'll make the entire house lose points. Come on, Robb.




Robb knew Talisa was right, but he couldn't care less about detention or house points right now. This wasn't about Hufflepuff anymore. This was about him and his courage, and it was something that he couldn't manage to lose, especially now with about thirty people watching him. All that he cared about right now was destroying Ramsay and proving everybody once and for all that he is not a loser.

  * I'm in – he said, completely ignoring the girl's advice.

  * What?! Are you insane?!

  * Shut up, Muggle girl! - Ramsay said loudly.




Normally Robb would've instantly punched him in the face for referring to Talisa like that, but this time he knew that he'd punish the Slytherin enough for the next four or five years by beating him right here and right now. Everyone would love him. He would become a hero. After that no one would doubt that Robb Stark is a true Gryffindor. Who knows? Maybe they'll let him switch houses. Maybe they'll even let him take his friends along with him. All of that, only if he wins the race.

  * So what, loser? - Ramsay asked. - Are you ready?

  * Of course, I am – the boy responded.

  * Great – the Slytherin boy said with a devious smile as he walked in front of the crowd of the students with Robb following him.




He stopped in place and kicked the ground with his feet, creating a rough version of a finish line. Robb had no idea how will they notice it from ten feet above, but it didn't matter. He was going to win with Ramsay no matter what.

  * Here's the finish line – the dark-haired boy exclaimed – just in case you somehow managed to outspeed me.

  * Don't be surprised if I do, Bolton – Robb threatened.




Ramsay smirked in disbelief and then turned to the rest of the crowd, looking for someone in particular.

  * Greyjoy! - he said loudly. - Come here! You're going to be the referee!




Great, the last thing he needed was Theon judging the race. The blond quickly emerged from the sea of gawking students and walked over towards Robb and Ramsay. Contrary to most of them, he didn't seem too fascinated by what's going in front of him. He looked as if he'd rather he didn't have to see this.

  * Ramsay – he said as got closer to the boys – are you sure it's a good idea?

  * Shut up, Theon!




For once in his life he has actually agreed with Ramsay. Shut up, Theon! He didn't need any protection from him. He didn't need it from anyone else. He was a true Gryffindor and he could take care of himself.

  * Ready, loser?! - Ramsay asked.

  * Ready.

  * Greyjoy, start counting down.




From the crowd Robb could've heard Talisa yelling something amongst the lines of „you idiot, don't do it, you're going to die!”. He felt awful for ignoring her, but he had to defeat Ramsay. She shouldn't be stopping him. He was doing it for her too.

  * Robb, she is right – Theon whispered into Robb's ear. - You will not win with him. Stop it before it's too late.




It took Robb all of his might not to punch Theon for even daring to speak to him. He turned his head around and looked at the boy with nothing but disgust in his eyes.

  * I don't need your pity, Greyjoy. Get back to your master before he gets mad that you're speaking to me.




That must've stung. Theon bit his lip nervously and lowered his gaze, not to look Robb straight into the eyes. He did not deserve it after all that he's done. Besides, Robb had different things to worry about right now. For the moment to come, Theon was simply out of his mind.

  * Greyjoy! I told you to start counting down!




Theon snuck Robb one more quick glance and the sighed and begun to count down.

  * Five!




Robb grabbed the broomstick in his hand and placed it between his legs.

  * Four!




He gripped the handle as tight as he could.

  * Three!




He lowered himself on his legs to gain more momentum while starting.

  * Two!




Robb quickly glanced at his opponent once more.

  * One!




Robb narrowed his eyes in concentration while looking at the sky he'll cut through in a matter of seconds.

  * Go! - Theon exclaimed loudly with uncertainty in his voice.




Robb pushed himself of the ground as strongly as he could, trying to get the early lead over Ramsay. Sadly the boy was faster as he watched him fly right past him on his broomstick. He couldn't let him win so easily. The boy leaned even lower over the broomstick trying to gain more speed. He didn't look back, but he knew that by now his friends probably would've looked just like ants from that distance. This definitely wasn't the height mr Selmy had advised them to fly on for now. Robb suspected they weren't even lower that eighty feet. He didn't feel safe, considering any slip up at this height would've probably ended up tragically for him. He wasn't sure if even sir Ebrose would've been able to fix that. Still, Robb had no time to worry about it. Right now, the only thought on his mind was to defeat Ramsay. The difference between the both of them has been quite large so far. Everyone could've clearly seen who's more gifted when it comes to flying. Robb asked himself in the back of his mind where Ramsay learned to fly so well. He must've been doing that since he was a little child. No one would've been able to fly like that after only two months of practice. Robb was rather good at that too, but he clearly wasn't anywhere near Ramsay's level. What did he do? Why did he agree to take part in the race aginst Ramsay? He should have known he has zero chances to win. Talisa was right and, what's worse, Theon was right too. He should have given up when he still had the chance. Now he was going to lose for both himself and the entire Hufflepuff. No, he couldn't allow it. That was not going to happen. He wasn't going to prove Ramsay right about him.

Robb was fast. There's no doubt about that. It was just that Ramsay was way faster than him. Everytime Robb felt like soon he will catch up with him, the Slytherin would somehow find a way to speed up even more and ruin the disadvantage Robb was slowly trying to build up. How did he do that? At this point both of the boys have basically left the grounds of school and were flying above the Great Lake, which surrounded the western side of the castle. Robb looked down at the seemingly calm surface of the water and quickly realized that it was a huge mistake on his behalf. It was pretty obvious what would happen to him if suddenly he lost control of the broomstick and fell straight into the ice cold lake. Unless the Gigantic Squid has decided to help the poor boy out, drowning was almost inevitable. Robb forced his eyes to focus back on hs opponent, only to realize that this moment of doubt has only furthered the distance between him and Ramsay. Great. Robb gulped loudly, trying to suppress his fear of falling and bent over once more, trying to gain enough speed to catch up with the Slytherin.

Soon enough his eyes have noticed a group of about thirty people standing at the grounds near the castle, observing the aerial race he took part in with curiosity. Ramsay lowered his broomstick to fly a bit closer to the ground and Robb followed. As they grew closer and closer to the students, Robb could make out a faint chant coming from them. A chant that slightly resembled people shouting his name. Wait a minute! They were shouting his name! They were rooting for him! He couldn't let them down now. Somewhere in this crowd, he couldn't see where exactly due to his speed, stood Wendel and Talisa. His friends. He wanted to win not only for him, but also for them. His win was their win. He couldn't disappoint them. He had do find a way to get closer to Ramsay.

As they passed the group, the second lap has officially begun and Robb wasn't getting any nearer to Ramsay than he was at the beginning. Quite the contrary actually, the Slytherin's lead was getting bigger with any minute. How did that happen? How could he be winning it so easily? Robb looked down in defeat at the grounds near Forbidden Forest they've been passing currently. Suddenly, he noticed a familiar figure walking out of a small hut located in there. The person was rather tall as it seemed way bigger in comparison to the students they've flown past by the castle. As he has gotten closer he finally could notice who it was. It was Hodor – the gamekeeper who escroted him to school on the first day. Upon seeing the boys getting nearer he looked at the sky in surprise and muttered something under his breath which has probably sounded something like “ _Hodor_ ”.

As Robb looked up, he noticed that something has changed about the way Ramsay was flying. Before, the boy was in a nearly horizontal position which allowed him to shoot through the sky like a living arrow. Now, however, he was sitting upright, looking completely relaxed. He has probably thought there's no use in speeding like that when your rival in nowhere close to reaching you. That was a huge mistake as Robb has quickly noticed his chance and settled his body in nearly the same position that Ramsay was in before. This technique has quickly proven successful as the large lead the dark-haired boy had over the Hufflepuff has begun to get smaller with each passing second. As they were getting closer to the finish line Robb was only few feet behind his rival now.

While flying towards the crowd of students gawking at them, Robb took a closer, look trying to find out the current location of his friends. After a while, he managed to notice Wendel and Talisa standing next to each other, watching the race continue in stunned silence. A single Slytherin girl (Shae, if he remembered correctly) has pointed at the boys flying by and the crowd got even louder. Locke, who was now standing next to Theon, away from rest of the group, didn't seem too happy to see Ramsay's lead shrink so much over the course of one lap. His companions facial expression, however, remained a mystery to Robb as he flied past him, therefore starting the third lap.

Just as the Hufflepuff got close enough, almost touching the head of Ramsay's broomstick with his hands, the boy turned around. Noticing the danger behind him, he quickly leaned over the handle, but it was too late. Robb was too close now. Of course. Ramsay's change of position made it more difficult for the Hufflepuff to keep up with him, but it definitely wasn't as hard as it was before. The quick gain of advantage has restored his hopes of winning. This time it was Ramsay who should be afraid, becuase Robb Stark wasn't done yet.

By the time boys have begun their flight over the western side of Hogwarts, Robb managed to completely catch up with his enemy, and now both of them were flying head to head, right next to each other. Ramsay turned his head towards the brown-haired boy, showing off his exasperated facial expression, which the Hufflepuff answered with a cheeky smile on his behalf. Now it was him who was going to take the lead during the race. It would be better for Ramsay to start writing his apologies towards Wendel and Talisa right now, as by the time they've reached the finish line there won't be anything left of him.

  * A bit too fast for you, huh? - Robb asked as he sped right past his rival, finally gaining the lead over him.




He knew that teasing Ramsay was not a good idea, but he just simply couldn't resist. He was on an adrenaline high. He finally managed to outspeed the Slytherin and he knew that if he's able to keep up that pace for two more laps, he'll win and finally prove everyone wrong. He was not a typical Hufflepuff. He was a true-born Gryffindor at heart. His father was a Gryffindor; his grandfather was a Gryffindor and he was a Gryffindor too. It was high time he has finally proven that once and for all.

As he flew over the crowd of students, starting his fourth lap, Robb could hear everyone cheering loudly over the boys success. He has seen Talisa looking at the sky with a relieved face and he even thought that he caught Theon smiling, but he must have been wrong. After all, why would Theon Greyjoy of all people be happy about him beating his best friend? Still, Ramsay wasn't giving up, as nearly the entire time he's been tailgaiting Robb, trying to regain his lost position. The boy was basically laying on his broomstick, bolting towards his rival with an astonishing speed. Sadly, his opponent wasn't much slower than him, so his gradual loss distance to him didn't seem to pay off in the long term.

About a minute later the boys have reached the Great Lake. While Robb felt much calmer than he was during the previous laps, he knew he couldn't give himself no time to rest. He has seen how much it has impacted Ramsay. The boy's biggest flaw was by far that he completely underestimated his opponent, which had a horrendous effect on his performance. Robb had no time for stupid mistakes like this. He knew very well that if it wasn't for his ignorance, Ramsay could've easily beaten him towards the finish line. The only thing that saved Robb was his carefulness. That's why he kept the horizontal position of his body even after gaining the lead over his rival and flew straight, not wasting time on flying up and down. With just one lap left, it was beginning to seem more and more likely that in the end the boy would manage to finish the race first.

Yet, right as Robb was starting to feel safe, suddenly he felt something bumping hardly into his side, almost making him lose control of the vehicle. Robb looked backwards only to notice Ramsay flying right behind him. Somehow, during the coure of one lap, he has managed to catch up with him and surely he didn't have friendly intentions in his mind. The emerald green bottom of his Hogwarts robe flashed between Robb's eyes as the boy flew right by his side, pushing him to the side once again and then again.

  * What are you doing?! - the brown-haired boy asked clearly panicked as his enemy bumped into him once more. - Stop it!

  * A bit too fast for you? Huh, loser? - the Slytherin replied.




Robb suddenly regretted teasing him only few minutes ago as Ramsay flew right into him, pushing his opponent off the course. Suddenly it begun to look like every problem that could've happened to Robb during the race has slowly started to show up. The boy felt handle of his broomstick starting to twitch slightly, which was quite undestandable. Let's be honest. School's broomsticks were no Nimbus 2000. They were simple Shooting Stars, very old ones at that. One of their defects was that they would start vibrating if used over their capacity, and it was quite obvious that this one has far outlived its usefulness. Controlling a broom that's falling apart would be difficult for professional Quidditch players, let alone an eleven year old kid. A kid who, at this point, was gliding nearly ten feet above the middle of a huge lake, where no one would hear him screaming for help. Before, his only worry was that Ramsay will turn out to be better than him. Now the danger was real.

When starting their final lap, Robb and Ramsay have been flying head to head, broom to broom, handle to handle, right next to each other. This time however, instead of enthusiastic cheers, Robb heard the students exchange worried whispers. This wasn't good. He was supposed to be the hero. They shouldn't be worried about a hero. Heroes don't lose to the bad guys. The uncertainty in voices of his fellow classmates have only managed to get Robb even more determinated to win than he was before. But how was he going to do that with a broom that was few minutes from falling apart and an opponent who clearly wasn't interested in playing a fair game?

As the boys have reached the grounds over the Forbidden Forest the rivalry began getting even more tense. Ramsay continued to fly right into Robb's side more viciously with each passing minute. He didn't seem to care that if something happens to him or his broomstick at this height the boy would most likely die. All he cared about was winning the race and proving everybody that Robb's friends are losers and the boy himself is the biggest one of them all. Robb couldn't let that happen. That's when a thought crossed his mind. Why did he even let Ramsay treat him this way in the first place? Why did he have to be the one who had to play fair? If Ramsay wanted to play dirty then a dirty play was what he's going to get. Even if Ramsay was smarter and more intimidating than him, Robb had the physical advantage. He was taller, bigger and way stronger than his opponent. Keeping that in mind, Robb managed to take control of his broomstick, which by now has been shaking vigorously due to the extended time of effort, and flew it to his right side.

Ramsay looked at him surprised, but before he even had the chance to react his rival bumped into him with full force. The hit seemed to temporarily slow the boy down, more from shock than the impact, but he quickly got himself together end returned the favor by almost knocking Robb off his broom. The boys flew like that for few seconds, constantly bumping into each other and trying to push the other one out of the course. It took both of them a while to realize where they were heading... or rather what they were heading towards. As the opened their eyes they noticed that with each passing second they were getting closer to the trunk of a large willow tree. No, wait. A moving large tree. Why was this gigantic tree moving?!

The branches have slowly bent backwards, only to shoot right back at the boys with a bloodcurdling speed. The boys quickly flew apart from each other, trying to avoid being hit by one of them. It was really difficult, though, especially with a broomstick as practical as an antique Shooting Star. Somehow, after few minutes of maneuvering trough the branches of a murderous tree (which Robb still had no idea why anyone has decided to plant by the school), the boy managed to fly out of the danger zone and head out straight back onto the designated course. However, right as he has almost reached the Great Lake he took a look back just to check if Ramsay was still behind him. He disliked him, maybe even hated him, but he definitely did not want the boy to die. He slowed down slightly and sat up straight on the broom to get a better look, only to see a flash of green shooting right past him. It looked like Ramsay was not going to let up, even considering the circumstances. Robb had to catch up to him as fast as possible. It was the final lap, and every second could've costed him a failure. The boy inhaled the air deeply into his lungs and grabbed the handle as tightly as he could. He bent over the frame of his vehicle and flew off at full speed, cutting through the air like a sword.

Soon he managed to catch up with Ramsay. The Slytherin boy has clearly already written him off, as his position signalized that he wasn't too worried anymore. He had the win right in his pocket and only a miracle could have saved his rival. Well, if a miracle was what he wanted, then Robb was going to make sure to give him one. Despite the broom's furious movements, the boy has managed to control it to a rather satisfactory degree, where he didn't feel endangered by his vehicle suddenly falling apart. By now, he was moving so fast that everything about him was a blur. He could only see his target: Ramsay Bolton. The last obstacle he had to pass on his way to the finish line.

As he was getting closer, Ramsay turned around to notice the boy approaching and with a wicked grin he gathered more pace, only furthering the distance between the two of them. The situation seemed to be hopeless. At that speed Robb had no chance of catching up to Ramsay before the finish line. He might have as well given up now. What was he going to say to his friends now? “ _Sorry, it's not my fault I'm such a gigantic loser? Sorry that I gave Ramsay and his stupid friends one more reason to make fun of you? Sorry I put the reputation of the entire house on the stake just because I wanted to prove something to myself?_ ” At this point he wasn't even sure if he wants to cross the line at all. He didn't want to see his friends' expressions when he reaches the ground.

And then, probably for the first time since he came to Hogwarts, the luck seemed to be on his side. The Hufflepuff boy noticed Ramsay suddenly bolting upwards in his position. Something wasn't right. As he got closer, he noticed that his enemy's broomstick has basically refused to move forwards, consumed by it's own twitchiness as it slowed down drastically and started to slowly descend back to the ground. Robb heard few choice words leaving Ramsay's mouth as he sped right past him, leaving him far in the back. He couldn't believe it. He was actually going to win this.For once in this entire year the luck was on his side.

As Robb passed the southern wall of the castle, he noticed a group of students waiting in at the lawn by the Forbidden Forest for the results of the race. From this distance they probably couldn't see who's the person flying towards them, so they just stood there in complete silence. Still, Robb was sure that as soon as they notice his yellow-and-black tie (which he hated) blowing in the breeze or his chestnut curls shining in the rays of the evening sun they would explode with happiness, seeing that it was him who was the winner. He expected that in a matter of time he'll hear them all chanting his name loudly. _“_ _Robb Stark – the boy who ended Ramsay Bolton and his tyranny once and for all!”_ Actually, even now he could hear someone chanting something right now. Although the voice in question seemed to be weirdly deep for a student.

  * Robb Stark!




As the boy flew closer, he noticed that the person who was screaming his name sadly wasn't an overly enthusiastic fan. It was sir Barristan Selmy, who seemingly has managed to come back from the hospital wing. Oops. For a moment Robb forgot that he was even here with them in the first place. The teacher didn't seem too happy to see his student flying so far away from the yard without any guidance. One thing was for sure. Robb was screwed.

  * Robb Stark! - the man repeated. - I command you to get back to the ground right now!




The boy knew that at this point he had nothing else to do but land and face whatever punishment the teacher will end up giving him. But was it worth it? Yes, it most definitely was. Now Robb could gladly take the detention he surely won't be able to avoid, knowing that now Ramsay will finally leave him and his friends alone. Everything seemed to be perfect. Then Robb felt a sudden jolt as the broom stopped midair abruptly and before he could say anything he was plummeting down towards the ground.

  * Oh, crap! - was the last thing he managed to say before he hit the ground.




So much for being lucky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, who expected this will end up well for Robb? Apparently the only way to make your protagonist likeable is to get him through as much crap as you only can.
> 
> Anyways, next chapter's the last part in the Broomstick-gate part of this story, and then we're heading off towards other story arcs. For now, however, Robb will have to face the aftermath of the race, and with the whole Robb/Theon/Ramsay weird love triangle thing going on and teachers being who they are it's bound to get messy (they're GoT characters after all).
> 
> See ya next Friday!
> 
> P.S. I really like this particular chapter of TRSC (it's probably my favorite one I've written so far), so I really hope you'll enjoy it at least half as much as I do


	10. Fall from Grace

It was morning already when Robb woke up, or at least he presumed it was morning based on the faint light that filled the entire room. But which room? That was the question. It didn't really look like the inside of the Hufflepuff dormitory, and surely he wasn't sleeping in his amazingly comfortable four-poster bed, covered with yellow curtains to protect him from the rays of early sun. As Robb tried to remind himself where he was or how did he get here, everything that had happened yesterday has slowly started to come back to him. The flying lesson, Podrick falling from the broomstick, the fight with Ramsay, the race, the angry face of mr Selmy and then everything blurring in front of him and nothing else. The fall must've been pretty serious if he had to spend the entire night in here. He moved his arm slightly, trying to see how serious the injuries were, but, surprisingly, it didn't hurt nearly as much as he thought it would. Still, he knew it must've been pretty painful in the beginning ,considering that he didn't remember aa single thing that happened after the fall.

Propping himself up with his arms, he managed to get up and take a quick look around the room. He was in the Hospital Wing. He couldn't help, but crack a smile at the sight of that. The same day that Talisa told him he should visit this part of the castle more often, his broomstick decides to seize up and stop working almost ten feet above the ground. Wasn't that ironic? Still, no matter how hard his punishment for breaking the rules was going to be, and no matter how injured did he get during the race, Robb felt truly proud of himself for the very first time since he came to Hogwarts. He finally stood up to Ramsay Bolton and won the race against him, finally proving to himself and everyone else that he's not their stereotypical Hufflepuff. Robb Stark was a force to be reckoned with.

  * I see you have finally decided to wake up?




Robb turned his head around to see sir Ebrose looking right at him from behind his desk. There was no one else in the room. Just the two of them.

  * How long have I been asleep? - Robb asked, yawning loudly.

  * About fourteen hours – the healer responded. - You seemed to be sleeping pretty hard so we didn't want to wake you up.

  * We?

  * Yeah, you had quite a few visitors, but you didn't seem to be particularly eager to talk so they all left after few minutes.




This information put Robb into an even better mood than before. People actually came to visit him? He could've bet they have been thankful to him for finally standing up to Ramsay on their behalf. Now, with him gone, the days of terror at Hogwarts were long gone. All thanks to Robb Stark.

  * Who where the visitors? – he asked sir Ebrose, badly hidden curiosity shining through his voice.

  * Well – the elderly man started – a group of Hufflepuff boys has stopped by to visit. They brought you a whole box of Every Flavour Beans, but by the time they left there was nothing left of them so I threw out the empty box.




There was no other option. These boys had to be Wendel and Torrhen. However, there was still one thing in the back of his mind.

  * How many of them were there?

  * Three – the man replied. - Actually, ine of them was there actually when they first brought you in here. He seemed to be really worried.




Podrick.

  * And what about him? Is he okay? - Robb asked worriedly.




He could see the fall right in front of his eyes. The fear in the boy's eyes. The shriek he let out while falling. The sight of his best friend plummeting down into the sea of green. He couldn't help but blame himself for Podrick's injury. After all, everything would've been okay if not for the fact that he didn't pay attention to his partner because of Theon. Ugh, Theon. He didn't even want to torture himself with thought of the boy. If there was one thing that yesterday has taught him, it was that Theon could not be trusted anymore. He was part of Ramsay's clique now, and Robb couldn't change it even if he tried. The best thing to do was simply to forget the boy even existed in the first place.

  * Yes – the healer replied. - He has dislocated his wrist while falling of the broomistick, but it's all fine now. He's feeling much better. It's yourself who you should be worried about. That seemed to be a pretty nasty fall.




To be fair, he did fall from what was most likely ten feet above the schoolground so the injuries must've been way worse at first. Still, the fact that he couldn't see himself falling from the third-person point of view, like he did with Podrick, kind of lessened the impact it had on him.

  * Was there anyone else? - Robb continued.

  * Professor Stark came here last night to visit you.




Oh, these clearly weren't good news. While it was nice of his uncle that he found the time to visit his nephew in the Hospital Wing, it also meant that his parents have most likely heard of the incident by now. However, it wasn't their reaction to the race he was the most afraid of. Taking part in such thing was bad already, but lying to the entire family about being sorted into Gryffindor was even worse. What if uncle Benjen has accidentally mentioned his real house allegiance somewhere in the letter. Robb could only imagine how much trouble he would find himself in then.

  * Did he say anything? - the boy asked, although the question he'd much rather like to ask was “is he mad?”.

  * Not really. He just asked how are you and when will you be able to leave.




Okay, that didn't seem too bad. Maybe it really wasn't going to turn out quite as bad for him as he expected? However, he was still waiting for the name of one more person to be mentioned by sir Ebrose. Over the time of those few weeks, Robb and Talisa have managed to get quite close to each other. They haven't been best friend yet, but apparently they were heading the right way. Outside of his family, Robb didn't have many friends. He did get along well with the kids at his school, but he never met someone he'd be able to call his friend. With Talisa, however, it was different. He really liked her, He wouldn't say it out loud, but he really hoped that maybe the girl has found some free time to visit her wounded friend, who fought in her defence so bravely yesterday.

  * Anyone else? - Robb hoped he didn't sound too desperate saying that.

  * There was one more visitor, but I'm afraid I can't recall his name.




His? The last visitor was a man? Who could it be? The only other students that would've been somewhat interested in Robb could have been only Talisa or Bethany Blackwood. It couldn't have been any other Hufflepuff boy since, besides the four of them, there have been no other boys in their house this year. The only other person he could think of was professor Baelish, who has always seemed weirdly interested in the boy's well-being, but a second later he realized that if it was him, sir Ebrose would surely know his name. That left Robb with a question: who else would want to visit him

  * Do you remember what he looked like? - the boy asked curiously.

  * Well, he was a first year, I think. I never saw him before so there's that. He was from Slytherin. He had a green tie. He was really skinny and had those messy blonde hair. Do you know anyone like that?




He wishes he wouldn't. From the healer's description, it seemed pretty obvious that the last visitor was Theon, but why would Theon Greyjoy, of all people, want to visit him in the Hospital Wing? By now, Robb had no idea what to make of the boy. At first he seemed really quiet and dismissive towards the Hufflepuff, but eventually he turned out to be a rather nice person. Then he became friends with Ramsay and stopped talking to him, which was rather weird, except he didn't because he invited him to the pitch with them two weeks ago. However, when Robb didn't turn up, he got mad at him and stopped talking to him again. Then, for some reason, he tried to warn him not to take part in the race against Ramsay, but, still, he didn't do anything to help him and now apparently he visitd him in the hospital? What even was the point in all of that? They weren't friends, a fact that he seemed to bring up everytime they had any contact with each other, and he was a friend of Ramsay now. Yes, the exact same Ramsay who was also Robb's biggest rival. They weren't even acquaintances. They were enemies fighting on two completely different sides... or at least he thought so. Now he wasn't so sure about that.

Robb has spent the rest of the day in the Hospital Wing. Luckily, the flu epidemy that has taken the school by storm seemed to have calmed down greatly so the boy he could've enjoyed few hours of an uninterrupted rest in peace and quiet – something he definitely needed after yesterday's events. However, as winter was getting nearer and nearer, the days have started to get shorter with each passing week and darkness quickly fell on the castle, marking the coming of evening. After few hours of laziness and doing nothing Sir Ebrose has decided that Robb was able to go back to his dormitory. However, it seemed like there was one more surprise awaiting the Hufflepuff today.

  * Headmistress Arryn has asked you to show up at her office at 6 p.m. She said she would like to talk to you about what happened during the Flying lesson.




Yeah, of course she would. Robb was aware of the fact that, despite of his purest intentions, he did break several of the school rules when he agreed to take part in the race against Ramsay. He knew that some consequences had to be drawn. Still, Robb couldn't say he was really worried about it. If professor Arryn has heard of what happened during the Flying lesson, she must've also heard of how he stood up for his friends against Ramsay. Surely he understood why did Robb did what he did and wasn't going to punish him to hard for it. After all, he was the good guy. Nothing bad ever happens to good guys. Right?

The first sign that something was off about this whole situation Robb noticed right in front of the entrance to the headmistress's office. It had dark hair, was dressed in emerald robes and had a thin moustache above his permanently smirking mouth. Suffice to say he wasn't really pleased to see professor Baelish waiting for him by the entrance.

  * Good evening, Robb – he said in a sing-songy voice, despite the fact that the boy clearly expressed how he feels about being referred to by first name only. - Everyone is waiting for you upstairs.




For a while Robb forgot about the chilling smile the man sent him as he turned around to face the entrance. He had something else on his mind already. “Everyone”? Who was everyone?

  * _Gloriam altitudinis_ – the man said loudly, staring at the large gargoyle which blocked their way.




The stone sculpture immediately stepped away from the spot it was standing on, revealing a small circular staircase. Professor Baelish looked back at Robb and smiled at him encouragingly, allowing him to enter the room first. The boy clearly wasn't to eager to do it, but it seemed as if he didn't have any other choice left.

As the door opened, Robb found himself standing face to face with a particularly weird assembly of people. First of all, on the left, stood mr Barristan Selmy. Robb quickly moved his gaze away from the man, whose stare was now cold and judging. Right next to him stood professor Luwin – head of the Hufflepuff house. Robb's sudden arrival seemed to have stopped his heated exchange with professor Varys Hill, who was also here for whatever reason. In the middle, by a large mahogany desk, sat her – headmistress Lysa Arryn. The robes she was wearing were still in a mourning shade of black, but the calm and collected look on her face suggested that she's been feeling much better recently. It made Robb feel so much better inside. He didn't have the chance to see his aunt many times and when he did it was hard to say he enjoyed her company, but no one deserved to go through what she's been through.

What surprised Robb the most, however, were the three students sitting right in front of her. As they turned their heads towards the entrance, he could clearly recognize the icy blue of Ramsay Bolton's eyes, the smug look of superiority on Locke's face and a mess of blonde hair which undoubtedly belonged to Theon Greyjoy. Despite each one of them looking straight at him Robb couldn't find out any clear emotion from their stares. One thing, however, he noticed. None of them was smiling, The stupid grins were gone. They've been replaced by sheepish expressions and low hanging heads. Robb sighed in relief, but not too loudly so that no one could notice. This had to mean the Slytherins finally got the punishment they deserved. And if they got punished, maybe, just maybe, it meant that a reward was waiting fo him. Maybe they were going to sort him again, now that they've finally seen how much of a Gryffindor he truly was? Bravery, nerve, chivalry, daring... he had it all. The only thing he was missing was the Sorting's Hat approval, and there was no way it always makes the right decisions. It had to be wrong at least once. Maybe he was this one particular “once”? Robb knew the chances of that were faint, but not non-existent. What if the luck was on his side once again?

  * Mr Stark – professor Arryn started in a pathetic tone, which seemed rather funny to the boy – glad you're here. Would you mind taking a seat?




Robb nodded his head and took the seat right next to Ramsay. Normally, he would do anything to avoid Bolton's company, but this time he was under the teachers' supervision and his rival didn't seem too keen of fighting him today.

  * Do you know why did we call you here today? - the teacher asked.




Robb looked back at the Slytherins next to him, almost as if he was reasuring himself on whether what he thinks was right.

  * It's about yesterday. Isn't it?




The headmistress nodded her head slowly. Robb had to admit that she looked kind of intimidating sitting there like that. Her late husband also had that aura of authority around him, but with him it was different. While he was clearly a person you should have a lot of respect for, there was a hint of warmthness in his eyes that made his presence rather pleasant. It was something that headmistress Arryn lacked. She didn't strike any sympathy in other people. She was just cold and distant... basically just how she was back when Robb first met her as a child.

  * I'm honestly surprised that both of you have managed to come out of this situation without any serious injuries. Do you realize what kind of danger have the two of you found yourselves in?




Robb lowered his head slightly at his aunt's words. With a corner of his eye, he noticed Ramsay doing the same. It was actually weird to see the boy so quiet and obedient. It was a far cry from the Ramsay he knew. Almost too far to be true.

  * Well, I'm glad that both of you are alright, and that the rest of us are alright as well. Mister Selmy could have faced serious consequences because of your stupid idea. Are you aware of that?




Despite not raising his head, Robb could feel the weight of mr Selmy's gaze on him. Professor Arryn was right. He definitely did not think of it like that while racing around the castle. He liked mr Selmy and didn't want the teacher to get into trouble because of him, but it wasn't his fault. It was Ramsay who came up with the race thing. He was the evil one. They had to know about it.

  * Great – the headmistress said. - Now that I've said that, let's cut back to the chase. Mr Stark?




Robb raised his head, looking professor Arryn right into her sage green eyes. Was this the time he would get his reward? Were they finally going to sort him into Gryffindor, where he truly belonged?

  * Purely technically I should subtract about twenty points from your house for this shameful lack of respect towards the school rules and disregards for the safety of your classmates, as well as your own...




_“But I'm not going to do that.”_ Come on, just say it.

  * ...but I'm not going to do that.




Robb sighed in relied as he heard that. For a moment he was starting to get worried. Needlesly. Finally, someone was going to give him the recognition he deserves. He was no loser. He was a true hero. He couldn't wait until his family hears about it. His parents especially. They were going to be so proud when they hear that their son, Robb Stark, bravely stood up for his friends and defeated the school's biggest bully one and for all.

  * I'm going to subtract twenty-five points – professor Arryn added in a strict, unforgiving tone – just to make sure incidents like that won't happen in the future. Tell me, what were you thinking when you blackmailed Ramsay into this horrible broom race across the castle?




It took Robb a while to realize what exactly has been going on. The boy looked closer into the headmistress's eyes, hoping to find a hint of a joke in them, but the woman was serious as ever and the only thing in hear eyes was pure anger. Clearly she must've misjudged the situation. He didn't blackmail anyone into doing anything. It was Ramsay. He did it. As he looked to his right he noticed as the Slytherin boy's mouth corners have raised slightly for a second, forming something like a hint of smirk on his face. Was that his plan all along? Make Robb look like the bad one? No, it wasn't going to work. Robb was the hero. Heroes always win.

  * But professor Arryn, I didn't do it – Robb said as calmly as he could, trying to slow down the beating of his heart.

  * Oh, really? – the teacher started with a dangerously high level of venom in her voice. - So are you telling me the two of you have just spontaneously decided to go on a ride around the castle during which you have continuously tied to push your friend off the broomstick?




Robb couldn't help but drop his mouth wide open as he heard the question. It couldn't have been real. Someone must have been pulling a joke on him. It was Ramsay's idea. It was him who blackmailed Robb into the race. He wouldn't try to push him off the broomstick if Ramsay hadn't tried to do it first. He wasn't the one behind all of this. Ramsay was.

  * No, b-but – Robb tried to keep his voice from trembling, but it was getting harder with each passing minute – it wasn't my idea.




The headmistress looked at him with so much hate in her eyes that for a minute he was starting to get scared for his life.

  * Here I thought that you would at least have enough decency to admit to what you've done. All of you are just the same.




All of them? Who was she referring to? Hufflepuffs? First years? Robb really didn't like the direction this conversation was heading into.

  * I'm not lying – he said, sounding even more desperate than before. - I didn't do it.

  * I'm sorry, boy – professor Varys said with a velvety tone in his voice – but I'm afraid that there are witnesses who would prove otherwise.




Witnesses? What was going on in here? Everyone who was there has clearly seen it was Ramsay who began the fight. Besides, he saw all of them rooting for him during the race. He heard them chanting his name. They wouldn't lie to save Ramsay. They loved him.

  * Witnesses? - Robb asked to which professor Varys gestured to his left towards... oh.




Of course. It all made sense now. Wait, actually it didn't. With Locke at least he understood why the Slytherin would work against him. He was Ramsay's friend and right-hand man. It would be stupid of Robb to hope that Locke would take his side in this conflict. But Theon? With each day he seemed to be getting even more lost trying to find out what his motivations were. One day he'd try to help him and visit him in the Hospital Wing, and the next day he'd be Ramsay's number one friend and do everything to make Robb look bad. What should he even make of Theon Greyjoy? Was he an ally or an enemy? It made zero sense to him.

  * Mr Locke and mr Greyjoy have said it was you who came up with the idea of the race, right after you started insulting Ramsay's friends over their heritage.




It felt almost as if someone has slapped Robb right in the face. They got everything wrong. They made it seem like he was... well, Ramsay. Robb felt like he has landed in an alternate dimension where Ramsay is good and he is the bad guy. Besides, heritage? Really? He would never stoop that low. Why did they think he would be able to do it all?

  * Professor Varys – the Astronomy teacher begun – with all due respect, but we don't know if any of those claims are true.




Robb calmed down slightly seeing that not everyone here were against him. Professor Luwin may have not been the most interesting teacher in Hogwarts, but he wasn't an idiot who gets fooled so easily. He knew Robb, and he knew that he wasn't capable of doing something like that.

  * Besides – he continued – I have two witnesses too. Both mr Manderly and ms Maegyr have asserted me that it was mr Bolton who came up with an idea of the race. I may not know Robb for very long but I know that he's a good boy and he wouldn't insult anyone based on their blood status.

  * I'm sorry, professor, but those two students were not the only ones who have seen it – professor Varys replied again with a creepily calm quality in his voice. - Other Slytherin students have also supported mr Bolton's claims.




They did? But why? Robb couldn't understand that. They've seen what happened. He even noticed some of them rooting for him on the ground. Why would they testify against him? Why would they not tell the truth?

  * Besides, mr Bolton is a straight O student who as of now still hasn't received a grade lower than Exceeds Expectations.




Robb widened his eyes in shock as he looked over at his rival to notice a proud smirk appearing on his face once again. He knew that Ramsay was a clever one, but never did he realize he was dealing with some kind of young genius as professor Varys seemed to imply.

  * I'm sorry, gentlemen, but may I throw in my two galleons to the conversation? – Robb sighed as he heard a familiar voice sound right from behind him. - I would not do this, but as I feel that the last remark may have been a jibe at mr Starks weak Potions marks, I'd like to testify that he's working really hard to improve them and that I actually see a lot of potential in him.




Normally Robb wouldn't be too pleased with such a dose of sugar being directed towards him by the Potions teacher, but now that he was in this unpleasant situation he quietly thanked God for the existence of this greasy weasel.

  * Thank you for your input into the conversation, professor Baelish – the Charms teacher began, looking at his workmate with poorly hidden disgust – but I'd like to remind you that my students' life is more important than whether one kid with poor Potions grades leans if he should stir left or right to make a poor quality cough syrup.

  * And I'd like to remind you that you were the first one to bring up grades, my dear friend.




The smirk on Baelish's face was what really sold it. Professor Varys seemed angry, maybe even furious as he opened his mouth to say sonything else, but he was quickly cut off by a loud shout coming from behind the desk.

  * Silence!




Both teachers turned their heads towards headmistress Arryn with a look of surprise on their faces. They obviously did not expect the woman to erupt so suddenly like that. Neither did Robb.

  * I did not call the two of you in here to listen to your petty drama – the redheaded teacher said with a tone in her voice that reminded of a mother scolding her two children. - The reason why we're here is to decide what punishment should Robb Stark be given.




That was it for him. It was the last straw. He knew it was stupid of him, but he couldn't force himself to keep sitting like that on this stupid chair letting them tarnish his reputation like that. He had to do something, even if it seemed like his sutation is hopeless.

  * But I didn't do it! - Robb yelled at top of his lungs clenching his fists so hard that he could almost feel his fingernails piercing through the skin on the inside of his hand.




It seemed to work just fine. He has succesfully captured the attention of everybody in his room (and probably the entire Hogwarts as well). Great, what now? A smart person would most likely apologize for their sudden outburst and sit down, not letting his situation get any worse. Robb, however, was not a smart person. Back then he was just a very pissed off person and these kind of people play by their own rules.

  * I didn't do it! It wasn't me who came up with this stupid race! It was Ramsay! And I didn't insult anyone! It was him who insulted my friends! I just wanted to defend them!




A smart person would also end here, but Robb kept on going.

  * It is all his fault! Don't you see it?! He's the bad guy! I'm the good guy! He should be punished! Not me! I didn't do anything wrong, and I do not deserve it!




The room fell silent as every single soul present in here seemed to have frozen in time, staring at him with a shocked expression. Even the portraits of previous headmasters, which decorated the walls of the office, couldn't help but gape at the boy. Robb knew how bad he must've looked like, standing there with hands curled up into fists, face brick red from suppressed emotions and watery eyes. Even he had to admit that it wasn't very heroic of him. All that he hoped for was that he didn't get himself into even bigger trouble. The headmistress was the first one to speak up.

  * Mr Stark – she started with a emotionless expression – in my entire career as a teacher I have never encountered a single less disciplined student than you. Who do you think you are?! First you blackmailed your friend, mr Bolton, into partaking in this horrendous race that could've gotten both of you killed, and then you have the audacity to storm in here like this is your own office and yell at me while insinuating that I engineered some kind of scheme to bring you down!

  * Professor Arryn, I... - Robb started, hoping that it wasn't too late to take back what he said, but he got cut off mid-sentence by the headmistress.

  * Quiet! - she yelled, effectively keeping the boy quiet. - You had your chance to speak and it only confirmed my beliefs about you. You are a spoiled little brat who couldn't stand the thought of someone else being better than him at flying. Am I right?




Robb wanted to answer, tell the teacher that she's wrong, but he felt like she didn't want any kind of response from him. The woman narrowed her eyes and looked at Robb with a truly appalled expression.

  * You should be ashamed of yourself.




Robb heard something reminding a muffled snicker leaving Ramsay's mouth. He must have been on cloud nine now that his plan seemed to be working out perfectly. Robb's good name was laying beaten on the ground, covered in dust. The brown-haired boy sat back on his chair, hoping that somehow he will shrink enough for him to disappear completely. With a corner of his eye, he thought he's seen Theon looking at him with a worried expression, but he couldn't care less about what the boy thinks of him now. He betrayed him. No amount of visits and worried glances will change how much he hates him. Deep inside he even wondered who does he hate more now: Ramsay or Theon.

  * The rest of school faculty and I have already decided a punishment, which should be enough for you to make up for your misdeed – the fiery haired woman continued, the pathetic tone shining through her voice once again. - Besides the aforementioned 30 points your parents will have to cover the costs of buying two new Shooting Stars for the Flying lessons. Don't worry. An owl was already sent to them describing the whole event.




As if it wasn't bad enough. Robb felt as if someone has struck him right in the gut. Not only was he in trouble for the broomstick race, but now also he risked the chance of having his parents find out about his house allegiance. What were they going to think of him when they get the letter and read that _“their son, Robb Stark, first year student of the Hufflepuff house, has taken part in dangerous activities during the Flying lessons?”_ He wanted to be a brave Gryffindor, who selflessly stands up for his friends, not a lying Hufflepuff ,whose biggest passion apparently is organizing illegal races around the castle. It wasn't him and they must've known that. Why were they trying to make him look like this? The blood in the boy's veins froze as he felt a single tear streaming down his cheek. Great, all he needed now was for him to start crying. He was a villain already. He did not need to be know as a crybaby as well.

  * But the punishment doesn't end there – if not for how down was he feeling, Robb would most likely roll his eyes right now.




What has he ever done to that woman? Why did she hate him so much?

  * We – by we she clearly meant I – have decided that the best way for you to compensate for your misbehaviour is by doing something useful towards the school community. That's why the entire faculty – again, I – has decided that until the beginning of the winter break you will be helping one of the teachers to fulfill their duties. You're basically going to be their right-hand for the next two months.




Okay, that didn't sound too bad. Honestly, for a minute he thought that professor Arryn was going to lock him in the dungeons. That kind of compensation, however, surprisingly didn't seem too cruel to him. That is, until he heard a male voice interrupting the headmistress's speech.

  * Excuse me, headmistress Arryn – professor Baelish said with his usual weasely tone, which caused goosebumps to appear all over Robb's skin – but if you still haven't decided on who should be responsible for enacting this punishment, I'd like to volunteer. I'm pretty sure that the company of mr Stark would soon prove to be helpful to both of us.




Luckily, before the boy could've added a sudden gag reflex to the list of his problems professor Arryn responded with what was probably the first good news he has heard from her today.

  * I'm sorry, professor Baelish, but professor Benjen Stark has already expressed his desire to take care of the student.




Never in his entire life did Robb feel so happy to hear his uncle's name mentioned. Meanwhile, a smug smile which decorated the Potions teacher's face has shifted slightly, giving his expression a slightly more sinister tone.

  * Oh, I see – he said as his navy blue eyes flickered like drops of poison dissolving below the surface of water. - Well, I'm sure professor Stark will do an amazing job taking care of his nephew.




Headmistress Arryn has clearly decided to overlook this one particularly venomous remark and instead she turned her attention back towards Robb. Her look was devoid of any mercy as she looked down on him, completely aware of her moral high ground.

  * Now that we have established what your punishment will be, do you have anything else to say to your friends?




Oh, no. As if he didn't get humiliated enough today, now he also had to apologize to Ramsay for a thing he has never done? He looked back at the headmistress, but seeing that she clearly wasn't in mood for any discussion he turned his face towards his right, meeting the cold blue of the Slytherin's eyes. He didn't want to apologize to him. He didn't owe him anything after all that Ramsay has put him through, but sadly it seemed like he didn't have any other choice... well, besides refusing to do so and getting kicked out of the school. He took a deep breath, collecting all of his inner strength, before opening his mouth and saying the following words.

  * Ramsay, I'm – there he gulped, almost as if the words couldn't get through his throat – sorry.

  * It's okay – the boy replied as innocently as it was only possible.




Robb knew that all of this innocence was just for the show. He knew what was hidden way deep below the mask of a good student. It was satisfaction. Pure satisfaction. Robb turned his gaze away from the boy as quickly as possible, only for it to stumble upon the metallic blue of Theon's eyes. Boys stared at each other like that for few seconds, which were enough for both of them to find out what the other one was thinking. If there was one thing dominating in Theon's gaze, it was regret. For a split second Robb even thought that the boy will open his mouth to say something to save his long forgotten friend from Ramsay's trap. He didn't do it, though. Too bad.

Soon everyone left the office, leaving headmistress Arryn to herself. Robb felt the weight of Ramsay's look on him, but he didn't dare to look back at him. Today he has shown something he has sworn to never show anyone again. Weakness. How was someone like him going to end up in Gryffindor? He wasn't a hero. He was just an idiot who thought that one stupid flight around the school will end all of his problems. Suddenly he felt someone grabbing his wrist. His first guess would've been Ramsay, but the grip wasn't too tight and it didn't seem like the person holding him wanted to hurt him. Sadly the reality turned out to be even worse. Right behind him, holding his arm was Theon Greyjoy. If there was anyone who looked at least half as miserable as Robb right now, it was him.

  * Robb, I... - he began, but wasn't given a chance to finish as the Hufflepuff slipped out of his grasp and sent him one last spiteful look before turning around and walking off into the different direction.




It may have not led straight to the dormitory, but the boy didn't want to go there right now. For once in his whole life he wanted to be alone, somewhere where no one will be able to judge him, whether he thinks Robb is an evil genius who knitted a witty plan to end his rival's life once and for all or considers him a regular wimp who doesn't belong anywhere close to Gryffindor and is a far cry from his heroic father. As he took his place on the floor of second floor men's bathroom he took ten deep breaths trying to stop the tears from falling. Seeing as it didn't seem to work, he counted down to ten again. By the third time he gave up completely and just hid his face behind his knees as the tears began to freely roll down his face.

Maybe some people simply weren't born to be heroes?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has to be the most depressing chapter so far...
> 
> One thing I think is the most vital to Robb's character, whether in book-verse or the show-verse, is his naivety. I mean, did he really think Walder Frey will forgive him for breaking his vows because True Love™? Robb, my sweet summer child... no! He won't! It's no different in this chapter. Well, at least we've finally estabilished that headmistress Arryn is, in fact, a stone cold bitch. This piece of information might come in handy later.
> 
> Besides, it seems like the Robb/Theon/Ramsay love triangle ended up with Theon officially dumping Robb for Ramsay. Yeah, who would've expected that? Sucks for Robb. Still, fate apparently loves throwing these two against each other so expect a lot more Robb-and-Theon moments heading your way soon... but not the next Friday. I have something else planned for then. See ya next week!


	11. Liar, Liar...

If Robb had thought that past Thursday was bad, then he definitely wasn't ready for what life had in store for him in the next couple of days. As it turned out, when it comes to how much time does it take for a gossip to get spread around the school, Hogwarts was no different from any Muggle school. Needless to say that the story of a first year Hufflepuff, whose biggest passion apparently was to organize illegal broomstick races, took the headlines by storm, and became the next number one topic to discuss at breakfast in the Great Hall for the next two or three weeks (right until the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team was caught with his girlfriend in the locker room right after midnight... wonder what they've been doing up there). Now, everytime he walked through the corridors, curious glances and whispers would follow right after. Suffice to say the boy was rather surprised when Drogo Momoa, a rather popular fifth-year Gryffindor, well-known for his quick temper and aggressive style of play on the pitch, came up to him asking if he takes any bets.

As expected, the fact that Robb has apparently also made fun of Ramsay's friends over their heritage has also made its rounds, but, luckily for him, it died down pretty quickly, having been overshadowed by the much more impactful history of those five bloody laps around the castle. Now, the only ones who seemed to remember about it were the few Slytherins Ramsay would usually hang around with, trying to go out of their way to show how little respect do they have for the boy... but then, again, what's new? While it was rather sad how quickly the story of blood status discrimination got drowned out by other, more trivial things, this time Robb could've said he had been lucky, or rather he would be if not for the headmistress considering him a spiled brat and a bigot at that, and Ramsay managng to get away with everything he's done. He couldn't help but feel disappointed at how the situation has been handled. Even if no one remembered about it, the fact that someone might've heard the and actually believed that might have been something that he would say stung him really bad.

Of course, having to see Ramsay's smug smiling face everytime single time he'd pass him on the corridor hasn't been too pleasant either. He must've felt so proud of himself now that he has finally managed to take Robb down. He knew that the boy was watching him and tried to shove his victory down his throat whenever he could. Maybe in different circumstances Robb would've convinced him to stop, whether by a simple threat or using his sheer physical strength. Still, it would be stupid of him to risk visiting the headmistress's office once more. The woman surely wouldn't miss out on an opportunity to stomp his already severely damaged dignity into the ground once more. Besides, that wasn't even the only thing stopping him. Over the course of those two months at Hogwarts Robb has developed some kind of weird mental block which physically and mentally restrained his from standing up to Ramsay. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but deep inside he was aware of what it was. Cowardice. Something he never thought might ever become a problem to him. He has always considered himself to be a rather courageous person, but maybe he has been wrong after all?

Still, despite all the unnecessary attention and problems this situation has caused, it has also brought a one very unexpected upside. While a rather noticeable chunk of Slytherins have clearly hated him for his “vicious comments” on their younger friends, Gryffindors clearly enjoyed all the drama and the entertainment and Ravenclaws really couldn't have been bothered, Robb's own house has hugely surprised Robb with all the support he has garnered from his fellow Hufflepuffs during those few weeks.

  * Wait a minute! - Torr commanded, his voice now in a much better condition than it was two weeks ago. - You're telling me you have completely destroyed Ramsay Bolton in a five-lap race around the freaking castle?!




Robb simply nodded his head in response as if it was the most trivial thing anyone could've asked him about.

  * ...awesome! How could have I missed it?!




However, the praises didn't end on an overtly excited and partially emotionally unstable Torrhen Karstark. One remarkable trait of the Hufflepuffs, one which people should mention way more often, was that they cared about their own probably more than any other students. That's why when the story about how bravely did Robb stand up for his friends that feral Wednesday, the boy has immediately gained himself some sort of respect amongst them. People he hasn't even spoken to before would approach him n the common room just to introduce themselves and share a nice word or two. It felt so random. Robb, while not particularly popular, ha never really been disliked back at school. Still, the sincere kindness of everyone around him has really surprised him. As a matter of fact, the entire house has been a pretty tight group in itself. Much tighter than the Ravenclaws, who, while friendly with eachother, seemed to prefer spending time alone or in small groups isolated from the rest. Even Gryffindor, Robb's dream house, has paled in that aspect when compared to Hufflepuff. To be honest, the only other students who could give the Puffs a run for their money have been Slytherins. It was actually pretty funny. The houses which cared the most about their own have been the loser one and the evil one. Since he has been brought up in a large (and exceptionally loud) family, Robb has always enjoyed company of other people, and, depsite his usual shyness, was a rather extroverted person. Maybe that's why he got along so well with the rest of the house? Hufflepuffs have been like a large, slightly dysfunctional, but still warm family. He almost could've said he enjoyed being there. Almost.

Sadly, that didn't mean that was the end of Robb's problems. Quite he contrary, actually. While the attention his housemates would show him was obviously pleasant, there was still one particular Hufflepuff who hasn't spoken to him since that unlucky Wednesday afternoon. One whose absence from his everyday life Robb found surprisingly painful. That person was Talisa. Whenever Robb would try to strike up a conversation with her, she would seem very cold and distant towards him. Well, it's not like they didn't talk at all, but these weren't their usual light-hearted converations. Her answers would always be cut very short, in order not to dwelve any deeper into the given subject, and it was obvious the girl was trying to avoid keeping eye contact with him at all costs. It felt awful. Robb may have know her for three months only, but he really enjoyed her company, He missed their small talks. He missed how she would smile at him warmly whenever she saw him in passing. He didn't even really understant why she'd be mad at him. He took part in that stupid race in her defence. He thought the girl would be thankful to him, but he was wrong. Why was she mad at him when all he tried to do was to protect her?

Well, at least the punishment hasn't been too awful... well, besides those 30 points which have effectively punched Hufflepuff down to the bottom of the school rankings (thank you, professor Arryn). At first helping uncle Benjen in his work has been rather awkward, since the man was still upset over the whole race-thing. Not that Robb blamed him. He was aware of the fact that wasn't a plesant warm up flight, not higher than twelve feet above the ground, and that the only reason his uncle was mad at him was because he worried about him. After a week of time, however, everything seemed to have gone back to normal. Actually, Robb even enjoyed helping uncle Benjen out. He hasn't seen him for so lon that being around him made him feel as if he was seven again, back when there were no stupid sorting ceremonies or mean kids to worry about. It felt just like a quick break from the sorrows of everyday school-life, where for an hour or two Robb could've simply let go of all his problems.

This evening was significantly pleasant as professor Stark didn't have much work to do, besides grading the sixth-year's essays. That meant he'll most likely spend the rest of the night reading them word by word in complete silence, only leaving Robb with the task of cleaning the classroom after the lessons. Not tha bad of a job to do.

  * So, how are you doing at school? – the teacher asked, not looking away from the piece of parchment in front of him.

  * It's okay.

  * Are you sure? - he asked, a hint of doubt shining through his voice.

  * Yes, it's fine. Really.




Robb appreciated their small talks. It was nice to see that his uncle cared so much about him despite the fact that they haven't seen eachother in over five years. He could see a bit of his father in him. Too bad he couldn't be anywhere like them.

  * Do you have a lot of homework for tomorrow?

  * No, not really – Robb replied.




It wasn't truth, though. The amount of schoolwork this month has really taken him by surprise. He was still to write a hundred-word essay for professor Varys, who, as he recently found out, was the head of Slytherin house, which made his presence in the headmaster's office much more understandable. Robb wasn't too keen on going back to his dormitory. He'd much rather help his uncle some more. There had to be something else he can do before wiping the floor. The teacher, however, just smiled at him from behind the glasses he usually put on while reading.

  * You're free to go – he said. - You wouldn't have too much to do here anyways.




Robb wasn't too keen on going anywhere near from here, but as he realized his uncle would probably like to be left alone with the work, he nodded his head and headed off towards the exit.

  * Oh, Robb, wait a minute – the man stopped him all of a sudden. - Before you go, I just wanted to tell you that I've received a letter from your parents.




That said, he fixed himself in his seat as if he wanted to add that he stumbled upon something interesting while reading it. Robb's heart skipped a beat as he heard his uncle's words. He felt that something was off and even he felt like he knew what, but he really hoped he was wrong.

  * Oh – he started, hoping to hide the hint of fear in his voice – really? How are they?




Of course he already knew how were they as he has received a letter from them only two days ago, but his uncle didn't know that. He needed to play clueless, an act that the man has quickly picked up on.

  * They're fine. It's just that thare was one thing about the letter which has... surprised me, to say the least.

  * What was it? - Robb asked hesitantly, even though he clearly knew what was on his uncle's mind.




It looked like his little secret wasn't a secret anymore.

  * It's nothing – the man continued. - I've just found it interesting how your parents were very happy when they found out that you got sorted into Gryffindor.




The look he gave Robb mayve have come off as warm or protective, but it surely wasn't any of those things. It was safe to say the boy got caught red-handed. At this point there was only one way he could've gotten out of problems caused by his lies... to lie even more.

  * But I am in Hufflepuff – he said, pretending to be surprised.

  * Exactly. Do you have any idea why would they think otherwise?




Benjen Stark was no fool. He knew exactly what was going on. He was way too clever to get outsmarted by a eleven-year old. Robb knew about that, but still he couldn't stop. Admitting that he lied about his house allegiance would be a sing of weakness, something that Robb couldn't allow himself to show anymore.

  * I... I... – he stammered, afraid that his uncle will catch him hiding the truth once more – I have no idea.




Robb Stark was not a liar, but under those circumstances he had no other choice left. He had to do it. If not, then his family would find out about it. Surely finding out that Robb's a liar would hurt them way more than finding out that he's a Hufflepuff. Wow, he clearly hadn't thought that out quite as well as he thought he did.

  * Robb – the teacher started in a tone that suggested only one thing.




There was a lecture coming. Robb hated them in any form, no matter who was on the giving end: his mother, Sansa or even his beloved uncle.

  * I know that you've really hoped to end up in Gryffindor, your father told me about it – he continued – and I must say I was really surprised when the Sorting Hat put you into Hufflepuff, since you're basically his younger clone.




Those words left Robb with a bad taste in his mouth. Why would he still say that after all that he's heard? He was nothing like his father, and the fact that the Hat put him into Hufflepuff instead only proved it. Besides, his father would never end up in a situation like that. He was too honorable to lie to his family like that... Robb wasn't.

  * However – the man continued – just because you didn't end up where you wanted, that doesn't make you any worse than anyone else.




His uncle was most likely right about it, but Robb couldn't help but see how easy it was for him to say that. Both him and his father were Gryffindors. They didn't have to prove anything for anyone. Everyone loved them already.

  * Besides, Hufflepuff is a great house – he went on. - Back when I studied here I've had many friends there. They weren't cowards nor wimps. Don't let what others say get into your head, Robb. Okay?

  * Okay – Robb said – but I don't know why are telling me all of this. I don't have any problems with my house. I really enjoy being in Hufflepuff.

  * Really?

  * Really – he replied with a forced smile.




Uncle Benjen looked at him with his piercing, almost falcon-like eyes and for a while the boy was sure that the next words that were going to leave his mouth were “I'm disappointed in you” (something he definitely dreaded to hear), but instead he just smiled once more and nodded his head quietly.

  * Fair enough, I believe you.




Robb almost sighed in relief, but stopped himself, realizing how much of a dead giveaway would it be.

  * After all, you wouldn't lie to me. Would you?




What he could not understand was how did uncle Benjen know exactly what to say to him to make him feel guilty. He felt disgusted with himself. Not only was he a loser and a bad guy but now also a liar.

  * No, of course I wouldn't – he replied, feeling the remorses stinging him right in his heart.




Professor Stark smiled warmly, but Robb knew that deep down he must've not been too pleased seeing his nephew lying straight to his face.

  * Great, you can go now. I bet you have more interesting things to do than sitting here with an elderly man like me.




Robb forced a chuckle out of himself as he said goodbye to his uncle and left the classroom. He felt awful. If two months ago someone told him that he will be keeping such secrets from his entire family, he wouldn't believe them. And yet here he was. Robb Stark – the loser Hufflepuff, family disappointment, illegal broomstick race organizer and now also a liar. He had no idea how his persona could've gotten so damaged in such a short period of time. He came here to become a hero like his father, but so far he has been falling closer and closer to the opposite end of the spectrum. He didn't want his life to look like that. He didn't want to be the bad guy. It's just that everything around him obviously tried to push this narrative down his throat. The only thing that made him feel slightly better was the fact that it wasn't going to last forever. He wasn't always going to be the villain, and Ramsay wasn't going to remain a hero forever. If there was one thing that his parents have thought him, it was that truth will always prevail. Now, how was he going to keep his secret if the truth, indeed, does prevail? Well, that was a question for a different occasion.

However, it looked like Robb's uncle finding out about his secret wasn't going to end up as the only unpleasant surprise this day has brought him. Just as the boy came closer to the entrance of his beloved Hufflepuff dormitory, the only thought on his being being to lay down on that comfortable yellow sofa in the common room by the fireplace and forget about everything that happened, he heard someone approaching from behind. Somehow, even before he heard that someone talking, he knew exactly who that was from the icy aura that could've been be felt around him.

Ramsay Bolton.

  * Guys, look who it is!




As Robb turned around to face his enemy, he met not one but three people standing right in front of him. Of course, it wouldn't have been Ramsay if he hasn't been accompanied by his little group of insane worshippers, this time, however, with a little change amongst their lineup. Instead of Theon, standing by the right side of Ramsay was a short, dark-haired girl, with an eery expression which mirrored the one her friend was carrying. Robb quickly recognized her as Myranda, the girl that Locke practised with at the Flying lessons that memorable Wednesday. He was surprised to see her standing alongside Ramsay as he always considered her to be one of the shyer, more introverted girls. Still, if he had to make a choice between her and Theon, he would pick her in a heartbeat.

  * Isn't this our favorite little loser Puff?! - Ramsay remarked loudly enough, so that his intendet victim could feel him.

  * God, please no – Robb muttered under his breath.




All he wanted to do was to fall onto the couch and finally get some well desevred rest, but, judging by the vicious grins on the Slytherins' faces, it looked like the universe had different plans for him.

  * Come on, Stark – Locke said loudly. - Aren't you happy too see us?

  * Don't tell me you're still mad about the whole race thing – Ramsay added. - Come on, that was years ago. Let's just forget about that and move on.




His voice sounded weirdly sincere, but the look on his face clearly revealed the boy's bad intention. Ramsay smiled maliciously as he made his way down the corridor towards Robb. The Hufflepuff was in an awful position. He was aware that if only he had tried to defend himself, whether physically or verbally, Ramsay surely would find a way to turn it against him, and he really wasn't keen on having another “little chat” wth professor Arryn.

  * What is it, Robb? - he oontinued. - Not so tough now with your feet on the ground?

  * What did you expect from a Puff? - Myranda added, surprising the brown-haired boy with how vicious a voice coming from such a tiny body could be. - Especially one like that.

  * Hey, don't be rude. It's not his hault he started crying when headmistress Insane flipped out on him.

  * Yeah, that was good – Locke said before adding in a voice that was most likely supposed to sound like Robb back then. - “No, professor Arryn! It wasn't me! It was Ramsay! You have to believe me!”




They seemed to have a lot of fun picking on Robb. This was a completely new situation to the boy. Usually, he was the one doing the saving, now he was the one who needed it. Only now did he really understand what Jon went throught back at the Muggle school. The thought he did before, but only now that he found himself in a similar situatiion did he realize what it really felt like to be the weakest link of the school's food chain. It was like this debilitating feeling of tightness in his stomach whenever he'd see or even think of Ramsay. He had to admit he was scared of him, but not in a physical way, since he has proved that he can be just as strong and as quick as him. What he knew, however, was that he's completely helpless around him. Whatever he had decided to do, he would get away with it and Robb wouldn't. That was Ramsay's advantage over him. What was physical strength when you were in no position to use it to defend yourself?

  * C-can you please leave me alone? - Robb muttered under his breath in response, effectively grabbing the attention of laughing Slytherins.

  * What did you just say? - Ramsay asked, while moving closer to the boy, invading his personal space.

  * I asked if you could leave me alone... please?




Seconds passed like hours as Ramsay stared at him surprised by the request. For a while Robb even thought it may have worked, that even Ramsay had his limits, but then all three Slytherins errupted with uncontrolabl laughter right at the same time.

  * Did-did you guys hear that? - Ramsay asked his companions through tears. - He wants us to leave him alone.

  * No one will leave you alone, loser – Myranda said with a pure disregard for the boy glimmering in her voice.




Robb has never felt so humiliated before. He never expected that something like that may happen to him. It never did. He may have not been the most popular student back at school he never had problems with anyone. He was basically neutral to everyone around him. No one has ever... bullied him. No one had a reason to do so.

  * You know what? - Ramsay said unexpectedly, shushing his companions. - Fine, I'll leave you alone.




That said he passed Robb a daring glare.

  * If you make me do it.




A choir of “whoas” could be heard, courtesy of Locke and Myranda, who watched the situation unveil slowly.

  * Come on, do it!

  * Ramsay – Robb begun, but the rival didn't want to listen.

  * No, if you want me to go then do something! Go on, punch me! You know you want to do it.




He couldn't deny that the offer was basically irresistible, but he knew that if he does it, he will find himself in even bigger trouble than he was already. He simply could not punch him. Ramsay noticed that Robb was close to reaching his breaking point, and he knew exactly what to do to set him off. With all of his force he shoved the boy back, trying to get any kind of reaction from him, but he didn't. Robb was still standing there doing nothing. Seeing that, Ramsay just grinned and walked over closer to him.

  * What's going on, Robb? I thought you like fighting. Don't you? Or are you just a pathetic little loser?




If there was one way to make Robb lose his temper it was to call him a loser, a word he despised with every single cell in his body. In this moment he didn't care about the punishment, didn't care about the points his house was going to lose or professor Arryn. The only thing on his mind was the urge to punch that supid grin off Ramsay's face. He was about to do it and most likely would have done it... if not for someone interrupting him.

  * Hey! What's going on in here?!




As Robb turned around he noticed a familiar-looking boy, watching them from the other side of the corridor. Familiar because the yellow-and-black tie wrapped around his neck suggested that both of them have belonged to the same house, and have most likely seen each other already in passing many times before. He was rather lean, but also taller and more athletically built than any of them, suggesting that he may be a bit older than Robb and Ramsay. His blonde curls fell loosely on his forehead and his blue eyes (in a shade very similar to Robb's own) currently glistened threateningly.

Robb immediately noticed a change in the Slytherins' appearance. Myranda somehow managed to shrink herself, and, in the blink of an eye, she was back to being your usual mousy student no one would even notice in the corridor. Locke's eyes immediately lost the threat and ventured towards the walls, which suddenly have become very interesting to him. Only Ramsay seemed to be totally fine with someone else watching him as he didn't back down from Robb even for an inch.

  * Nothing you should care about – he snapped back.

However the blonde didn't seem to be too intimidated by the Slytherin's reply. He narrowed his eyes at the Slytherin, and came over closer to get a better look at the situation.

  * Really? - he asked with obvious disbelief. - Because it seems like you've been picking on one of my housemates.




And there he was blushing again. It wasn't that Robb wasn't thankful for the help. Quite the contrary, actually. He just didn't want anyone to see him like that, in this kind of situation. He didn't want anyone to think he can't take care of his own problems. He couldn't help, but wonder; did Jon feel the same way too? Maybe he didn't want his help? Maybe he just made him feel worse?

  * Well, maybe I am – Ramsay replied angirly.




He obviously didn't like people standing up to him.

  * So what? - he continued. - What are you going to do about it?

  * Me? - the blond asked, seemingly surprised to even hear a suggestion that he might be able to do something to hurt someone. - Oh, I'm not going to do anything.




He stopped for a second, making Robb's heart beat faster, as he thought that the boy will either turn a blind eye on him or just simply join the fun, but then he continued.

  * However, I might know one or two older Slytherins who clearly wouldn't mind having a _little chat_ with you about treating your schoolmates with proper respect. How about that?




Ramsay put on his most intimidatting expression, hoping that somehow it will be enough to make the blonde Hufflepuff loose the discussion, but he was smart enough to know it would be better not to mess with a bunch of older Slytherins, probably all of them ten times bigger than him, so eventually he took a step back from Robb.

  * We aren't done yet, Stark – he said as he walked off towads the dungeons with Locke and Myranda following right behind him.

  * The older Hufflepuff then turned his attention towards Robb, which somehow managed to get his already rosy face blush even brighter. He must've already thought that he's some kind of weakling who can't even stand up to his bullies, and that was neither what he was nor what he wanted to be seen as.

  * You okay? - the boy asked, running a hand through his curly hair.

  * Y-yes, it's fine. Really.




The other guy didn't seem to be too convinced by Robb's words as he quirked an eyebrow at him and slightly tilted his head to the right.

  * Do they pick on you very often? - he said after a quick moment of contemplation.

  * What? They? No, they-they didn't pick on me... it's just that...




From the confused expression of his companion he reasoned that he should probably stop talking if he doesn't want to make an even bigger fool of himself.

  * Look – the other boy began – you can't be afraid of them your entire life. You have to do something. If they ever start threatening you again just find me and-

  * Thanks but I don't need help – Robb cut him off short.

  * Are you sure? Because it looked like you could use some.

  * Yes, I am sure – the boy replied in a tone which could rival Ramsay's vicious snap-backs. - Now excuse but I have other things to do.




That said he turned his back towards the blonde boy and walked off into the other side of the corridor. Of course he didn't have a single other thing to do, but he just wanted to avoid the awkward conversation in the common room. He had to admit that he felt bad for being so mean to someone who has just helped him get rid of Ramsay and was nothing but nice to him, but he couldn't let him think that he was some sort of bullying victim... well, he kind of was but no one had to know about it. His reputation has already been damaged and he didn't want to add “picked on by Ramsay” to the group of adjectives people would use to describe him. Still, he really appreciated that he stopped by and didn't just ignore what's going on around him like anyone else probably would. It was quite brave of him, actually. Why was he in Hufflepuff? Something didn't seem to add up. One kid in a sea of students could've easily been missorted but it wasn't just one kid now. Him, Talisa, Pod, Torr, Wendel, Bethany and now the curly-haired boy. They were no losers. How could the Sorting Hat make the same mistake seven times in a row, six times just this very year? They were brave, they were clever, they were ambitious. They all could've easily gotten into every other house. Why did they get sorted into Hufflepuff? So many people told him that it's the losers' house, and they couldn't have all been wrong... right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but I've had a very messy day. It was probably the first time the weather was good, and I've finished school early, so I thought that maybe when I get home I'll just put The Weeknd on and get done with correcting the chapter earlier... and then I fell asleep. When I woke up it took me about five minutes to remind mjyself of where I am or who I am. Besides, when I've turned the computer on, I realized that the chapter looks as if a potato rolled down my keyboard, so I had to rewrite it once more. Still, here it is. The eleventh chapter of TRSC.
> 
> With this one out, that means we're halfway through the story, so thank you if somehow you've managed to not get bored of it by the third chapter. This one doesn't bring much new stuff, except Robb's little secrect may not be a secret anymore. Besides, Ramsay's Asshole Clique keeps growing strong (no pun intended) and a mysterious blond appears to save the day. I think his identity is rather obvious, but if it isn't... well, just take a second look at my weak pun.
> 
> Next chapter will be out in two weeks, as I'd like to go ahead with the future chapters and rewrite a huge chunk of chapter 13, but I can tell you right now that this one will be way more Throbb-focused than the previous ones. Will the boys finally mend fences with each other? Make sure to check out in two weeks :*


	12. October Winds

With cold October winds arriving at the Hogwarts grounds, it was only becoming more and more evident that the winter was coming. Few days ago mr Selmy announced that no more flying lessons will be held at Hogwarts at least until springtime, since the bad weather would only hinder any of their next attempts, and it was better not to let students practise in such circumstances. Especially if they were as disobedient as Robb Stark – the illegal broomstick racer. The gradual drop in temperature has also forced an unfortunate change onto the students' uniforms. Now, instead of a yellow-and-black tie, which was fairly unnoticeable, wrapped tightly around the boy's neck was a scarf in the same colour scheme with a rather large logo of his house emblazed on it; a piece of clothing he despised even more than its predecessor. Granted, it was rather pleasant in touch and kept him warm during the early lessons, but what worried him the most were Bethany's continuous claims of how adorable he looked while wearing it. He wasn't supposed to be adorable. He should have been threatening and intimidating. How was he going to be treated as such when Bethany made puppy eyes everytime she saw him in that blasted scarf?

Wardrobe aside, it was beginning to look like Robb's life might finally be coming to at least a relative ease. He would still visit his uncle's office each evening, just in case he needed some extra help from him. Suffice to say the atmosphere between them was a little tense ever since the man caught him lying straight to his face about his parents' letter. Still, luckily for him, it looked like he didn't tell them a thing (at least judging from the lack of angry letters amongst his post.) So far it looked like uncle Benjen is willing to play pretend with him. He would ask “how are you doing at school?” as if he didn't know that Robb lied to him, and the boy would reply that “it's fine”, even though in reality he felt disgusted with himself everytime he looked into his uncle's eyes... but, besides that, it was nice.

Most of the time left Robb has devoted to studying for what had to be his hardest period of time at Hogwarts, study-wise at least. To his own surprise, his efforts have paid off greatly with several good grades from Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and even Transfiguration. He's been doing singificantly well in comparison to others who either lacked the natural talent or simply didn't pay any attention during the lessons. By now it was beginning to look like Robb was shaping up to be one of the most promising first-year wizards so far... but clearly not the best, since, when it came to that, the competition was strong. As it turned out, professor Varys was right all along about Ramsay being some sort of young prodigy. During each lesson they shared with each other he would prove that in a few years he might truly become a force to be reckoned with, a thought which sent chills down Robb's spine.

Robb didn't have any kind of contact with Ramsay ever since two weeks ago outside the Hufflepuff dormitory. The hellish fire which burnt in the dark-haired boy's eyes everytime he would see the him in passing was nearly extinct nowadays. Ramsay paid no mind towards Robb. He basically acted as if he didn't exist. That clearly was something Robb didn't have any problem with, but he still couldn't help but wonder if Ramsay really let go of his hatred towards him or did he just have something else planned for him later on. He couldn't have been sure if that wasn't just some kind of calm before the storm. There was also another factor which may have had a huge impact on the fact that Ramsay lost all of his interest in tormenting Robb. Ever since that day Robb has passed the curly-haired boy few times more on his way to the dormitory or the classroom, but none of them would say anything. Despite that, he was aware of the fact that once in a while the older Hufflepuff would sneak a curious glance or two his way, just to check if he's safe from any potential tormentors. As much as Robb didn't like the fact that he had to be rescued by anyone, it was nice to see that the person he didn't even know cared so much about his well-being. He really needed to ask Torrhen or Wendel if they know who he is. After all, he couldn't keep on referring to him as the curly-haired boy.

Still, no matter how many saviors would appear in Robb's way, it didn't change the fact that Bolton's group of crazy worshippers was growing strong and healthy, now extended by the presence of Myranda. By now the dark-haired girl seemed to have dropped her innocent facade completely, giving in to her inner evilness, as she strutted right behind Ramsay in full glory with a radiant smile on her face. On the other side we had Locke, as willing to assist his master in bullying poor first year students as always... and then there was Theon. Robb never knew what he could possibly make of him. Ever since their visit at the Headmaster's, the Slytherin seemed to have completely given up on trying to keep their friendship alive, instead opting to remain on Ramsay's side. Well, of course sometimes Robb would catch him staring at him from the distance, but no amount of staring could make up for everything he went through because of him. He could've told the truth. He could've protected him. But he chose Ramsay instead. Still, even in their tight little group, Theon seemed to be kind of an outsider. Ever since Myranda joined, the boy seemed to be cast aside in her favor, only sitting around their clique without a word, smiling once in a while when Locke would say something, which, considering his sophisticated taste, must've been very funny. To be honest, Theon seemed rather lonely amidst the rest of Slytherins, but why would Robb care about that? He had his own friends? It's not like he still cared for Theon or anything.

Anyways, as the winter was slowly approaching the castle, there was only one thing that Robb had on his mind – Christmas. Normally he would be incredibly happy to have the chance to spend some more time with his family, especially after how long he hasn't seen them, but this time it was different. He's going to spend exactly eighteen days with them. That's eighteen too many not to be worried about accidentally slipping up and revealing his darkest, deepest-hidden secret to the people he cares about the most. He could already imagine all of them gathered together, talking with each other, opening the presents, having fun, and then him going: “So, in Hufflepuff we usually...”. He couldn't deny that this vision didn't haunt him at night several times. Then again this visions very often included him floating away into the space or his parents members putting him into an oven with an apple stuck in his mouth and serving him at the Christmas feast so maybe he was just overdramatizing? Still, before Christmas, there was one more holiday he had to get ready for.

  * It's Hallowe'en, guys! - the level of excitement in Torrhen's voice was even more evident than usually. - I can't believe it! This is our first Hallowe'en at Hogwarts!




That said he released a high-pitched squeak as he drummed excitedly on his lap, gaining himself few confused glances from other members of the house gathered in the common room.

  * Torr – Wendel asked, seriously concerned about his friend's physical and mental health – are you on a sugar high again?

  * What?! No! - the boy responded defensively. - Aren't any of you excited about tonight?!

  * I don't really think there's a lot to expect tonight – Robb said. - It will just be a regular feast, just like the one we had when we first got here. I wouldn't expect anything spectacular besides that.

  * Oh, come on! - Torrhen seemed really annoyed with his friends' lack of enthusiasm. - It's Hallowe'en and we're going to spend it at one of the most magical places in the entire world! Of course something spectacular will happen!

  * And if it doesn't? - Wendel butted in.

  * It will! It has to!




His response was met with a chuckle from both boys, which definitely wasn't his most desired reaction.

  * I'm serious, guys! I'm sure something scary will happen tonight! We live in a castle full of ghosts. There's a moving willow tree in the yard and a gigantic squid in the lake! Besides – there he stopped to create some kind of tension – I've heard that they're keeping real life werewolves in the Forbidden Forest.

  * No, they don't

  * Yes, they do! Ask anyone! They will tell you!




The complete seriousness in his voice earned him another chuckle from both Wendel and Robb.

  * Could we please stop talking about werewolves? - Podrick added politely, joining the conversation.

  * Why? – a mischievous sparkle appeared in Torrhen's eyes as he turned his head towards the boy. - Are you afraid of werewolves? You don't have to. They are human like us... except for when the full moon rises they turn into fearsome, deadly creatures, ravaging the forest in search of their next victim, whose neck they can bite off with one snap. And what more, I've heard that they really like chubby little boys. Just like you.




That said he stroked Podrick's check lightly and smiled innocently while his friend's face has turned pale white from the thought of a werewolf biting through his admittedly juicy neck.

  * Torr, don't be a jerk – Wendel said, growing rather tired of his friend's childish antics.

  * I am not being a jerk. That's just what Hallowe'en is about. The scary stuff. No one celebrates Hallowe'en by telling each other stories about pink bunnies... well, unless they are holding a bloody knife in their paws.




As he ended the lest sentence with a blissful grin on his face, the boy's have heard someone else approaching them. As Robb turned his face towards the visitors, he noticed Bethany taking the place on the couch accompanied by no one else but Talisa. Robb still felt quite weird around the girl since they still didn't have a chance to have a proper conversation with each other. Before they used to be really close, but everything has changed after the broomstick race fiasco. It was not even that they didn't talk at all. They still had the same friends so avoiding each other while still trying to maintain contact with rest of the group would've been nearly impossible. Still, these were just short exchanges that usually went like: “Hey”; “Hey”; “What's up?”; “Not much”. Nothing like their previous lengthy conversations. He really missed them. He missed Talisa being his friend. The worst thing, however, was that he still didn't understand what happened between them that made her so angry at him. Was it about the race? Because, if so, she needs to realize that what he did, he did for her too. He couldn't just let Ramsay get away with treating her like that. He did it for her own good. He protected her. Why would she be mad at him over that?

  * Hey guys – Bethany started. - What's with Torrhen? We could hear him bawling from our room.

  * You know, just the usual stuff – Wendel replied. - Plus, he's excited about Hallowe'en so...

  * Got it, no need for explanations – Talisa cut in.




Robb snickered shyly hearing the comment, but the girl quickly turned her gaze away from his and flipped her hair nonchalantly, effectively wiping the smile away from his face. Everytime he'd think things are going in the right direction little things like this quickly proved him wrong.

  * I still don't get what are you so excited about though – Bethany continued. - I mean, I like Hallowe'en as much as everyone else, but tonight's just a casual feast. Nothing more.

  * And I don't understand why all of you keep saying that! - Torrhen stated defensively with a childish pout on his face. - It's Hallowe'en, guys! The night that all dead things raise from the dead to haunt the mortals! Something amazing will happen tonight! I'm telling you!

  * Guys – Robb interrupted – I think he might be right.




There he allowed himself a small break for his friends to gather their shocked expressions towards him. After all, it's not often that Torrhen gets to be right about something. Actually, even he seemed to be quite surprised by that statement.

  * I mean, professor Pycelle is most likely already a living dead at his point.




For that comment he got awarded with few laughs on behalf of his friends and one small chuckle from Talisa, which wasn't much, but enough to satisfy him.

  * Yeah, yeah... laugh all you want – Torrhen said with a hin of threat in his voice, although it seemed rather funny if you knew him for some time already. - You will see. Something awesome will happen before the night is over or my name isn't Torrhen Karstark.




As per usual, he was wrong. The feast that evening, just as everyone besides Torrhen have expected, was just a casual feast... well, or at least as much of a casual feast as a Hogwarts' feast can get. The entire Great Hall got burried under complete darkness for a full hour, with the jack-o'-lanterns disposed around the room being the only sources of light. Through the enchanted ceiling, made to resemble the sky above it, every once in a while flew hordes of bats, screeching loudly in a very Hallowe'en way. And, of course, there's no need to mention the astonishing amount of food the kitchen elves have provided. He may have missed the blowout on his first day at school, but this time there was no way Robb was going to leave the Hall before trying at least one slice of each pie. The atmosphere was amazing, and the one single person in the room who didn't seem to be having a good time was Torrhen Karstark, turning his nose up at everyone aroud him.

  * Stupid Hallowe'en – he said grumpily, successfully sending every single one of his friends into a laughter.




This time he wasn't completely wrong, though. In the end, in a true Hallowe'en fashion, one thing has really gotten raised from the dead.

After eating somewhere over ten slices of that wonderful banana pie, Robb started to feel an uncomfortable pressure down in his tummy, which forced him to escape from the feast as quickly as possible in search of the nearest bathroom. Out of many things he has learned at Hogwarts, the most important lesson would always be that you should never overestimate the capacity of your own stomach. Of course, that didn't discourage him from wanting to go back to the Great Hall to have another taste of that wonderful apple pie. Sadly, he didn't have the chance to find himself back at he Hallowe'en feast since just as he reached the nearest corner a certain someone, clearly in a hurry, ran straight into him, knocking him right off his feet. And who was that who he bumped into? Well, of course it had to be as awkward as it could possibly be since, apparently, life hates Robb Stark guts.

As he got up on his feet, he noticed a familiar skinny, blue-eyed boy trying to pick himself off the floor. Of course, out of every single person in this gigantic castle, he had to bump into Theon Greyjoy. Because why not? The Slytherin boy raised his head, just to check who did he just knock over, and seemingly he wasn't too happy with what, or rather, who he saw standing above him. As awkward as it was for Robb, Theon must have felt even more uncomfortable about the meeting. His big blue eyes glistened like freshly polished silver. He bit on his lower lip, wondering how to start the conversation. After all, it's been so long since the two of them have even spoken. The last time it happened, or rather almost happened, was back when he landed him in detention for the rest of the year. Theon seemed rather intimidated by his ex-friend's presence, but so was Robb, to be honest. After all, he couldn't have been sure sure how the Slytherin would react to whatever he says. Would he be angry? Sad? Hurt? And then the boy just smiled.

  * Hey, Robb! What's up?




The boy clearly tried to go for a Ramsay-esque cocky grin, but the look in his eyes really gave him away. Robb looked back at him in surprise.

  * Not much...




Usually, he wouldn't reply at all. After all, that was the boy who got him in trouble so many times. In this moment, however, he was too confused by his reaction to even think about throwing a hissy fit.

  * What are you doing in here?

  * And what are you doing in here? - Theon countered with the same question.




Whatever he was doing, he clearly didn't want anyone to find out about.

  * I was in the bathroom – Robb replied. - And you?

  * Yeah, me too – he said, and smiled at him once again.




Someone should've really told him that grinning like that didn't make him look any less nervous. Quite the opposite, actually. Robb narrowed his eyes at the boy watching him closely, and that's when he noticed. In his hand he held a small box of rotten, brownish green colour. Even from that perspective, he had no problem recognizing what it was. Stink-bombs. “Smelly fun.” A trauma for the rest of his life. Back whe he was nine Arya somehow brought home an entire box of those and planted them inside Sansa's room. Suffice to say, she wasn't particularly happy about that. The worst part was when poor Grey Wind accidentaly ate one of them (effects of what should be easy to predict). The thought of that awful stench still kept him up at night. That's why he wasn't too pleased to see the product quickly make its way back into his life again, especially in a box carried by Theon Greyjoy. Something stunk and not because of the bombs.

  * Oh, yeah? - he asked. - Then what are those?




Theon's grin disappeared for a second as he looked at the box, clearly trying to come up with a good explanation.

  * Oh, these? These are nothing.




Wrong explanation! Robb tilted his head suspiciously as he took a closer look at what Theon held in his hands. Yup, these were definitely Stink-bombs. No doubt about that.

  * Really? – the boy nodded his head with a dumb smile. - Great, then I guess you won't have any problem with letting me see them.




That said he reached out his arms, trying to rip the box away from Theon's arms, but the panicked Slytherin clinged to them way too tightly for him to succeed.

  * No, don't! - he said loudly, somehow managing to keep the bombs away from his way stronger companion. - These aren't mine!

  * Then whose are they?




Theon didn't reply. He just stood there staring at Robb with an awkward expression, which told the Hufflepuff way more than it could've been expressed with any words.

  * They're Ramsay's?




The other boy just nodded his head shyly in response.

  * He asked me to get them back from the janitor's office.

  * Why would he need them? – Robb asked.

  * Why would you care?! - Theon replied, raising his voice defensively.




However, he clearly realized what a mistake it was because if the Hufflepuff's eyes could kill he would definitely be dead by now. Robb didn't like the sound of that. How did he even dare to raise his voice at him like that? It is him who had all right to be mad. Theon betrayed him. He was not going to let anyone treat him like that, and especially not a jerk like him.

  * Well, maybe because after all that you and your stupid friends have done to me, I have every right to suspect that it is me who you're going to try these out on?!




That definitely put Theon back in his place as he let his head down, desperately trying to avoid Robb's gaze. He must've felt really guilty about all that happened between them. Right as he should. He could've helped him, but he didn't. He prefered to stay with Ramsay. Now he has no right to talk to Robb, let alone pretend he was a friend of his. He wasn't Robb's friend, and he definitely wasn't going to become one anytime soon.

  * We weren't going to use those on you – the Slytherin said quietly, still not making any eye contact with the other boy's sky blue eyes, which have been currently taken over by a violent storm.




That said, he evidently must've felt the weight of Robb's gaze on him as few seconds later he added in an even fainter voice.

  * At least I wasn't.




Robb felt a smile creeping up on his face even though nothing about this situation was remotely funny. It was just a dry, emotionless, ironic smile.

  * Well, thanks for honesty, Theon. I've got to go now.




That said, he walked right past the blond, obviously not too keen on continuing this conversation, but a tight grip around his wrist made him stop in his tracks. As he turned around, indeed, he noticed Theon's hand wrapped around his arm. The boy looked straight at him with pleading eyes.

  * Please, wait – he said, not avoiding his friend's gaze anymore.




Robb has always hated that word because of how easy it was to get the desired effect, even if you didn't really mean it, but this time it seemed different. He could see from the way he stared at him that Theon was truly being honest... or maybe he wasn't? Maybe it was just another illusion? Maybe he was wrong about him again? He hated how soft he was for even letting Theon continue talking.

  * Look, I'm sorry about what happened – he began. - I wanted to help you. I really did. I wanted to tell everyone what happened back then in the headmaster's office and I almost did but...




There he stopped, but he didn't need to say anything else. Robb knew exactly what the boy was going to say next.

  * But Ramsay told you not to?




Silence was the answer.

  * I see.

  * Robb, listen-

  * No, don't worry – the boy interrupted. - I get it. Ramsay is your best friend. Of course you'd rather stick with him instead of me.




He tried to come off as cold and harsh as it was possible, but, due to a slight crack in his voice, it may have not worked as well as he hoped it would. Actually, he felt pretty hurt about how Theon obviously preferred Bolton's company to his, but he didn't need to show it.

  * Ramsay is not my best friend – the Slytherin said after a brief pause.

  * Th-then – Robb started cursing himself mentally over the fact that he couldn't stop stuttering even for a while, let alone pretend like he wasn't affected by what happened between them – then who _is_ your friend, Theon? Locke? Myranda? I-I just want to know.




Theon lowered his head slightly, which seemed to be as much of an unconditional reaction to stress as blushing was for Robb.

  * Actually – he said without looking up – I thought it may still be you.




Say what?! Hearing Theon say that came as a shock to Robb, since inside of his head he was already preparing a cruel “the reason you suck” type of monologue towards him. He expected him to come up with another lame apology, trying to justify why he preferred Ramsay and those other jerks to someone who, despite all his flaws, at least isn't a completely vile person. What he completely didn't expect was for Theon to say something like that. He didn't consider neither Myranda nor Locke his friends. He didn't even think of Ramsay as one, despite the fact that he spent almost all of his free time around him. Instead, he named his friend someone who he met on his way to school once and then talked to about five times during three months spent in here. What was Robb going to say now? He couldn't just blast someone who only wanted to be friends with him. That was a very hard situation to deal with.

  * Well, Theon – Robb started, unsure of what to say – thank you for saying that... b-but-




The blonde boy finally raised his head as he looked at the Hufflepuff with worry. It was hard. Robb didn't want to say no to their friendship, especially since he used to get along with Theon pretty well in the beginning and hoped that somehow they might still end up keeping contact with each other, but it felt like it was the right thing to do. He tried to give him a chance many times, but it never ended well for him. He had to end it once and for all no matter how much was it going to hurt either of them... but how was he possibly going to do it with the boy staring at him like that? Crap, he really was too soft. He sighed loudly and then continued.

  * But I'm afraid that ship has sailed away long time ago.




Theon's expression didn't change in the slightest but the spark he had in his eyes just a split second ago was gone now. Robb felt awful. It was like killing a puppy. He knew that he had to do it, though. It was better to end this now than never.

  * Sorry, I really have to go now.




That said he turned around to leave towards the Hufflepuff dormitory. He didn't want to get back to the feast. He lost all of his appetite anyways. That's when he heard a loud, hoarse voice coming from behind the corner.

  * Obnoxious little brats! Always leaving mess behind everywhere they go!




Robb turned back to Theon who seemed to be just as much in panic as he was. The man who they've heard was most likely school's janitor – mr Frey. He was an old grumpy man with a lot of hatred for everyone around him, but a special place in his dark, rotten heart has always been occupied by children and basically everyone under eighteen. If he could only find a possibility, he would try his best to kick every single student out of the school, whether you have already been written into his bad books or just simply happened to cross his way on a bad day (which with him was every single one). The one thing he hated the most, however, was when students use magic to prank their friends. You know, stuff like Stink-Bombs, an entire box of which was currently being held in Theon's hands. It only took the boys a split second to realize what they should do. Run!

Part of Robb wondered what the heck was he doing as both boys took a sharp turn behind another corner while trying to find cover to hide away from the evil janitor. These were not his Stink-Bombs. They were Theon's. He didn't need too run away with him. He wasn't in any kind of danger. He was just on his way back from the bathroom. Of course there was a possibility that later he would find Theon as well and probably think he had something to do with it too. And of course professor Arryn would be on cloud nine having another chance to punish Robb for something he didn't even take a part in. Okay, on the second hand it seemed to be a pretty good idea. Still, the fact that he did it with Theon made it even more awkward.

  * There! - Theon said, clearly out of breath, as he noticed that the History of Magic class door, by some miracle, were still open.




Clearly professor Pycelle was even more of a living dead than Robb thought before. The poor grandpa obviously forgot to close the door as he left the classroom for the evening nap. Not that Robb wasn't grateful for this amazing coincidence. He would probably come up to the teacher and kiss his wrinkly pale feet if it wasn't generally considered as something weird. Theon closed the door as quietly as he could, praying that somehow mr Frey won't hear the creak, and then pulled out a wand and placed the tip of it near the lock.

  * _Colloportus!_




Something inside the door ticked signalizing that they were finally locked. Theon gestured at Robb to keep quiet as he stood right next to him facing the door. They were close. Weirdly close as for two people who were technically school rivals. In fact, Robb could even hear the bating of Theon's heart, although he wasn't sure if it was due to their proximity or the fact that it was so freaking loud. A sound of steps could've been heard from outside the door. For a split second Robb wanted to grab the hand of someone next to him out of sheer need to vent his nerves, but having realized that the person next to him was Theon he resorted to simply clenching his fists. Suddenly the steps have stopped right in front of the door. Robb just prayed that somehow mr Frey doesn't have enhanced senses and won't be able to hear them breathing. The steps begun again, then stopped once again for a short while before finally leaving into the opposite direction. As they finally vanished into the distance both boys sighed simultaneously and turned to look at each other. They stared like that for few seconds without saying a word before corners of Theon's mouth raised slightly forming a smile, which then turned into a full-on laughter.

  * Why are you laughing? - Robb asked confused, but the other boy just kept laughing harder and harder. - What? What's going on?

  * Nothing, it's-its's just... - Theon said while trying to calm himself down just enough to form a comprehensible sentence – it's just that you were so scared it's hilarious.

  * I was scared?! - Robb asked immediately with a raised tone in his voice.




Theon just nodded his head while still laughing. He didn't know how much of a touchy subject has he just brought up. And no one, I repeat, no one was going to imply that Robb could be scared by anything.

  * I wasn't scared! - he continued. - You were scared! I heard your heart beating while you were standing next to me! I thought you were going to get a heart attack or something! And just because I started breathing like that doesn't mean I'm scared! It might as well mean that-that.... stop laughing at me! - he said pushing Theon in a light-hearted manner.




He didn't know why did he start to laugh too. He didn't like people doubting his courage. Normally, someone calling him a chicken would be enough to piss him off for a very long time, but with Theon it was different. There was just something so precious about the way he laughed. He couldn't possibly get mad at him... except he could and he was mad at him, which the boys quickly reminded themselves of as they looked each other deep into the eyes. Things didn't magically get better. Theon's look was still filled with guilt, and Robb was pretty sure that the hurt didn't disappear from his either.

  * I think we can go now – the Slytherin said after a while, breaking the awkward moment of silence.

  * Yeah, you're probably right – Robb replied sadly.




He didn't want to go. For some reason he just wanted to remain there staring into Theon's tealish blue eyes. It just felt nice. Without Ramsay, his friends and any stupid threats and broomstick races. But reality was different. He wasn't the one Theon preferred to spend time with, Ramsay was. Robb sighed, quietly enough for the Slytherin not to hear, as he left the classroom. Not having even said goodbye to the boy, he just turned right and began walking towards the dormitory. Maybe it was better that way? Theon had his own life now. His own house. His own friends. Why would he want to waste time on someone like him?

  * Robb?




The brown-haired boy turned around, trying to look as calm and collected as he could be in this moment, just to catch Theon looking at him with an awkward look on his face.

  * Yes?




The other boy looked down while biting his lip (at this point Robb could have written a PhD on this guy's body language), then took a deep breath and pulled the Stink-bomb box from behind his back, extending them towards the Hufflepuff.

  * I think you should take them with you.




Wait, what did just happen? Robb widened his eyes in shock as if he couldn't possibly believe what he heard was true. Did Theon really just offer him Ramsay's Stink-bombs? Or was he just imagining all of this? It seemed to be real, but Robb knew he had a history of making up things that won't really happen so everything was possible.

  * Really? - he asked reassuringly.

  * Yes, I want you to have them – Theon said, walking over towards the boy. - I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you.




Okay, he wasn't so sure before but by now he was definitely brick red all over the face. This legitimately sounded like something straight out of some mediocre romantic novel that Sansa would most likely like to read... except instead of an engagement ring there was a box of Stink-bombs, instead of a poor star-crossed couple there was him and Theon and there was definitely no romantic subtext in whatever they were doing. Just two boys being friendly with each other... now why was he blushing so hard again?

  * Well, thanks Theon – Robb said, reaching out for the rotten green box.

  * No problem – he said, assing after few seconds of silence – and I was serious about




the whole friendship thing. Do you think there's still a chance for that?

Robb looked his friend or potential friend or ex-friend (whatever) in the eyes as if it could replace the most powerful truth serum in the world, but he didn't find any insincerity in there. What he found however was a tiny flicker of hope. Theon knew he screwed up big time, but he really wanted to be his friend again. And that's when Robb realized: maybe he wanted that too?

  * W-w-well, well – Robb was never the one to keep calm during moments like this - um... yeah. I mean, I guess we could try.



  * Wait, really? – the Slytherin asked, goggling his eyes at Robb as if he just noticed him transforming into a lion.

  * Sure, why not? - Robb replied.




He couldn't help but smile seeing Theon, who just a few seconds ago was a bundle of nerves, grinning like an idiot out of relief. He wouldn't admit it out loud, afraid of making himself an even bigger laughing stock than he already was, but he thought it was kind of adorable how happy the boy was about that. Robb didn't really consider himself to be a particularly popular in here so anyone wanting to befriend him was a nice change.

  * Thank God – Theon said, exhaling all the extra air from his lungs – for a while I thought I was going to faint here waiting for you to answer.

  * Well, that would be a solution to many of my problems – Robb responded with a slight chuckle.



  * Oh, shut up! - the boy said, pushing his friend (yup, from now on they could use this expression to describe each other) lightly.




Robb was aware of the ongoing red alarm inside of his head. To be honest, this situation didn't seem completely rational to him. So there's this one boy who he used to want to become friends with him, but the boy left him as soon as they reached their new school and made friends with people who coincidendtally hated him. Not to mention that because of him he got into trouble with the school principal and risked revealing his secret to the parents (it really was a miracle that they still haven't found out about it.) Purely theoretically, letting Theon back inside of his life was a horrible decision that he was obviously going to regret later on... but Robb didn't care about “later on”. “Later on” didn't exist to him right now. All he knew was just that he needs Theon to be his friend again. He had no idea why the boy he was so special to him, but he knew that he doesn't want to cut himself away from him. He simply felt better around him. Was it a sin that he just wanted to have friends? Was it a sin that he wanted Theon in particular to be one of them?

  * Well – the blonde boy started after few seconds of silence – I guess we'll have to go now.

  * Yeah, you're probably right – Robb replied sadly.




He did want to spend some more time with Theon but then also he didn't want Frey to come back here and find him standing there with a whole box of Stink-bombs. That would be a problem that Robb didn't need (not that he needed any of the previous ones).

  * But hey! - Theon said, noticing his friend's upset expression. - We'll see each other tomorrow, right?

  * Yeah, see you tomorrow – Robb said with a shy smile and then both boys turned around and walked off into opposite directions as if nothing happened.




It really may have seemed that nothing has changed at the first sight, but both of them knew that it was worth it sneaking out of the Hallowe'en feast after all. Who knew that Torrhen would end up being right in the end? Just as he said before, something did raise from the dead tonight. For the first time since he came to Hogwarts, Robb couldn't stop himself from smiling. It was not that he disliked being here. He has met some great people, and, no matter how much the ammount of schoolwork tried to change his mind, he liked studying in here. Still, from the very beginning something was missing. Was this thing Theon? Why would he care so much about someone who he barely even knew? Was their friendship going to last? Or maybe he was going to sell him to Ramsay and headmistress Arryn again as soon as the the next opportunity occurs? He had no idea. There was only one thing he was sure about. He liked Theon, and Theon liked him too. He saw it in his eyes. It may seem like a dumb explanation, but he really did. Robb was obviously hurt over what happened between them, but that didn't necessarily mean that Theon felt any better than him. After all, if there was anyone who knew how bad does it feel to wake up every day to an awful feeling of guilt eating him from the outside, it was Robb. Theon hoped for a second chance and who was he to deny it to him? It's not like he hasn't made any mistakes in his short life. Who knows? Maybe next year Robb will share Torrhen's enthusiasm over Hallowe'en? Indeed, it was a magical night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit that after eleven consecutive weeks of putting up next chapters, taking a two-week break felt weird... especially considering that this so-called break turned out to be one of the most intense weeks of my life in all aspects. As per usual, it's almost 2 a.m., and I'm basically a zombie as I'm writing this, so I'm highly sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Anyways, looks like our two favorite Hogwarts dorks have finally managed to burry the hatchet with each other, which finally enables me to write some more moments between the two of them. You don't even realize how long I've been waiting to do it. Of course, that doesn't mean their friendship will get any less messy than it was before. This story thrives on messiness, and so does the original GoT (besides dragons and nudity of course). Our boys still have a lot in front of them.
> 
> Next week we're taking a break from the student life of Hogwarts as we're going to visit the Starks' family home for Christmas, so you can expect Jon, Sansa, Arya and the rest of the family (and lots of dogs, because why have one when you can have six?) Will Robb manage to keep his house identity a secret from his family? Make sure to check it out next Friday!


	13. Merry Christmas, Robb Stark!

  * Arya, don't touch them!

  * Shut up, Bran!

  * Mom, Arya's trying to steal the cookies again!

  * Arya, I told you not to eat them until the dinner's begun!

  * Fine! I'll leave them... little assholes.

  * Mom, Arya's swearing again!




Christmas at the Starks' household was beginning to look just like usual – loud, vulgar and totally out of control. After eleven years, however, Robb has learned how to live with it. Every year the entire Stark family was celebrating Christmas by having a huge family supper together and, with eight of them in the house, something was always bound to go wrong. In this moment, besides the obvious problem of Arya trying to steal as many of the chocolate chip cookies as she could without anyone noticing, there was also little Rickon feeding the turkey stuffing to Shaggydog under the kitchen table and a cheesecake that should've been taken out of them oven about four minutes ago. However, no matter how noisy and messy things could get, Robb always loved winter in their house. Every other time everyone would be busy all day, whether it's due to the job, school or some extracurricular activities his siblings were involved in, but this one time in the entire year the family would come together, unified by the obnoxious quarrels that are struck up every now and then, to eat whatever was deemed edible by his mother and spend time together. Even last year, which seemed downright disastrous (Jon stepped into a broken glass ornament that Arya threw onto the floor in a moment of blind tantrum), didn't turn out to be that bad. At least that gave them a chance to get closer to each other. Sure, in the emergency hall, but still.

However, this Christmas was slightly different for him. It wasn't even about the atmosphere. It was still there and as strong as ever. It was just that he wasn't sure if he deserved to be there with them. He lied to them. His family. Back at Hogwarts it wasn't easy to ignore the remorses, but it was way easier to do so than now that he could look people who he lied to straight into the face. Robb wasn't a bad person, but he was definitely feeling like one right now. The only reason he even lied was that he was a Hufflepuff, and it wan't even a good reason, to be honest. After all, they might've told him they don't mind. That it doesn't matter. That they'll accept him whatever house he's in. Still, he knew how much his father wanted for him to get into Gryffindor. He had faith in him, his oldest son, and no matter what he says, Robb would always feel as if he let him down. He really loved him, but sometimes he had enough of always being compared to him. At every single family-related meeting he would always hear people saying stuff like: “Oh, you two are so similar” or “you look just like Ned when he was younger” or “I bet you'll follow you father's footsteps, won't you?”. It's not that it wasn't a compliment to him. It was, a huge one at that. It was just that it seemed to be downright unfair to have such high expectations for him from the very beginning.

Did Jon have it like that? No. Bran? Little Rickon? No. He kind of envied them this comfort, but, also, he honestly didn't wish that for them. They just never had to fill in the way too large shoes of their superstar father. An auror respected amongst the entire magical society. One of the bravest men in the whole world. How was he going to live up to that? He knew that his father didn't want him to become his exact copy, but he felt constantly pressured into this role by everyone around him. Why wasn't it enough for him to simply be himself? Robb Stark? He wasn't that bad once you got to know him a little bit better.

The only good part of this Christmas was the fact that due to job requirements uncle Benjen couldn't make it to the family dinner tonight. Yeah, he was an awful person for even thinking about it this way. His uncle was really important to him, and he didn't want to isolate himself from him, but he'd rather the contact between him and the rest of his family remained minimal. Okay, this sounds awful too, but he didn't want to spend the entire feast getting judgemental looks from him everytime someone mentions Hogwarts. Wasn't he punishing himself enough? He didn't need anyone else to help him.

The feast itself wasn't outstandingly bad this year, even if the cheesecake was slightly charred around the edges. That, however, didn't stop Robb from eating four slices of it already. It wasn't that mrs Stark was a horrible cook, though. When you have seven hungry mouths to feed, something'a always bound to go awry. The cake was nothing compared to the Grand Borscht Fiasco of 2008. Besides, to everyone it's always been more about talking than eating (with the exception of Robb, who valued both activities equally as much). Usually, after a full hour of sitting by the table, they would already be completely immersed in mutual quarreling, regardless of how stupid the reason behind it was. This year was no different than the others. Someone who didn't know his family could definitely come to conclusion that they all hate each other. It's been half an hour since the feast begun, everyone already sitting by the table, and Sansa has already finished desperately trying to convince her father that she does not have a crush on one of her male friends from school. Apparently, you do not tell the family about Arya having another F and get away with it undamaged. Robb has tuned himself out completely out of the conversation, leaving himself only in the company of whatever was laying on his plate, and didn't expect anything bad to happen. That's then his mother decided to speak up.

  * So, Robb – she looked at him with a proud smile, and then he knew exactly what she was going to ask him about – tell us all, how's Gryffindor?




Well, that was a great question. He really wished he knew how's Gryffindor too. The piece of turkey he was just chewing on almost got stuck in his throat as he gulped down on it nervously.

  * It's fine – he answered, desperately hoping that this would be enough, even though he knew how foolish was it of him to think so.

  * Could you tell us something more? - mrs Stark asked. - I haven't seen you in four months. I bet you have some interesting stories to tell us.




Apparently the entire Stark house has decided to choose this exact moment to stop fighting and unite in staring at Robb just to make him feel even more uncomfortable. The boy looked over at Jon, expecting any kind of support on his behalf, but his brother just nodded his head reassuringly. Oh, right. How was he going to help him out if he didn't even know?

  * Um... I'm not sure what to say – Robb said up shyly.

  * Anything – his mom replied, definitely not helping him out one bit. - Really, anything.

  * Are the people nice? - Jon asked.




Now that was a question he could work with. Thanks, Jon. Once again the dark-haired boy has saved his older brother's butt.

  * Yes, the people are very nice. Actually, I've even managed to find some new friends already

  * Oh, really? - the woman asked with a smile. - Who are they?

  * Well – Robb replied – there's Podrick, my roommate. I share a room with him, Wendel and Torrhen, also great guys. Who else?... Oh, yes. There's Bethany, Talisa... oh, and Theon.




It felt rather weird to be able to call the boy his friend without having any doubts about it, but he felt like he'll be able to get used to that.

  * So, they're all from Gryffindor? - Sansa joined the conversation.

  * Oh, no. Theon's from Slytherin and the rest are Hufflepuffs.




It took Robb only a split second to realize he should've kept his mouth shut.

  * Slytherin? - Jon asked, but mrs Stark had different question ready to be asked.

  * Hufflepuffs?




Robb nodded his head, thinking of a way how to make any sense of what he just said. Was there even a way to do that?

  * I thought you said they're your roommates?

  * Don't you have any friends in Gryffindor? - Arya butted in, only making the conversation even more awkward for the boy.




Luckily Robb didn't have to think too hard about this all, because just as he began trying to mumble out his way out of the awkward situation, his father decided to take the voice.

  * You know – he said, not even raising his eyes from above the table - my old workmate's younger brother is still attending Hogwarts, I think. Maybe you've met him? His name is Renly.




The boy shook his head quickly. He has met lots of people this year, but he was pretty sure he hasn't met anyone by this name yet.

  * Don't you remember him, Robb? - the man asked. - You've met him once when you were kids. We were visiting uncle Robert in his new house.

  * Dad, he was three back then – Jon said. - I doubt he'd remember that.




Mr Stark just nodded in agreement, somehow still not convinced by his son's logical reasoning.

  * By the way, Ned, have you heard from Robert recently? - Robb's mom asked, effectively changing the subject. - He used to write every Christmas.

  * No, not really. We haven't even spoken since last year. I'm sure he'll write something eventually. There's still tomorrow.

  * Yeah, there is... unless that blonde harlot of his forbode him from writing to us – she said, calmly taking a sip from the mug full of hot milk with honey and cinnamon (can't drink wine around baby Rickon).




A fork dropping loudly onto the plate could've been heard. Apparently Sansa didn't expect such harsh words to come out of her mother's mouth. Arya, on the other, hand seemed to be delighted. She may have not known what “harlot” means, but she was more than sure it wasn't a flattering term.

  * Cat – mr Stark said, sounding slightly exasperated, almost as if they've been through that conversation before.

  * I'm sorry, Ned, but I do _not_ like that woman. Do you remember how she behaved when we met her?

  * I know, Cat, I know – he replied calmly. - I don't like her either, but he does. And she makes him happy. They already have three kids together.

  * That doesn't mean anything – his mother said rather loudly.

  * Thanks, mom – Bran said, with a level of sarcasm weirdly high as for a five-year old.

  * You know what I mean, Ned. I don't trust her.

  * And you don't have to – the man said loudly enough to make his wife listen to him. - We don't keep contact with any them anymore. Now, can we please end this topic and enjoy the feast in silence?




Robb's mother gave her husband a look similar to the one she would give him or, more often, Jon before saying “go to your room.” He expected the explosion to happen any moment, but, instead of that, his mother lowered her head and murmured “fair enough” under her breath before getting back to eating. For a minute or two, there was an uncomfortable silence, and the only things that could've been heard were the dogs' breathing from under the table, constantly lured by the sight of delicious treats on top of the table, and the sound of cutlery hitting surface of the plates lightly.

It lasted and lasted, getting even more uncomfortable with every passing moment, until Arya decided that enough's enough.

  * Hey, have I told you all about how I bit my friend in the arm?




That sentence was enough to gain attention from rest of her family, who have immediately stopped eating, staring at the girl in surprise.

  * He still has a bruise after that – she stated proudly.




Rest of the feast went on rather calmly as the tension by the table has reached its peak during the conversation about uncle Robert and “the blonde harlot.” Robb barely remembered him or his wife, but their topic has always been a hot potato in their family. Last time he saw his dad talking to uncle Robert was when he was six or maybe even five. All that he knew was that they used to work together and were really close friends, but one day the other one decided to quit the job. Ever since then it wasn't easy for any of them to stay in touch.

Right as the dinner has ended, Robb and his younger brother have decided to fulfill their Christmas traditions of taking as many delicious homemade chocolate chip cookies as they only can and locking themselves inside of his room, just to make sure Arya doesn't steal them all right away from them. The only other living beings allowed to be sitting there with them were Grey Wind and Ghost – the family dogs. See, the Starks had six dogs. One for each kid. Grey Wind, the biggest of the dogs with grey fur and a white underbelly, belonged to Robb, and Ghost, the smaller one with the unique albino coloring, to Jon. Now, why did anyone, especially people quite as rational as his parents, think it was a good idea to share a house with six freaking husky dogs? That's a story for another day.

It was nice to see that, even after being away for four months, everything has remained just as it was before. Robb has truly missed all of his family, but one of the things that hurt him the most was that he didn't have Jon with him all the time and h couldn't talk to him whenever he'd like to. Luckily, tonight they had all the time that they could've wished for to talk about everything that has happened ever since they had parted ways on the Platform 9¾. Of course, Jon was really excited to be able to hear all the stories from Hogwarts, and Robb more than pleased to be able to tell them. Of course, it was a bit of a challenge to tell his younger brother what happened without accidentally revealing his true house identity, but somehow he's managed to do without it. He was currently about to finish telling Jon about how he destroyed Ramsay during the Flying lesson and what happened next. It made him feel great to see Jon so engaged in the story. For a moment he almost felt like a superhero.

  * And what happened next? - he asked, not taking his eyes of the brother for even a second.

  * Well, I've thought that I can't let him win now, after all that me and my friends have been through, so I've just leaned over my broomstick and flew as fast as I could to reach him.

  * Did you reach him?

  * No, I didn't.




Jon let out a disappointed “oh” and let his het down slightly. He truly seemed to be almost as upset as if it happened to him.

  * ...but then – the dark-haired boy raised his head again in excitement – suddenly his broomstick stopped and Ramsay began falling down. I flew right past him, straight towards the finish line.

  * D-did you win?

  * Yes – Robb said proudly.




Jon let out a relieved sigh and rested his back on the side of his bed, stroking sleeping Ghost's snow white fur. Robb was really happy to see that at least one person didn't consider him some kind of evil ancient entity for sticking up for his friends against the school bully. Sometimes it really seemed like Jon was the only person in the entire world who understood him completely him completely. If only they made more of those...

  * Wow, you really didn't joke around with him.

  * What to say? You know that I don't like when jerks like Ramsay make fun of the weaker ones.




Of course Robb didn't mention that since then he himself has also become a frequent target the boy's bullying. After all, why would Jon need to know that? He has always looked up to Robb. He considered him his brave older brother who will always be there to protect him and the others. How would he react if he found out that his brave older btorher can't even protect himself from bullies? Let alone protecting someone else. No, these news weren't going to see the daylight anytime soon.

  * Are all of you like that? - Jon asked, reaching over to the plate for another cookie.

  * All of us? - Robb asked confused.




Before Jon could answer, Robb turned his head around as he heard Grey Wind yelping quietly. The dog was looking straight at the cookie tray, clearly signalizing that he too should get a taste of mrs Stark's chocolate-y goods. The brown-haired boy rolled his eyes in annoyance, but eventually he broke one cookie into smaller pieces and gave one to the hungry husky. One thing that these two have always had in common was their sweet tooth. As they say, like master, like dog.

  * You know, Gryffindors – the boy continued as the dog received its fair share of sweets. - Are all of you so brave?




Robb felt his heart dropping out of his chest as he heard the question. Was everyone going to ask him about Gryffindor today? Well, as a matter of fact, he didn't tell them much earlier, which may have surprised them since he's always been rather upfront about everything which was going on in his life. He would probably make up something quickly if not for the fact that he was a terrible liar. He'd always get lost in his own words or start stuttering, so he realized it was better to keep his mouth shut and avoid long, detailed answers.

  * Yes, why are you asking? - he replied, trying not to show his nervousness.




Deflecting questions has also been a good way to keep the others from finding out the truth. Still, there was this one special trick which has always made Robb loose his cool and let his guard down. Showing emotion. Unfortunately for him, it looked like that was exactly what Jon was bout to do next, judging by the sigh he let out of his lungs.

  * No reason – he began – it's just that... I was just thinking about next year and the Sorting Ceremony.

  * And what house would you like to get sorted to? - Robb asked yet another question, even if he knew he was already on the losing end.

  * I've been thinking of Gryffindor before, but now that I've heard all those stories of yours I don't think that I will be chosen to go there.




That said, he lowered his head, letting the cascade of deep black hair cover his face completely. Now Robb felt even more guilty than he did before. He didn't realize that telling Jon all those stories of how brave he is and how great his life at Hogwarts is might've only made his brother feel worse. The only reason he even lied was only to make his family feel better, and, so far, his efforts have only brought negative results.

  * Jon, don't say that – the older of the brothers said. - Why would they not choose you?

  * Because I'm nowhere as brave as you are, Robb.




If he wasn't utterly disgusted with himself before, then these words surely have made him feel this way. Brave? He wasn't brave. A brave person wouldn't have locked himslef crying in the bathroom after getting two months of detention. A brave person wouldn't have decided on ditching his only friend because Ramsay told him to do so. A brave person wouldn't need anyone to save him from the bullies. And, last but not least, a brave person wouldn't have gotten sorted into Hufflepuff of all houses. How was Jon possibly any less brave than him?

  * Of course you are brave, Jon.

  * No, I'm not – the younger boy said in a slightly louder tone. - You fight bullies, I hide from them. Remember this guy from last year? You had to save me from him. Besides, I would have never done something quite like you did during this Flying lesson.




Yeah, of course Jon wouldn't do it. He was smart. Robb, on the other hand, apparently wasn't. Besides, he didn't fight any bullies (besides the one back then in primary school, but that was a different situation). He tried to do it once. He failed miserably, only to become even more of a laughing stock to them. Honsetly, the difference between real life Robb and the image of him that his brother had inside of his mind was so different that it was almost pathetic. Especially considering that Jon would never even end up in a situation like that, with him lying to his entire family about his house allegiance. Actually, he was way more of a Gryffindor than Robb ever was or would be.

  * Jon – Robb started in a concerned, almost “parental” tone – flying around the school on a broomstick and breaking the rules doesn't make you brave or courageous. To be honest, if only I could turn back time, I would have never agreed to that stupid idea.

  * But I thought that you stopped-

  * I didn't stop anything – Robb cut in before his younger brother managed to finish the sentence. - Ramsay's still strutting across the hallways with his clique as if he ruled this school, bullying at students left and right.

  * But-

  * I lied, okay? - he interrupted once again as he knew exactly what Jon was going to say. - Do you want to know the truth?




The dark-haired boy just nodded his head in stunned silence before Robb began.

  * Honestly, Ramsay has been picking on me and my friends basically since the beginning of the year, and it only got worse after that stupid race.

  * D-did he hurt you? - Jon asked, seriously worried by what his brother has just told him.

  * No, he didn't... although he tried once – mentally he thanked God for whoever that blonde guy who saved him was.




Jon just stared at him with a hint of surprise inside of his huge dark eyes. He seemed rather confused by what he's just heard. Only few seconds ago was some kind of relentless warrior-figure, fighting for the well-being of his weaker friends, and now he was the one who needed help. It made no sense whatsoever.

  * I don't get it – he said calmly. - Why won't you just tell them to go away or fight them like you did with this guy at our school?

  * Because this time it's different – Robb said, his voice slightly cracking because of the emotions behind it.

  * Why?

  * Because this time I'm scared.




Once again, the silence has taken the reign over the room. This time, however, none of the boys have felt like ending it. Robb felt really weird, having finally said those words out loud. It's not like he didn't know about it before, but it was like a confirmation that he indeed was afraid of Bolton.

  * Is there something else I don't know? - Jon asked eventually.




_“Yes, that I've been lying to all of you ever since I arrived at Hogwarts.”_ No, he couldn't say it to him. After all, that would be just... just... wait, but to be completely honest, why not? Family is family, but his relationship with Jon was something different than the usual family ties. He knew eventually he'll have to tell someone about it, so why wouldn't he start with Jon? Robb knew he can talk to him about everything and he wouldn't judge him for it. Besides, he was already in the right mood for confessions. Maybe being honest with at least one person was going to make him feel even a tiny bit better? And who else was the best person to start with than Jon?

  * There's one more thing – Robb said, mentally bracing himself for the impact – but, first, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone. Okay?

  * Yeah, of course – Jon said, clearly feeling rather uncomfortable with the situation.

  * And when I say anyyone, I mean _anyone –_ the boy emphasized. - You can not tell anyone. Not Arya, not Sansa, not mom and not not dad. Especially not dad. Do you get it?

  * Um... yes, I do.

  * Great.




That said, Robb got up on his feet and stepped over towards the door as quietly as possible, opening them to check if a certain someone someone (Arya) was not standing on the other side, eavesdropping on their conversation. Seeing that there's no one here besides him and Jon, he walked over towards his bed and kneeled right behind it, reaching underneath it in search of something. Grey Wind tilted his head, highly confused by whatever his master was doing at the moment. Even Ghost woke up, batting his ruby red eyes at the boy before falling right back to sleep.

  * Robb, are you sure you're okay? - Jon asked, getting worried more and more about his brother with each passing second.




The brown-haired boy ignored the question as right in the same moment he found exactly what he was looking for. He got up onto his legs and emerged from behind the bed, holding something in his hands. Jon peered over to take a closer look at the thing. It was a fluffy yellow-and-black scarf, a colour scheme that definitely didn't belong to Gryffindor. Robb sat back at the floor, right in front of his younger brother and gave it to him so he can hold it.

  * What's that? - the younger brother asked after a good minute of silence.

  * A scarf from Hogwarts – he said with a slightly shaky voice. - It's in the colours of my house.

  * But I thought that Gryffindor's colours are red and gold - Jon stated, even though Robb was perfectly sure the boy knew exactly what's going on by now.

  * Yes, they are.




The look his brother sent him wasn't as much surprised as it signalized the sudden realization. Almost as if you've found a missing piece of a puzzle. You knew what you can expect before, but only now that you've got it you can see what's truly going on.

  * I didn't get in either.




The next moment of silence was even longer and even more awkward, but this time Robb hoped to get over it as soon as possible. He really wanted to be done with this conversation, so he just wished the shock would finally pass and Jon could start asking questions. Still, the only sound which filled the room right now was their breathing and, eventually, Ghost muffled snoring.

  * So... – the dark-haired boy started after a while - you're a Hufflepuff?

  * Yeah – Robb said, lowering his head in shame just because of the name of his house.




There was another minute of silence before Jon spoke up once again.

  * Why can't you tell mom and dad about it? I thought Hufflepuff was alright?

  * I thought so too at first – the boy said sadly - but then I've met this one guy and he told me that Hufflepuff is a house of losers, and the only ones that get in there are those who aren't good enough for other houses. And it wasn't just him. Everyone at Hogwarts thinks so. Ramsay does too and... well, that's actually how it all began.




For a moment Robb was afraid that tears were beginning to stream down his cheeks, but, luckily, it turned out to be just a figment of his imagination. The worst thing he could do right now was start crying in front of Jon who was the last person he wanted to consider him a complete loser.

  * But you are not a loser – the younger boy replied a moment later.




Hearing that, Robb couldn't help but crack a tiny smile. It was sweet of Jon to still defend the honor of his older brother, but he was starting to be afraid there was nothing left to defend here.

  * Thank you, but I don't know who should I believe anymore.

  * Believe me – Jon replied firmly. - You are _not_ a loser, Robb.




Robb looked at his brother, searching for a hint of joke, only to find none. He was surprised by how serious the boy was about it. Somehow, after all that he's heard, Jon didn't consider him a complete loser. How was it possible? Even he would've laughed himself off if he's heard of it... but Jon didn't do it.

  * And I'm sure that mom and dad wouldn't think so either – he continued in a tone that was weirdly adult for a ten year old boy (apparently Starks grow up fast.) - You have to tell them. They need to know.




That said he propped himself up with his arms as if to get up, but Robb quickly stopped him, placing his hand on the boy's knee.

  * No. Jon, please. You can't tell them – he begged, looking straight into his brother's eyes.

  * But, Robb – the other boy said - you can't keep hiding it from them forever. Sooner or later, they will find out about it anyway, and then you'll be screwed. You have to tell them.




Crap, it looked like Jon was going to be all rational about it. Robb has always hated the rational solutions. Now there was only one thing that he could do to stop his brother from telling the truth, but it wasn't an easy option. In fact, it was a low blow, but right now he had no other choice left.

  * But... but you've promised.




Yes, that's right. Robb could play on others' emotions just as well as Jon did and no one, I repeat, _no one_ , was better at doing puppy eyes than him. Besides, when both of them were little kids, they've promised each other they will keep each others' secrets no matter what. Jon never told anyone that Robb was the one who ate the entire pie his mother baked for the visit of the head of her publishing house and Robb never told that it was Jon, not the dogs, who broke her beloved lamp decorated with fish engravings. He also knew very well that if he uses this card, his brother won't say a single thing to the parents. Jon stared at the Hufflepuff for a second or two before rolling his eyes and sighing deeply.

  * You know I hate you, right? - he asked without much malice in his voice - Fine, I won't tell them.



  * Thank you, Jon.

  * No problem – and that's when he could've finished not to cause Robb another emotional rollercoaster, but, since it was exactly what that jerk deserved for using the “promise” card, he also added – but you know they will find out about it someday?




Robb turned his gaze away from Jon to look at the wall decorated with posters of his favorite Quidditch team and family memorabilia, which suddenly became way more interesting than it was ever before. Of course, he expected his parents to find out one day. They were not stupid. He just hoped that by the time it has happened, he would already be laying calmly in the Gryffindor dormitory, hidden under his red-and-gold blanket in a bed covered from the rest of the world by red-and-gold curtains. Sadly, now this plany seemed downright unrealisic, which left Robb with yet another question – when was he going to tell his parents about it?

  * Look, I'll tell them someday – he said. - I will, I promise. I just...

  * Don't know when? - Jon finished for him.

  * Yes, but, until then, is my secret safe with you?




The younger boy shifted in his sit quietly, clearly feeling rather uncomfortable with what his brother's asking him to do, but eventually he replied.

  * Yes, it is.

  * Thanks, Jon – Robb said, visibly relieved.

  * No problem – the younger brother replied before looking over suggestively at the tray laying in front of him – and now that I already know about everything you've been up to, let's finish those off before Arya finds out that mom hasn't hidden them in the kitchen.




The last sentence finally made a smile finally reappear on Robb's face as he dug up into the pile of cookies laying right in front of him. Honestly, it didn't go even half as bad as he expected it would go. Once again, his little brother has proven why he's one of Robb's most favorite person on the planet. Still, was Robb ready to take it a step further and reveal the truth to his parents? It was easy with Jon, but that's because it was Jon. He was pretty sure that if one day he knocked on the door of his room to tell him that he killed someone, the boy would already be waiting there for him with a shovel. With his parents, however, it was a whole different story. He needed to think of a perfect way of approaching them about it. Who knows? Maybe in the meantime he would gain enough courage to tell someone else about his secret. Maybe one of his siblings? Robb was pretty sure Arya wouldn't let the cat out of the bag if he paid her enough in sweets. Maybe he could even talk to someone at school about it? Maybe Podrick? Or Talisa, once they start talking to each other again. And mybe even Theon? They've had heir ups and downs, but he trusted the boy and knew that he would keep his secret safe. For now, however, he needed to lie just a little bit more.

The rest of the Christmas break has passed by in a rather pleasant atmosphere. Once again, the team consisting of him, his mom and Sansa has completely smashed the opposite team in a family set of charades. The leftovers from the feast were so ample that he didn't have to get into a knife-fight with Arya over the last pieces of the apple pie as it was two years ago. The biggest surprise, however, came with the presents as the very next day Robb woke up only to find a rather large package lying on the floor in front of the fireplace.

  * Come on, open it up – his father encouraged him.




That said Robb ripped the red-and-green fabric apart to reveal the content of it. Suffice to say he was rather surprised to see a brand new broomstick laying right in front of him. Its handle was made from an orange wood with black stripes that made it resemble tiger's fur a bit and had a long, wiry tail in a creamy color.

  * I'm riding it first! - Arya screamed loudly as soon as she noticed it.

  * Honey, did you buy it? - mr Stark asked his wife.

  * No, I thought it was from you.

  * What even is this broom? I have never seen one like that before – Jon stated looking at the present in amazement.

  * Wait, I think I have a book about it – Bran said and then wheeled out of the room to search for it.

  * Is there anything written on it? - Sansa asked.




As Robb took a closer look, he noticed a tiny card amongst the sea of colorful pieces of fabric. As he picked it up, everything became clear.

 

_Hope you won't race around too much on that one._

_\- Uncle Benjen_

 

  * I found it! - could've been heard as few seconds later Bran appeared back inside of the room with a large book opened on an illustration which looked exactly the same as the broomstick that Robb was holding in his arms. - “ _A Tigresa – a broomstick produced by the Tigresa Broom Company in 2017. The broom was made from brazilwood and has_ _a built-in vibration control feature._ _It has yet to be commercially released outside of South America. It's said to be one of the fastest brooms in the entire world only behind Firebolt Deluxe.”_

  * It must've been expensive – Sansa said surprised. - I wonder who gave it to you.

  * I may have an idea – Robb replied making a mental note to thank his uncle for the present.




Later that day the boy sat in his room with a quill and few pieces of parchment to write letters with Christmas wishes to all of his friends. He has already received one from Wendel this morning, and he wasn't going to be the last one to send out his ones (let's face it, it was most likely going to be Torrhen). He didn't write anything special in them, just that it's snowing hard in Scotland and that he may have just received the best Christmas present ever, but it was important for him that all the letters have reached their receiver. It was the first time he really had friends. Before he had no one to send Christmas wishes to. Now he had all six of them.

After a day almost all of them have responded. Bethany was spending this Christmas at her grandma's in Cardiff. Podrick's parents got him twelve full bars of Honeydukes Dark Chocolate, and Torrhen and his brothers have accidentally knocked over a Christmas tree. almost setting his family house on fire. Even Talisa replied with some quick Christmas wishes, which made Robb very happy, since they haven't exactly been on good terms before. However, there was still one person who hasn't replied to him at all. Theon Greyjoy. Robb has been waiting for any reply for about two days but nothing came.

  * Don't worry – Jon said, trying to make his brother feel better. - I'm sure Balthazar just lost the message on his way there.




Robb wanted to believe him, but he knew that he might've as well decided to dump him in favor of Ramsay once again. Luckily, on the third day, his suspicions were proven untrue as a large grey owl appeared outside the window of their kitchen floor with a dark grey envelope, wet from the snow outside. Robb quickly untied it from the bird's legs and opened it. The letter has also been quite wet, but it was still comprehensible.

 

_Dear Robb,_

 

_I'm sorry it took me so long to reply. I've been really busy with my family these few days and didn't have much time to write back. I hope you won't hold that against me._

 

_Thank you for you Christmas wishes. I also wish you and your enormous family all the best. I've also read that you've got a new broomstick. I must say I've never heard of A Tigresa before, but I'll check it out. Hope I'll have the chance to see it soon._

 

_Can't wait to see you again at school. Must say it's been quite weird without seeing your brown fuzz everywhere I go. Once again thanks for the letter, it really made my day._

 

_See you soon,_

_Theon Greyjoy_

 

_P.S. Please feed Kraken. I bet he's hungry._

_P.P.S. Yes, my owl's name is Kraken._

_P.P.P.S. No, it was not my idea._

 

Robb couldn't help but smile while reading the letter from his friend. Somehow Theon's dumb, sarcastic sense of humor shined through the words he's written and he loved it so much. As much as he enjoyed spending Christmas with his family, he couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts and see him again. He was really surprised by how much he missed him over the course of the winter break.

  * I bet it's his girlfriend – Arya said suddenly, grabbing the boy's attention. - Look how red he's gotten.




Jon snickered under his nose, aware of the situation, while Robb just turned around, embarassed because of the vivid crimson blush covering his face. Yes, for some reason he was blushing, and the evil midget was going to regret ever pointing that out.

  * Shut up, Arya! - Robb said loudly, trying to somehow make up for his embarrassing moment with a louder tone. - And by the way, stop picking out the raisins from mom's cheesecake. Some people like them too.

  * Wait a minute – mrs Stark cut in. - This whole time it's been you?




Arya sent Robb a death glare before completely immersing herself in a battle over the piece of raisinless cheesecake laying in the fridge, which, after few minutes rest of the family quickly caught up on. Everything was back to normal at Starks' house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I'm rather satisfied with this for once...
> 
> Anyways, YAY! IT'S CHRISTMAS! AND ALL THE STARKS ARE HERE! So, for all those wondering why did I even tag them all in the character list, it's because of this chapter. Well, it's still mostly focused on Robb, but I'm pretty sure Jon fangirls will enjoy it as well. Besides, it's only one chapter and Arya is already so fun to write. Not to mention the adorable floofer dogs/direwolves.
> 
> Also, Robb has finally revealed his secret to someone. How will that affect him? Will his parents found out? Will he finally reveal his house allegiance to them? Well, let's just say the next few chapters are going to be rather messy when it comes to that aspect. As per usual, next chapter's Friday. Don't miss it!


	14. Fixing Things

Two minutes. It took Torrhen Karstark only two minutes since the Hogwarts Express has left Platfrom 9¾ to already cause damage inside of their compartment. The four boys stood still looking quietly at the little wooden shelf that used to hang from under the window, which was now laying on the ground without any sign of life given. Apparently, stuff like that isn't built with eleven-year old hyperactive kids in their minds. How did that happen? Well, let's just say that Torrhen is very expressive when he's telling stories about his life and, to be fair, no one has warned him that a shelf like that may break under his weight. Not that anyone could've predicted something like this happening. Wendel, as the most sensible of the pack was the first one, who decided to say anything.

  * Well, we all should've seen it coming.




Torrhen bent over and picked up the shelf, or at least its remains, from the ground to take a closer look at them.

  * Do you think we can fix it somehow before we get to Hogwarts? - the boy asked with a hopeful smile.




Wendel scowled at the boy and shook his head, denying such possibility. Sometimes Robb wondered how did those two even end up becoming friends. Apparently, they've met before they even got sorted and ever since then they've become inseparable. Of course, that obviously didn't change the fact that the boy had to suppress the urge of committing homicide at least five times a day around Torrhen. After all, if nothing has been broken, dropped, destroyed or even blown apart, that day hasn't been a good day for the energetic Hufflepuff. The boy just shrugged his shoulders before opening the window and throwing out the broken pieces of wood.

  * Maybe they won't notice – he said afterwards.

  * But what about the environment? - Podrick cut in shyly. - What if some bird or a mouse eats it and gets sick in the end?

  * Podrick – Torr started with a voice full of authority over the boy – if any animal is stupid enough to feast on a piece of broken shelf thrown out of the train, maybe it deserves to go extinct. Besides the only animals that eat wood are beavers, and I don't think you can find any in here.




Pod looked at him in understanding and nodded his head, even if only for the commanding tone hir roommate used. Meanwhile Wendel rolled once again his eyes and sighed deeply.

  * Beavers don't eat wood. They just cut the trees to make the dams from them.

  * I'm sorry Wendel, but do I look like a beaver expert to you? - he asked, visibly annyoed by his friend's comment. - No? Well, thank you.




Meanwhile, on the other side of the compartment, Robb couldn't care less about the stupid beaver argument. Of course. it was always fun to see Torrhen trying to use scientific facts and then failing miserably, exposed by either by Podrick or Wendel, but in this moment he had more important things to worry about. Despite searching through almost the entire train, he didn't see even a trace of Theon Greyjoy. Well, he did find his cousin – this creepy tall guy with a scar on his face that he met on his first day of school, but he wasn't exactly keen on asking him about the boy's whereabouts. He enjoyed the company of his roommates, but he really hoped that he could spend some more time with Theon, at least as long as they were still outside school.

Theoretically, they could still talk when they arrive there, but it simply wasn't the same. After all, Theon still was friends (or as he prefers to call themselves “acquaintances”) with Ramsay, and seeing each other after lessons wasn't that simple. He couldn't know about the two of them meeting, and since he apparently decided to spend every single second of his life in close vicinity the boy, sneaking away from his attention has proven itself quite a challenge. Ever since the Hallowe'en Night, they would exchange few words in passing every now and then, and they even tried to see each other few times after the lessons have ended, but their meetings have usually been cut short by the schoolwork, mr Frey's evening escapades and, one time, even by Ramsay himself. Luckily, Robb has managed to escape quickly enough and have remained unnoticed.

It was a complicated situation. Theoretically, they were friends, but whenever Ramsay would be looking, they had to pretend to have forgotten about each other's existence. Part of him was still annoyed at how the things were between the two of them. Before, he used to ask himself why is Theon still hanging around with these jerks who do nothing besides making fun of his best friend, if he likes him so much? He was even going to confront him about it, but then he realized that if Theon was not with them, that would mean he's against them. That would result in them treating him like Robb himself or worse. The Huflepuff hasn't done anything to them outside of talking to Theon. Now, what would happen if they found that Greyjoy has gotten friendly with the enemy? Robb knew what Ramsay was capable of and didn't want to think of how the story would end. Bottom line – Theon was screwed. He couldn't blame his friend for acting like that. He could bet that if they switched places, he would act just like Theon does. Still, he couldn't know that for sure.

  * Robb? Robb?!




The boy snapped his head up, only to see his friends all looking at him with puzzled expressions. It looked like he got lost in his thoughts again. It seemed to be happening quite often to him these days.

  * Sorry, what did you guys say?

  * Robb, are you okay? - Podrick asked worriedly. - You seem pretty down today.




They didn't know each other that long but, apparently, during those four months spent together, the boy has become rather good at reading all kinds of signs from his behaviour. Besides, everyone and their mother knew that Robb Stark wasn't really good at hiding his true feelings.

  * What? No, it's fine – he replied, trying to sound as joyfully as he only could.




It didn't seem to be working as Podrick tilted his head and looked at him sympathetically. There was no hiding anything from him.

  * It's just that I have to do something. Hope you guys don't mind.

  * No, it's fine – Torrhen said before sending a threatening glare towards Wendel - but before you go, can you tell this jerk that woodpeckers do eat wood?

  * Torr... – Robb began.

  * They don't, right?

  * No, they don't.

  * Whatever – the boy said as he crossed his arms with an angry expression.

  * See, I told you – Wendel said, only managing to get his friend even more mad.




Luckily, Robb managed to get out of the compartment just before another fight started, because he wasn't sure if his mental health could take another argument advocated by Torrhen's factually incorrect statements. Right now, all he wanted was to find Theon. He made his way across the train, lurking through the windows of different compartments, yet he didn't find his friend in any single one of them. Maybe he really was with Ramsay and his clique and didn't want to be approached by him? Robb peered into one more compartment, but Theon wasn't there either. Instead, there was the guy he met on his first ride here – Viserys, who once again sat there all alone, the five free seats around him shining with emptiness. Robb would probably feel bad for him if not for the fact that he didn't seem to be sad with the lack of company. _“Some people are just better off isolated from the others”_ \- he thought, quietly wishing that Ramsay would follow the same path and just dissapear from the face of humanity for the next eighty years or so. That's when he heard a voice coming from behind him.

  * Looking for someone?




Robb turned around enthusiastically, hoping to see Theon standing right behind him, before his brain could even process the fact that this obviously wasn't a male voice speaking to him. Instead, he noticed another friend of his, who he hasn't spoken to in quite a long time. Right in front of him stood Talisa. From what Robb could recall, it was the first time they've been on their own before that Flying lesson accident happened. Ever since then, there has always been someone else accompanying them, which was actually a good thing. Just imagine what would happen if they were left completely alone. That would probably make for the most awkward conversation in the entire history of mankind. It felt weird that, despite Robb wanting them to go back to their previous relations as quickly as possible, all he wanted to do was to run away from here and hide, so that the girl would never find him again. There was no denying him and Talisa have been in a desperate need of a serious talk, but did it have to happen now?

  * No, not really.




Talisa raised her eyebrow in disbelief. As a matter of fact, she did just catch him stalking the poor, unknowing Viserys Targaryen in his own compartment.

  * If you're looking for that skinny Slytherin of yours, I think I saw him leaving Ramsay's compartment in the last carriage.




Wow, was Robb really so predictable? And what did she mean by skinny Slytherin of _his_?

  * Thanks – the boy said, clearly flustered by the circumstances of their meeting.

  * No problem – Talisa replied and then headed off towards the front carriages.




Robb also took a step in the opposite direction, but right afterwards he stopped. No, it didn't seem right. He didn't have the chance to talk to his friend for about two months, and that was how their first talk was going to look like? They used to be really close to each other. Who knows? Maybe even the closest out of all the Hufflepuffs? He didn't want their friendship to end up as two people sharing a small talk when they unfortunately happen to stumble upon each other on their way somewhere else. He wasn't sure if he's ready for a serious talk, but he needed to do something. Obviously, he's done something wrong that made Talisa mad or maybe even hurt her, and he was going to find out what it was before any chance of getting their friendship back is ruined. He puffed his chest, trying to convince himself he's brave enough to do this, and turned around to face the girl.

  * Talisa, wait.




The brunette stopped and turned around. She seemed somewhat surprised by the fact that Robb wanted to talk to her. She probably assumed that this was how their friendship was going to look like now. Apparently, even she thought of Robb as a coward, so they boy had to do his best to make sure she's proven wrong.

  * Why are you mad at me?

  * Mad? - Talisa asked, putting on an obviously forced smile on her face. - I'm not mad at you. Where did you get that from?

  * Well, if you are not mad, then how come you don't talk to me anymore – the girl was obviously going to say something, but Robb cut her off before she could do so – and don't say stuff like “we're talking right now”, because you know exactly what I'm talking about. Tell me, why?




Talisa's expression saddened as she let out a sigh and looked the boy straight into his baby blue eyes.

  * I don't think that we should be having this talk right now.

  * Why? - Robb asked, clearly not going to let her get away. - Look, you're obviously upset at me over something I've done, and I don't know what it is. Can you just tell me what it is, so I can try and fix it? Please?




That said, he gave Talisa his best puppy eyes, just to make sure he has fully convinced her. The girl hesitated for a while, but eventually decided to do as the boy pleaded.

  * Robb, I'm really not mad at you... – she started – maybe a little disappointed.

  * Disappointed? Why?




Somehow, Robb couldn't think of a single reason why his friend might be disappointed him him. After all, “disappointed” is such a ig word. If she was mad, that would've meant that he annoyed her in some way but if she was disappointed then he must've messed up big time. There was a reason why parents loved using this word so much. It hits you right in the gut.

  * It's just that... – there she stopped for a while, thinking of how to form a cohesive sentence out of everything she was thinking about – I've just thought that you are way too smart to be swayed like that by Ramsay.




As much as Robb wanted her to be wrong, he knew that Talisa's right. Any normal person would've seen how bad taking part in a broomstick race against Ramsay might end up. Somehow, he didn't. He even thought they all might be thankful to him. That they might let him switch to Gryffindor, based on the courage he demonstrade. Only now did he realize how stupid of him it was to think so, especially now that he's really proven to himself that he's definitely not a Gryffindor material.

  * I know, Talisa. I'm an idiot, and I'm sorry about it. I didn't think of the consequences. I didn't know how all this could end up.

  * You knew how all this could end up – she replied. - I told you. Why didn't you listen to me?




He wanted to tell her the truth, but if he did, then he would also have to tell her about his deepest insecurities he usually keeps hidden from everyone else and the whole “pretending to be a Gryffindor” thing, while we're at it, which would only damage their friendship even further. It was hilarious how one single lie led him to he point where he couldn't tell a single thing to anyone without revealing the truth. He was really beginning to wish he didn't send that bloody letter to his parents in the first place.

  * I-I... - Robb began, trying to come up with an excuse, only to realize that he didn't have any – I don't know. I guess I've just thought that standing up to Ramsay will give me some sort of respect amongst you. That you will consider me brave or whatever, I don't know. That was stupid of me. I'm really sorry.




Then came a moment of silence. Robb stood there, looking down at the floor, painfully aware of Talisa standing just two feet away from him. Finally, just as the silence has started to be getting overwhelming, and Robb started thinking if maybe he should go, Talisa decided to say something.

  * We all would've respected you even without doing this stupid race thing, so that really was an idiotic move on your behalf... – the boy still hasn't been looking at her, but he was sure the girl was scolding him with her look right now – but I guess I should thank you for sticking up for me at this Flying lesson.




Robb raised his head quickly to notice that something roughly resembling a smile has appeared on Talisa's face.

  * Really?

  * Yes, as a matter of fact, it was rather brave of you to do so. I guess not every pure-blood is the same.




Robb tried to keep his cool as he knew that if he didn't, it could result in a goofy, particularly unflattering smile on his behalf. Still, he was just so happy to know that Talisa's not mad at him anymore.

  * So – he began – are we cool now?

  * I guess we are.

  * Really? - Robb asked way too excitedly, making the girl laugh in return.

  * Yeah, of course.




Robb couldn't help but notice how beautiful Talisa looked when she smiled. Her dark facial features seemed to brighten up a bit as she smiled, revealing her perfect set of shiny white teeth. Why did Robb pay so much attention to her freaking teeth? No idea. Still, he couldn't deny that he found Talisa to be a rather pretty girl; maybe not in a boyfriend-girlfriend way, but in a platonic, “just two friends nothing else” way? Obviously.

  * I think I'll have to go now – the girl said eventually. - I've actually been searching for Bethany, and I thought she might be with you and the rest. Do you know where the boys are?

  * Second carriage, I think. But I wouldn't advise you to go there. Torr is fighting with Wendel again.

  * Oh, no – she said, already exhausted by the mere mention of that. - What now?

  * He thinks that beavers eat wood.




Talisa just rolled her eyes as she turned around towards the entrance to the next carriage.

  * Well, see you around, Robb.

  * See you – the boy replied as she disappeared behind the door.




It took him a good minute before he snapped out of his daydream and walked off towards the last compartment, resuming his search for the Greyjoy boy.

 

It didn't take Robb too long to find Ramsay and his evil friends' compartment. As he did so, he took a quick look inside through the window, just to check if Theon was maybe still in there. Suffice to say, he was rather relieved to see that his best friend wasn't still hanging out in the lions'... or rather snakes' den. There was no one else in the compartment but the usual trinity consisting of Ramsay, Locke and Myranda. As happy as he was not to see Theon sitting inside with the rest of Slytherins, he couldn't help but wonder what is his friend up to, since he's not there. Luckily for him, a raspy, feminine voice has soon helped him find that out.

  * You know it's not nice to eavesdrop on people?




He turned around to see no one else but Yara – Theon's older sister, wearing her usual smirk, (which by now Robb guessed to be the Greyjoy family trademark) looking at him from outside one of the nearby compartments.

  * I thought you'd have learned after the first time.

  * Apparently, I never learn – Robb replied, very truthfully by the way.




The girl snickered a bit, hearing the younger boy's words, and then turned back around and gestured for him to follow her.

  * Theon's inside, come in.




Indeed, as he walked into the compartment, Theon has already been waiting for him there. By now, he has already changed into his Hogwarts clothes, complete with a green-and-silver scarf wrapped around his neck. For some reason, even though four months spent at Hogwarts have provided Robb with an unconditional gag reflex over that particular color scheme, Theon didn't look that bad in it. Actually, it seemed to fit him quite well as the dark green stripes have really brought out the sea blue shade of his eyes.

  * I was just about to go looking for you – he announced, trying to sound nonchalant, despite the bright smile on his face not fooling anyone. - Did you get lost on your way here?

  * Not really, I could smell you from the other side of the train – the Hufflepuff snapped back, pinching his nose for comedic effect. - You should really take a shower when we get there

  * Glad you're here, Robb – Yara said as she took a seat right next to him. - It's been barely ten minutes since we've left the station, and I've already thought of throwing that little brat out of the nearest window.

  * Why?

  * Oh, come on – Theon said to his sister. - It was not that bad.

  * Really? - she asked before turning to Robb again. - Imagine sitting the entire road to Hogwarts, having to put up with him whining all the time. _“Where is he?! He was supposed to come! What if he doesn't like me anymore! Yara, tell me that Robb still likes me!”_

  * Yara! - Theon yelled, clearly embarrassed by what his older sister said.

  * What? Wasn't it like that?




That said, Theon pursed his lips angrily and turned around, pretending not to care about the conversation anymore. At the very least, he didn't catch the sight of Robb getting red all over his face because of Yara's comment. After all, these were the exact same thoughts that the boy has been dealing with ever since the train left Platform 9¾. It was nice to see he wasn't the only one so comically paranoid, though. Yara smiled proudly, feeling that her job in here is done, and the got up and opened the door leading to the compartment.

  * Okay, since I'm obviously not wanted in here – there she shot a glare at her younger brother – I guess I'll just leave you two alone for now. Bye, Robb. See you, loser.

  * Yara, stop! - Theon said once again to which the girl replied by blowing him a kiss and walking out of the compartment. - I swear, sometimes I really hate her.

  * She seems cool – Robb replied, only to hear Theon's annoyed huff as a response.




He has most likely been trying to look threatening, but it the fluffy green scarf around his neck making him look like an oversized plush toy didn't help.

  * Besides, it's not like there's anything to be ashamed of – he continued. - It's actually kind of sweet that you were so worried about me.




Only when Theon turned his head around, surprise evident in his expression, did Robb realize that he should have just kept his mouth shut.

  * Sweet? - the boy asked.

  * Um... - Robb began, trying to explain himself.




Still, before he could, it seemed like he's ran out of tongue inside of his mouth. See, while most others have different problems, being unable to trust anyone around them, Robb has always been kind of naive when it came to that. Ever since he was a child, he was convinced everyone would want to become his best friend. He has never had a problem showing off his affection or saying stuff like that. In fact, maybe that was the reason why he didn't have that many friends at school? Maybe he had overdone it with the affection? After all, he didn't like when Bethany or anyone else for that matter referred to him as “cute”. Why would anyone else like that? Back in the Muggle school, there were few (read: many) times where Robb thought he may have found a true companion, but each time he was wrong about it. Most of the time their “friendship” wouldn't even last a week. Now, however, that he has finally found himself someone who actually might want to become his friend, he has probably ruined any chances of that happening with this stupid comment. All because of Theon and how ridiculously adorable he looked in that freaking Slytherin sweater.

  * Thanks, I guess – the Slytherin replied eventually, putting him out of his misery.




Robb sighed in relief as he heard that. Well, at the very least, Theon didn't laugh him off like most boys in the Muggle school would've probably done. Still, the Hufflepuff could see his friend was feeling rather uncomfortable about the comment, so he decided to do the right thing and change the subject. He picked wrong.

  * So... how did you spend this Christmas?




One panicked look from Theon's eyes quickly made him regret ever asking such question. Robb didn't know much about the boy's family family. To be honest, all he knew was that he lived with his father and Yara, and he also had that creepy cousin guy. Nothing else. That's probably why he didn't see anything wrong with asking a question like that. Still, if he didn't know that before, today he found out. Apparently, Christmas at the Greyjoys' house was no fun. Well, at least not fun enough for Theon to want to talk about them.

  * It was fine – the blond said hesitantly. - Why are you asking?

  * Well – Robb replied – I've just thought that I didn't hear much from you during Christmas. I mean, I've told you about my Christmas, but you didn't really tell me how was yours.

  * It was fine – he repeated once again. - Really.

  * Okay then – the Hufflepuff said, feeling that he shouldn't dwelve any deeper into the topic. - I'm sorry for asking




Theon's cloudy face seemed to have brightened up a bit as he looked over at Robb.

  * It's okay – he said. - Didn't mean to be so harsh.

  * No, it's okay – the brown-haired boy replied. - I always do this. I meet someone. I like him. I think that I can be friends with him, and then I say something stupid like this and ruin everything.




That said, he huffed sadly and covered his face with hands. He knew this moment. It happened to him a few times before in the primary school. He meets someone, he likes him, that someone likes him too, Robb thinks they might become friends, and then he starts saying too much and starts annoying them. Then they don't want to be friends again, and Robb remains lonely. He got used to it by now, but this time it was even sadder. This time he actually thought he and Theon might become friends for a little longer than usual. Still, it looked like no one can bear that much of Robb Stark.

  * What are you talking about? - Theon asked eventually, clearly surprised with what his friend said. - You haven't ruined anything.

  * Of course I have – the boy replied. - It was stupid of me to ask about your family. I should have known better.




The following moment of silence has definitely been fortunate for Robb as it helped him calm down before he turned into a water fountain right in front of Theon. No such thing could happen. To be honest, he didn't even know why did he get so emotional right now. It's like all of his insecurities from Muggle school have chosen this exact moment to resurface. It was stupid, but what could he do about it.

  * I'm sorry about it – Robb said, referring more to his random emotional outburst than what he said earlier, even managing a small chuckle out of himself.

  * No, it's fine – the Slytherin replied, also smiling a bit – and I really don't think it was a stupid question. I mean, I guess I could tell you about my family, but it's a long story. I wouldn't want to put you through it right now.




To be quite honest, Robb wasn't sure if he'd be able to listen to that story considering the state he was currently in, so he just nodded his head in response.

  * I-I do wanto to hear it, but... maybe not today. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable. Someday.



  * Okay, someday it is – Theon said with his trademark smirk.




Robb was relieved to see that the boy wasn't mad at him at all. Still, he couldn't deny that it was rather weird for him that all of the people he tried to befriend have actually seemed to like him... or at least were simply really good at pretending they do. He wasn't sure what happened. He wasn't acting any different than he did before. What has changed? Robb took a deep breath, and only then did he notice how shaky his entire body was. Apparently, Theon has noticed it too as he quirked an eyebrow at the boy and looked at him sympathetically.

  * Wow, Robb, you're a nervous wreck. Were you really so worried that I'll dump you?




The Hufflepuff just nodded his head in response.

  * You're such a loser – he said with a chuckle.




Normally, Robb would've murdered anyone who even dared to call him a loser right on the spot, but there was something about the way Theon said that that made him smile instead. The skinny boy grabbed the dirty little backpack, which was laying right next to him and took a seat right next to his friend. He opened it to reveal that it's filled entirely with various kinds of sweet treats.

  * Help yourself – he said before opening a pack of long red candies.

  * Where did you get all of them? - Robb asked, surprised by the amount of sweets.




It looked like the total number of what the Stark children would get each Christmas, and it has to be reminded that both him and Arya eat way more candies than any usual child would be able to eat.

  * I had bought them before I got there – the boy replied with his mouth full of sweets. - You bought me food when we first met, so I wanted to repay the favour.

  * There was no need to do it. I could buy something here.

  * Well... I guess it would be rather pointless to do so now – Theon said, gesturing at the open backpack.




Well, that was a good agrument. Robb just shrugged his shoulders in response and dug his hand into the sea of sweets. By the time Hogwarts Express has arrived at the station, half of the bag has already been emptied and filledagain with all the candy wrappings. They may have been on the train for about eight hours or so, but it definitely didn't seem that much for Robb. For a moment he felt just like four months ago back when he was about to begin learning at Hogwarts and when he met Theon for the very first time. For at least a short moment before they've returned to school, all the houses, mean Slytherins and stupid broomstick races dissapeared, and it all felt just like back then with just the two of them in the Hogwarts Express. He really wished it could be like that more often.

  * Hey, Robb – he heard Podrick calling from behind him as the train stopped at the Hogsmeade station – we've been looking for you.

  * Oh, sorry, I had no idea.

  * It's okay – the Hufflepuff responded. – Where have you been all this time?

  * With a friend of mine.




That said he looked back at Theon who was already chatting up few Slytherin girls nearby. Who knows? Maybe it was really going to work out? Maybe this time the universe would be generous enough to let him end up with few friends by the time school year has ended? He sure hoped so. Now all he needed to do was keep lying to his parents that he's in Gryffindor and avoid any kind of interaction with Ramsay and his clique of bullies for six more months. Sounds like a piece of cake. Doesn't it?

Yeah, you're right. The worst was yet to come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. It took me about seven hours to rewrite the entire chapter for it to make any sense. I STILL HATE IT.
> 
> I mean, it's better than it was before, but I'd still rewrite the entire last talk between Robb and Theon to make it... well... look like an actual conversation someone would have. I promise to try and tweak it up a little bit this week... I honestly feel so bad for posting that version, but I hope it's just my perfectionism deceiving me and it's not that bad.
> 
> See ya next Friday, hopefully the next one's any better :'(


	15. Hiding Things

Next few weeks have only proven Robb that being friends with Theon while hiding it from Ramsay was going to be way more difficult when he thought it might be. Of course, the fact that teachers didn't stop with the endless onslaught of schoolwork even for a single day, and any free time they had was rather sparse, only made it harder for the two of them to meet. Plus, even if Robb found few minutes of break in his busy schedule usually, Theon would already be occupied by the company of Ramsay and his evil clique. Of course, he wasn't too happy about that, but what could he possibly do about it? To be completely honest, Theon has asked him before if he didn't have anything against him and Bolton talking, and Robb said he didn't. Now, even if the truth was far away from what he told, the boy didn't need to know about it. He liked Theon and didn't want to lose him. Asking him to cut ties with all of his friend was definitely a very easy way to do just that.

Even if Ramsay wasn't Theon's best friend, but that didn't mean the boy didn't care for him at all. He would still be talking to him, after all. If Theon didn't want to spend time with him and really wanted to cut ties, he would stop or at least limit their interactions to the bare minimum. Still, he didn't do it, and to be honest, from what Robb had the chance to observe, he seemed to be having a rather good time with Bolton. No matter how hard he'd try to prove himself otherwise, he knew that it was true. Technically, there was nothing wrong about it. As far as Robb knew, it's not like Ramsay has ever done anything to him. He had no reason to demand that Theon left him. These were his own problems, his own insecurities, and he didn't want to drag Theon into the middle of his own conflict. That is not how you start a healthy friendship... or at least he thought so. Hard to say. He wasn't an expert on this subject. What he knew, however, was that he had to come up with another way to meet with Theon. Then one day, while he was taking a shower, he did.

From then on, every single Friday afternoon the two of them would spend together. This may have been one of Robb's best ideas in a long time (not like there was much competition, though). Neither of them could find some spare time in their daily schedule for each other, so why not write their meetings into it? Maybe Ravenclaw wouldn't have been such a bad option for Robb overall? To his surprise, the plan seemed to be working perfectly. The most difficult part was in Theon's hands, but somehow, he has managed to convince Ramsay he got a punishment for the next few months, each Friday afternoon.

  * Are you sure he doesn't suspect anything? - Robb asked him worriedly.

  * Of course I am – the Slytherin boy replied calmly. - He doesn't know a thing.




Yet, despite Theon's numerous reassurances, Robb wasn't too convinced about that. He knew very well that Ramsay's way too clever for his age and that he must be at least a little bit suspicious of what's going on behind his back. He didn't want to share those thoughts with Theon, though. Finally, they've found some free time for both of them to spend together. He didn't want to ruin it with his paranoia. They have been safe for now.

Still, Ramsay wasn't the only one who must've noticed that something has changed during the winter break. Robb's roommates: Podrick, Torrhen and Wendel, have also begun to notice their friend has been missing rather often recently. Luckily for him, neither of them seemed to be aware of the cause behind it. They have probably assumed that he's found himself some new friends outside of Hufflepuff, but they didn't have any grip on the details. At least not yet. In fact, the only person in the entire house who seemed to know the whole story was Talisa, and so far, she has turned out to be an excellent secret keeper. Robb really liked his roommates, and, theoretically, he wouldn't have anything against them knowing about Theon. However, there was one thing standing in the way of that. Ever since the broomstick-gate (a clever name his friends came up with to describe that disastrous event) neither of them have been particularly fond of the Slytherins. It was rather safe to say that Wendel hated them the most. He was the only one of the group to see the entire situation unfold that awful Wendesday. He even had the chance to taste some of Ramsay's venom himself before Talisa stood up for him. No wonder why he disliked them so much. Torrhen, on the other hand, was simply being Torrhen. As usual, he was reacting way to personally to things he had no idea about. Only Podrick seemed to be somewhat amicable towards the member of the serpent's house. Then again, it was hard to imagine the boy hating anyone. The point was that none of them would be too happy to find out Robb has been hanging around with Theon recently. Not only was he a Slytherin, but he was also a member of Ramsay's team of bullies. Well, he wasn't a bully himself, but the boys didn't really know about that. Maybe if they got to meet him, they would see Theon for how great he really was?

  * Um... I don't know, Robb – Theon replied next Friday as they were walking through the second-floor corridor.

  * Why not? The guys are great.

  * Yeah, I'm not saying they aren't. It's just that... - there the boy took a bit of a pause before continuing. - I'm a Slytherin, after all. We aren't exactly popular with other houses. I'm not really sure if they'd like me.




Hearing that, Robb stopped dead in his tracks and looked at his friend with his best “are you kidding me?” expression. Well, of course he totally got why his friends wouldn't feel too fond of him, considering how much time he spends with Ramsay, who, as everyone probably knew by now already, was pure evil. To be honest, if not for the fact that they've met on the train before, Robb wasn't sure if he'd get to like him either. He'd probably think that he's just another idiot who follows Ramsay wherever he goes, just like Locke or Myranda. However, Theon gained a lot once you only got to know him a little better. Robb was the prime example of that. Not even he himself believed that, in the end, he would become friends with the boy again, and certainly not to such extent. He was sure that if his roommates only had the chance to spend some time together with the boy, they would see exactly what Robb saw in him.

  * Are you serious? - he asked. - Of course they'd like you. Why wouldn't they? You're awesome.




Theon looked up on the boy's face with a shy smile before turning his gaze away somewhere else. He would always do that when he was flattered by something. Actually, Robb had to admit that he thought it to be quite cute... you know, cute in a totally friendly, masculine way.

  * Besides – he continued – there isn't that many of them. It's just Podrick, Torrhen and Wendel... maybe Bethany and Talisa, and she knows about the two of us being friends already. Besides, I'd be there.




He looked at Theon with a smile, expecting him to agree with such proposition, but the Slytherin didn't seem to be too convinced by his reassurances.

  * Are you sure it wouldn't be awkward? - he asked rather quietly to which Robb just replied by nodding his head. - I don't know. I'm sorry Robb. It's just that...

  * You don't have to apologize – Robb said quickly, not wanting to be too intrusive about the whole “meeting his friends” thing. - I'm not going to introduce you to them if you don't want to, but, please, just think about it. I'd really like you to meet them.




Theon didn't say anything, but the faint smile, which appeared on his face, has done the speaking for him. It was hard for Robb to pinpoint a single moment in time when the two of them have gotten so close to each other. Their friendship has basically gone from one hundred to zero and then again from zero to one hundred. One day they didn't even want to talk to each other and the next day they would be hanging out together, laughing and simply having fun. Despite their rather rocky history, Robb couldn't think of any other person he'd have so much in common with, maybe besides Jon. The weirdest thing was that they seemed to be two completely different people at first. Different families, different friends, different upbringings... yet, somehow, through those two months spent together, they've managed to put away all their differences and for, a very tight bond. Robb knew that an amount of time this short isn't enough to be able to label someone a true friend, and that committing yourself to someone else so quickly may not end very well, but Theon didn't seem to mind it at all. It didn't annoy him. As a matter of fact, it was quite the opposite. He liked the attention the Hufflepuff was giving to him, but it was also pretty obvious he feels somewhat warm about him too. Maybe he was just the right person for Robb to be friends with? Maybe this time it was going to last?

Sadly, the honeymoon phase didn't last too long as soon problems have started to resurface. Apparently, Robb has underestimated Ramsay's intelligence once again. When Theon didn't show up to their meeting last Friday, he knew that something wasn't right. He wouldn't dump him like that. Right? Right?! Luckily or not, the next day Theon approached him after the shared Tranfiguration lesson to explain what happened. Just as he was about to leave he got stopped by no one else than Ramsay. What Robb definitely did not expect was for him to ask professor Varys about Theon's supposed punishment. He must've also gotten a hold of their meeting schedule since he's already booked the boy for the next Friday. Did he know about Robb? Hopefully not, at least not yet. Still, it was only a matter of time before he finds out. He must've already gotten some grasp of what's going on behind his back. He knew that Theon was hiding something from him. But how long was it until he finds out what this something or someone is? Well... not much, it seemed. Anyways, due to the recent events, Friday meetings were definitely off the table. Another day had to be chosen. Thursday seemed like the perfect fit.

  * Where are you going?




Dang it! Caught red-handed one again.Just as he was about to sneak away quietly from the dormitory. Robb forced his frozen body to turn around slowly, and then sighed in relief as he saw

Podrick standing right behind him. Out of all his roommates he could've stumbled upon, the short boy was by far the best option. What if he met Torrhen instead? Or worse. What if it was Wendel? He was sure they wouldn't be too happy with him sneaking away to see his Slytherin friend.

  * Me? - Robb asked, slightly taken aback by the question. - Oh, nowhere. I was just going to the bathroom.




Yeah, that wasn't his brightest moment, especially considering that they had a bathroom of their own in the dormitory. The dark-haired boy narrowed his eyes at him in disbelief.

  * Robb, the guys and I have noticed that you've been avoiding us lately. Are you sure everything's okay?



  * What? No, I haven't been trying to avoid you. It's just that... I... - and there he stopped.




What was he going to do? Should he tell Podrick about Theon? They've been friends for barely three months. He didn't want to mess up. Even if Podrick wouldn't have anything against the two of them being friends, he could always tell Wendel and Torrhen about it. These two would surely have something or even everything against Robb affiliating himself with “those disgusting slimeballs” as they used to call the Slytherins. Once again, it looked like the only right solution to the situation was to lie.

  * I-I forgot to do something. I have to go now – that said he turned around to leave, but Podrick stopped him once more.

  * Robb, wait.




The brown-haired boy turned around, only to see a worried expression on the boy's face.

  * Yes? - he asked.

  * You know that if you ever had any problems you could always tell me about it? Right?




If you think about it, Podrick wasn't really that different from Ramsay. Both could easily see right through the other person, whether through their cunning or pure compassion. Well, minus the fact that Pod was a decent human person... and he genuinely seemed worried about Robb... okay, scratch that. Podrick Payne was nothing like Ramsay. The point is, he knew very well that Robb's hiding something away from him. Something he couldn't possibly carry on his own. Something he would like to confess to someone else. Honestly, the thought of that seemed rather tempting to him at the moment. The weight of his lies has already gotten quite heavy on him, even without the whole Theon thing. Maybe talking to someone would really make him feel better about himself? Maybe Podrick was right? He needed to tell someone about it... but not today.

  * Thanks, but I don't have any problems – he said before leaving as fast as he could, so that no other questions would bother him.




Robb walked up the stairs to the second floor thinking about how being held back a minute or two by Podrick was the worst thing that could've happened to him at the moment. That, of course, meant that something way worse had to happen, just so that the universe can get its daily dose of his internal suffering. Come to think of it, maybe in other galaxies they've already learned how to make an alternative kind of fuel out of it? Anyways, just as he was about to reach the place where he was supposed to meet up with Theon, he heard a voice coming right from behind the corner.

  * I'm telling you, I wasn't doing anything. I've just decided to go for a walk around the castle.




Robb easily recognized owner of the voice as Theon. After all the time they spent on talking with each other he could recognize it even in a Great Hall filled with all the students from each year and teachers. Sadly, even before he heard the second voice in action, he knew exactly who it was going to belong to.

  * For a walk? Alone? I don't believe you for a moment, Greyjoy.




Ramsay.

Hearing that, Robb tip-toed over towards the wall as quietly as it was only possible and clung to the wall before carefully peering out at the boys from behind the corner. He knew that doing that seemed highly risky for him. After all, every single meeting with Ramsay could've easily landed him with another detention. Still, he just had to check if everything's okay. What if Theon needed him? What if Ramsay would get aggressive and start threatening him? He wasn't going to let anyone touch his best friend, especially a snake like Bolton. However, so far it didn't seem like Theon was in need of much help in here. Actually, he was dealing with Ramsay quite well.

  * I'm not lying – he replied. - Besides, what else would I be doing here?

  * Don't know. To me it kind of looked like you were waiting for someone. Am I right?




Yes, he was right. For a split second pure feeling of panic has taken over Robb. Waiting for someone? That had to mean he has found out about him already. For a moment he even considered running away, but then he realized his loud steps would've clearly alerted Ramsay of his presence, ruining any chance of him being proven wrong. So he stayed.

  * Who would I be waiting here for? - Theon asked, slightly frustrated by the constant onslaught of questions. - You know very well that, besides you, Locke, Myranda and my sister, I barely speak to anyone in here.

  * Oh, really? - that said a smug grin has appeared on the dark-haired boy's face. - And what about that Hufflepuff of yours? What was his name... Robb Stark, was it?




Okay, so now he _definitely_ knew about him. Theon seemed to be as taken aback by the question as Robb himself, but somehow he managed to keep his poker face still intact. He needed to remember that he has to congratulate his friend on his remarkable acting skills.

  * Yeah, what about him?

  * Nothing, I just thought that the two of you have been rather close? Didn't you invite him to go flying with us once?

  * Yeah, I did – the blonde boy snapped. - So what? Are you going to nag me about it all evening? I'm not meeting with Robb.

  * I'm not saying you are – Ramsay responded by raising his hands defensively. - I was just wondering if maybe the two of you are still hanging out together.




Crap, he's seen right through him. He clearly knew what Theon was doing here and why. What was he going to do now? The only thing Theon could do now was to admit that he's been waiting to meet with Robb. How was Ramsay going to react to this? Would he want to hurt Theon? Would Robb have to intervene?

  * No, we're not – the boy replied finally.




Or maybe not

  * Wait, really? - Ramsay asked, clearly surprised by the answer.




He obviously didn't expect to hear a negative answer. He must've been really sue of his theory.

  * Yeah, are you happy now? Can you leave me alone? - Theon continued with an upset expression.




There was a moment of silence before any of them has decided to say anything. An awful, long moment of silence. Ramsay seemed to be really taken aback by the revelation. Clearly, he didn't expect himself to ever be wrong about anything, and especially about it. Well, in his defence, he wasn't the only one surprised by the statement as right behind the wall stood Robb, feeling like a tank has just run him over. He had no idea why those words hit him so hard. He was the one who asked Theon to keep their friendship a secret. He knew very well that the boy was lying. Why did he care so much about something that wasn't even true?

  * Oh – Ramsay began eventually – that's weird, I thought the two of you were still friends.

  * Yeah, I thought so too – Theon replied sadly. - I guess I was wrong.




The thing about Robb was that he was very empathetic, which could be either a good or a bad thing depending on the situation. He was easily influenced by other people's feelings and emotions. Maybe that's why hearing Theon say all that stuff made him feel so awful. Still, the real kick in the gut was still waiting to be delivered.

  * I guess you were right about him all the time. Just another loser Puff, nothing else.




BANG! SPLAT! POW!

  * See? - the usual conceited smirk appeared back on Ramsay's face. - Just a loser. You shouldn't have cared about him at all. Well, in that case I guess I'll just leave you alone for the night, since I guess that's what you'd want. If you needed anything, we're at our room.




That said, he turned around and left Theon behind. Robb watched from a distance as the boy sighed in relief and relaxed his body, tense from the dubious pleasure of talking to Ramsay. He didn't go anywhere, though. He stood there waiting for Robb to come. It didn't happen. By this time Robb was already on his way back to the Hufflepuff dormitory. He wasn't in a mood to meet with anyone tonight. He was mad. Not at Theon. He had no logical reason to be mad at him. He did exactly what he told him to do. He was mad at himself. Mad for being so weak to be affected o strongly by what other people say about him. The words _“just another loser Puff”_ kept on ringing in his head like world's most annoying alarm clock _._ Theon didn't even mean that. He just said it to make Ramsay go away. He knew Theon used to have quite low opinion on Hufflepuff students before but it has changed since. Theon didn't really consider him a loser. At least he thought so.

Luckily the common room seemed rather empty when Robb walked inside. He was glad none of his friends were there. He wouldn't want them to see him right now. He must've looked awful. All red on his face, but this time not because he was embarrassed or because Theon smiled at him (he wished), but because he was so sad and confused by the whole situation. In this moment, all he wanted to do was to jump into his bed and fall asleep as soon as possible, and that's most likely what he would've done. Still, it looked like even that wasn't meant for him today.

  * You okay? - a male voice said from behind, but this time Robb didn't recognize it at all.




He had to turn around to see who's the person speaking to him and suffice to say it wasn't anyone he hoped to have a conversation with right now.

  * Hm?

  * I asked if you're okay – the blonde boy said.




Yup. Exactly the same one who has saved him from Ramsay before, and who probably already thought that he's some weakling who can't even protect himself from bullies. Ever since that feral incident, Robb noticed that the boy has started to appear every single place he goes. The Great Hall? He's there. The second-floor corridor? He's there. Even the bathroom? He's also there. However, Robb wasn't entirely sure whether the blond has been stalking him or if it was just a figment of his imagination. Stuff like that usually happens when you first start paying attention to someone. Suddenly they're everywhere. Still, he couldn't deny that it was nice to see that someone he hasn't even really spoken to was worried about him. To be quite honest, he even had the thought of at least introducing himself to the blond before, since he didn't even know the name of a guy who saved him, but that was definitely not the right time to do that.

  * Yeah, I'm fine – he replied. - Thanks for asking.

  * Are you sure – the blonde boy asked, clearly seeing that something isn't right.

  * Yes, I am – Robb said, going for the biggest, teethiest smile he could manage to show how fine he is.




Well, he clearly wasn't as good of an actor as Theon.

  * You know – the other Hufflepuff began – if you ever needed any help.

  * Look! - the brown-haired boy exploded suddenly. - I don't need any help, got it?! I'm doing just fine on my own! I don't need a babysitter!




Even Robb himself was surprised by his reaction. He didn't know why he snapped like that at someone who was only trying to help him. That was so unlike him. Stuff like that is what he'd expect from Ramsay, not himself. Still, this year year he has proven himself to be way different than he thought he was before, so why not? However, the blond didn't look sad or angry. He just kept on looking at him with a casual, unfazed expression like nothing happened.

  * Okay – he said calmly. - I get it.




And just like that he returned to reading the book he held in his hands, letting Robb go without any more questions. Technically, he got what he wanted. The boy left him alone. Still, something wasn't right. Despite this year's numerous events being there to prove otherwise, Robb still had some sort of moral compass that told him what's right and what's wrong, and yelling at someone who has saved his butt not so long ago was definitely wrong. Even considering the fact that he was really upset at the time, it didn't change how ungrateful that was of him. He took few steps towards the dormitory, but eventually the feeling of guilt made him turn backwards.

  * I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude towards you.

  * No problem – the blond replied without even looking away from the book.

  * Also, thank you for saving me back then – he continued, since he was already talking with the boy - Not everyone would have stopped by to help me.




This finally made the older Hufflepuff raise his head from above the book and turn towards the boy.

  * Well, I'm not really like everyone else – he chuckled. - Also, if you ever had problems with these guys again, just tell me. I'll make sure no one in here bothers you.

  * Thanks, I guess – Robb said, offering a polite smile.

  * You're welcome.




And just like that his attention went back to the book he was reading. Robb felt much better now. At least one thing less to feel guilty about. Now he could head off towards his room, bury his face in the pillow and just hope for this awful day to end, yet there was one more thing he'd like to know.

  * Why did you stop at all? - Robb asked. - You don't even know me.



  * Well, do I have to? - the other boy turned his head around once more without a hint of irritation. - I just saw that you were having some problems with those guys and thought that maybe you could use some help. You're a Hufflepuff too, in the end. We stick together.




_“We stick together.”_ That one line has made its rounds around Robb's head many times even after the conversation between the two has ended. As upset as he was with the Sorting Ceremony results, he had to admit that Hufflepuff was probably the most unified house in the entire school. It was not like he didn't care about that. In fact, he really admired that. He also admried the Puffs. These people were great, and they've also been the only ones who have actually shown any interest in getting to know him better. It was just that... he really wished he could admire it from outside the house. Still, the blonde boy didn't really sound embarrassed talking about Hufflepuff.

  * I'm actually feeling a little weird right now – Robb said shyly. - I don't even know your name.

  * Loras – the boy replied immediately – Loras Tyrell.

  * Well, nice to meet you Loras, I'm...

  * Robb Stark – the blond interrupted surprising the boy. - I know that already.

  * How? – he asked, clearly taken aback by the blond's knowledge.

  * You're quite well known around here – Loras replied with a smirk. - Wouldn't have guessed you're the type to fly around the castle without teacher's permission, but I'm not judging.




So it appeared that the bad reputation has finally caught up with Robb. It was awful how everyone in the castle would always know him as the guy who once took part in an illegal race around the school. Was there any upside to this? Well, apparently girls like bad boys, so there's that. Then again, it has to be taken into consideration that he's the same guy who couldn't sleep without his stuffed animal until ten. So no, there were no upsides to that.

  * It's not my fault – he said, annoyed at having to explain himself again. - I wouldn't have done that if it wasn't for...

  * If it wasn't for? - Loras asked, quickly realizing what's going on as the younger boy remained silent. - It's about that guy, isn't it?




Robb only nodded his head in response. On the one hand, he really wanted to tell someone all about his problems with Ramsay and how he's afraid that Theon will eventually chose to be friends with him instead, but he didn't know if he can trust Loras. He didn't give him any reasons to think otherwise, but he didn't know him at all. Could he trust him?

  * Why does he even hate you so much? - the blond asked.

  * Why does he hate me? Well, that's a long story... - Robb said with a chuckle, despite the fact that there was nothing remotely funny about it. - Let's just say I have a friend who's also his friend and he's not exactly happy about it, and ever since the beginning of the year, he's been trying to make my life even worse than it already is. Plus, I'm a Hufflepuff, so that's also helpful.




That said, he hung his head low, kind of embarrassed by how he confided it all to the boy. It was weird how one second he would ask him for his name and the next he'd be telling him his entire life story.

  * I don't see anything wrong with our house, though – Loras said after a brief moment of silence.




That definitely caught Robb's attention. Has he not heard all the rumours about them? They were the House of Losers. How could he possibly be fine with that?

  * And about that friend of yours – he continued – have you tried talking to him? Telling him how you feel about the whole situation?

  * Yeah, I did.

  * And?




_“And I told him that I am perfectly okay with him being friends with the guy who bullies me constantly and makes fun of my friends, why?”_ That was probably one of the moments where Robb would be screaming at the screen of the Muggle television, hoping that somehow the main character will hear him and stop doing whatever dumb thing he was doing. Sadly, if there was a screen anywhere there, Robb hasn't heard anyone screaming. Well, anyone beside his own dignity dying in torturous pain, but he got used to it by now.

  * It didn't work – he replied eventually.

  * Well, in that case you should do something about it quickly. If he's the reason why you came in here so upset, I'd rather rethink our friendship again.




These words left Robb with a sour taste in his mouth. Rethink their friendship? How could he even think of anything like that? Theon was his best friend. He could never leave him, especially not because of Ramsay, and neither would Theon. What he was scared of was just his imagination going crazy. Nothing like that could've happened in real life. Theon likes him. He would never dump him for Ramsay.

  * But, hey – Loras continued, seeing the chagrin in Robb's eyes – I may be wrong. Actually, I have a friend in Slytherin myself and we're still pretty close, so that doesn't rule out anything. Anyways, I'd still advice you to talk with him once again. If he really cares about you, he'll understand, and if he doesn't... well, then apparently he wasn't that good of a friend to begin with.




Robb couldn't deny that it was actually a brilliant advice. How could Theon know how much does it hurt him to know that he's still hanging out with Ramsay if he doesn't tell him. He asked him about it, so that means he still cares about his feelings. Wow, that Loras guy was really clever. He needed to talk to Theon as soon as it's possible. He couldn't continue living like that. If he likes Theon, then he shouldn't have to hide him from the rest of the world. After excusing himself away out of the common room, Robb ran straight up the stairs towards the place where he was supposed to meet with Theon, but the boy wasn't there. No wonder. It must've been fifteen minutes since he ran away after the whole Ramsay thing. Now that he thought of it, it seemed downright stupid. The next thing he had to work on was his impulse control. Right now, however, he couldn't even handle the sadness he felt. Maybe it was stupid, but he hoped that Theon would still be there waiting for him. What was it about this particular tiny, skinny blonde Slytherin that made Robb go crazy over him? It made no sense.

How could someone he knew for such a short period of time have so much impact on his life?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I've been thinking this whole week about how to improve the previous chapter. In the end I've decided to revisit it and plan it all out... and to be honest that's when I've realized that I've actually done everything I wanted already and decided to leave it like that. So, yeah, sorry for my meltdown last week. Lack of sleep will do that to you. Besides, I'm at the state of emotional meltdown 24/7, so...
> 
> Anyways, back to today's chapter, the honeymoon phase is officially over, and Robb is starting to grow a little insecure over his frienship with Theon, especially with Ramsay constantly sniffing around. Luckily for him, it looks like he's just found himself a new friend, who might help him out with the complicated situation he found himself in. It took me a while to think of a good house for Loras, but I've thought that Robb might use an older friend at Hufflepuff (it was a tough choice between Slytherin and Hufflepuff), especially now that he's slowly coming to a realization that the badgers' house might not be as bad as he thought it could be...
> 
> Next week: some awkward flirting and a major shitstorm between Robb and Ramsay. Whose side will Theon choose?


	16. His Side or My Side

Luckily, Robb not showing up to the last Thursday meeting hasn't left much impact on the boys' friendship, if any at all. He was actually really surprised at how easily he got away with that. If something like that happened back at his old school, he could've been sure that a childish drama would follow. Hogwarts, on the other hand, was nothing like that. Actually, Theon seemed really understanding, given the cirumstances, and didn't seem to mind the boy's absence one bit. Of course, the circumstances Robb has presented him with have been a little different from the truth (and God forbid he ever tells the whole truth to anyone), since in this version he apparently got stopped by his roommates and simply could not leave without accidentally revealing their secret to them. He didn't say a word about Ramsay or how he's overheard their conversation back then in the hallway. That seemed like a really heavy topic to Robb. Surely he had to bring it up someday, but for now he's had enough of negativityin his life, and all he needed was to spend some time with his best friend in a peaceful atmosphere if such thing was even possible to achieve.

A good thing was also that whenever Theon could not meet with him, because of obvious reasons, the rest of his friends would always be down to spending their free time with him. After the lessons have ended, Robb would find himself regularly joking around and having fun with his roommates and the other Hufflepuffs. In fact, these days he might have even spent more time with them than with the Slytherin. On one hand, he was sad to see how much of an impact Theon's ongoing friendship with Bolton had on their friendship, but, still, he couldn't deny that it was something new to him. Back in his old school he used to be alone almost all of the time. Yeah, there were some small social groups formed amongst the students, but none of them seemed to have accepted Robb as one of their own. Now, however, he was a founding member of one himself. It felt great to know that there was a place where you belonged to. That you were a part of. Even if sometimes he had to say “no” to their evening meet ups because of Theon, it didn't change how much he liked those guys. He still wished he could somehow convince them to give th Slytherin a chance, since that might've been just the solution to his everyday problems, but he knew that it could take some time for it to be done. Also, these days Ramsay was enough of a problem for him to come up with new ones, so it may have been more reasonable to put with it for now.

What has also been a beacon of light in those dark times was the fact that, apparently, the already surprisingly large number of his friends has been raised by one additional person. Ever since that feral Thursday evening, he's been keeping in touch with that Loras guy quite a lot. Maybe it was not a Theon-level friendship for any of them, but it was nice to have a wiser, older friend who you could always share your problems with and ask for an advice. They didn't meet that much during the lessons, but sometimes they'd sit together by the fireplace in the living room, talking about stuff that happened recently, like Drogo and his gang of Gryffindors being caught smoking Dragonpipes outside the school or Viserys Targaryen's school robe being transformed into a wedding dress in the middle of Great Hall. Yeah, Hogwarts was a fun school to attend. Also, even such minimal interactions between the two boys were enough to send Torrhen into a craze over Robb's new friend as evidenced when the blond said “hi” while passing the Stark boy in the hallway.

  * Y-y-y-y-you-you-ou-you – the boy started, shaking like an elderly chihuahua dog he remembered aunt Lysa having when he was still a little child – you know Loras T-T-Tyrell?



  * Yeah, why? – Robb asked, surprised by the reaction.

  * Do you know who that guy even is? - Torrhen replied, desperately trying to keep him excitement under control.

  * Let me guess, Loras Tyrell? - Wendel added, sarcastic as always.

  * Not funny, Manderly!

  * He's the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team's new keeper – Podrick explained.

  * The youngest keeper our school team has ever had! - the tall boy butted in. - Don't you think it's exciting?!




_“Not really”_ Robb wanted to reply, but he bit his tongue seeing his friend's excitement. Of course he liked Quidditch. Ninety-nine percent of the entire wizarding population enjoyed it. His entire room was even covered in Dumfries Direwolves posters and memorabilia. Still, he was nowhere close to Torrhen when it came to his obsession with the game.

  * Does he even play in the main team yet? - the short boy asked. - I've never seen him play.

  * He's still a spare, but it's Hardy's last year here, so next year he's definitely getting in.

  * Then why are you obsessing over him when he's not even in the main team yet? - Wendel questioned.

  * _Because –_ he began, giving his chubby friend an irritated glare – that means next year me and Robb are going to play on one team with him.

  * Wait – the brown-haired boy cut in, surprised by the statement – you and me?

  * Yeah, I mean, I hope so. If what I've heard about your flying abilities was true, then I hope you'll decide to join too. After all, not everyone could just simply beat Ramsay in a race around the school.




And there he goes blushing again. By now Robb was seriously considering going to the Hospital Wing with it, because it wasn't humanly possible for a person to get such reaction so often. He was really flattered, though. He didn't consider himself to be good at flying. Well, he knew could stay on the broom without falling, so that was rather nice, but to actually be considered good at it? Who knew that this awful race thing might have benefited him somehow?

  * Thanks, Torrhen – he replied – but I don't know if I'm as good as you're saying. I probably wouldn't get in anyway.

  * Rubbish – the other boy replied. - Wendel, tell him he's good.

  * He _is_ good... seriously – he clarified, so that no one thought he was being sarcastic. - I think you should really try it out next year.

  * Are you guys serious? - Robb asked, looking over at his friends in surprise. - Do you honestly think I'm good?




He didn't expect that much praise from them... or from anyone to be honest. He has gotten quite used to getting hard time over everything in here, so it was hard for him to believe that someone was actually prasisng him over something.

  * Of course we do – Podrick said without any sign of hesitation. - You're great, Robb. You should really believe it.




At times the short Hufflepuff has really reminded him of his younger brother, waiting for him back at home. Both of them seemed to have the gift of knowing exactly what to say at any given moment to make him feel better.

  * I don't know what to say – Robb replied. - I didn't expect to hear anything like that.

  * We're just telling the truth – Wendel said in a rather warm, devoid of any trace of sarcasm voice (which was really weird considering it was him who was doing the talking.)




For some reason, people here at Hogwarts have been way nicer than anyone he has met before. Of course, there have been few exceptions, the most notable personified as Ramsay Bolton, but here people actually seemed to care about him. Back in the Muggle school Robb attended before Hogwarts, no one would have bothered to say anything like that to him. If he was good at something, and he really wasn't sure if he was, then he was being good just for the sake of his own satisfaction. He couldn't have expected anyone saying “hey, you're doing a great job, keep it up!” because, truth be told, no one really cared. It was different at Hogwarts.

  * Wow, thank you guys – he started, overwhelmed by so much positivity. - That really means the world to me... I feel so bad now because I was just about to leave you, and I don't know what to do now.




Judging by the choir of collective offense courtesy of his friends, the answer was simple – not go anywhere.

  * What?!

  * Where are you going? - Podrick asked.




The boy was most likely still under the impression that his suspect didn't know he's under heavy observation. Suffice to say, he was wrong. Robb surely was not the most far-sighted person at Hogwarts, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that Podrick has been watching him carefully ever since that awful evening when he caught him sneaking out of the common room. Even when he simply wanted to use the outside lavatory, the Hufflepuff's eyes would follow him out of the room, just to make sure everything was alright. He didn't say a thing about it, though, since he knew Podrick was just worried about him. Besides, he still hoped that soon enough he'd be able to tell all of them about Theon. He really hated keeping it a secret from them, but for now it was the best he could do.

  * Um... to the library? - Robb replied, slightly confused by his friends' reaction.

  * We're here sharing all of our feeling and stuff with you, and you're just going to leave us here to go to the freakin' library?




Honestly, Robb guessed that if he told Torrhen about him and Theon right now, he would be way less angry than he was about finding out where Robb's going afterwards. You may dump Torrhen Karstark for someone else but definitely not for a pile of stupid books. You might as well murder his entire family and push him out of the window in the Astronomy Tower.

  * I'm sorry, guys – he said apologetically. - I'd love to stay here with you, but I've already promised Talisa that I would study with her today after lessons.




Hearing that the pure offence on Torrhen's face has slowly faded away into a mischievous little smirk. For whatever reason, he seemed to be really happy having heard of the girl's company.

  * Oh – he said. - You're meeting with Talisa? Interesting...

  * Why would that be interesting to you? – Robb asked, now even more confused.




He turned his face to Wendel and Podrick, searching for some kind of explanation, but he only noticed the to boys looking at him with curious smiles, resembling the one on their friend's face. What were those three up to?

  * No reason whatsoever – he replied, clearly satisfied with the direction this conversation has taken. - It's just that we've noticed the two of you have been spending a lot of time together recently.

  * Well, yeah. We're friends, so why shouldn't we? I don't get it.

  * Robb – he started obviously wanting to have fun with his friend's cluelessness for few more minutes, but luckily for him, Podrick decided to put an end to it.

  * He thinks you like her, like in a romantic way – he said, earning another offended look from the tall blond. - And so do we, to be honest with you.




It's not a contest anymore to guess which color Robb's face has become right now. If he was confused before, tean now he was utterly and completely balled up about what he's just heard. They all thought that he liked Talisa, and not like in a friendly way either. They meant it in a full romantic “boyfriend and girlfriend” way. He didn't know what to say. Talisa was just his friend. Nothing else. Of course, he couldn't deny that she was really, _really_ pretty, but that didn't change a thing. Besides, even if it did, he wasn't exactly searching for a girlfriend anyway. Amongst all the things that were on his head right now, finding himself a girlfriend was the last one he needed to worry about.

  * You guys think that I like Talisa? - Robb asked, earning quick nods from all the boys in response. - But... Talisa and I are just friends.




He felt really uncomfortable talking about it. He's never been in love before. Well, it was a stretch to call it “love” while talking about an eleven-year old, but he's never had any childhood crushes. Okay, maybe there was one. There was this girl that Robb was in one class with for a while. She had pretty long blonde hair, and she always used to have pink bows tied somewhere into them. Robb really liked playing with her, and maybe he even had a little something that may have resembled a crush, but it didn't last long since soon her family has moved to USA, breaking his little heart into pieces. He hasn't heard from her since. She probably doesn't even remember him. Anyways, Robb knew that he'll find someone someday when he's older, so he didn't bother himself with the thought of finding a girlfriend yet. Still, his roommates seemed to think otherwise.

  * It always starts this way – Torrhen said. - First friends, then close friends, then really, really close friends and then bam! You have a girlfriend! Besides, we've seen the way you look at her. It's clear that you have feelings towards her.

  * No, you're wrong. It's not like that. We're just friends. I'm telling you.

  * Yeah, sure you are – the tall Hufflepuff replied and then winked **conspiratorially** , sending embarrassment all over his friend's expression. - See you in the evening then. Have fun.




That said, he walked off joyfully with Wendel and Podrick following right behind. They also seemed to be rather amused with the conversation they've just had. Somehow, despite all of Robb's like of Torrhen, it didn't stop him from wanting to murder the guy most of the time. If Podrick knew exactly what to say, then Torrhen was the opposite, always saying the most inappropriate thing at the worst moment, even if it wasn't even remotely close to the truth. Robb did not have a crush on Talisa. She was just another one of his friends. Just like Podrick, Torrhen or Wendel. No one suspected him of having a crush on any of them... at least he hoped so. He walked into the library, slightly annoyed by the talk with his friends, but all of his frustration seemed to disappear when he saw Talisa sitting by the table in front of him.

He didn't know if it was because of the light in the room or anything else, but she looked particularly pretty today. One thing Robb has noticed immediately was that her long dark hair, usually tied into a braid, were now left to hang down freely. He wasn't sure if he's ever had the chance to see her with her hair let down, but it certainly didn't make her look any worse then usual. Then she noticed him and smiled, and she had the most wonderful smile of all the girls in Hogwarts. Yes, Robb was still convinced that he was not crushing on her.

  * Robb? - she asked, and only then did the boy realize that he has most likely spent few past seconds staring at her agape like an idiot.

  * Hm? - he replied highly intellectually.

  * I asked how are you?

  * Oh, right – Robb said with an awkward chuckle. - I'm fine. And you?

  * I'm good, but that may change soon, judging by the amount of material for the Transfiguration exam.




Normally, he would say something amomgst the lines of “don't worry, it won't be that bad!” but he knew very well how much work they still had left to do, and she was right. It didn't look good.

  * Yeah, that pretty much sucks – Robb replied truthfully, earning a sad look from the girl. - We'd better get ourselves to work now.

  * You're probably right – she said, raising her head to look her friend straight in the eyes. - By the way, thanks for helping me with it.

  * Hey, the pleasure's all mine. I'm glad that I can help you.




And then she smiled once again before turning her gaze back to the Transfiguration book, almost giving the poor boy a heart attack. And once again I'll repeat: ROBB STARK DOES NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON TALISA MAEGYR!

When professor Lannister transformed into a lion in front of the whole class during the first lesson, he forgot to mention the subject will surely not allow any of them to transform into wild animals, and that instead what they'll have to learn will be a whole new scientific alphabet and a complicated mathematical formula. Robb has never been good at maths, so that didn't exactly make studying Transfiguration any easier to him. He looked down on the piece of parchment laying in front of him to search for the mistake he made in calculations once again. The exercise seemed easy at first. _“Transform the equation to find the value of a”._ But somehow, after spending fifteen minutes solving it, he found out that it's equal to 1,2857, which didn't seem to be the right outcome.

  * Gosh, I hate Transfiguration – Robb moaned in disapproval.

  * Don't say that – the dark haired girl responded defensively. - I think Professor Lannister is doing a great job. I like him.

  * Yeah, so do I but... weren't we supposed to be learning how to change things into other things? - Talisa clearly wanted to cut in, so he continued quickly to explain what he meant by that. - I mean, I know he won't teach us how to become animagi in the first year but still it would be cool to do something more... I don't know. Magical?




Talisa contemplated it for a while in quiet, and then, few seconds later, she replied.

  * Yeah, it would be cool to be an animagus.




Robb smiled, seeing that the girl shares his feelings about that. Actually, becoming an animagus has been one of the first things that Robb put on his bucket list when he received the letter from Hogwarts. His dad, while not able to turn into an animal himself, used to tell him about one of his coworkers, who was able to turn into an eagle. He didn't talk about his job too often, but that was one of the stories he actually told his family about. Once this guy even flew into the nearby Muggle fast-food restaurant and stole few hot dogs from it for his coworkers. Robb couldn't deny that sounded awesome, and he also dreamed of being able to transform into an eagle or something even better, but deep down he knew that he'd probably be something lame like a frog or an earthworm.

  * Talisa? - he asked. - Let's just say professor Lannister actually taught us how to turn into animals. What form would your animagus take?

  * Wow, now that's a tough question - she said, clearly more interested in this topic than the schoolwork (rightfully so). - I don't know... a heron maybe?

  * A heron? - Robb asked surprised by the girl's choice.

  * Hey, it's not that easy – she replied with a soft, melodic laugh. - You didn't give me any time to think.

  * Okay, but you have to admit that heron is a pretty random choice.

  * Well, then what animal would you be, Robb Stark? - Talisa rested her head on her arms, giving the boy all of her attention.

  * Oh, to be honest I don't know.

  * Not so easy, huh? - Talisa replied feistily.

  * Give me a moment. – Robb said slightly louder so that the girl gives him a moment to think about it. - What form would my animagus take?... Don't know, probably a hamster or something like that.




Hearing that Talisa burst with laughter. Obviously, she didn't expect an answer like that.

  * A hamster?

  * Hey, at least it's not a heron!




Hearing the commotion from behind the nearby bookcase, the librarian, an elderly man, took a quick glance inside and shushed the two with a harsh look on his face, indicating that the playtime was over, and every next moment of noisiness would land Hufflepuff with points taken from their house account.

  * I'm sorry – Talisa replied with an apologetic expression. - We'll be quiet from now on.




The teacher narrowed his eyes angrily, but eventually gave up on the Hufflepuffs and dispapeared behind the large piece of furniture.

  * A hamster? - she asked, now half-whispering.

  * Yup, probably – the brown-haired boy replied with faux pride in his voice.

  * But why a hamster? I thought you would choose something cooler like a jaguar or a wolf.

  * Yeah, I'm not sure if I'm a wolf material to be honest – Robb said shyly. - I guess I'll just stick to the hamster for now.




That said, he returned to solving that awful equation, which somehow still didn't appear to equal to anything besides 1,2857. Why a hamster, though? No idea. There are way more lame animals to choose than a hamster. Actually, hamster are quite fun. Sansa used to have a hamster named miss Betsy. One time, when Arya was still a little baby, she accidentally enlargened it to the size of an adult husky dog. Now imagine mrs Stark getting back to the house from a job related meeting only to find a gigantic hamster eating today's would-be dinner. Hamsters were rather cool but for some reason they really seemed to depict Robb's personality. Quite fun but no one would really choose to be like one voluntarily.

  * You're not a hamster, Robb – Talisa said, slightly concerned about her friend.

  * Thanks, but you don't have to say that – the boy replied to her in the most easygoing voice he could pull off at the moment. - To be quite honest, I'm actually fine with being a hamster. You can get used to that.




The girl smiled bitterly hearing that. She didn't seem to buy what he's just heard. Actually it seemed to have a opposite effect to the one Robb hoped for. He didn't want her to feel bad for him. There was no need for that. He was doing just fine. Besides, Talisa was one of few people who has never thought of him as a loser or a coward and he didn't want that to change. He didn't want anyone to think that way of him but especially not her.

  * You know – Talisa started after a brief moment of silence - maybe being a hamster is not as bad as it may seem?




Robb raised his head to take a closer look at the girl. He was rather interested in what she had to say.

  * Hamsters are actually really clever – she continued. - My cousin had a hamster, his name was Mr Mouse, and whenever she'd call him he would peak out from the cage and look at her. Besides, they can store a lot of food on their cheeks, so that's another plus.

  * Well, that we have in common – Robb said, earning a chuckle from the girl.




Well, at least his dry sense of humor seemed to be funny to someone, although he didn't hail himself as the funniest person around.

  * You're really great, Robb, and you should finally believe it – she said, looking straight into the boy's huge baby blue eyes. - If you don't, then no one else will do it for you. Get it?




Robb just nodded his head, stupefied by what he's just heard. What's with everyone praising him today? Has everyone noticed how fragile his ego is and decided to help him out? Well, even if it was the truth, he couldn't deny how happy he was about it. Looking back from this perspective, hearing he's great from Talisa would've definitely topped his bucket list now.

  * Great – she replied. - Now let's go back to studying. I imagine neither of us would like to get a Troll for the exam.




Robb nodded his head in agreement and returned his gaze to the piece of parchment in front of him. It was nice of Talisa to say all that, but he was glad she has decided to end the topic. His feelingswere not exactly a topic he felt comfortable with. He was currently toeing the line of being considered a wimp and he truly felt like if he says one thing too much, he would most likely fall right out of it. Still, it was rather hard to keep his emotions on a tight leash considering how considering how sensitive of a person he was. He honestly wished he could somehow switch personalities with someone else. It would help him a lot with his situation.

After about two hours of studying, both Theon and Talisa have left the library feeling moderately prepared for whatever professor Lannister might surprise them with at the exam. Apparently, the solution of the equation Robb spent half an hour on was 5 all the time. Talisa must've been a genius to even be able to find it out. Maybe she was even smarter than Ramsay himself? Oh, and speaking of Ramsay, the weirdest thing about him was that whenever he happened to cross your mind, he would immediately appear in your vicinity. That too seemed to be some form of magic. Or maybe Robb was just being paranoid again? Well, not really. There was some truth in this statement. For whatever reason, Ramsay had the ability to appear at the worst time at the worst place, just to make sure your life doesn't get too comfortable without him. And so it happened today.

Robb and Talisa were just crossing the first-floor corridor, headed towards the dormitory just joking, having fun and being decent, harmless human beings overall, when Robb's eyes have spotted the enemy approaching from the opposite direction. In front of the procession, as always, was him – Ramsay Bolton, oozing his usual ice-cold aura all around him. On his left was Locke, seemingly in a particularly good (read: evil) mood today, and opposite him was Myranda, definitely not hiding her true nature from the rest of the world now. If he was there alone, he would probably turn back around and walk away as quickly as it's humanly possible not to make any contact with the mischievous boy, but today he was there with Talisa. He couldn't just chicken out and run away. Even she would consider him a loser then. Or maybe not? He didn't know what to do.

  * Crap – he muttered under his nose.

  * The Disgusting Trio – Talisa replied, apparently having heard her friend. - Don't worry, we'll just walk past them. I'm sure they won't even say anything.




Robb looked the girl in the eyes, rather unconvinced by her plan, but eventually he nodded his head and continued walking in the direction of the enemy. Talisa seemed to be rather sure of her right. She wasn't scared of the Slytherins at all. Robb couldn't allow himself to show his weakness right now, either to her or to Ramsay. He walked right next to the girl with his head held high, trying not to acknowledge presence of Ramsay and his clique in front of him, but with a corner of his eye he caught the faint sight of Locke nudging Ramsay lightly with the elbow, possibly coaxing him to do something. Talisa didn't look to worried about that as she barely even looked in the direction of the evil crowd of onlookers, completely convinced that he would be too stupid to start another fight with Robb. Unfortunately, this time she wasn't right.

  * Guys, take a look at that – Ramsay began, his wicked grin already activated. - Looks like our favorite Hufflepuff loser has a girlfriend now.




The boy clenched his fists hearing the comment, already trying to think of a good comeback, but then Talisa's slender hand has wrapped itself tightly around his wrist.

  * Just ignore them – she said without even looking at the Slytherins in front of them.




She continued walking as if nothing happened. So did Robb. It didn't seem to help him much, however, as soon Ramsay spoke again.

  * What is it, loser?! Pretending you don't see me?! You know that won't help you anyways, do you?!




The grip around his wrist has tightened once again, only helping Robb realize how insanely fast has his heart rate has become. He could feel the blood boiling in his veins every time Ramsay said something. It was a weird feeling, since at the same time he was scared of him, but also he wanted to punch him in the face, do anything to make him shut up, yet he knew he couldn't do it. It would just always end up going wrong for him. That's why he decided to continue ignoring Ramsay's remarks on him. He wouldn't say anything that Robb doesn't know already anyways, and loser became too staple of an insult for him to care that much anymore. Now, insulting his friends was a whole other thing, and Myranda was dumb enough to do it.

  * Let him go, Ramsay! He's probably just embarrassed of how ugly his girlfriend is!




Robb looked over at Talisa, who didn't seem to be too affected by the insult. Apparently she was incredibly mature for an eleven-year-old girl. Well, Robb was not.

  * I mean, come on! - she continued, her voice full of self-congratulation. - Who would want to go out with something like that?!

  * And who would like to go out with a little rat like you, Hope?! - Robb yelled back angrily, having freed his hand from Talisa's grip.




The corridor went silent. Luckily, there wasn't anyone else in this part of school since they would immediately atract the attention of other students, which was the last thing Robb needed at the moment. Although the situation was tense, he had to admit that seeing Myranda's high and mighty face turn tomato red for a split second was worth it. Ramsay's face wasn't that fun to look at, though. He seemed outright furious. As furious as Robb hasn't seen him before. Furious Ramsay was something new to him. Something he didn't want to experience, but it seemed to late already.

  * What did you jut say?!

  * I said your friend looks like a rat, haven't you heard?! - Robb replied, surprising himself by the complete lack of stutter in his voice. - Or you know what?! I take it back! That would just be offensive to rats!




Myranda gasped, shocked that somehow the tables might have turned around on her. Ramsay may have been the most evil of the bunch, but she was clearly the most annoying of them all, and cutting her down to size has always been a good fun. Apparently, the icy blue-eyed boy didn't share the same sentiment, though, judging by his facial expression. He was the human equivalent of a bomb that was about to go off in a matter of seconds.

  * Robb, let's just go – Talisa said, trying to get the boy to follow her, but he just stood looking straight at his enemy with nothing but pure hatred burning inside of him.




With Ramsay he had only to options: to run or to fight, and today he was going to fight.

  * Well – the Slytherin began, an idea sparking through his head – why don't we take a look at _your_ girlfriend then?! Huh, Stark?!




Before the boy could even react, Ramsay was already standing by Talisa, holding her slender wrists in his hands firmly, definitely not planning on loosening the grip anywhere soon.

  * Let her go! - Robb said, enraged by the sheer sight of Bolton being anywhere close to his friend.

  * I will let her go... but not until I've had some fun with her – that said he looked the dark-haired girl straight into the eyes. - Well, I _do_ have to admit. You are pretty. I can see what the loser likes about you. Such a shame you're just a filthy little mudblood.

  * Such a shame you're just a useless jerk, who convinces himself he's better than anyone else, when in reality you're just trying to protect your fragile ego from getting hurt – Talisa replied immediately without a single hint of mercy in her voice. - Am I right, Ramsay?




As much as Robb wanted to be the knight in shining armour in this situation and save her from the evil Slytherin, proving by the way that he's no worse than any Gryffindor, the girl seemed to be doing way better job on her own than she probably would with his help. Even when he was livid, he could feel his hands twitching slightly at the thought of what the boy might be able to do next. Talisa wasn't by any means afraid of Ramsay and that was her strength.

If the Slytherin was furious before, then there was no good word left to describe him right now. Apparently Talisa has jabbed him right into the softest spot. One look at Myranda and Locke only confirmed that further as they watched the situation unfold agape. Most of Ramsay's advantage came from the fact that he could easily find and use his victim's biggest weaknesses. Now he's been played the same way. He lost his position of power in this play. He was mad.

  * You little... – he started, but right in this moment he got interrupted by the appearance of someone else.

  * Ramsay?




Robb's heart skipped a beat or few more when he heard the voice. He knew very well who the person speaking was. Standing at the other end of the corridor, stunned by the sight of what's going on in front of him was Theon Greyjoy. He didn't know what to make of his sudden appearance. How should he feel about that? Of course, he could help them, and any kind of help would have been beneficient to them at the moment, but Robb couldn't forget that Theon was also a friend of Ramsay. What if he decided to join them and have some fun bullying him too? That seemed far away from reality but not impossible.

  * What's going on in here? - he asked.

  * Theon! - Ramsay said, a smile appearing on his face, although he clearly wasn't too happy about the circumstances of the meeting. - Glad you're here! I was just about to teach this little loser and his girlfriend a lesson about why you don't mess with my friends or me! Wanna take a look at that?!




Theon seemed lost for words, apparently the Slytherin's words not being the sufficient explanation for the weirdness of this entire situation he just happened to stumbled upon. He moved his gaze to Robb and looked at him questioningly. The flustered look on the boy's face seemed to be the enough for him to get a grasp of what's going on.

  * I don't get it – he said to Ramsay. - What did they even do?

  * Why do you care, Greyjoy?! - Locke yelled from behind his leader, but he decided to ignore him.

  * Look, Stark and his little mudblood have made fun of Myranda's looks so they deserve to get punished for that. Don't you think?

  * He called me a rat! - Myranda cried out from behind her blonde friend's back.




Theon looked back at Ramsay in disbelief, having already gotten to know Robb well enough to know he's not the type of guy to just walk around school throwing out insults left and right... or at least not when unprovoked.

  * You see? – Ramsay added. - They deserved it. Now move on. I need to teach these two a lesson on why you don't mess with Ramsay Bolton.




But Theon didn't move. He still stood right where he stood before, unable to move. His eyes shifted from Ramsay to Robb, from Robb to Locke and Myranda standing beside him and then to Talisa standing right next to Ramsay. He clearly had no idea of what to do. Robb let out the air from his lungs in disappointment. It was obvious who Theon's going to choose and it definitely wasn't going to be him. After all, why would he risk his friends and popularity over some guy he knows for four months? It just seemed unrealistic that he'd stick with him.

  * Ramsay, let them go.




Or maybe not. Ramsay's chilling smirk has faded away into a puzzled expression as he looked at his friend, surprised by the strict tone of his voice.

  * What? - he asked.

  * I said let them go – Theon said, his voice even harsher than it was before.




Robb couldn't believe in what just happened. Was he dreaming? Did Theon actually stick up for him? Did he choose him over Ramsay? If not for the seriousness of the situation, he clearly would've cracked a huge smile and given the boy the biggest of hugs. Still, it definitely was not the right time do do that.

  * What are you even talking about?! - Ramsay asked, clearly not happy to hear his friend standing up to him. - I thought you didn't like Stark anymore?!

  * I lied – Theon replied immediately. - Remember when I used have detention of Fridays? All the time I was meeting with him. That Wednesday when you caught me on the second floor I was also waiting for him. Robb is my friend, Ramsay, and I won't let him get hurt.




Hearing that, the Hufflepuff felt a strange but pleasant warmth filling him up his entire body from the inside. Never before has he heard someone saying so openly that he's his friend in front of the others. It felt rather nice. If only Ramsay wasn't here to ruin everything.

  * Please, Ramsay – he continued – this one time. Just let them go.




Ramsay took a longer look at Theon who kept staring at him with a pleading look on his face. Then he let go of Talisa's arms, setting her free, and walked up straight towards the skinny boy. He looked him in the eyes... and smiled. Robb didn't like that smile.

  * You want me to let them go? - he asked politely to which Theon nodded his head in agreement. - You know what? Fine, they can go.




Robb widened his eyes in surprise, and he probably wasn't the only one as he guessed from a loud “w _hat?!_ ” coming Locke's mouth. Did Theon really do it? Did he really manage to convince Ramsay to let them go?

  * Really? - Theon asked, surprised that the Slytherin eventually listened to him.

  * Yeah, they can go – he said, but then his light blue eyes have flickered dangerously – but not before I get my revenge.




That said Ramsay reached to the pocket of his pants and pulled out a wand from it, quickly turning around and pointing it straight into Robb's face.

  * _Purimalusque!_




All that Robb remembers next is a flash of green light, a flood of yellowish goo squirting out from his nose all over his hands and robes, Talisa's shocked gasp, Theon launching himself onto Ramsay, few more flashes of colorful light, Myranda flying to the other side of the corridor and, in the end, the angry face and yelling of professor Benjen Stark, who happened to stumble across the fighting first-years.

Looks like Robb was going to visit his aunt in the office way sooner than he hoped to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait a minute! Two chapters in a row I'm actually satisfied with! And it only took me three hourse to correct it?! That just doesn't happen!
> 
> Anyways, as you can see, Robb's relationship with Talisa is definitely getting more serious, and everyone but him can see it. Will they end up together?... Truth be told I don't even know. I know where the story is heading, but how will it go along the way? Not even I know. Still, maybe it would be appropriate to add a Robb Stark / Talisa Maegyr tag in the next part (if I actually convince myself to post it)?
> 
> Also, Theon's here to save the day and his best friend. Of course, it doesn't go anything like he hoped it would, but that's a given at Hogwarts – the school were gigantic snakes murder students and dark wizards teach DADA without any problems. Looks like headmistress Arryn is going to have a particularly busy evening with Robb and his friends set to appear in her office.
> 
> Next week: Robb, Theon, Talisa, Ramsay, Lysa, Baelish and Benjen all in one room. Chaos ensues.


	17. Family Feud

Professor Arryn's face has by now reached a deep scarlet shade, which purely technically should've been unable to be reached by any living human being. Not that it has been snow white before. Fifteen minutes ago, when she began ranting and raving about the students' lack of discipline and any moral standards, her face has barely been brushed by a slight pinkish blush around her cheeks, which since then has turned into a full on crimson explosion all over the headmistress's face. She was yelling. She was waving her hands energetically. She was spitting, whether by accident or not. She spat a lot. Suffice to say that the newest incident surrounding her nephew didn't fill her with much happiness.

Robb could've sworn that he tried to listen to her at first, but then she kept on talking for a very long time, and by the time fifth minute has passed he turned himself off completely. He didn't care about what she said. That wasn't important to him. Over the course of the past semester, he came to know his aunt as a bitter, unjust woman filled with hatred towards the entire world and, for some reason, him. He didn't even have a single idea why. He has never done anything bad to her. Well, there was this one time when he and Jon have broken her priceless replica of a vase from Ancient Greece, but it was hideous anyways, so he has always considered it a good deed. Also, if she was still mad at him over some ugly dish he accidentally dropped onto the floor six years ago and decided to use this opportunity to take revenge on him, there clearly must've been something not right with her head. Why was this woman the headmistress again?

Seeing that there was no point in waiting for her to finish, he reached over to his pocket and pulled out a tissue from it to blow out his nose. It was still clogged with the yellow pu,s courtesy of Ramsay. All of them have immediately been taken to the headmistress's office (of course after a necessary visit in the hospital wing), so he didn't even have a chance to change his clothing. He was still wearing the dirty school robes covered in mustard colored stains of the sticky liquid. He needed to give Ramsay credit, though. He really couldn't have came up with a less disgusting jinx to cast at him. Robb, however, wasn't the only one injured during the fight. He looked over to the rest of students standing right next to him, also barely listening to whatever professor Arryn was even talking about.

From the very left of the room stood Ramsay, the collar of his shirt slightly ripped apart and his dark hair all messy from the fist fight with Theon which happened when Robb was busy with trying not to choke on the yellow goo flooding from his nose. Locke's face was covered in red spots, similar to the ones you get when you have a wind pox, which must have itched a lot. He wasn't sure, but seeing as Theon was way to busy with Ramsay then, this must've been Talisa's work. Myranda's left arm was now being held in a sling, probably from the impact it had when she hit the floor, also to the dark-haired Hufflepuff's credit. Talisa herself looked the best out of everyone gathered in the office as she dealt with her opponents rather quickly and effortlessly. Theon, on the other hand, seemed to have gotten it a bit harder than her, judging from the dark purple bruise on his right cheekbone. The sight of that alone has filled Robb with pure hatred towards Bolton. How did he dare to even touch Theon?! His best friend Theon?! He got those bruises while sticking up for him, and he deserved to be avenged somehow. Right now, however, they were still sitting in the office, waiting for the headmistress to finish her speech.

  * ...you ill-mannered little macaques! - she said, finally ending her lengthy tirade and taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.




Professor Stark and professor Baelish, present during the endless rant, exchanged surprised looks with each other. Even they must have underestimated the woman's ability to be as over the top as it was humanly possible.

  * How dare you ruin the school's good name?! Do you think that I take pleasure in admonishing you constantly?!




Well, the obvious answer to that question seemed to be “yes”, but Robb restrained himself from saying it out loud. He had enough problems as it was right now.

  * Do you think that I have nothing better to do than to sit here with you and punish you for your stupid little childish tantrum outbreaks?! - the woman continued. - 'Cause if you do, then you're clearly wrong!




The normal, human color of the headmistress's face seemed to be creeping back slowly onto her face as she sat back behind her desk and sized the students in front of her up with a threatening glare, obviously stopping it at her beloved nephew for a while longer. In the meantime, another teacher, this one way more reasonable than professor Arryn, decided to carry on with the conversation.

  * So, what happened back then in the corridor? - Benjen Stark asked, taking a place right next to the redheaded woman's desk.




Oh, yeah. Robb's uncle was also there. Joy of joys. He almost forgot about it for a moment. After all, it was uncle Benjen who has stumbled upon the whole mess. This must've been a pretty weird sight for him. His nephew kneeling on the floor, desperately trying to blow out the yellow goo out of his nose, Talisa sending Myranda flying to the other side of the corridor and Ramsay wrestling with Theon in the middle of the corridor. This might have just beaten even the notorious illegal broom racing fiasco, although he really hoped that it wouldn't achieve as much attention as the other event. To his own surprise, Ramsay was the first to say anything.

  * It wasn't our fault – he defended himself. - We were just walking, doing nothing wrong, and he has just attacked us.




That said, he pointed an accusing finger in Robb's direction, but before the Hufflepuff could even reply to the false accusation, Theon was already speaking.

  * You're lying! Robb did nothing wrong!

  * Oh, really, Greyjoy?! - Ramsay snapped back, annoyed by his ex-friend and probably current enemy sticking up for the other boy. - He called Myranda a rat!

  * He did! - the dark-haired girl cried out once again.

  * Well damn, Ramsay – the skinny Slytherin said, an unconditional smirk appearing on his face – can't blame the guy for saying the truth




Watching Myranda choke in pure shock over Theon's comment and professor Arryn goggling her eyes out way beyond any normal human's capacity might have as well been the biggest highlight of Robb's short life so far. He couldn't help but start snickering under his nose, quietly enough so that no one around would hear him. He would have never guessed Theon as the type of guy to go around swearing in front of the teacher, but then again when was the last time he was right about anything?

  * Mr Greyjoy – professor Arryn began, visibly offended by the boy's choice of wording – I'd rather you didn't swear in my office.




And then, having sensed that someone might not be depressed enough at the moment, she turned her spiteful, venomous gaze towards Robb.

  * As for you, mr Stark – those words were more than enough to help the boy with his laughing problem – I'd advice to stop laughing. It's the second time you're in here facing serious accusations from your schoolmates. You're in big trouble, my boy. Normally, you'd get kicked out of the school this instant...




Robb could feel the invisible grip tightening around his neck. They weren't going to kick him out of Hogwarts, right? Well, of course he was aware that professor Arryn was trying to find a way to do that ever since the broomstick-gate happened, and now he's landed her with a perfect excuse. Still, she wouldn't do that. It would be just too much, even for her. Right? Right?!

Crap, he was really going to get kicked out of Hogwarts, wasn't he?

  * Luckily for you – she continued, jowever – for some weird, unknown to me reason, there are some people in here sticking up for you.




That said she looked back at the rest of the faculty assembled in the room to shoot a vicious glare in the direction of professor Baelish, who replied with a chillingly polite smile directed towards her. Robb felt he was getting sick again.

  * So, sadly, I won't be able to do that – the fiery haired woman said with true disappointment shining through her voice, damaged from all the yelling. - That said, I believe that it's you who's responsible for all of this. I know you, Robb Stark. You're nothing more than a rude, selfish, little brat who doesn't even deserve to study in here. Just as I've remembered you from your childhood.




Why did she hate him so much again? Besides the whole vase situation, Robb has never done anything bad to her, and he really doubted than any sane person could hold a grudge over some stupid dish that got broken many years ago... not that professor Arryn has ever been sane. She's never been exactly right in the head. He remembered how her and his mom have gotten into some idiotic argument over someone, he didn't exactly remember who it was, during one of the family reunion parties few years ago, and all of the sudden she started yelling and breaking glasses (she's already taken few sips too many of Catelyn's Stark World Famous Lemon & Honey Tincture.) Her husband had to escort her out quickly to ensure the well being of their entire family. Back when Jon Arryn used to be alive, he used to be the only person able to control the woman's violent behaviour. Now that he was gone, there was no one standing in her way anymore.

  * Professor Arryn – Theon began – but he didn't do-

  * Did I ask you to speak?!




Those six words, yelled right into his face, have effectively managed to knock the boy a feather, but Talisa was nowhere near done. And God help anyone who tried to silence Talisa Maegyr.

  * But professor, he's right! Robb didn't do anything wrong! This guy – she gestured towards Ramsay – has called me a “mudblood”, and he was just trying to help me!




The headmistress clearly had some spare words to use in the situation, but before she could even open her mouth, someone else cut in.

  * Besides – as she turned around in her desk, she noticed professor Stark taking voice in the conversation – let me just say I consider bringing your own personal grudges into something that should have nothing to do with it highly unprofessional, especially for a person in such high position as yours, headmistress Arryn.




The pure hatred boiling and sparkling behind the woman's eyes couldn't be described by any words known to the humanity at the time of writing this. Apparently, what Robb's uncle has suggested to her has made her really angry. But what did he mean by “personal grudges”? What grudges could professor Arryn possibly be holding against him?

  * Unprofessional? – she asked with a chuckle, although she didn't seem particularly jolly at the moment. – Funny you'd be the one speaking about lack of anyone's professionalism. Remind me, isn't mr Stark your nephew? The son of your beloved brother?

  * Isn't he your nephew as well, Lysa? - the sudden switch from “headmistress Arryn” to “Lysa” was what made the reply even more cruel. - Robb is a good boy, and I don't believe for a moment that he would be able to voluntarily pick a fight with someone else for no reason whatsoever. Your petty conflict with Catelyn should not be influencing your judgement of him.



  * If I may interrupt-




Both teachers turned their heads back in surprise at the same time only to see professor Baelish looking at them with an amused smirk on his face. You could just tell how much the jerk has enjoyed watching them fight.

  * I'm sorry, headmistress – he began. - I really wouldn't want to meddle into your... _fascinating_ family relations, but I'm afraid I have to side with professor Stark here.




That said, he moved over towards a very displeased Robb and stood right behind him, putting one hand on his shoulder like every proud father does when he's speaking about his child's achievements (and, clearly, a father of Robb was he not).

  * I've been teaching Robb Potions for half a year already and never did he cause any problems to me. Actually, I've always considered him one of my greatest students. He truly has a gift for potion-making.




Hearing that, Robb almost choked on air. A gift? Last time, when his class was asked to prepare a Cure for Boils, his cauldron has exploded halfway through the lesson. Literally exploded. As in “nothing was left of it besides ashes and few first degree burns”. How could professor Baelish still think that he was gifted at potion-making?

  * A gift? - professor Arryn asked or rather accused the other teacher. - From what I can recall, Mr Stark has always had difficulties with this subject.

  * Well, perhaps some gifts take some time to get discovered – her second-in-command replied with a smirk on his face.




The headmistress huffed in annoyance, and then turned her face back towards the students sitting in front of her, all of them nervously waiting for her judgement.

  * That doesn't change anything, professor Baelish. There must've been someone responsible for starting the fight and, sadly, all the signs are pointing towards mr Stark.




Of course there were no signs besides Ramsay's clique's statements, and there were about four people ready to defend Robb from the baseless accusations, but, apparently, that wasn't important enough to the case.

  * That's exactly why – the woman continued, clearly satisfied with herself – unless anyone else decides to admit to having started this mess, I'm afraid I will have to conform to necessary means as quickly as possible.




Of course it was not above the woman to sneak a quick victorious grin onto her face, having finally managed to destroy her biggest enemy – an eleven-year-old boy, who couldn't even do anything to defend himself given the power she had over him. Robb couldn't help but wonder if Ramsay was in cahoots with the teacher or if he was just clever enough to predict that she'd stop at nothing to kick the boy out of the school. There seemed to be no escape from the spider's web he's fallen into. He knew that neither his uncle nor professor Baelish would be able to help him right now. He was going to get kicked out of Hogwarts. No, he couldn't go back. He has barely found himself new friends there. He didn't want to leave them. It was true he hated being in Hufflepuff, but he didn't hate it enough for him to want to be expelled from the school. There was still so much he wanted to do. What about his bucket list? Was he not going to become a great wizard one day? The only way anyone could save him right now was by confessing their guilt to professor Arryn, and he knew very well that neither Ramsay nor the rest of his clique would do so. In all honesty, he might've already started packing his luggage.

And that's when Theon stood up from the chair.

  * Professor Arryn – he said in a shaky tone – it was me. I've started the fight.




Robb looked at the boy in shock. Why would he say that? It was not his fault? Why would he want to get into trouble because of him?

Professor Arryn also seemed to be in a state of shock, similar to the one Robb was going through, as she watched her evil plan quickly peter away right in front of her eyes. Ramsay also stared at Theon in confusion, obviously not having predicted that the boy might be able to stick up for the Hufflepuff in front of the the entire faculty, including a certain redheaded woman who clearly wouldn't mind to bring back the medieval witch burnings, just to watch the boy die a painful death at the stake. Why would he do so?

  * W-w-what do you mean by that? - professor Arryn stammered out eventually.

  * I mean that it was me, who has started the fight – the short Slytherin replied with even more certainty in his voice. - I've had a fight with Ramsay before, and I wanted to prove that I was stronger than him and that I could defeat him if I only wanted to do so. Turns out I was wrong. Robb and Talisa were just trying to help me. They didn't know what was going on. They don't deserve to get punished for my deeds.




Robb's jaw has dropped down to the wooden parquet which covered the floor of the headmaster's office. Theon just took the entire blame from him, even though he knew exactly how bad the consequences might be. No one before has ever done something like that for him. He didn't know how to react. It just didn't feel right for him to sit there in silence while his friend was doing all of this, but what else should he do? So, instead of doing anything, he just listened.

 

  * Well – professor Stark began with a hint of a smile forming on his face – looks like we found the guilty.

  * Yeah, looks like it – the headmistress replied, not even hiding her disgust in how the situation was resolved. - Well, in this case, I'm afraid I will have to subtract fifteen points from Slytherin for mr Greyjoy's utter lack of respect for the school rules and five points for each of you, who have also participated in the fight, which brings us to thirty points for Slytherin and ten points for Hufflepuff. Of course, the guilty will face the consequences of his misdeed in the form of a monthly detention. Hopefully that will be enough to knock some sense into his head.

  * That's it?! – Ramsay butted in all of a sudden. - Thirty points taken from Slytherin and zero punishment for Stark?! He attacked us! He called Myranda a rat! He deserves to get punished too!




If there was one thing that Ramsay Bolton thoroughly hated, it was when things didn't go according to his plan. You could see just how furious the whole situation was making him. Never before has Robb seen Ramsay loose his cool like that before. If he blew up like that in front of the headmistress, that would've been a suicide move on his behalf.

  * First of all – the woman replied – I'd suggest using a different tone while speaking to me... but I believe you're right about mr Stark. I think that a month of detention wouldn't hurt him either.




Of course she would give him detention. Why wouldn't she?

  * Professor Arryn – professor Baelish began, desperately trying to save his favorite student's good name, but he didn't finish as someone else cut in right before he could do so.

  * But he didn't do anything! – Talisa spoke up boldly. - What would you even punish him for?!




How exactly wasn't Talisa a Gryffindor? Having heard the girl's comment, professor Arryn narrowed her eyes at the girl in a threatening maneer and lowered herself towards her from behind the desk like a lioness hiding herself in the bushes before jumping out on a poor, unsuspecting antelope.

  * If I were you, I'd watch out for the words, young lady – she hissed viciously. - I've decided to let you go with a warning today, but next time I won't be this indulgent with the lawbreakers.




If eyes could kill, then Talisa would already be dead at this point... well, of course unless her gaze has managed to end professor Arryn first, an option Robb has definitely preferred to the earlier one.

  * Professor Stark, professor Baelish – she began suddenly, taking her eyes of the Hufflepuff girl and fixing her glance on the subordinates – would you mind taking the students back to their dormitories?




Both men have nodded their heads in agreement and a just a minute later the office was completely empty. Empty aside from a very angry headmistress sitting behind the desk, chastising herself mentally for letting an occasion like that slip right through her fingers. No matter how much he hated the child, she knew Robb was no idiot. It won't be soon that he makes another appearance in her office again, especially after today's close call. Still, she knew she had to do something about it. She couldn't just let this nosey little Stark brat strut across the hallways of Hogwarts. Her Hogwarts. The school she has put so much hard work into over the past few years. She wasn't going to let some kid, even her “beloved” sister's son, ruin her dream. There must've been something she could've done about it. But what?

Right as the students have stepped out of the spiral staircase leading towards the headmistress's office, Robb jumped towards Theon and put both of his arms around him, pulling the boy into a tight bear hug. He really hoped that the force with which he was squeezing him won't be enough to smother the Slytherin to death. After all, that would've been a very unpleasant loss. Also, yes, he was fully aware of the fact that everyone, including Ramsay, have been watching the scene unfold closely, but he didn't care. His best friend has just saved him from getting dropped out of school. A hug was the very least he deserved for it.

  * Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you – Robb repeated with his eyes clenched shut. - I can't believe you would've done something like that for me.

  * I-I – Theon began, stuttering slightly, clearly weirded out by tight grip he was currently being held in – I wasn't doing it for you, though.




He clearly wasn't used to getting this much affection from anyone, and you could see how uncomfortable it made him feel. That was one thing that Robb could never understand. Despite all the squabbles they would get themselves into every now and then, Starks were always there for each other. No matter if the problem was a jerk that would pick on Jon in school, Sansa's mean choir teacher or Arya bringing home another bad grade from school, they always knew they can count on each other. Didn't Theon have anything like that? He didn't even want to admit to his heroic sacrifice back in the headmistress's office. Why? It's not like he had to be ashamed of anything. He was awesome.

  * You're lying and you know it – Robb replied, continuing the hug for another few seconds. - You did it for me.

  * Okay, maybe I did – the Slytherin finally gave up - and now could you please put me back down? You're still covered in this yellow stuff from your nose.

  * Oh, sure – the ginger replied, slightly embarrassed now that it was pointed out.




He didn't want to impose himself on Theon. He was just happy to see that now he could, without any doubt, consider him his true friend. Still, maybe he really should learn to control his emotions more, just in case that makes Theon think twice about their newfound friendship.

  * Indeed, that was very touching, mr Stark – the boy turned around to see no one else but professor Baelish looking right at him, Ramsay's clique located right behind his back – but now I'm afraid I'll have to accompany mr Greyjoy on his way to his common room.




And all that he said with his usual sarcastic smirk which always made Robb want to drown the teacher's head in whatever he would only prepare during the next lesson. How dare he interrupt this beautiful scene between him and his friend just to rip him apart and lock in the dungeons with other Slytherins, who by now were probably all hellbent on getting revenge for the failure of their plan? Luckily, he wasn't the only teacher standing there with the students.

  * Actually – professor Stark began – I was just about to ask if I can hold mr Greyjoy a little bit longer. I wanted to have a word with him along with mr Stark and ms Maegyr.

  * Professor Stark – the other teacher replied politely – both of us have been ordered by the headmistress to-

  * It won't take long, Baelish – the dark-haired man interrupted. - I promise I'll bring him back in an half an hour, at most.




The Potions teacher rested his gaze on his workmate for few seconds, looking like a vicious beast readying itself for an attack, but instead of an attack suddenly came a smile.

  * Fine, just make sure he comes back before the curfew. We wouldn't want to interrupt professor Pycelle's sleep routine.




That said, the man simply turned around, gesturing towards the remaining Slytherins to follow his lead. Right before they've disappeared behind the next corner, Ramsay turned around once mor,e giving the three students, and Robb in particular, a particularly chilling, threatening glare. The Hufflepuff could easily decode the meaning behind it. _“You may have won the battle, Robb Stark, but the war is still on.”_ Forn now, however, he could celebrate having managed to survive another disastrous day at Hogwarts, despite Ramsay's and professor Arryn's greatest efforts. And all thanks to one person. Theon Greyjoy.

  * You know, I don't know you that well – Talisa began, headed towards professor Stark's office – but I must admit that it was rather gutsy of you to do that.

  * Thanks – Theon replied with a shy smile.

  * No problem... by the way, I'm Talisa – she said while reaching out her hand to greet him.

  * Theon, nice to meet you.




Even such a small interaction between two of his friends, people who were so important to him, has managed to bring a smile back on Robb's face. Who would've thought that getting ambushed by Ramsay in the hallway would end up having any positive side effects?

As they've stepped inside of the office and made themselves comfortable, the three students began telling professor Stark the crazy story behind the entire case,: beginning with the meeting in the library, through meeting the Clique in the corridor and getting into an insult fight with them, all the way up to Theon's rescue and the subsequent fight that broke up. Only now did Robb truly realize how weird of a situation that was. He was beginning to doubt if there was anyone in this school who's last year was anywhere a insane as his was.

  * Well – professor Stark began, seemingly surprised by the amount of backstory behind the whole thing – I hope you three realize how lucky you were. Professor Arryn isn't exactly the most lenient teacher in Hogwarts.

  * Yeah, I've noticed – Robb added snarkily.




It was rather hard not to notice that the red-haired woman hated him guts.

  * I just hope that in the future all of you will be more careful with what you're doing after the lessons – he continued. - I don't think you'd be albe to get away with all of it the next time.

  * I really hope there won't be the next time – the auburn haired boy replied.

  * So do I – the teacher, then bending over behind his old fashiones desk to reach the lowest drawer, pulling something out of it – and now remind me. Who was the one to cast the wind pox jinx on the blonde jerk?

  * That would be me – Talisa said, raising her hand in the air hesitantly.




For a while Robb was worried if maybe uncle Benjen was going to punish the girl for it in any way, but the man just smiled and put a huge package of delicious Fizzing Whizbees right in front of her with a sincere smile on his face.

  * Here, take it – he said to the girl, clearly surprised by the gift, encouragingly. – I'm glad to see anyone has remembered something from my lessons.




That said, Talisa reached over for the candies and nodded her head gratefully. Robb could see the pride shining through her dark brown eyes.

  * And as for you mr Greyjoy – the blond raised his head towards the professor – it must've taken a lot of courage to do something like that.

  * No, not really – the boy replied truthfully – I just did what I felt that needed to be done.

  * I'm really happy to know Robb has friends like you and ms Maegyr. He's really going to need you, especially considering who's in charge here. Besides, I truly don't think mr Bolton is anywhere close to being done with the whole thing.




Robb knew his uncle was right. That was nowhere near the end of Robb's probems. After all, it's not like professor Arryn was going to stop searching for any excuses tokick him out of school nd ruin his already severely damaged reputation. As if it wasn't enough, Ramsay's gang was probably already trying to come up with a perfect way of getting revenge on him for costing their house full thirty points. Suffice to say, life at Hogwarts wasn't going to get any easier for Robb.

  * No need to worry – Theon replied all of a sudden – we've got it covered. We won't let anybody hurt Robb.




Robb raised his head to take a look at the boy and noticed that, instead of at the techer, he had his gaze poined right wat him with a reasurring smile, which seemed to say _“Don't worry, Robb. Everything's going to be alright.”_ How did he even deserve Theon? During the course of this year he's done nothing but lie to everyone around him and start random fights with Ramsay. He was an afwul person. How did he only now happen to sumble upon someone that might as well become his best friend? That seemed to be against every single law of the world. You do good things; you get rewarded. You do bad things; you get punished. In Hogwarts everything seemed to be upside down.

  * I'm afraid I'll have to take you back to your dormitories now – the Defence teacher announced. - It's getting late and I wouldn't want you to get into any more trouble because of me.




That said the students nodded their heads understandingly, and got up from their seats turning towards the exit. However, there was one more question which didn't get answered tonight.

  * Uncle Robb? - Robb started.

  * Yes?

  * Why does aunt Lysa hate me?




A moment of silence followed right afterwards. By the look on his uncle's face, Robb could see that it was not a question which could be answered easily and was definitely way more complicated than it might seem. It definitely wasn't about the antique vase from few years ago. Whatever it was, it seemed way more serious than this.

  * I'm afraid I won't be able to answer this question for you, Robb – the man replied, doing his best to convince the boy he doesn't know the answer.




Yet, Robb could see he knew why aunt Lysa hated him so much. It wasn't easy to fool him. He could see the truth in uncle Benjen's eyes. Still, what could've it been about? Once again, Robb tried to remind himself of a single reason why the woman might hate him, but he couldn't. Tuth be told, he didn't even see her that much in his life. Only during the family reunion parties, which he would mostly spend in his room with Jon. There seemed to be no logical explanation for the woman's hatred of him. However, after what happened today in the office, he could've been sure of one thing.

Ramsay wasn't his biggest enemy in the school anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correcting this one took me a bit longer than it usually does, but in the end I'm quite satisfied with this one.
> 
> So, about this chapter, if it wasn't estabilished earlier how much of a jerkass is professor Arryn, then by now no one should have second thoughts about it. Seriously, watching GoT, it wasn't Joffrey or Ramsay who I've hated the most, but Lysa Arryn who appeared in, like, five episodes? Besides, Katie Dickie has done a great job portraying her (she's a really good actress overall, just watch “The Witch”), so there was no way I'm not putting her into my story as one of the main villains.
> 
> I'm going to be really busy next week (I'm barely even alive right now), so sadly I won't be able to post the next chapter this Friday, but I can promise it will be up in two weeks. See ya then!
> 
> In two weeks: an intimate moment with professor Baelish.


	18. An Intimate Moment with Professor Baelish

Suffice to say that Robb wasn't exactly happy to learn that the punishment that professor Arryn came up with was way less pleasant than helping out his uncle in office. Of course, the man tried to convince the headmistress to change her mind, but his nephew's faith has already been sealed by her. For the next thirty days Robb and Theon were going to assist professor Baelish after the lessons with all of his chores as the school's second-in-command. A punishment far more cruel than any amount of points taken away from the house could be. Robb has always been rather heroic, and even if he had the choice, he would rather take all blame on him than get his housemates punished for absolutely no reason... but even that had it's own limits. He didn't mind the hard work. It didn't bother him. What did, however, was the nearness of his most despised teacher (of course, if we choose to exclude the evil redhead from the list).

Why exactly did professor Baelish rub on Robb the wrong way? Hard to say. He's always done nothing but praise him during the lessons, even if the “potion” he just made had exploded right into his face, and has always been nothing but nice to him. Maybe that was the problem? Nice. Way too nice. Any sane teacher clearly would've had enough of Robb's utter lack of any potion brewing talent by now. He might've hated him, and the boy would've understood. After all, there's only so much potions you can mess up. Professor Baelish, however, seemed to be taking an even bigger liking to the boy with every other disastrous lesson. Why? It was hard not to notice that Robb wasn't exactly well liked in here. Maybe that's why he was so nice to him? Maybe professor Baelish just felt bad for him and decided that he, despite the huge age difference, wouldbecome his friend? Someone that will help him get through the awkward first year at Hogwarts. Something like a mentor. Really, he might've seemed a bit sleazy at first, but you can't judge a book by its cover, right?

Well, no.

Whatever reason professor Baelish liked him for, it must've been beneficial to him in some way. Robb has known him only for few months, but he knew that the man's not an idiot. Quite the contrary, actually. He was clever. Really clever. He knew what to do to get where he wants to. There was a reason why he ended up as the school's second-in-command, and it definitely wasn't because of his friendship with professor Arryn. Robb wasn't even sure if the woman was capable of understanding the meaning of the word “friendship”... or any other word with even slightly positive connotations, to be honest. Then there was also the fact that apparently he knew his mother, but he didn't want to think about it for much longer considering how weird the conversation through which he found out about it was. There have already been few strong contenders for Robb's worst moment of the year, so the competition was tough. However, if he was supposed to make a list containing the most awkward events, this would top it. No doubt. This would be the first place, most likely by the few moments between him and Theon from the beginning of the year.

Speaking of Theon, there was one unexpected upside of the situation both of them have found each other in. Now, every single day, they had at least a full hour that they could dedicate only to themselves and their blossoming friendship. You know how when a couple first starts dating each other there's this period of time where they are completely enamoured with each other and don't see any bad qualities in the second person? That was exactly such period for Robb and Theon's friendship. Ever since the skinny Slytherin decided to selflessy stick up for Robb in the headmistress's office, these two have been basically inseparable. Of course, not in the broad daylight. Robb's friends still didn't know about them and Theon preferred to keep it that way for now. When asked why, he still replied with a shy _“I don't know if they'd like me.”_ Besides that, he had no other reason to be afraid of meeting Robb's roommates, especially now that even Ramsay knew about them. As for Theon's current living situation, he's been sleeping on the couch in the common room for two weeks now and usually tried to avoid his former bedroom as much is it was only possible. He wasn't in an open fight with Ramsay, the most being few snarky remarks being thrown in his way here and there, but it was still unpleasant to see his face everywhere he goes. How much easier would've it been if Theon got sorted into Hufflepuff with him? Or if both of them got into Gryffindor? That, however, wass just a pipe dream.

Today Robb was asked to report for duty a bit earlier than usually. The place was different too. Instead of the dungeon, where the Potions classroom and professor Baelish's office was located, he was asked to meet the teacher by the Wooden Bridge, a place well know in Hogwarts for being one of the most beautiful viewpoint places in the entire castle. If you were in love with someone and didn't have an idea where to take your second half on the first date, this was the default choice. Everyone knew of it. Maybe that's why the choice of place to meet seemed a bit... okay, very freaking weird to Robb. When he reached the destination, professor Baelish has already been waiting there for him with a traditional smile on his face. A smile that Robb thoroughly hated.

  * Hello, Robb – the teacher began, using the boy's first name again. - I guess you're wondering why I called you in a bit earlier today.




Well, that was kind of obvious. The brown-haired boy just nodded his head quickly.

  * Well, there's this important letter from headmistress Arryn that needs to be delivered to the Ministry as soon as possible, but due to an unfortunate turn of events, my owl is not able to carry it anywhere. I was wondering if it would be possible for me to use your owl.




Yeah, right. For some reason Robb didn't believe that the teacher's owl was not up to disposition even for a moment. Of course, that was if he chose to believe that the owl in question existed at all. He had a really hard time trusting anything professor Baelish says, even when it came to such trivial things. It really seemed like just another scheme for him to spend some more time with Robb.

  * My owl? - the boy asked.

  * Yeah, I believe you have an owl... Balthazar, is it?




Okay, now how did he know the name of Robb's owl was way beyond his comprehension. Wishful thinking. The boy couldn't deny that Balthazar was a particularly annoying little rat, but he would not be cruel enough to let the poor bird get into any kind of contact with the sleazy teacher. On the other hand, he knew very well that the Potions teacher, for unknown reasons, had always been on his side, whether it was about his weak grades from the subject or a fight with Ramsay in the middle of the corridor. He got him out of trouble many times. Besides, messing with professor Baelish may have not been such a great idea. He didn't like him, but he obviously preferred annoying but harmless Baelish to a “would kill you for a Sickle” Baelish. Maybe if he played nice, Balthazar would be returned to him without a feather missing on his back? He could hope so, at least.

  * Um... sure – Robb replied hesitantly. - You can use him if you want to.

  * Really? - the teacher pretended to be surprised, as if he didn't know he would surely get the desired effect. - That's great. Thank you, Robb.




The boy smiled bitterly in return, still unable to get rid of the awful taste in his mouth whenever the teacher uses his first name. A mere chewing gum wouldn't be enough to make it go away.

The weather outside was already getting warm enough for the some students to start switching out the winter scarves for striped ties. That was very unfortunate for Robb as it also meant that the stairway in the Owlery was going to be fully functional when they reach it. Two or even one month ago he would have hoped he'd be the witness to professor Baelish slipping on the icy steps, but by now all the hope for a spectacle like this was gone. As the teacher opened the door, Robb immediately noticed the elderly owl amongst the other ones. It wasn't this hard, since even considering the size of an usual eagle owl, Balthazar was huge. With a quick whistle he called the grumpy bird to land on his arm. It screeched loudly just to show how much unhappy he is to do have to do anything that was not sleeping or eating.

  * What a beautiful bird – the teacher said in awe of the bird.

  * Yeah, he sure is – Robb replied, rather unimpressed.




He had to admit that adult eagle owls are quite a sight (fun fact: they are amongst the largest of the species), but Balthazar, the fat, old Balthazar, was surely not the most majestic bird around. Professor Baelish must've thought otherwise, though, as his hand was already halfway through reaching towards the poor owl's head, ready to pet him.

  * Hello there, buddy. How are... OWCH! MOTHERF-




He screamed suddenly, grabbing his hand tightly with the other one trying to stop the blood leaking as Balthazar pecked right at his extended index finger. Robb wasn't sure if it was possible, but he was pretty sure he could notice a hint of satisfaction in the bird's orange eyes.

  * Professor Baelish, are you okay? - he asked worriedly.

  * Yeah, I'm fine – the teacher replied, shooting a threatening glare towards Balthazar. - Just a little peck, din't hurt that much.

  * Maybe I should take care of it?

  * Yeah, maybe you should – the man said, biting on his lip to numb the pain caused by the owl's attack.




That said, Robb tied the letter to the bird's leg, scratching it right behind it's ear tuft first as a reward for being a very good bird, and let him fly out of the window right towards the Ministry headquarters. For the first time since he's gotten to Hogwarts, the boy really felt like he may find some common ground with the owl.

Of course, despite the amusing part in the owlery, the way back towards the castle with professor Baelish was just as awkwardly uncomfortable for him as the earlier part was. It all began when the teacher took a look at the Whomping Willow nearby (yes, the same one which almost killed Robb not so long ago) and reminded himself of how he and his friends (?) used to play tag with the tree, trying to avoid its branches, and then, somehow, the trip down the memory lane took him way back to when he met Robb's mom.

  * The very first time I saw you, Robb, I recognized you immediately – he began. - Not by anything else but your eyes. They're your mother's. Catelyn's. I knew her. Your mother was there for me at a time when no one else was. Not only was she a singularly gifted witch... she was also an uncommonly kind woman.




It was at this time that Robb started to wonder if maybe a quick jump down the Wooden Bridge might've been a good idea.

  * She had a way of seeing the beauty in others... even, and most especially, when that person could not see it in themselves. And your father, Neddard-

  * Eddard.

  * Eddard, on the other hand... he...




The conversation stalled for few seconds. Just as Robb started to wonder if he should say something, the teacher continued.

  * You're more like her than you know – he said with a warm smile, patting the boy on the back. - In time, you'll come to see just how much.




Suddenly the vision of dropping himself into the depths of the dark abyss underneath their feet didn't seem to scare Robb anymore.

When both of them have finally reached the Potions classroom, Theon was already waiting for both of them to return. Robb couldn't deny that the sheer sight of the boy made his day suddenly get much better, after spending good fifteen minutes on an awkward conversations with professor Baelish. Seeing his friend coming back with the teacher, Theon shoot him a quick smirk. He knew very well how much Robb dislikes the man and the sight of both of them together was apparently really funny to him.

  * Having fun? - he whispered into his ear as he walked right past him.




The eye roll was a sufficient answer.

Of course, today's task was as much fun as Robb could've expected it to be. Professor Baelish needed some help with stocktaking of the school's potion ingredients supply, and the two boys were needed to make a list of every single thing in the storage. It didn't seem that bad at first. It was way better than organizing the mess of parchments the teacher kept in the drawers of his desk, but one hour and thirty-two bottles of Lobalug's venom later they decided they've had enough. Luckily, soon enough professor Baelish was called in by the headmistress in some important stuff and declared the end of work for today, letting the boys finally have a moment to themselves.

  * So what did professor Sleazeball want from you this time? - Theon asked right as the teacher disappeared behind the corner.

  * Nothing important – the Hufflepuff replied. - His owl called in sick, so he needed someone to help him send some message to the Ministry.

  * He took Balthazar?

  * Yes – a moment of silence followed.

  * ...did he peck him?

  * Yup – Robb said, puffing his chest proudly – right in the finger.

  * Good - Theon replied – serves him right for having us go through all of this. I swore that if he pulled out another jar of bat spleens, I would've thrown it at him as a distraction and ran away.

  * And what about me?

  * War losses – the boy replied with a shrug.




Robb just smirked, aware that Theon wouldn't leave him there in a situation like this. Of course, let's start with the fact that a situation like this taking place would be simply absurd, but it's not like an eleven year old racing around the castle on a broomstick was not. At this point anything could happen. If what happened in the headmistress's office was any indication, Theon would rather sacrifice himself than let Robb get detention for his misdeeds. This, however, seemed quite weird to him. Theon was a Slytherin. From what he knew, self-preservation was one of the qualities of the house. Yet, here he had Theon who took the blame for all that Ramsay did to him, just because Robb could've gotten punished for that. He did have some Slytherin qualities. He was really clever, resourceful and he certainly knew how to avoid trouble (unlike his best friend), yet somehow Robb could never understand why, of all the houses, he got sorted into Slytherin. After all, he was not evil like Ramsay and his gang.

  * And how about you? - the redhead countered with a question. - Does your back hurt a lot?




He didn't know that for sure, but from what he's heard from Theon over the past two weeks, he assumed that the couch in the Slytherin common room wasn't anywhere as comfortable as the ones as in his own. The boy, however, just tilted his head with a confused look on his face, not understanding the question.

  * From sleeping on the couch – Robb explained.

  * Oh, right – the Slytherin boy replied – the couch. Well... that was actually something that I've wanted to talk to you about.




That said he lowered his head, looking down at the floor, which was never a good sign in his case.

  * What is it? - Robb replied, now slightly worried with the tone of his friend's voice.

  * Well... – Theon began hesitantly – I've spoken with Ramsay yesterday...

  * Oh...




That was all that Robb could say at the moment. Normally, he would already have a thousand questions floating in his mind. Why would he talk to Ramsay? What were they talking about? Did he hurt him? Or maybe they're friends again? Does Theon still like him? Now, however, all that he had in his mind was one name – Ramsay.

  * And?

  * It was weird – the boy continued, still not looking at Robb. - He... he actually apologized to me.

  * He-he apologized to you? - he asked, stuttering slightly.

  * Yeah, he did. I was surprised too, to be honest.




For a split second his mind went dark. Ramsay apologized to Theon? Why? Why would he do that? He was Ramsay Bolton. The meanest, rudest, most bigoted jerk in whole school. He didn't apologize to anyone for anything. Why, all of the sudden, would he come up to Theon and apologize to him? This made no sense.

  * So what? Now you're back to your room?

  * Yeah – Theon replied shortly. - It's safe to say that my bed is way more comfortable than that awful couch in the common room.

  * And you and Ramsay? - Robb asked once more. - Do you...?

  * Talk?

  * Well, yeah.

  * I guess – the blond said, crossing the arms on his chest – from time to time. We aren't friends obviously, but we're not enemies anymore.

  * Oh, I see... - Robb replied, hanging his head low.




How could it happen? Theon is back on good terms with Ramsay now? Even for a while, it just felt good for Robb to have someone on his side in his feud with Ramsay. Finally, he didn't feel so alone like he felt during the first semester. He had someone who truly understood him, and now it was over. Robb knew how selfish of him it was to want Theon to fight with someone just because it benefits him, but he just didn't want Theon to get back to being friends with Ramsay. What if they become friends again? What if eventually Theon chooses Ramsay over him? What if he loses his best friend?

Theon quickly noticed the change in his friend's behavior. Usually when both of them were around each other, they would be joking, laughing and having fun non-stop. It was nearly impossible to see Robb in a bad mood whenever he was around the Slytherin, so a sight of him, standing by the wall with his head hung low, clearly upset about something, signified that it must've not been good.

  * You aren't mad or anything, are you Robb? - Theon asked eventually.

  * What? - the Hufflepuff boy replied. - Of course I'm not mad at you. Why would I be?

  * Look, I know that you and Ramsay aren't really on good terms with each other, but-

  * Theon – Robb interrupted, not wanting to hear any explanations – it's okay.

  * Really? - the skinny blond asked, surprised by the statement.

  * Of course. I can't be mad at you because you don't want to ruin your spine sleeping on that awful couch. Besides, what happened between me and Ramsay is only my business. I'm not asking you to stand by my side, especially knowing that the two of you used to be friends.

  * I do stand by your side – Theon replied defensively. - I really do. It's just that we share a room, and I didn't want it to be so uncomfortable and-

  * Theon, I get it – Robb cut in once more. - It's okay.




Of course, it wasn't okay in the slightest, but he wouldn't say it out loud. No matter how much faith Theon would put into Ramsay, Robb wouldn't trust him for a split second. Even now he could sense it being a part of a bigger plot. Why would he apologize to him all of a sudden? Okay, there was a slight change that he could've actually been remorseful about what happened, but in the end, it was Ramsay. He did not know such thing as remorses. He surely must've had some business in apologizing to Theon. What if he was going to hurt him?

  * Are you sure? - the Slytherin asked reassuringly.

  * Yes, I am – Robb replied again. - It's fine, really.




Hearing that, Theon replied with a relieved huff and a trademark smirk reappearing on his face. He must've been really nervous about telling Robb about it.

  * Good, for a moment I was afraid you'll hate me or something.

  * You know very well that I couldn't force myself to hate you – Robb said to which Theon replied by an awkward smile and a look downwards.




He knew very well that it was the truth. He couldn't hate Theon, even if it would've been way easier for him to do so. It just didn't seem right.

  * You know, technically you should – Theon continued. - I'm a Slytherin and you're a Hufflepuff. We're enemies, after all.




Robb shuddered slightly hearing Theon referring to his house. After spending, what was it now? Six? Seven? Seven, probably. After spending seven months in the school he's gotten kind of used to being a Hufflepuff. Honestly, it wasn't that bad. People were great, common room comfortable and the beds so soft... not to mention that they lived nearby the kitchen, so someone would always sneak out some sweet treats from it for everyone to try, and there was no shorter way to Robb's heart than through the stomach. Still, he didn't like being reminded that he's a Hufflepuff, especially considering how good he felt being there. He's in the House of Losers! He should not feel comfortable in there!

  * Why not? - Robb asked. - I'm sure there are many Hufflepuffs who are friends with Slytherins.

  * Oh, yeah? - the other boy raised an eyebrow. - Name one.

  * Um... - wait, that was actually difficult to do - ...oh! I got one! Loras told me he has a friend in Slytherin!




Yeah, one thing that most stories that the older Hufflepuff told him had in common was that one friend of his. He mentioned him quite often, uet for some reason Robb couldn't recall his name right now. Was it possible that it never came up in a conversation or was his memory at fault?

  * Loras Tyrell? - Theon asked, to which Robb replied with a quick nod.

  * Yeah – he said, surprised by his friend's uneasy expression. - What is it?

  * Nothing, it's just that Ramsay always said that he thinks he's a f- - there the skinny boy stopped, catching himself on saying something that may potentially get him in trouble. - You know what? Never mind.




Robb looked at him curiously, wondering what was it that he didn't want to tell him, but on the other hand he was kind of glad he didn't know. It was something Ramsay said, after all. It couldn't have been pleasant. Instead, he quickly decided to change the topic.

  * So you agree with me?

  * Yeah, I guess I do – Theon replied. - I shouldn't be surprised. Everyone loves Hufflepuffs.




This statement was met with a surprised look on Robb's behalf. _„Everyone loves Hufflepuffs”?_ What about them being the worst Hogwarts house? The one where they put all those who got rejected? The House of Losers?

  * Really? - Robb asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

  * Yeah, everyone likes you. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, even some Slytherins. I don't know. You're just to cute for the rest of us to overlook.




There was that word again. “Cute”. It would be hard to describe how much Robb hated that word. Of course, there was nothing wrong with being cute, but _he_ wasn't cute. He was Robb Stark. Son of an auror. He wasn't supposed to be cute. Talisa was cute when she actually let down her serious demeanor and began to laugh, and there was nothing wrong with it. Bethany was adorable as a person overall, and there too wasn't anything wrong with it. It just fit her. She was a complete sweetheart. Even Torrhen could've been described as cute when he had that confused look on his face as he failed to understand something that Wendel was desperately trying to explain to him. There was nothing wrong with being cute. It's just that Robb Stark was _not_ cute.

  * Theon? - he asked shyly.

  * What is it?

  * Did you ever have a feeling that the Sorting Hat may have been wrong about you?




Theon fixed his silver-blue eyes on Robb, clearly surprised with the question. He must've never even thought of such possibility. He simply didn't have to. Lucky him.

  * No, not really – the Slytherin replied. - Have you?




Well, yes. That's pretty much how all of Robb's trouble have begun at. How much easier could it have been if he got sorted into Gryffindor? Even if he really was a Hufflepuff, couldn't have the Hat just lied this one time?

  * Maybe sometimes – Robb said shyly.

  * But why? - the blond asked. - I thought you wanted to be in Hufflepuff. You said so when I first met you.

  * Yeah, I didn't mind it back then, but later...




Robb didn't even have to finish the sentence to make what was on his mind clear to Theon. It was the boy who told him of the house of losers, and now here he was. Standing in the hallway with his best friend – a loser. Wasn't it a beautiful poetic justice? It must've been a really awkward situation for him. After all, what are you supposed to do when your best friend is a pathetic loser?

  * Robb – he began – if it's about what I've told you about Hufflepuff-

  * It's okay, Theon – the brown-haired boy interrupted. - You were just telling the truth.

  * No, I wasn't! I was just repeating what I've heard from my father and Yara! I don't think that Hufflepuffs are losers!

  * But everyone else does! – Robb snapped suddenly, effectively taking lead of the converstaion. - Look, I hate to admit it, but stereotypes exist for some reason. If everyone around me thinks that Hufflepuffs are losers, then maybe, to some extent, they are right.

  * I can't believe you've just said said that – Theon replied.




He seemed to be really shocked by his friend's statement, or maybe even slightly angered by it. Why? It's not like it had any impact on him whatsoever. He was a Slytherin. He needn't have to worry about it.

  * Besides – he continued – who even thinks so?

  * Ramsay, for example – Robb muttered.

  * Ramsay?! Since when do you care about Ramsay?! - as the answer never came, the boy continued. - Look, I'm sorry if I made you feel like a loser, which you're obviously not, but you shouldn't take what the others say to yourself. Who am I to tell you who you are? Or Ramsay? Why do you care what Ramsay says to you? People that really matter, your friends and family, won't care which house you belong to.

  * My family doesn't know, Theon.




If not for the seriousness of the situation they were in, Robb would probably find Theon's dumbfounded facial expression hilarious. His blue eyes were now twice it's normal size, and the lower jaw hung loosely in shock. He really didn't expect to hear something like this. So would've Robb seven months ago. The only person he told about it before was Jon, who actually seemed to have taken the news quite well. In Theon's case, however, he had no idea what should he expect.

  * D-doesn't know about what? - he asked, even though he really didn't need the answer to make sense out of what Robb said.

  * They don't know I'm in Hufflepuff.

  * I don't get it. If they think you're not in Hufflepuff then where... – there he stopped as he suddenly came to a realization – you said you're a Gryffindor. Am I right?




A shy nod was all that he got for an answer. Robb had no idea what his friend might do next, but a hoarse chuckle was definitely one of the last things he'd expect as the situation was anything but funny.

  * You have lied to your parents? Why? Why would you think they care what house you're in?

  * Hey, you're the one that told me that Hufflepuffs aren't special enough! - Robb countered, even though he knew very well, that Theon was nowhere to blame. - I didn't want them to think this way about me!

  * I was an idiot! - the Slytherin replied loudly - and so were you, if you really thought that you'd get away with that. I thought you have a good relationship with your family?

  * I do. I just didn't want to ruin it.

  * You wouldn't have ruined anything – Theon said, clearly astonished by his friend's display of sheer stupidity. - If they really love you, they wouldn't have cared if you're a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff. Me, for example, would have a reason to be worried. I don't have good relations with my family but even I wouldn't have come up with an idea as idiotic as this.




As much as he wanted to think otherwise, Theon was right. It was an idiotic idea, and he had the chance to find out about it first hand on many occasions throughout the course of this schoolyear. Maybe he really should've listened to Jon and told his parents about it during the Christmas break? Maybe Theon was right? Maybe his parents really wouldn't have anything against their oldest son being a Hufflepuff? Well, for sure they would've preferred that to finding out that their oldest son, the one they've put so much trust and faith in, was a pathological liar.

  * You know, Robb – Theon continued – Slytherin wasn't the Sorting Hat's first choice for me.




That was enough to catch the Stark boy's attention. He always felt like there was something wrong with Theon's sorting. Clearly he wasn't a Slytherin. He was way too nice to be one. The Hat clearly must've thought of putting him in Gryffindor or maybe even Ravenclaw before. Maybe Theon didn't have best grades, but surely he was really intelligent. It would've made sense. Way more than Theon being in Slytherin.

  * Back then, at the Sorting Ceremony – he continued – the Hat actually told me it thinks that I belong in Hufflepuff.

  * What? - Robb asked, clearly surprised by the revelation.




Theon was supposed to be a Hufflepuff? But he wasn't a loser. It was actually the far opposite of that. He was awesome. Why would the Hat think so?

  * Yes – Theon replied – actually, I would most likely be wearing a yellow tie right now, if I hadn't asked it to put me somewhere else.

  * Why?




The whole thing was way beyond Robb's understanding. Theon was supposed to be a Hufflepuff? Why? And why did he back out of it?

  * Why? - he asked. - Because my dad told me that under any circumstances does he want his only son to be a Hufflepuff. What choice did I have? I've asked to get sorted into Slytherin instead... and maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.

  * See? - Robb said. - Then you should understand the situation I was in.

  * No, Robb! I don't understand the situation you was in!




By now Theon was straight up furious. Somehow, despite the significant size difference between the boys, it was enough to make Robb feel rather intimidated by the short blond.

  * Don't you understand it?! There was no reason for you to do something like this! You have a great family, who would love you no matter what house you'd end up in! I don't! So stop acting like being sorted into Hufflepuff is the worst thing that could've happened to you because it is not! For such a clever guy, you can be really stupid sometimes...




That said he walked away, leaving Robb alone in the middle of the hallway. However, right as he was about to dissapear behind the counter, he stopped and turned around to face the Hufflepuff once more.

  * And one more thing – he began. - You know why I wish I didn't ask the Hat to put me in Slytherin? Because of you. You made me change my mind about Hufflepuff. You didn't care what the others say about you. You didn't pretend to be anyone else just so that the other people would like you. You were just yourself and that was why everyone, including me, immediately took a liking to you. Maybe I was wrong about you the whole time?




And, with that being said, he was gone. Robb, cleary affected by what his best friend just said to him, took a seat on the floor, curling himself into a tight ball. Theon's words, despite being far from the cruelest thing he's heard at Hogwarts, hit him harder than anything Ramsay ever said about him. Maybe it was because this time they weren't just empty stings in his direction. What Theon said was actually true. He must've hated him by now, and he really couldn't blame him for that. Even Robb wasn't sure if he'd like to be friends with someone like himself after all that he's heard. If he could turn back time and slap the past him for even considering doing something that stupid, he'd do it in a heartbeat. He had to put an end to it. To all the lies. He had to tell the truth. But how was he going to do that now that everything has gotten so complicated? He really should've just told the truth on Christmas Day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK, BITCHES!
> 
> Of course, to you it might've seemed like just a week without posting, but in reality I've barely even written anything vaguely related to TRSC in about a month. Blame the busy schedule and shitload of schoolwork. Now, however, I can assure you that this story is back to being my primary concern as it's only two weeks until the summer break, which means I'll most likely spend the entire July and August writing and listening to music, locked away from the rest of the world. Thanks for sticking with this disaster of a fanfic through all this mess I've been through.
> 
> So, it looks like the honeymoon phase of Robb and Theon's friendship didn't last too long with Robb's grand reveal quickly ruining things between the two of them. As if it wasn't enough, Ramsay's back in action and up to something... well, at least according to Robb. Also, Theon is a Hufflepuff (kind of). Truth be told, I did have a bit of a problem with Theon's sorting as he seemed to be a good fit for both houses, but Slytherin seemed to be way more fitting to his personality. Also, plotline wants what it wants. Still, it seems like Robb's view on Hufflepuff isn't so black-and-white anymore. Could it be that The House of Losers is the riight house for him?
> 
> P.S. I really hope someone noticed the PoA reference in the conversation between Baelish and Robb... Baelish/Remus parallels are surprisingly easy to write into the story.
> 
> P.P.S. Balthazar is as far of a self-insert character as I'm willing to write.
> 
> Next week: Puffs are having a party! Will a little bit of interhouse integration be enough for Robb to change his mind about the house he was sorted into?


	19. Intervention

  * Robb, we need to talk to you.




Hearing something like this, especially from someone like Torrhen Karstark, was always a sign of incoming trouble or at least a particularly unpleasant conversation. Robb turned his gaze towards the entrance to the boys' dormitory, only to notice the rest of his roommates assemblied right in front of him in a straight line, all of their eyers fixed on him. It was not hard to predict they must've had something important to tell him. They have never been exactly subtle when it comes down to hiding their true intentions.

  * Okay – the boy responded. - About what?



  * Well... – Podrick began, after being elbowed in the forearm by his taller friend – the guys and I have noticed that you've been looking pretty down recently, and we just wanted to ask if you're alright?

  * Yeah, I'm fine – Robb replied nonchalantly, quickly returning his gaze back to his copy of “One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi” by Phylida Spore.




There was a big Herbology test coming up, and he didn't want to mess it up, especially considering that his recent grades from the subject have been rather unsatisfying. Getting in the way of professor Tyrell's sharp tongue was the last thing he needed right now.

  * Are you sure you're fine? - the dark haired Hufflepuff asked once again, clearly not convinced by his friend's explanations.

  * I am – he said. - Thanks for asking.

For a short moment in time Robb thought his friends might now give him enough of peace and quiet for him to study for the exam, but he should've known way better than that. He's been living with them for a year now. Clearly they weren't going anywhere until they get every single little piece of information out of him.



  * Really? – Torrhen replied and a second later he's already been sitting right next to his roommate on the bed. - You don't seem fine.

  * Torr, maybe he really is doing okay? - Wendel asked, taking a seat opposite them. - I too, sometimes, just want to be left alone for a day or two. There's nothing wrong with that.

  * Yeah, but it's normal to you because you're weird and antisocial – the blond said as if it was obvious. - Robb, on the other hand, is not. There must be something going on.

  * Guys! - Robb said loudly enough to get his friends' attention. - Really, I'm fine. You don't have to be worried about anything.

  * Torrhen's right – Podrick cut in. - Robb, we're not blind. We can see that something has been bothering you recently.




Well, he wasn't wrong. Indeed, there was something that was bothering him recently, but he couldn't tell them about it. Even if he did, how would it sound like? “ _Oh, it's nothing. I've just lied to my family, saying that I'm a Gryffindor because I was afraid, that if they found out that I'm a Hufflepuff, they would think that I'm a loser, and two weeks ago I've told my best friend about it and now he's completely disgusted by me and has probably lost all his respect towards me. Oh, and this friend I'm talking about is also a friend of Ramsay. You know, the guy who always makes fun of you and the rest of the house and throws bigoted remarks your way. And I didn't tell you about it before because... screw you.”_ Yeah, that didn't seem like a good way to start a conversation, especially taking into condieration that these three guys were one of the few people left who didn't have any reason to hate him.

It's been almost two weeks since Robb has revealed Theon that he lied to his parent about his house allegiance, and ever since then the contact between the two of them has diminished to the bare minimum, and ever since their detention has ended, has basically vanished away. What was weird, however, was that Theon wasn't the one to avoid Robb. Actually, it was quite the opposite. It was Robb who would try to escape anytime he'd see his friend anywhere nearby. Theon, apparently slightly remorseful about how he handled the things between them back then in the hallway, would try to strike up a conversation between them whenever he'd have the chance, but it never went further than “how are you?” or “how's school?”. It was sad seeing how two people with bond as close as theirs have drifted apart from each other. They used to be best friends and, to some extent, they still were. It's not like they've stopped caring about each other the moment Robb revealed his secret. Maybe it would've been easier that way? In reality, it was far more complicated than that.

It was hard for Robb to describe his feelings towards Theon right now. He guessed he could say he's a little upset about what he said to him. Of course, he knew that the entire plot he came up with to hide that he's a Hufflepuff was extremely risky and stupid, and he knew that not everyone was going to be anywhere as understanding about it as Jon has been, but none of them could possibly know how he felt like. Ever since he was born, he's always felt the pressure of his dad being an important figure in the magical society. Whenever he'd meet someone from his family or his parents' co-workers or some of their old friends, there was no way he'd avoid hearing how similar he is to his father at least once. They'd always ask him if someday he'd like to be just like him and he'd say yes, but the truth was that he didn't know. He loved his father and he had nothing but respect for him, but he didn't want to have to grow up in his shadow. Sometimes the pressure would just be too much. It was never enough to be just Robb, when everyone else wanted him to be Robb Stark – the firstborn son of the famous auror Eddard Stark. That's why he wanted to get into Gryffindor. He wanted to be a great wizard, just like his father, but also he wanted to show that he's something more than just his father's son. Then the Hat said “ _Hufflepuff”,_ and the rest of the story we know.

On the other hand, he knew that every single thing that Theon said has been true and he'd have to be an idiot to think otherwise. Well, he would come out as an idiot either way, but that was a topic for another day. Even if Robb's family may have been slightly disappointed to find out that he ended up in Hufflepuff, it still would've been way better than them finding out that their son is nothing more than a disgusting liar. What was he even thinking when he sent that stupid letter to his parents? He was simply embarrassed about it now. That's why he wasn't particularly keen on meeting with Theon again. When he told him about the letter, he also shared his deepest fears and insecurities with him. He told Theon about how he was afraid that he'd disappoint his family, but he laughed it off. Robb knew that there are people with way bigger problems than that, but it was important to him and he wanted to share it with his best friend. He couldn't blame him for doing it, though. He wasn't sure if even he'd like to be friends with himself after that, especially considering that lately he's been thinking a lot about everything that happened recently, and he has come to a terrifying conclusion.

What if he actually liked being a Hufflepuff?

Okay, it may have been slightly dumb of him to only realize that now that he's already screwed everything up, but what Theon said got him thinking, and what if he really was right? What if Hufflepuff wasn't that bad? Come to think of it. Okay, it did have a bad reputation, often being referred to as the House of Losers, but something has never seemed to add up for Robb. During the entire time he spent at Hogwarts, Robb has had the chance to meet most of his housemates already, and even make friends with some of them. To his huge surprise, not a single one of them could've been labeled as a loser. Granted, some of them may have not been as outgoing as the other houses („ _some”_ being the keyword here as many members of the house were actually rather well known in school for their fondness of partying), but calling them losers just because of that was a huge stretch. How was Hufflepuff supposed to be the House of Losers without any losers in it?

  * Really, I'm fine – Robb replied once more, hoping that this answer would be enough to extinguish his friends' interest in him, but they just took a quick look at each other and shook their heads in diagreement.

  * Nah, we don't believe you – Torrhen said. - We're going out tonight and you're coming with us.

  * Guys-

  * You're coming – the blond added, putting more emphasis on the last word.

  * But... - Robb began, only to get interrupted again.

  * Robb, I think he's right – Podrick cut in. - When was the last time you've been outside after the lessons.




It took Robb a moment to remind himslf of the last time he went somewhere outside the castle after lessons have ended. He did remember it. It was two days before he told Theon the truth. After Baelish let them go a bit earlier, they've sneaked out towards the lake and spent about half an hour in there just talking. Did he go anywhere else during the recent week? Robb tried to come up with a response that would not sound downright pathetic, but it turned out to be nearly impossible. It seemed like with Theon's disappearance, his social life has also vanished away.

  * See what I mean? - the boy asked. - We're going out.




Robb huffed, slightly annoyed, even though he knew his friends were completely in the right. It's been nearly two weeks by now. He couldn't just lock himself in his room with a study book and keep waiting until the year is over, as much as he wished he could. Besides, Theon wasn't his only friend. Initially, Robb was rather surprised by how quickly he has caught contact with his roommates, seeing as his previous efforts to make friends with his classmates didn't pan out that well. Still, he couldn't deny that it was nice to see them acting so dedicated towards him. They've had to like him. Why else would they care so much about a depressed kid laying in their room without any sings of being alive? Maybe he should go out somewhere with them? Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, after all?

  * Okay – Robb said eventually, to which Torr reacted with a sudden applause. - Where?

  * Oh, we won't tell you yet – Podrick replied. - That would ruin the surprise.

  * That means those two are planning on breaking the school rules, if you didn't get it by now – Wendel cut in, deadpan as always.




Robb was fully aware of it by now. He's been living with them for nearly nine months now. Still, he didn't know how should he feel about his best friends and him potentially going out this evening to break the school rules. He knew very well that if professor Arryn found out about it, she would kick him out in immediate notice, seeing as there was no Theon to save him now. On the other hand, Robb has never been the one to obey the rules. What was one more misdeed to him anyways?

  * It's a place my older brother told me about – Torrhen explained eventually. - He and his friends sneak out there all the time, and I've thought it's the high time we put it to use.

  * So where do I meet you? - Robb asked.

  * Just wait for us in the common room at six. We'll take it from there.




As he said that, a mischievous glimmer appeared in the boy's eyes, signalizing that whatever they're doing might surely land them outside the school gates if anyone found out. As per usual. Robb's been through that two times already and he was sure that by the end of the year he'd eventually get to the third strike. Well, he surely wasn't wrong about it.

So, there he was. 6 o'clock. Hufflepuff Common Room. Waiting for the boys to come and pick him up. He was definitely going to get kicked out of the school, wasn't he? For a while he really started to doubt if it was really a good idea to follow Torrhen to wherever he wanted to take him. On the other hand, Harrion has seemed way more sensible than his younger brother. He wouldn't tell his brother of the place if it was dangerous for him and the other first-yearas to use. On yet another hand, however, all the Karstarks were insane, and Harrion might've been so as well. Just a bit less than Torrhen. Whatever that place was, there was about 80% chance that all of them would die, and even though his life hasn't exactly been an example of a high quality recently, he didn't want to die at eleven. Besides, he liked Hogwarts in spite of the fact that headmistress was clearly not right in the head, a group of Slytherin bullies was most likely out to get him and a creepy Potions teacher was being way too invested in his personal life. He felt good there. Besides all the people who have been mentioned earlier, they've actually liked him in here. Quite much, actually. Before, he'd often wonder if there was something wrong with him, because he couldn't make any friends. Now, however, he came to a realization that maybe he just didn't happen meet the right people then.

  * Waiting for someone?




Hearing the voice, Robb almost jumped in place out of pure shock. For a split second he thought that it might be professor Arryn ready to kick him out of the school, but then he realized that the headmistress had no business in being here and the voice definitely belonged to a boy. He turned around only to see Loras, clearly happy to see that he managed to surprise his younger friend.

  * Me? - Robb asked, remembering that the boys have told him not to reveal their plans to anyone. - Nowhere, I was just... just...




Well, safe to say he's never been a good liar.

  * You're sneaking out? Aren't you?




As much as he wanted to stay calm and politely deny those ridiculous claims ,somehow his mind decided to go for a nervous gasp and a wide-eyed expression. He might've as well had “ _yes, we're sneaking out”_ written on his forehead. Maybe that's why the boys from his old class have never told him about any of their schemes? They knew he'd blurt it all out... and they were absolutely right about it.

  * Don't worry – Loras chuckled seeing his friend's reaction – I won't tell anyone. I bet you're going to the glade, huh?

  * The glade? - Robb asked, clearly unaware of such place even existing anywhere nearby.

  * Yeah, you know... oh, you don't know about it? - the blond seemed to be really surprised to find out about the younger boy's lack of social education.

  * No, should I?




Loras sent a patronizing smile towards him. He may have only been a year older than him, but when it came to Hogwarts, the age gap between them seemed to be way bigger. After all, Robb was still a newbie here. Loras was already a sophomore.

  * Don't worry, you'll find out – the older boy said, and then added, seeing a look of uncertainty on Robb's face. - It's just a nice hangout spot for when it's warm enough to meet outside, nothing to worry about.

  * Oh – the curly-haired boy replied, feeling way calmer now.




Okay, so it was just a nice hangout spot outside. That didn't sound too dangerous and serious enough to kick him out of school for. It actually sounded quite fun. Robb had no idea why he was so nervous about the meeting before. For some reason, just for the sake of Torr's involvement in the project, he somehow imagined that by the end of the night they'll surely end up in a life or death situation. Surely nothing like that was going to happen in such a nice hangout spot like this, right?

  * Well – Loras began – I also have plans for today, so I guess I'm going to go now. Have fun and don't burn down the forest.




That said, he patted the younger Hufflepuff on the back and left the common room, presumably on his way to meet that Slytherin friend of his he keeps talking about. For some reason Robb still couldn't recall his name. He was pretty sure he heard it somewhere before in a conversation, but he couldn't remember what it was. It started with a P... Peter... Patrick... Podrick! No, he already knew one. Anyways, now there was a more important thing on his head than the name of Loras's friend... which might've actually started with an R, if you think of it. When he left, he said: _„don't burn down the forest”_ , but the only forest around was the Forbidden Forest, which (as the name suggests) was forbidden for students to enter. They weren't going to take him to the Forbidden Forest, right? Or were they?

He was so going to die tonight.

As Robb started to think of an excuse not to go the meeting in the Forbidden Forest with his friends, he heard another voice coming right from behind him. This time it surely belonged to a girl.

  * Shouldn't you be off doing your homework, young man?




There was only one person this angelic voice could've belonged to. As he expected, behind him stood Talisa, accompanied by her friend Bethany on the right. This time her hair has traditionally been tied into a tight braid loosely falling onto her back, but no hairstyle could've made the girl look anywhere near bad.

  * And how about you, young lady? - Robb asked with a playful smile.

  * The young lady has already done her homework for tomorrow, seeing that, unlike you, she's no troublemaker.




Robb couldn't deny he blushed slightly, hearing the word “ _troublemaker”_ used to describe him.

  * So, I see Torrhen has roped you two into his crazy scheme too, hasn't he?

  * Yeah – Bethany replied – he threatened that if we won't come here voluntarily, he will have to take us there by force.

  * And while all of us know that both of us could've easily kicked his butt, if it came to that, we've decided to spare him the embarrassment and come here on our own – Talisa added with a proud smile on her face.




Robb couldn't deny it was anything but true, though. He saw Talisa dealing with Locke and Myranda before (or at least partially, since he was too busy blowing the yellow goo out of his nose), and Torrhen surely would've been no match for her. Speaking of which, suddenly the door to the common room have opened and the three boys have marched in. First of them, obviously Torrhen, leading the procession with Wendel and Podrick following right behind, their hands full of random treats they've probably picked up on the way here.

  * You guys ready to party?! - the blond asked as loudly and obnoxiously as only he could.




If the boys in primary school have thought that Robb wass bad, then they should've waited to meet Torrhen. This guy can never shut up, whether it's for the good or bad.

  * Don't shout – Wendel reacted quickly, nudging him with the free elbow.

  * I'm not shouting, you jerkwad! – the other boy responded with a nudge, making an entire pack of delicious sherbet lemons to fall onto the ground. - Anyways, are you guys ready to have the time of our lives?

  * Are we going to die? - Bethany asked, seemingly mirroring Robb's own thoughts.

  * What?!- Torrhen seemed to be slightly offended by that claim. - No! Why do people always think so whenever I'm in charge of something?!

  * Don't know – Wendel butted in again – because it's you?




One more jab into the boy's soft tummy was enough to effectively shush him.

  * No one is going to die tonight, guys – Podrick announced proudly. - I'm going to take care of that.

  * Yeah, I feel much safer now – Talisa snarked back, once again.




Robb couldn't deny his friend's intentions wrre anything but good, but he also had to admit that it didn't make him feel safe one bit. Amongst his friends, Podrick was probably the least intimidating out of all of them. Torrhen was tall and Wendel was really strong. Even Robb himself, the same one who only learned how to ride a bike few months before leaving to Hogwarts, was more intimidating than Podrick. Luckily, the Payne boy wasn't going to be their only protection from werewolves, centaurs and all the other fantastic creatures hidden in the depths of the Forbidden Forest tonight as he found out on the way to their destination.

  * Torrhen, where are you taking us? - Bethany asked as they were getting closer to the dark woods.

  * You'll see. There's nothing to worry about.

  * Yeah – Talisa cut in – except werewolves, vampires, centaurs, gigantic spiders and other things thirsty of our blood.

  * Why do you always have to say stuff like that? – Torrhen asked, full of grudge.

  * No reason, I just like watching your plans backfire.




The blonde boy looked back at his friend with a spiteful expression and led the group towards the edge of the forest, where stood a tiny wooden cabin. It looked as if it was rather old and probably should've fallen apart already many years ago, yet it stood still, regardless of the conditions outside. Torrhen approached the door and knocked loudly three times. Small pieces of rotten wood felt onto the ground as he did that ,and for a while Robb was sure that he might have to put them into the list of things Torrhen has broken during this school year. Luckily, it did not happen. Few seconds later, the door opened, revealing no one else, but the gatekeeper – Hodor.

  * Hodor! - the man said joyfully, seeing visitors at his doorsteps.

  * Good evening, Hodor – Torrhen started politely. - Are you ready?




The giant nodded his head merrily and turned back to put on some warm clothes on, since it wass Scotland, after all. “Warmth” was a relative notion in here.

  * You've asked the gatekeeper to help us? - Robb asked his friend.

  * Yeah, come on, you didn't really expect me to take you guys into the Forbidden Forest with the only protection being Podrick?




The shorter boy seemed to be slightly offended by that claim, but eventually he just nodded his head in agreement.

  * I asked Hodor, because we need the adult supervision... at least for now – he added with a smirk.

  * Okay, but won't he tell anybody? - Bethany asked, probably realizing the stupidity of the question right afterwards.

  * No, Hodor's a good man. He's on our side.




Almost as if he's heard he's being discussed, the man walked out of the hut wearing a fluffy, grey fur coat, declaring that with a loud _„Hodor”_ , which was their cue to go further into the Forbidden Forest. Because why not?

As the name would suggest, Forbidden Forest wasn't a really friendly looking place. Right from the very beginning of the year Robb would hear a laundry list of teachers telling them not to even think of delving to a place like that. They said that it would end badly for him. Usually, though, the person speaking was professor Arryn, so Robb could suspect that she was doing it just to scare him out of pure spite, but some older students would also say that younger students should stay away from the forest. Of course, they too could've just been lying, but it would be way closer to reality if these were Gryffindor or Slytherin students we're speaking of. Not Hufflepuffs. There were rumours around the school that in the Forbidden Forest lived a colony of car-sized spiders, a gigantic three-headed dog and last, but not least, a pack of bloodthirsty werewolves. Boy looked upwards at the full moon above him and gulped loudly. It was going to be a long night.

Robb, who has never pegged himself a coward (at least before he got sorted, then he started having second thoughts about it) had to admit that a walk amongst the naked ancient trees, which, in light of the pale moon, looked like some evil ancestral beings, wasn't exactly the most pleasant way he could've spent this evening. Suddenly studying for herbology didn't seem so bad. It seemed like from behind every single trunk a pair of vicious eyes was staring right at him. Maybe they were fireflies? Or maybe just a hallucination? Or maybe the truth was way more dark and sinister than he thought it could be. At one point, he could've sworn that he saw something large moving in the nearby bushes, but right as he was going to say anything, it stopped. Almost as if it was scared of being discovered. Not that Robb wanted to discover it. He'd really rather it stayed hidden.

After few minutes of walking in dead silence the scenery seemed to be slowly changing. The trees, twisted into weird, unnatural shapes, have started to become a scarcer sight, leaving more room for the moonlight to help them find the way. Finally, the students seemed to have reached their destination. In front of Robb was a large clearing, in the middle of which few trunks have been put in a circular shape around the fire pit. Despite the questionable surrounding, the place looked rather nice and safe. The edge of the forest was placed far enough, so that everyone would see a pack of werewolves approaching soon enough to run away, which, for tonight, was enough to satisfy Robb.

  * Looks like we're here – Torrhen said with a smile.

  * Torr – Bethany asked shyly – what are we going to do in here?

  * What everyone else in this school does in here – he replied. - We're going to light a bonfire, eat some candies, chat with each other and have fun. The final exams are coming and teachers are going to plague us with work. I just thought it would be a good idea to spend the last few moments of freedom with each other.




Robb had to agree with his friend on this one. The first-year exams definitely weren't as difficult as the ones in years to come, but it still would've been good to be well prepared for them, especially if your name was Robb Stark and you really didn't need any more reasons to be crossed out from the list of students.

  * That's sweet of you, but I still think we're going to get caught – Wendel said, crossing arms on his chest sceptically.

  * We won't get caught – the blond replied immediately. - I asked my brother about it. He says no one has ever gotten into trouble because of it. The only ones who know about this place are the students and Hodor.




The man said his own name once again, hearing him being mentioned in a conversation, while Robb couldn't help but think if there might be one more person who knew about the place. After all, professor Baelish knew about everything. The sheer thought of the man observing them from behind one of the trees was enough to send shivers down his spine. Luckily for him, the bonfire got lit a while later, but not before Torrhen and Podrick had tried to showcase their boy scout skills in sparking fire by rubbing two pieces of dried wood against each other. It took them a while, but eventually Talisa help them with one swing of a wand and a quick Fire-Making Spell.

  * Why do you always have to ruin everything? – the boy asked to which she replied with a smile.




A smile which was enough to light up the entire Forbidden Forest. No, really. Such was the power of her smile. Robb has always found Talisa a rather pretty girl, but here, near the firelight, her dark eyes have gained a new amber shine to them, which seemed to fit her fiery personality so well. Not that he had a crush on her or anything. Talisa was pretty, but she was just a friend. There was no way that Robb could've seen her as anything more than a friend. Right? I mean, why would anyone think so?

Okay, maybe he did have a little crush on her. Blame the bonfire.

  * Guys! - Torrhen said, pulling Robb out of his reverie. - Guys! Listen!

  * We haven't been doing anything else ever since we've met you – Wendel snarked, getting few muffled laughs in return.

  * Very funny, Manderly – the taller boy replied with a straight face. - Anyways, we've gathered here, in the Forbidden Forest, around this beautiful campfire, to celebrate the past nine months of hard work, our friendship and, most of all, the fact that all six of as would've not met if it wasn't for the best house in the entire Hogwarts.




Gryffindor.

  * Hufflepuff.




Oh... right.

  * Listen, we may not be the most popular house in the castle. This, undoubtedly, would be Gryffindor.




There a chorus of sarcastic boos has sounded, courtesy of the rest of listeners, besides Robb, who seemed to be surprised someone may not agree that Gryffindor is the best house amongst them all, even while joking.

  * But... but! - Torr added, more loudly so that everyone would start paying attention again. - But that doesn't mean anything. Remember, we're all heirs to the legacy of a great witch by the name of Helga Hufflepuff. A woman, who teasured nothing more than loyalty, honesty, fair play and hard work, all of which are traits of our house. So Gryffindors may have their popularity, Ravenclaws their knowledge and Slytherins their wits. Those are all important things, but remember that we are Hufflepuffs and no matter what happens, our values will always prevail.




There was a moment of silence, before Talisa took voice.

  * Torr – she started – that was beautiful.

  * Really? - he replied, grinning like an idiot. - I-I worked hard on it and... did you like it?

  * Yeah, I did.

  * Well... thank you – Torr said, looking down at the ground in a very Theonesque manner.

  * It was okay – Wendel butted in, unable to not use the occasion to kick hs best friend into the dirt once more.

  * Did anyone ask for your opinion, Manderly?!




Robb couldn't help, but crack a smile at that. He really liked being around those guys. With them around he could never feel bored. The best part, however, was that they all really seemed to like him as well. Before, all of his “friendships” with guys in school have been rather one-sided. Of course, no one minded his presence, when he somehow happened to be around, but that was it. Nothing else. No one in particular has wanted to be friends with him. With these guys, on the other hand, it actually seemed to be quite the other way around. They have basically dragged him out here from his bed, just so that he could spend some time with them. Robb has even felt a bit guilty about it. So much time he has spent, thinking how, besides Theon, he had no one else at Hogwarts, and yet there were five people he has chosen to ignore completely. How could he be so blind? To think that if he got sorted into Gryffindor, he would've never had the chance to meet them. At least for that one particular reason he was happy to be a Hufflepuff.

  * Hey, Stark – Talisa asked. - Why so quiet?




It's already been half-an-hour since they've came here and everyone seemed to be having quite much fun. Only Robb has been sitting slightly further from everyone else, completely lost in his thoughts.

  * Oh, sorry – he said, taking a look at the girl. - I'm in a bit of a reflective mood today.

  * Well, what are you thinking of? - she asked, taking a sit on the log nearby.

  * Nothing important, just some things that have happened recently...

  * You're thinking about that Slytherin boy, aren't you? - she asked out of the blue surprising her friend with bluntness.

  * Wh-what? No – he stuttered – I-I mean, maybe a bit but.. how did you know?

  * You think of him a lot.




She was right, though. Sadly, he has gotten far too predictable this year. If he wasn't thinking about how much he hates Ramsay or mentally trying to sort out his house identity crisis, then there was only one other option left. However, in Robb's defence, it was not like he could control it. He didn't want to keep thinking of him, but he did. It was like one of nature's timeless laws: sun is shining, grass is green, Robb's thinking about Theon. There was nothing he could do about it.

  * What has happened between you this time? - she asked.

  * Well... - how to put this whole thing into words? - ...it's all part of a bigger case that started, because I did something stupid, which now I really regret and I don't know what to do now.

  * Well, what is it?

  * Oh, I can't tell you – the boy replied immediately. - You'd hate me, if you heard about it.

  * Robb – she began – you know very well, that I wouldn't be able to hate you.




Right in that moment Robb's heart seemed to have stopped working for a brief moment in time. Luckily, it resumed immediately afterwards, or else there would be a serious problem.

  * Talisa? - he asked eventually. - Are you happy with the house chosen to you by the Sorting Hat.

  * Yes – the girl answered with a curious expression – why?

  * Weren't you, like... I don't know, disheartened by all these rumours that they only accept losers in here?

  * Well – she began – maybe in the beginning, but then I met you guys and I realized that if you're all there then maybe Hufflepuff isn't that bad after all. I like it in here.

  * So, you're saying that if you had the chance to change the house-

  * I wouldn't do it – Talisa cut in.

  * Why? - Robb asked, slightly surprised by the answer.

  * Well, 'cause if those guys – that said she pointed at the rest of her friends, cheering loudly as Torrhen wrestled Wendel on the ground – are losers, then I'd like to be a loser just like them too... now come on! We're missing out on the fun!




That said, she grabbed the boy's arm (another heart attack) and led him towards the rest of their little group. And you know what? It was fun. Probably the most fun Robb has had in a while. If meeting people like this was some kind of retribution for the lonely years back in the Muggle school, then he could've spent twice as much time there, just to be able to spent twice as much time with them. Uncle Benjen, Theon, Torrhen, Talisa... they were all right. Hufflepuff was not the House of Losers Robb has expected it to be. It was a house of great people with the warmest hearts and loveliest personalities. Before he was a loner, an outcast. Here he was a part of something bigger. It took him some time to realize that, but here he was. Tonight, for the first time ever since he got to Hogwarts, he felt proud to be a Hufflepuff. Bravery, chivalry, daring... these were all imporrant qualities and Robb hoped that someday he might find them in himself, but even the bravest man in the world, without even a bit of compassion for another person, would be no one. Also, badgers are way more adorable than lions, so that's another plus. Who knows? Maybe in the end he was going to enjoy being a Hufflepuff?

However, there were still many problems left unsolved. Robb's parents still thought that their oldest son is in Gryffindor, and Theon was still disappointed in him. The fact that he's done it all just to make sure no one home knows of his house identity, only for him to actually find himself satisfied with it, seemed like a really cruel joke on the universe's behalf. How was he going to fix everything he's broken? Or was it too late to fix it now?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes in this one. Don't know if I've ever said it before, but I'm from Poland, so excuse my English.
> 
> So, this one's kind of a breather episode between An Intimate Moment and the next chapter. To be honest, I didn't know how to bring the story to 22 chapters, so I've decided to put a more Hufflepuff-centric episode somewhere in the middle of it, and I have actually ended up enjoying it quite a lot. I know the main story is the relationship between Robb and Theon, but these guys are fun to write as well. As a matter of fact, Torrhen might be one of my favorite characters to write for so far. Also, Robb has finally completed his transformation from a reluctant housemate to a proud Hufflepuff! Yay! It can only go uphill from now on. Right? Right?!
> 
> Next week: Oh dear... where to begin?


	20. A Lie Has No Legs

Worst things usually tend to happen right when everything seems to be falling into the right place. The day the truth finally came out was no exception to the rule. Robb knew he really should've predicted how all of this would pan out, but even in his darkest nightmares it didn't look halfway as bad is it really was. That said a lot, considering that ever since the beginning of the year he's had s rather large share of them. Usually, they would involve his parents, standing right in front of him in the headmistress's office with disappointed looks on their faces, with professor Arryn's malicious laughter being a constant loop in the background. As time went on the combinations have started to become much more random with other people making guest appearances, like his siblings (including Jon) laughing at their older brother's failure or his housemates angrily walking away from him, leaving him lonely in the middle of the corridor with Theon's words continuously being repeated in the back of his head. _“M_ _aybe I was wrong about you the whole time?”_ If Robb could pick between repeatedly getting stabbed in the back with a knife and listening to this for the rest of eternity, he'd choose the first option. Of course, no matter which version of the dream was it, Ramsay Bolton has always been involved somehow, whether in person or as a disembodied voice which continued to laugh and laugh and laugh and laugh and IT WOULDN'T STOP!

It was still dark outside when Robb woke up, but the lighter shades of blue towards the horizon signalized that it was going to be morning soon. He was panting. He didn't remember what was he dreaming about that night, but he guessed that it wasn't anything different from what was tormenting him over the past nine months.

  * Robb? - he heard a sleepy, hoarse voice coming from nearby.




He turned around to notice the yellow curtains of Podrick's bed pulled back to reveal the boy. He didn't seem completely aware of what's happening around him, but his gaze was stuck on Robb. He must've woken him up.

  * Is everything okay? - the boy asked.

  * Yes – Robb replied – go back to sleep.

  * Are you s-

  * Yes, now sleep.




It took him few seconds to process his roommate's words, but eventually Podrick covered his bed with curtains again and laid his head back on the pillow, falling asleep approximately right afterwards. For a moment Robb had the thought that maybe he could keep him awake for a little while longer and confide in him everything that has happened recently. He really needed it, especially after a talk with Theon didn't go exactly as he wished it would. On the other hand, he knew how cruel would it be to force Podrick to listen about his feeling at five in the morning, so he didn't do it. It took Robb few more minutes to realize that he won't fall back to sleep, so instead he decided that maybe he could get dressed and try to do anything that could help him forget about his problems.

He obesrved closely his reflection in the mirror as he tied his yellow-and-black striped tie around the collar of his shirt. He remembered how much he used to hate it at first. It did nothing but remind him constantly of how he wasn't good enough to be sorted into any other house. Not smart enough for Ravenclaw, not cunning enough for Slytherin and most of all, not brave enough for Gryffindor. However, as time went on, he has kind of gotten used to it. It didn't make him feel the same anymore. Now, he was actually beginning to like it. It took him a lot of time to realize it, but Hufflepuff wasn't nearly as bad as it seemed. His first bad impression, which he attributed to all the rumours flying around the first years, has definitely overshadowed the countless perks to being a member of the badger's house. First of all, their dormitory was located right next to the kitchen. Right next to the kitchen! For that fact alone they win! No matter what time it was, you could always expect a tray of delicious, freshly baked treats somewhere in the common room... well, unless Robb has gotten to them already.

Besides, spending nine months at Hogwarts has really helped him change the perspective on the house and everything which it represented. For some reason, many people, him included, tended to take kindness as a weakness, which was actually far from truth. Of course, a stereotypical Slytherin is more likely to achieve success using any means necessary, whether it's blackmail or backstabbing the closest person, but how long would the effects of it last? Karma is real, and Robb knew of it first hand. Wit and cunning were important, but not as much as kindness, patience and hard work. Everything he's always valued, yet he never realized how important it really was. Now, his first choice would've obviously been Gryffindor, but the more time he spent here, the less he felt like he'd fit there. See, Gryffindor valued bravery, nerve and chivalry, which, again, were all important, yet it also tended to gather some of the most foolhardy and show-offy people. Of course not all of them were like that, but it was the same with other houses. Not all Ravenclaws were lifeless nerds, not all Slytherins would stab you in the back and not all Hufflepuff were pathetic losers (actually none of them are, but let's leave it at that.) He wasn't sure if he'd make friends with any of them if he got sorted there. Also, getting sorted into Gryffindor would mean he would miss out on all those moments with Podrick, Torrhen, Wendel, Bethany and Talisa he treasured so much, which surely would be a huge loss for him.

So, to reach a conclusion, Hufflepuff was nowhere as bad as the rumours might've led anyone to believe. There was still about one more month at Hogwarts left for Robb and he has decided to spend them as a proud member of the yellow house, hoping that somehow he would redeem himself in the eyes of his own conscience. He was no stranger to remorses, but the ones he felt when he realized how pointless was his hate towards Hufflepuff were huge. Okay, maybe they weren't the flashiest of the houses, the title which definitely belonged to Gryffindor, but they didn't have to be, and if he was to get sorted once again, he'd hope to become a Hufflepuff once again. It was hilarious how sometimes people don't see how much they really have, just because they're too blinded by their own pride to notice it. Robb made that mistake and he wasn't going to make it once again. Now, there was only one more thing he had to do – tell his parents the truth and make up for it. This wasn't going to be easy, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He had only a month left. As soon as he comes back home, he'll tell them everything. From A to Z. Now, what was he going to do about Theon?

That didn't seem to be much of a problem for Robb, since the Slytherin boy has ceased his fruitless attempts to spark up a conversation with him. After two or three weeks of constantly being ignored, he has most likely ran out of patience and decided that it simply was not worth the effort. That's why he stayed quiet when they passed each other on the corridor. He didn't try to talk to him. Robb got exactly what he wanted... except it was not what he wanted. The truth was even he himself didn't know what he wanted anymore. He didn't want to speak to Theon and he still felt hurt by what he said, but at the same time he really missed him. He wasn't sure if you should be this emotionally attached to a person you've befriended just few months ago, it probably wasn't healthy, yet he really needed him back. Everything seemed to be fine. Theon had his own friends and Robb had his own, but somehow it still felt incomplete without him. He really liked the guys from his room, but he never felt as close to them as he did with Theon. The only person who he felt somewhat similar towards was Talisa, but even that wasn't the same. Theon was Robb's best friend, and he wanted him back. How was he going to do it? He had absolutely no idea. It was him who cut ties with Theon, not the other way around. It was because of Robb that he stopped talking to him, and now he was going to march up towards him and tell him he wants to be friends again? No, that wouldn't be right towards Theon... but he had to do it if he wanted to get him back. It's not like Theon would walk up towards him and tell him that they need to talk... except that's exactly what happened.

  * Robb?




The mere sound of Theon's voice has sent the boy's mind into a state of temporary lockdown, because of how surreal it all seemed to be. He tried to brush it off as a figment of his imagination, but when he turned around his friend was standing there. Maybe the fact that Theon eventually came forward to talk to him wouldn't have surprised him so much, if not for the fact that they weren't alone. Out of Robb's friends, Talisa was the only one to know about their secret friendship. The rest of them had no idea. They only knew him as one of the guys from Ramsay's evil squad. That's why it was no surprise that the sheer sight of Theon has slightly confused them, to say the least. Not that they were the only ones, though. Robb couldn't understand it either. It was Theon who was afraid of meeting them. Why would he suddenly try to contact him, especially with Robb's friends around. It made zero sense.

  * Theon – he replied, not hiding his surprise – what are you-

  * Robb, we need to talk.




Only now did he notice the weird look on the boy's face. He couldn't even describe what was the emotion that caused him. Sadness? Anger? Fear? All of them? Whatever it was, he seemed really desperate to talk to Robb.

  * Wait, like right now or-

  * It's important.




This has actually made Robb a bit worried. Important? How important exactly? Usually, Theon was the one to keep a cool head about everything. Now, however, he was panicking. Whatever happened, it couldn't have been anything good. Meanwhile, it seemed like some of Robb's friends have finally decided to confront the boys about what exactly was going on in here... not that he would know.

  * Wait – Torrhen began – aren't you a friend of Ramsay?

  * Torrhen, leave him – Talisa reacted quickly. - He's a friend.

  * Yeah, of Ramsay!

  * Robb – Theon continued, regardless of the confusion around him – I need to tell you something. I've done something bad, and I don't know what to do and-




That's when his rambling got interrupted by the appearance of professor Lannister, who grumpily muttered his _„good mornings”_ and opened the door to the Transfiguration classroom. Students, unaffected of the drama that took place right next to them, started flooding into the classroom, leaving Robb and the rest behind. As much as he was worried about Theon, he also didn't want to be late to the lessons. That would only mean more points taken from the house and even more reasons for professor Arryn to kick him out of the school (seriously, this woman can be astonishingly petty.)

  * Look – he said – we'll talk after the lesson.

  * Robb, it can't wait.

  * And I can't miss the lesson – the brown-haired boy snapped back and then added in a much calmer tone. - I'll listen to you after it's over. I promise.




Theon didn't seem too relieved to hear that, but eventually he nodded his head and followed Robb into the classroom, taking a seat right next to Ramsay. Usually, the two seemed to get along quite well, but today you could easily feel the tension between the two of them. For a while Robb wondered if maybe he should have listened to the Slytherin, but then someone else took his attention.

  * Do you know him? - Podrick asked in a half-whisper.

  * I guess you could say that – he replied cryptically and then opened a book, hoping to concentrate on anything else, but this weird situation he found himself in.




The basic premise of today's lesson was: professor Lannister is not feeling particularly well today, so why don't you practise turning chameleons into matchboxes for one more lesson? While this usually wasn't a difficult task to Robb, it didn't seem to be working well for him back then as his reptile still remained a reptile, aside from a tiny red head at the end of the tail. Concentration was a key to a successful transfiguration, but today he really couldn't care less about it. This entire lesson he spent looking around the classroom, carefully watching everyone: Theon, looking over at him with pure fear in his eyes, at Torrhen and Wendel, sending him questioning stares from behind, at Talisa, seemingly as worried as Robb himself, and finally at Ramsay. There was clearly something off about him today. He didn't know why he got such feeling. If he asked anyone else about it, he would've probably said he looked just like he always did. Still, Robb knew better. Was that what Theon wanted to talk to him about? Was he going to warn him about Ramsay? Maybe he really should have listened to him before the lesson?

Right as the bell rang, finally ending the lesson, Robb packed his books in a hurry amd headed out of the clasroom as quickly as it was only possible, not even caring for Podrick's questions. He didn't have to wait too long for Theon, who appeared only a few seconds later. Now he seemed to be in even more of a panic than he was before the lesson began. Robb could see it. He was truly afraid, but afraid of what?

  * Now, what was it that you wanted to tell me? - Robb asked.

  * I'll tell you, but we need to get out of here.

  * Wait, what?




Once again Robb's mind didn't seem to be a match for pace of the conversation. They need to get out of here? Why? Was something bad going to happen? Was Theon going to get hurt?

  * I told you, we need to get out of here, now! - he repeated with even more desperation in his voice.




Unfortunately for him, Robb's roommates have chosen this exact moment to question the boy. Apparently, they've also wanted to find out what exactly has been going on with their friend.

  * What's going on in here? - Torrhen asked.

  * It's really not important – Theon replied quickly. - I just need to-

  * It _is_ important – the blond butted in before he could finish the sentence. - Robb is our friend and we deserve to know what's going on.

  * Guys, I don't really think it's the best time to – Robb began, but didn't have chance to end as that's exactly when Talisa and Bethany appeared out of nowhere to ask the boys even more questions.

  * Wait – Blackwood started – what's going on?

  * We're trying to find out – Podrick replied.

  * Robb, what's going on? - Talisa asked worriedly.

  * Nothing is going on – Theon said loudly, clearly not too keen on having to explain the whole situation to Robb's friends. - We just need to leave before Ramsay-




He didn't finish, though. It was already way too late for that.

  * Everyone, may I ask for your attention?! - Ramsay exclaimed loudly, standing right in the middle of the courtyard, gathering curious glances from the rest of students.




Most of them were just about to leave, but the Slytherin's booming announcement apparently made them all turn back here, their interest having been awakened. Whatever Ramsay had to say was clearly a thing of great importance.

  * Oh no – Theon muttered under his nose in a particularly fearful, high pitched voice.




Hearing that, Robb has also began to be getting worried. Theon clearly knew what Ramsay was up to, and he seemed really concerned over it. What could it be that got him so terrified? Did it involve Robb? Was that why Theon was trying to get him to leave the hallway? Was he trying to protect him? From what?

  * Thank you – Ramsay cleared his throat loudly and then continued his speech. - I've gathered all of you here today for a special reason. Apparently, one of our schoolmates hasn't been exactly honest with all of us about everything.




As Ramsay said that, Robb felt a tight grip over his wrist.

  * Robb – Theon whispered – I'm begging you, don't listen to this.




The boy, however, yanked his arm out of the boy's grasp without looking back and remained right where he was standing.

  * The person I'm talking about has done something so incredibly disrespectful and at the same time so incredibly stupid that it deserves to be heard by everyone in this school. The person I'm talking about... is Robb Stark.




In this moment, as expected, every single person present while Ramsay was speaking has turned their gaze towards the Hufflepuff, staring at him like a hungry tiger looking at its next prey.

  * Yeah, I know what you're all thinking – he continued. - Robb Stark? This Robb Stark? Are you sure we're talking about the same person? After all, I know Robb, and he seems to be _such a sweet guy..._




He stretched the last words of the sentence to emphasize them with a disgusted look on his face, making direct eye contact with the Hufflepuff, clearly trying to provoke some kind of reaction from him.

  * Well, what if I told you that our sweet, little, blue-eyed Robb is hiding a dark secret from us?

  * For the love of God, shut up, Ramsay!




A collective gasp has sounded through the crowd of gawking onlookers. Ramsay cracked a slight smirk, seeing that his plan worked, but Robb couldn't care less about it. After nine months of constantly being tormented by that jerk for no reason whatsoever he's had enough. If Ramsay wanted to end it in public, then so be it.

  * Do you think I don't know what you're trying to do? - Robb asked angrily. - Please, you've been playing the same old song ever since I've gotten here. Do you really think it will be that easy to frame me for another thing I've never even done? It didn't work last time, remember? That was the day when the teachers have seen right through you and Slytherin lost thirty points because of you. I see you're smart enough not to pull the same trick twice and this time you've decided that instead of trying to ruin my reputation amongst the teachers you'll do that amongst students, but it won't work. You know why? Because those people are not stupid. They'll see right through you just like professor Stark and professor Baelish did. And now, please, tell us: what is this dark secret that I'm keeping from the rest of the school?




There was a moment of silence, and for a while Robb thought that he might win this time. Was this what Theon was so nervous about? That was so nice of him, but he could really handle himself just fine. Or at least he thought so.

  * Why don't _you_ tell them? - Ramsay spoke up once again, the evil grin now even more prominent all over his face. - You know very well what you've done, Stark.

  * What are you talking about? - he asked, honestly confused by the Slytherin's words.

  * About how you've lied to your parents about the sorting, of course.




And then a truck ran over Robb... okay, it didn't, but it might've as well did. That's exactly how he's felt. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't even think properly. His mind was now filled with too many question marks to even function properly. What? How did he know? Since when? Did anyone tell him? If so, who? And why?

  * What is it Robb? - Ramsay asked in a patronizing manner. - Are you afraid that everyone will find out about your secrets? I thought you were a fearless Gryffindor. That you aren't scared of anything. Have I been wrong about you this whole time?




That also was a provocation, but this time Ramsay didn't get any answer from Robb. Somewhere deep inside of him something just broke, making it impossible for him to say anything. All he could do was just stand there and hopelessly watch the chaos unfold.

  * Wait, what exactly is going on? - some Slytherin girl asked from amongst the crowd.

  * Let me explain it quickly – Ramsay began with an ironically harmless smile on his face. - So, our friend Robb has sent a letter to his parents, in which he wrote that he has been sorted into Gryffindor. Do you know why he did it? That's the best part. He did it because he was afraid that his own parents will think that he's a loser.




Few people in the crowd of onlookers seemed to have chuckled hearing that, although Robb was sure these were just Locke and Myranda laughing really loudly. The rest of them was silent. Grave silent.

  * Get it?! He was so embarrassed of his own house that he didn't even want to tell his parents that he got sorted there! It's hilarious!

  * OH, FUCK OFF!




Okay, now _that_ really managed to get a reaction out of him. Of course, by the age of eleven Robb knew most of the commonly used swear words (he was a brother of Arya Stark, after all), but he's never used them, not even when he was mad. He just didn't feel the need to use them. Still, he knew that when someone really reaches for them, then it must be bad. He turned around immediately, expecting to see Torrhen standing right behind him clenching his wrists tightly. How surprised was he when he found out that the person who said it wasn't the Karstark but the tiny Podrick Payne.

  * What did you say to me? - Ramsay asked, more amused by the reaction than insulted.

  * I told you to fuck off and leave him alone! - the boy replied even more ferociously. - Robb is my friend and I know that he would never do something like that!

  * He's right! - now the person speaking was clearly Torrhen. - Why would we believe you?!

  * Yeah! - Wendel added. - Robb is way above stuff like that!




The boy could feel his breathing has become shallow and shaky. His hands were twitching slightly, and his vision was partially blurred by tears. The only thing worse than listening to Ramsay mocking him was listening to his friends trying to protect him. They had so much faith in him, and yet he failed them. He failed the only friends he's ever had. Just like he failed everyone else.

  * Oh, really? - Ramsay cocked an eyebrow at that. - Then why won't you ask him? I'm sure he would be glad to answer your questions.

  * This is idiotic – Podrick muttered. - Of course you haven't done this, right Robb?




No answer came from him.

  * Robb?




Still no answer.

  * Robb, say something.

  * See? - Ramsay asked. - That's how much your best friend is embarrassed of you. Well, can't say I blame him. If I ended up in one house with those losers, I'd probably lie to my dad too.




Robb wanted to scream, tell Ramsay that he's wrong, protect his friends just like they tried to protect him... but he couldn't do it. He just stood there.

  * Wait – Talisa's voice came from behind him. - Back in the Forbidden Forest, was this what you were talking about?




Robb turned back to look her in the eyes, but he regretted it immediately. There was that shine to them which seemed to be he last straw of hope she had that what she heard was untrue. Maybe Ramsay's lying and Robb's just to shy to point that out? It had to be true. It was the only logical explanation. Robb couldn't possibly have done that. Right?

  * Robb – she repeated – tell me that it's not true, please.

  * Talisa, I...




He didn't even need to finish. The message was clear. It was true. Robb watched as the spark of hope in Talisa's eyes disappeared, instead replaced by what he feared the most to see. Disappointment.

  * You know what? Forget it – she said and then stormed out of the corridor.




Few seconds later Bethany followed without even taking a single look in Robb's direction, then so did Wendel, with a judging expression on his face, then Torrhen, clearly furious with his roommate, and even Podrick, clearly hurt the most by the reveal, left the scene with tears in his eyes in the end.

  * No! Guys, wait! Please! - the Stark boy tried to stop them to no avail.

  * Where are you going? - Ramsay exclaimed loudly. - I'm not finished yet.




Still, seeing as the five was already way too far to stop them, he continued his speech.

  * Well, since we're already here, I have to thank one more person. If not for him and all the free time he spent with this loser, we might have never found out the truth. That's exactly why, from the bottom of my heart, I would like to thank Theon Greyjoy for helping us get to know the truth about the secrets Robb Stark has been keeping from us.




The blood inside of Robb's veins seemed to have frozen as he heard those words coming from Ramsay's mouth. It couldn't be true. Theon was his best friend. He knew him. He knew he wasn't just pretending. Theon truly liked him, but Ramsay had to find out about it, somehow. Who else could've told him? No one. Theon was the only one who knew about it. Robb turned around to face him. Theon looked just like he imagined he would look like at that moment. He stood right behind him, looking at him with glassy eyes and the lower jaw hanging unintelligibly, not looking any better than Robb did at the moment.

  * You told him? - he asked softly.

  * I-I thought he won't tell anyone.




Those words felt like a punch straight to the gut. He thought he wouldn't tell anyone? Ramsay hated him and all this year he has been trying to get Robb kicked out of the school. What possibly could've made Theon think that he wouldn't use this piece of information against him?! Why did he tell him about it in the first place?! Robb trusted him! How could he do that to him?!

  * Without you – Ramsay continued – this would have not been possible.




Robb shot one more look towards Theon and turned to leave, but he stopped in his tracks as he heard the Slytherin call out his name one more time.

  * And as for you, Stark, since I see that you were about to leave, let me just quickly remind you that you are nothing more than a worthless, pathetic, little loser Puff and everyone around you thinks so. Students, teachers, your friends, heck, even Theon, considering he told me about it in the first place. Also, I'm pretty sure that yourwonderful family will think so too, when they finally find out what their beloved firstborn has been hiding against them. You are nothing, remember.




Few gasps could be heard amongst the crowd, who obviously didn't expect this level of cruelty from the Slytherin, but to Robb it was no surprise. He always knew that Ramsay was a sick bastard. What he didn't know, however, was that Theon would be able to do something like this to him. Never has he been so upset with anyone as he was with him right now. Was this how real friendship was supposed to look like? Why would his best friend stab him in the back? Feeling the tears have already started to roll down his cheeks, Robb bolted out through the crowd of gawkers and ran as far as he could possibly get from them.

That place turned out to be the first-floor boys' toilet. There was no particular reason Robb chose this exact place to hide. He just needed to be alone, and this was the first place he reached on his way. He took a seat on the floor, in the corner opposite to entrance, curled his knees up to cover his face and just started crying. He didn't know what to do. Everyone heard what Ramsay said. He knew that in approximately two or three hours every single person in school will know about what he's done. His friends were gone. Talisa, Bethany, Wendel, Torrhen, Podrick... they all hated him now. And Theon... oh God, Theon betrayed him. He told Ramsay everything. It's because of him he even ended up in this situation. It hurt even more, because it must've happened now, when he finally understood, that what he's done was wrong. He truly wanted to fix it. Now there was nothing left to fix. All he could do right now was cry.

  * I tried to stop him.




Robb raised his head only to see Theon standing in the entrance of the lavatory with the same expression he's been seeing on his face throughout the whole day. He didn't think twice of what to do. He got up to his feet and walked straight towards the Slytherin, grabbing him by the dark grey jumper and pulling him close towards him.

  * How could you do this to me?! I thought you were my friend! I trusted you! I've told you everything! And you've told Ramsay!

  * Robb – he said, clearly taken aback by the boy's reaction – I'm begging you, listen to me.

  * No! I won't listen to you! You betrayed me! Now everyone knows!




The he tried to say something else, but he couldn't get past that choking feeling in the back of his throat. He let go of Theon's jumper and covered his face with hands. Everyone who claimed that Robb is “cute” before would definitely change their minds if they've seen him in that state. All livid red on his face, with tears running down his cheeks, runny nose, completely unable to say a word, he reduced into a furious, crying mess. It wasn't a pretty sight.

  * W-why would you do this to me? - he asked when he managed to calm down a little, this time in a much calmer tone. - Have I been a bad friend to yu? Have I done something wrong? If I did, then please, tell me.

  * You haven't done anything wrong – Theon replied immediately. - It's not about you. It was me who messed up. I-I've told Ramsay, because I thought that maybe then he'll leave you alone. That he would understand. I never thought that he might...




There he stopped, unable to continue.

  * That he might- might do something like that.

  * You knew him Theon – Robb replied accusingly – way better than I did. You knew what he was capable of. You've seen what he wanted to do to me. Why would you think that, if you revealed my biggest secret to him, he won't try to use it against me?!

  * I don't know! - he shouted out. - I don't know, okay? I messed up. I messed up, big time and I know, but there has to be some way that we could-

  * Hold on – Robb interrupted with a deadly serious expression. - _“We could?”_

  * I mean, I just thought that if we worked together-

  * You've lost your chance at _“if we worked together”_ the moment you've told Ramsay about me. What do you even expect me to do right now? Hug you and tell you everything's going to be alright? I've lost my friends, Theon. I've lost my good name. Maybe even my family, and you're just standing here telling me that maybe if we worked together, we could fix it? We won't fix it. We both have messed up and now we have to pay for it... but of course I'll have to may way more than you. I bet this trick alone has supplied you with Ramsay's undying appreciation. I hope you're happy.

  * I don't care about Ramsay – Theon said, looking straight into Robb's swollen, tear-covered eyes. - It's you who I care about. You're my best friend.

  * Well – Robb replied, trying to hold back another wave of tears – then you should've thought about it before you told Ramsay about me.




He wasn't sure if he imagined it, but he was pretty sure he saw a single tear making its way down Theon's face, towards the ground, but he didn't care about it. He'd better cry. He had a good reason to do so.

  * You know – he continued – I wasn't surprised when you told me that the Hat didn't want to put you in Slytherin at first. You've never seemed like the type to belong in here, but now I know that you were right. You are Slytherin through and through. Now go. I don't want to see you ever again.




Robb expected that he would get the opportunity to say that once again, in a much angrier tone, but Theon didn't need to be told twice. Just as Robb said it, he turned around and stormed out of the lavatory, leaving his friend alone again. Now that Theon was gone, he could've allowed himself to start crying once again, but to be honest, why did he care who saw him crying? Everyone already knew that he was a loser. Seeing Robb choking on his own tears wouldn't have changed anybody's opinion on him now. He didn't need to be strong anymore. Finally, he could've allowed himself for once to be who he really was – a pathetic little loser. Ramsay may have been a jerk, but he was right about that. He was a loser. How else could've he described someone, who lies to his entire family about his sorting and then goes partying with his housemates as if nothing ever happened. He was disgusted with himself. One of the reasons he tried to convince himself that he didn't belong in Hufflepuff, was that he already possessed all of its traits and it would get him nowhere, but now he could truly see that he was far from a true Hufflepuff. Dedication, fair play, kindness, tolerance, loyalty: which of these traits did he showcase today?

Maybe he really should've stayed in that Muggle primary school. That truly was the right place for people like him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah, Robb's screwed.
> 
> I'm not even sure what to write about this one, exept that it's one of my favorite chapters I've posted so far. It just had to happen. When you're hiding a lie as big as the one Robb was hiding, there's just no way it won't backfire at you in the most spectacular way. Ramsay sure took care of that. With his secret now finally out, Robb will have to face a lot of new challenge. After all, his parents still don't know that their oldest son is a Hufflepuff. Will Robb find a way to get his Hufflepuff friends back? How will Ned and Cat react to the news of their son's sorting? And is there a way Robb and Theon's relationship can be repaired after all that's happened between them? The next chapter... surely won't answer all of these, so stick around for more.
> 
> Next chapter: ANGST OVERLOAD!!!


	21. Consequences of Being an Awful Human Being

Three days later Robb received a call to show up at his uncle's office after the lessons have ended. To be honest, he was surprised it didn't happen earlier, considering how quickly informations were being spread in here. By the next morning, every single person in school has been made aware of Robb's misdeeds. Hufflepuffs sent icy glares his way, Slytherins rolled their eyes at him, Gryffindors straight out laughed at him, even the usually unenthusiastic Ravenclaws were sending curious glances his way. Having three hundred pairs of eyes observing every step he took in the corridors had to be the icing on the cake for him. This year clearly wasn't the best for Robb, but before he could at least say that throughout the year he has managed to make some really good friends. It wasn't the case now. Ever since the day the truth came out, he had nobody by his side. He was all alone. Everyone who he knew has turned against him. He understood them. He probably would've done the same, if he was in their place.

Robb walked up to the wooden door, knocking three times lightly. The recent events have made him so nervous, that he was even scared to knock a little harder, just in case he breaks something and gives the headmistress one more reason to kick him out of the school, which he was surprised still hasn't happened.

  * It's open, come in – a voice sounded from the inside.




He pushed the door open to see his uncle already sitting by the desk with his reading glasses on, reading final exams of the older students. However, as his nephew took a step inside, he looked up at him and nodded his head.

  * Have a seat, Robb – he said. - I'm sure we have a lot to talk about.




Oh, indeed. The Hufflepuff closed the door behind him and took a seat on the opposite side of the desk. Somehow, the rather comfortable cushioned chair he was sitting on hurt him as if it was covered with needles. He really dreaded the thought of having to own up to what he's done in front of his uncle, who he has been lying to this entire year. He couldn't remind himself if any of his previous guilt trips felt even half as bad as this one.

  * So – the man began – I guess you know why I've called you in here today.

  * Yes - he responded gloomily.

  * Robb, I-

  * I know, uncle. I've lied to you, and I'm sorry. I get that you're probably very disappointed in me and I've lost your trust, and I will gladly accept any punishment that you deemed appropriate for me, and I will...

  * Robb – the man interrupted as the boy's words were starting to sound less and less comprehensible with each second – it's not me who you should apologize to. What I wanted to say was that I had spoken to professor Arryn about your situation, and we've decided that this time you won't get punished for your misbehaviour.

  * Really? - Robb asked, surprised by the news.




What in the world had to happen to make aunt Lysa save him from punishment? That was something he definitely did not expect from her, especially considering that the last time they've spoken, she was doing her best only to get him kicked out of school.

  * Well, _I_ have decided – he admitted eventually. - Professor Arryn was already about to take forty points from your house, but I asked her to show me where in the school code it is forbidden to not tell your parents about the Sorting Ceremony results. That was something she couldn't have argued about.

  * So... I won't get punished?

  * No.




Technically that should make Robb feel much better as he would most likely avoid spending rest of the school year working for professor Baelish, but somehow it didn't. It just didn't feel right. Finally, he has done something truly bad, and this one time he wouldn't even get punished for it? Where was the justice?

  * What is it Robb? - the man asked. - Aren't you happy?

  * I've lied to you, uncle – Robb replied, his voice breaking under the pressure of suppressed emotions. – I've hurt people I care about. I deserve to get punished for it.

  * Well, so far you've doing a pretty good job at it yourself. I know you're a good kid, Robb.




That was it? _“I know you are a good kid_ ”? No _“I'm disappointed in you”_? No _“you've betrayed my trust”_? What happened? Did he accidentally step into a different universe where he didn't have to take blame for everything he's done? Did he turn into Ramsay Bolton?

  * A good kid wouldn't have lied – Robb said, hanging his head low sadly.

  * Oh, Robb – the man replied, slightly amused by his nephew's reaction – you're neither the first nor the last kid to ever lie to their parents. Do you think that I've never done this? That your dad has never done this? Of course we did, probably more often than we didn't, but that doesn't make us bad people, and neither does it in your case.




Robb nodded his head lightly, even though he wasn't sure if he could agree with his uncle. Of course, his father has probably lied to his parents a few times in his childhood, but he was Eddard Stark. Everyone knew he was a good man. He was a hero. Someone that Robb, the school's biggest public enemy, clearly was not.

  * Enough about me – the man continued. - It is not me who you're going to be talking to today.




These words have really confused the boy. Uncle Benjen was not the one he was going to be talking to today? Wasn't that the whole reason behind the meeting? Who was he going to talk to?

  * I'm pretty sure your parents would like to have a word or two with you about it.

  * My parents are in Inverness – Robb replied. - That's far away from here. How am I supposed to talk to them?

  * There are a few ways to do it – the teacher replied with a knowing smile, and then stood up from his chair, gesturing at his nephew to follow him.




The teacher stopped right in front of the fireplace. Right underneath it laid a fuzzy carpet, which seemed like a product of a love affair between a zebra and a rainbow. Robb couldn't help but wonder if it was an actual living creature at one point in time.

  * Have a sit.




He did so, reluctantly, afraid that the carpet might suddenly come to live and devour him in one bite, however, eventually he managed to take a seat on it, pleased by the softness of the fur.

  * Tell me – uncle Benjen said – have you ever tried communicating via the Floo Network before?

  * No – the boy replied.

  * Well, then you might like to take a good look at what I'm doing right now. It might come in handy in the future.




That said, he pulled out a small pouch from inside of his black robe. Inside of it was plenty of sparkly green powder of some sort. Professor Stark took some of it in his hand and moved closer to the fireplace.

  * Ardconnel 26 – he said and then threw it in there.




Suddenly, the lazy flames of fire have risen much higher than before, startling the boy in process. Their color has changed from warm orange to vivid emerald green. It didn't look safe by any means. Yet, professor Stark had no problem sticking his arm into the flames and then having a closer look into them. For a short moment Robb was afraid that, to end this wonderful year, he would have to watch his beloved uncle being burned alive. Luckily, that didn't happen, as the teacher pulled his head out from between the flames without any significant burns.

  * It's the right place, I think – he added. - Ned, Catelyn, can you hear me?




No response came back, so he asked once again.

  * Ned, Catelyn, do you guys hear me?




Again, no response came, but just when Robb was about to start making false assumptions about the state of mind in which the continuous travels have left his uncle, something weird happened.

  * Yes, Benjen. We're here.




It was his father's voice. He might've not heard it for few months by now, but had zero doubts about that.

  * Sorry, we couldn't hear you the first time – the voice said. - It's been long since we've last used the Floo Network.




The fire returned to its normal size and color. Somewhere through the flames Robb could notice a faint image, which gained in clarity after few seconds. Now he could see the faces of his parents staring towards uncle Benjen. It wasn't anything like seeing them in the real life, but the picture was clear enough for him to make out their expressions, which definitely helped with the communication.

  * No problem – the dark-haired man replied, before turning his gaze towards the boy. - I'll leave you alone for now. I'm pretty sure you'd prefer to keep this conversation only between the three of you.




That said, he returned to his desk, picking up the remaining papers and continuing to read through them. With nothing standing in his way, Robb moved closer to the fireplace to see his parents better. They haven't changed much since he last saw them. His father still had his brown, shoulder-length hair and kind greyish-blue eyes, despite the overall intimidating aura surrounding him. His mom's fiery red hair, neatly tied behind her back or the sky-colored eyes, which Robb has inherited after her, haven't changed much either. Seeing his son, his father smiled warmly.

  * Hey there, Robb.

  * Hey, dad – he replied shyly.

  * Robb, what's going on? - his mother asked, seemingly worried. - Uncle Benjen has called us this morning, saying that you have something to tell us. Are you alright?

  * Yes, mom. I am alright. It's just that...




Well, since everyone around already knew of his actions, then why shouldn't he finally admit to his parents that he has been lying. Honestly, he wasn't even scared of how they would react this time. Worried? Maybe, but not scared. Everything has already been ruined, so one more revelation wasn't really going to change anything.

  * I've been lying to you – he said. - I have told you that I am a Gryffindor, but that's not the truth. I didn't get sorted there. The truth is... I am a-

  * A Hufflepuff – his father ended, leaving Robb heavily confused.




What? His parents knew about it? But how? He didn't tell them anything. He was sure they didn't know. They had no reason to know about it. Why did they know? Did Jon tell them? Why didn't of them tell him about it before?

  * You know?

  * Yes, Robb – the man replied. - We do.

  * Since when?

  * Since your mother has found a Hufflepuff scarf laying under your bed while you, Jon and Arya were having a snowball fight outside.




Now, that was something that he definitely has not taken into consideration before. Not only was he a loser. Apparently, he was also an idiot. Robb lowered his head as a sign of defeat and utter disappointment with himself.

  * Did you think we are that stupid?

  * What?! - the boy reacted immediately. - No! No! Of course, I meant-




How surprised he was to find out, that on his father's face, instead of an angry, commanding expression, was an amused smirk.

  * I know, Robb – he said. - I was just joking.

  * So, you aren't mad at me?

  * Of course we're not.

  * However – the boy's mother cut in – I still don't understand why you would do something like this. Hufflepuff is a great house. Why did you tell us you were a Gryffindor?

  * Because – there Robb stopped for a while, aware that his emotions might get the better of him again – I didn't want to disappoint you.




There was a brief moment of silence. His parents looked at him, slightly shocked by the answer their son has given to them. They obviously didn't expect to hear anything like that.

  * Robb – the woman asked – what are you talking about? Why would we be disappointed in you?

  * I know how much dad has wanted for me to be a Gryffindor just like him. I was afraid that if I told you...




He didn't finish, but that wasn't necessary to understand the meaning behind what he said. He was afraid that if he told him about it, he would be disappointed in him. Yeah, it was stupid, as most thoughts going through eleven-year-olds' heads tend to be, but that's exactly how he felt about it back then. Of course, he knew that he wouldn't get kicked out of his house just because he was a Hufflepuff, but he was afraid that the close bond he had with his family would simply disappear once they've found out of his house allegiance.

His parents have shared worried looks, almost as if they were having a telepathic conversation with each other, followed by his father's deep sigh. He seemed to be rather concerned with his son after all that he's told him. Was Robb in trouble?

  * Catelyn, could you leave us for a moment? - he asked his wife. - This seems to be a father-son kind of conversation.

  * No way! – the woman protested loudly. - Robb is my son too, and I deserve to know if there's anything bothering him!

  * Cat, please...

  * Fine – she said reluctantly, before turning towards her son once more. - I'm not done with you yet. We're going to have a talk when you get back home.




That said, she disappeared, leaving only her husband staring at the boy from between the flames. There were another few seconds of silence, where the man brushed his hand through the brown waterfall of his hair, as he often did, when he was nervous, before he continued.

  * Robb – he began – have you ever felt bad about yourself because of me?

  * What? No, dad. Of course I didn't. Why would I feel bad because of you? I mean... maybe few times, yes, but that is not important. You shouldn't care about it. You haven't done anything wrong. It's just me who's making up problems for hims-

  * Robb – he interrupted, stopping once more before he continued – I've always considered you a way better person than I ever was.




Those words have successfully sent Robb into a state of disbelief. After all, it was his father who said it. Such a great figure in the wizarding community. An auror. A very successful one at that. Probably one of the greatest wizards currently alive, and yet, Robb, the kid who lied to everyone he cared about, was supposed to be a better person than him? How?

  * See – the man continued – when I was your age, I was an awful child. Always screaming, yelling, making mess everywhere I go, fighting with my brothers... I'm telling you, your grandparents had lots of trouble to deal with me around. You were never like that. From the very youngest years, you've always been so clever and gentle and kind to everybody... simply the best kid that anyone could ever imagine. Maybe it's because you've taken so much after your mother? You really do resemble her sometimes. When I've heard about what you've done for Jon with that guy who bullied him, I had no doubts that you will end up in Gryffindor, just like me. After all, it's not often someone so young does something as brave as you did. I must say, back then I've seen a bit of myself from my younger years in you. Maybe I did push you too hard to become a Gryffindor, but that's because I wanted you to become just like me. What I didn't realize, however, is that you don't need to be just like me. You're already good enough being yourself. For that I truly apologize. I never meant to make you feel bad, Robb. I hope you can forgive me.




Robb had difficulty even thinking of how should he respond. He lied to him. He told him he was a Gryffindor, even though he wasn't. He was the one who should be begging for an apology, not the other way around.

  * Y-you don't need to apologize for anything, dad – he said. - It's me who has messed up. I should be apologizing to you.

  * There's no need for that – the man replied. - You know what you've done wrong, and you've owned up to it. Why should you keep on apologizing to me when I can clearly see that you regret what you've done?



  * That's what I've told him! - uncle Benjen yelled out from the other side of the room, not even taking a look in their direction from behind the desk.




Robb couldn't help, but smile hearing that. He was really grateful that both his parents and uncle Benjen have accepted his apologies and aren't holding a grudge against him. Sadly, besides them, no one else seemed to be thinking of it that way, but that didn't surprise him at all. He deserved all of it.

  * So... - his father began, not sure where to take this conversation next – Hufflepuff, right?

  * Yeah – Robb chuckled, reminded of his awkward first steps on the Hogwarts Express.

  * Are the people nice? - the man asked.




Hearing that, Robb became significantly sadder. Yes, of course they were nice, but what good was it, when Robb couldn't have appreciated it before it was too late?

  * Yes, they are.

  * What's wrong? - the brown-haired man asked, noticing his son's shift in mood.

  * They hate me, dad – boy replied. - They've all heard about it. Everyone has heard. They won't even ook at me anymore.

  * You know, Robb – mr Stark began – back in my Hogwarts years I've actually had many friends in Hufflepuff. Of course, most of my friends were from Gryffindor, just like me, but I could see that Gryffindors tended to be a bit unpleasant sometimes. Ravenclaws were mostly stuck up, and as for Slytherins... well, I was a Gryffindor, so I was contractually obliged to hate every single one of them...




Once again, Robb couldn't resist a smile, although a slightly ironic one, this time around. If only he had such contract before he met Theon...

  * ...but, speaking from perspective of nowadays, usually it were the Hufflepuffs who I've enjoyed spending time with the most. I've had many good friends at Gryffindor, but I wasn't friends with the entire house. In fact, I can recall there was plenty of people I've really disliked in there. I didn't have such problems with the Hufflepuffs. They were genuinely good people, and maybe that's why I wasn't that surprised to find out you're one of them too. You're loyal, dedicated, tolerant, everything a man could dream of in a friend.

  * Which of these traits exactly have I shown by lying to you and all my friends at school?




He couldn't help, but laugh at the amount of sarcasm in his voice as he said that, neither did his dad.

  * You'll get them back, Robb – the man said eventually. - People love you. Just stay true to who you really are and everything will get better.

  * You promise? - Robb asked, hopefully.

  * I promise.




For a moment they just sat there, looking each other right in the eyes, before his father decided to break the silence.

  * Well, I guess I'll have to go now. Better not to leave Arya without any guidance. We all know what she's capable of.

  * Yeah, I do – Robb replied, reminding himself of the Stink-bomb disaster.

  * See you in few weeks, I guess.

  * See you in few weeks.




His father smiled once again, and that's when the flames burned up bright green like they did in the beginning. When they returned to normal, the man was already gone and the only thing Robb could see were the tiny, yellowish sparks lighting up inside of his uncle's office.

As he entered the common room, everyone present at the moment dropped whatever they were currently doing, just to take a closer look at the boy who betrayed their house. They probably thought they were being low-key about it. Well, they weren't. Maybe two days ago he would've been upset with how no one in the house even pretended not to mind his presence anymore, but by now he was starting to get used to it. After all, he wasn't their housemate anymore. He was a stranger, who by some chance happened to share the living space with them. He really was starting to miss the days everyone knew of him solely because of his Flying lesson misadventure. Robb walked right through the middle of the room, pretending not to notice everyone having a discreet look at him, and headed off towards his room. Ever since the truth came out, he tried to visit the place as rarely as it was only possible. It may have been his room, but he shared it with Podrick, Torrhen and Wendel, who have all hated him by now, and wherever they were, he could've expected Talisa and Bethany to be there as well. To be honest, they did seem like a good team. Just the five of them. No one else. To think that he could've been there with them if only he wasn't stupid enough to put and end to that.

As expected, when Robb entered, the entire company was already sitting inside of the room. Clearly, they were in the middle of a conversation, but as he entered, they all went silent and turned all their attention towards the boy. Robb stood still like a deer caught in headlights, unable to move. It was truly incredible how different was each of the looks he was being given was, despite the fact that all of them have probably felt pretty much the same about him right now. Their emotions ranged from hurt, through exasperation, to anger and disappointment. Before, Robb had no idea how many negative feelings people could hold against another person, and he truly wished he never found out.

Still, as much as he despised the way each one of them would stare at him, Talisa's gaze had to be the worst. It wasn't even the ammount of hatred or sadness which struck Robb as so unpleasant about it. It was the look of utter indifference towards him, something he has never seen in her eyes before. It was clear that there were no warm feelings left for Robb Stark in there anymore.

  * I-I just wanted to take the scarf – he stuttered out, hoping for some kind of reaction.




The other Hufflepuffs exchanged few glances with each other, but finally, Wendel nodded his head, allowing the boy to step inside. It was stupid, especially since it clearly was Robb's room as well, but he'd rather not make a mess about it. It was already bad enough as it was. He didn't need to make their relationship even worse. He took the yellow-and-black scarf in his hand and turned back towards the exit, only to find out he's still being carefully observed by five pairs of cautious eyes.

  * It's cold today – he explained to no response. - M-maybe I'll just go now.




Without a word more, he left. The worst side effect of lying, besides losing all of his friends, obviously, was the fact that he also lost his home at Hogwarts. Usually, no matter what happened, whether it was Ramsay or professor Arryn or even professor Baelish, he could always just return back to him room, close the curtains covering his bed and bury himself under the duvet, aware that no one was able to hurt him now (well, until Ramsay has found out a way to get into the Hufflepuff common room.) Now, anytime he eneded up having to go there, he'd feel strange. Even if the other boys weren't around, you could just feel the negative energy around you. He truly felt like an intruder in his own room. Even the common toom wasn't a safe place, considering that everyone has heard of him by now. In his free time, he would usually just check which parts of the corridor seemed relatively empty today and sit there reading or just thinking about random things until it was bedtime. Then, no matter how much he wouldn't want to do it, he had to return to his room, only to be met with disapproving stares and awkward silence. How could he look them in the eyes now? Let alone share a conversation with them. They hated him.

Robb tied the scarf around his neck, prepared to leave the common room as fast as he could. He felt unworthy of being a Hufflepuff. He could barely even take a look at that stupid yellow-and-black scarf. It was cold, though, and that thing was by far the warmest and cuddliest thing in his closet, which gave him no other choice but to take it. He headed off towards the exit, wondering where he'd spend the rest of the evening, and that's when he heard a voice coming from behind him.

  * Good job, Stark!




The boy turned around, shocked to hear anyone even talking to him in the first place, and that's when he saw Loras sitting on the armchair near the fireplace, looking right at him. Of course, it would be him. However, today he didn't look anywhere as friendly as he did when they've met before. He had this judging half-smile on his face that reeked of pure sarcasm. Unaware of what the older boy was referring to, Robb tilted his head, expecting a further explanation.

  * You know, with the whole lying about your house thing – the blond added. - I didn't have the chance to congratulate you on it yet. Truly a wonderful way to end a school year, isn't it?




Robb could take anything the universe seemed to be throwing against him recently: loss of his friends, loss of self-respect, loss of his house identity, loss of his place at Hogwarts, but sarcasm was the one thing he wasn't going to tolerate. When the other person knew he has done something wrong and was doing his best to make up for it, sarcasm was not sarcasm anymore. Then it was simply being a jerk for no reason whatsoever.

  * Can it with the sarcasm, Tyrell – Robb snapped back at his housemate. - I know I'm an idiot. I don't need you to remind me of it with your clever comments.




Hearing that, Loras seemed surprised, maybe even offended by his younger housemate's words, but eventually he shrugged and nodded his head.

  * Fair enough.

  * Thank you – Robb replied and turned to leave, but for the blond it was not the end of conversation.

  * Don't you want to talk about it?




Hearing that, the brown-haired boy stopped in his tracks and turned back slowly to face Loras.

  * Why would I want to talk about it with you? - he asked, clearly not happy with the question.

  * Because – he said – I'm probably the only person in here who doesn't hate you guts right now. That's why.




Okay, that was a good point. On one hand, he was sure that Loras has already come up with few snarky remarks to use against him (after all, he  _was_ a grandson of the Queen of Thorns), which clearly weren't going to make him feel any better right now, but on the other hand, if the entire school hates you and you happen to find one person who, for whatever reason, doesn't, you should stick with that person. That's why, with a sigh, Robb came over to the fireplace and took a seat in the armchair opposite Loras.

  * How bad is it? - he asked.

  * Quite a bit – Robb replied sadly. - No one wants to talk to me anymore.

  * Well, sucks to be you.




That said, he reached over to the tiny round table and took a sip of green tea from his huge pink mug with the words  “best brother” written on it in a fancy, decorative font.

  * Do they all really hate me? - the Hufflepuff asked, with a tiny flicker of hope shining in his eyes.




Loras just smiled hearing that, although this time it was his normal, friendly smile, not the mean, sarcastic smirk he sported just few seconds ago.

  * I don't think so – he replied. – They would've had to care about you in the first place to hate you now.

  * Well, those who cared _do_ hate me right now. It's the worst part.




That said, Robb hung his head low, letting the curls hang freely towards the wooden floor. To think that he could've ended the year with six friends and somehow he ended up with zero... well, there was Loras, but it was hard to say if he was talking to him out of pure sympathy or he was just looking for an easy joke target.

  * Don't worry, kid – the blond said in response. - People in this school forget things way too quickly. I can assure you that by the time you've come back from the summer break, no one is going to remember what happened.

  * Besides my friends – Robb added.

  * Who said it was going to be this easy?




Loras was right. His public opinion was the least important out of things to worry about now. Soon enough Robb's mishap wasn't going to be the week's hot topic anymore. Of course, people weren't just going forget about it completely, but at least he wouldn't have to deal with curious glances following him wherever he goes on a daily basis. Getting back his friends was going to be way harder than that. It's them who Robb has disappointed the most, and it was going to take to most of his time and effort to gain their trust back, but he needed to do this. For the first time in his entire life, he has found people he could truly call his friends, and he was not going to lose them because of his own stupidity. He was going to get them back by any means necessary.

  * Loras? - Robb asked all of a sudden.

  * Yes?

  * Why don't _you_ hate me?

  * This whole situation seems way too pathetic for me to take you seriously – he replied with a chuckle – let alone hate you.




Despite Robb's rather gloomy mood, he couldn't help but snort with laughter as he heard that. It was probably the first time he has truly laughed at anything, ever since this whole mess began. It was a nice feeling to feel joy once again, even if it was only for a short moment, before he had to return to the sad reality.

  * Oh, and also – Loras continued, reminded of something – I didn't want you thinking that Ramsay has gotten away with it completely unscathed. I've heard that this little stunt has gotten him into trouble with some other Slytherins.

  * That friend of yours told you about it? - Robb asked.

  * Yes, apparently a few Slytherin guys are not going to let anyone call their Hufflepuff buddies losers.




This piece of information has really surprised Robb. It's not that the thought of Ramsay getting his butt kicked by few graduate students didn't make him happy, but Hufflepuff and Slytherin always seemed to be polar opposites of each other, just like Gryffindor and Ravenclaw did. Who would've thought people from two environments, so different from each other, would be able to build any kind of relations between each other. Still, now that he was thinking of it, it was not that uncommon at all. His parents, for example. His mom was a Ravenclaw, his dad was a Gryffindor, and yet they loved each other like not many others married couples did. There were also Loras and his Slytherin guy, who also seemed to be getting along very well, and then of course he himself with... well.

  * Did he say anything about Theon?

  * No – Loras replied sympathetically – I'm sorry. He didn't.

  * That's fine...




To be quite honest, he didn't get to see Theon that much at school ever since that memorable Friday. Now, that all of his problems have been solved, he expected him to join the ranks of Ramsay's army as a full-time member, but somehow he hasn't seen them around him even once. During the lessons he shared with Slytherins his spot has also remained empty. Robb had this theory, that maybe Ramsay got mad that Theon tried to warn him about his plan and decided to get revenge on him in the most painful way possible. He actually had the thought to discretely check up on him in the Hospital Wing, but he had to remind himself that he hated him now and he shouldn't care about his well being. The worst part was that hating Theon really wasn't as easy as it seemed to be. He really needed to stop thinking about him. He needed something to be able to finally take his mind off him. That's when a question was born inside of his head.

  * Loras? - Robb asked once again.

  * Yes? - the boy replied.

  * That Slytherin friend of yours... what was his name again?

  * Renly.

  * Renly Baratheon? - he asked reassuringly.

  * Yeah, why are you asking?

  * No reason...




That was a thought he could distract himself with, for the moment. Who would've throught. Renly Baratheon, younger brother of his dad's coworker was the best friend of his housemate. Now that was a surprising turn of events, wasn't it...

Yet it didn't help him forget about Theon at all. Apparently, that wasn't going to be thar easy either.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really the penultimate chapter to B&S... somehow I still can't believe it.
> 
> So, this one's a bit of a downer, which is not surprising after where the last chapter left off. Robb is sad, lonely and desperate to get his friends back. Luckily enough, his family turned out to be way more understanding that he thought they would be (FYI that conversation between Robb and Ned has got to be one of my favorite moments I've written in this story) and it looks like he still might have a few friends left at Hogwarts. On the other hand, his housemates all hate him, Arryn's still trying to kick him out of the castle, Ramsay's being Ramsay and Theon seems to have vanished from the face of the earth. Sounds like a lot of mess for an eleven-year-old to deal with for me. Luckily, next chapter's the finale. Dude could really use a summer break.
> 
> Next chapter: Farewells and apologies...


	22. Just and Loyal

Usually, the Great Feast at the end of the school year was quite a big deal at Hogwarts and also a great occasion to spend the last day at Hogwarts chatting and having fun with your housemates. This year, due to obvious reasons, it wasn't as much fun as it was supposed to be. At least for Robb, whose only companion during the feast was the seventh slice of cheesecake he tried to feed his feelings with. He's always been a bit of a stress eater, but before today he never realized to what extent. In other news, Ravenclaw has won the House Cup this year. Apparently not engaging in conflicts with other houses has finally paid off for them. They definitely have been the clever ones. Ravenclaw, the only house Robb didn't think too much about during this school year, which seemed basically non-existent to him, has beaten the other three by a huge margin. That was really impressive. Gryffindor came in second, the misbehaviour of some of its housemates having been remedied by winning the Quidditch Cup for the second year in a row. Slytherin came third with a thirty point lead over Hufflepuff. A lead they wouldn't have if Robb didn't mess up early in the year with the Broomstick-gate. Who would've thought that even now he would have to pay for his brief moment of idiocy? He didn't even look in the direction of his ex-friends once. He didn't have the courage to do so. He knew that if he did so, the only thing he would see would be the disappointed looks. He betrayed them, made them feel like losers and then single-handedly took away the House Cup from them. He wasn't sure if there ever was any other student who has managed to do so many stupid things just in his first year. To think there were six more awaiting for him. The thought of him getting kicked out by professor Arryn didn't seem so scary anymore.

After the feast has ended, everyone returned to their dormitories to spend the last night at Hogwarts in company of their friends, roommates and housemates. Obviously, Robb didn't do the same. Why would he? Everyone in Hufflepuff hated him... okay, maybe not everyone, but he obviously wasn't the kind of person anyone would wish to spend their free time with. Instead, after having listened to the headmistress's tearful (heinous) goodbye speech, he took a quick turn towards the nearest staircase and headed off towards his uncle's office. After all, tomorrow he was supposed to go back to the Hogwarts Express for a ride home, and he wasn't exactly keen on travelling alone. Sharing a compartment with him didn't seem like a bad idea. From what he saw, uncle Benjen left the feast a bit earlier, so he surely must've been in there. However, a surprise has been waiting for him as he opened the door to the office.

The room was basically empty. Every single little thing held in it before, aside from the furniture, has now been packed into suitcases laying all over the floor, near the mahogany desk. What was more important, however, was the random things laying on top of it. A map. Few guidebooks. A compass. It didn't have to take a genius to understand what all of that meant. Uncle Benjen was going on yet another expedition.

  * Robb – the man said as he saw his nephew approaching – what are you doing in here?

  * I... I've just wanted to visit you.

  * That's very nice of you – he continued, taking everything of the desk and putting it into a backpack – but you don't have to care so much about your old uncle. It's the last day of school. Wouldn't you rather have fun with your friends?

  * I don't have any friends – Robb replied quickly. - Uncle Benjen, are you leaving?




Hearing that, professor Stark turned around to face the boy and sighed deeply.

  * I've gotten a call from an old friend of mine, Jeor Mormont – he explained. - He is going on an expedition to East Timor to study magical fauna there, and he asked me for help.

  * And you agreed? - Robb asked, despite already knowing the answer.

  * Yes.

  * Oh...




There was a moment of silence. Well, that definitely pulled the rug from out of his feet. Even casting aside his worries about having to spend eight hours on the train alone, he really hoped that uncle Benjen would stay with his family for summer holiday. After all, what was stopping him from doing so? He had a regular job at Hogwarts. He had a place to stay. He had his family there. He could've gone camping with him and Jon. He promised to do that back when they still were kids. Maybe they could even go on vacation together? They could bring the rest of his family. It would be so great. Why didn't uncle Benjen want to spend the summer holiday with him? Was he sick of him too?

  * Are you okay, Robb? - the man asked. - You look sad.

  * I'm not sad, uncle. It's just that – there he paused for a second – I thought that maybe you would like to spend this holiday with us.




His uncle sent him a sympathetic smile, even though the boy didn't want to evoke any sympathy. He felt that it makes him look even weaker in the eyes of everyone else. Robb has never liked telling other people about his feelings. He would always try to keep a cool head and control his emotions, but he couldn't deny he's been doing a rather awful job at it so far. As much as he hated to admit it, Robb was a bit of a sap. He couldn't keep his feeling on the inside the way everyone else could do, and if he did, it was comically easy to see right through him. That's why, in his case, just straight up telling others how he felt like seemed to be the best way.

  * Robb-

  * I'm sorry, uncle – the Hufflepuff continued. - I know that you have your own life, and that I can't make you stay, but I just thought that-that-

  * Robb – the teacher interrupted, as his nephew was starting to blabber again.




Yeah, he was rather prone to that. Wasn't he?

  * I'm not leaving for good – he continued. - It's just a month. I promise you that after the expedition has ended, I'll go straight to your house and spend the rest of summer holiday with you and the rest of your family. How about that?

  * You promise? - Robb asked reassuringly.

  * I promise – uncle Benjen replied with a warm smile, and then added – to be honest, I do kind of miss your mother's cuisine. Tell me, does she still make that wonderful macaroni casserole?




The brown-haired boy just nodded his head with a laugh. It was true. His mom's casserole was as close to heaven as one could get in this world full of pain and sorrow. It was also the only recipe which she hadn't published in any of her books. She used to say that it was so tasty because of a secret ingredient. No one in the family, besides her and dad, knew what it is. Arya was one hundred percent sure the ingredient was rat poison, but that one was a rather questionable prediction.

  * Great – he said and then moved closer to Robb, almost as if he didn't want anyone else to hear him – the food at Hogwarts may be good, but it doesn't taste as well when you have this grumpy old hen sitting next to you.

  * You don't like aunt Lysa? - Robb asked.

  * Do you?

  * Of course, she's our headmistress, and I have nothing but huge respect for-

  * Robb, you don't have to lie.

  * Okay, I hate her.




Those words have sent both of them into a fit of laugher. It was truly amazing how hatred of the same person could bring two people closer to each other. However, as they stopped, Robb's face has achieved a more serious look once again as he realized he would still have to take the road back home on his own.

  * It looks like there's an empty compartment waiting for me on Hogwarts Express tomorrow...

  * Don't say that – uncle Benjen said, placing both his hands on Robb's shoulders – you can't know this for sure.

  * I _do_ know this for sure – he replied sadly. - Everyone hates me. They will not want to sit with me.

  * Well, even if it is true, remember one thing...




That said the man looked straight into his nephews sparkly blue eyes.

  * Life can always find new ways to surprise you.




And so it did this time.

It's already been about twenty minutes since the Hogwarts Express has left the station and headed off straight towards London. It felt weird. It seemed like it was only few days ago when Robb first got here, and now he was already going back home. It all seemed like a surreal dream, one of those that wake you up at night only to leave you with a mess of a mind. To be honest, everyone else would've probably also thought of it as a dream, if they've heard the story of how a mousy, little eleven-year-old lied to his parents for eight months straight, took part in an illegal broom race, got into a fight in the middle of a corridor and, by the end of the year, became the school's biggest public enemy. It _did_ sound crazy. The worst part was that Robb knew that it was all true... for better or worse. Was he happy about getting to Hogwarts? Hard to say. This year may have easily been the worst year of his life, but he couldn't really blame Hogwarts for it. Okay, maybe the headmistress was a bit of a lunatic, and the Potions teacher was by far the creepiest person Robb has ever met, but aside from that, Hogwarts was actually a pretty nice place. Maybe he would've taken notice of it way earlier, if he wasn't so busy with purposefully ruining his own life? God, how stupid was he?

Just as he expected, the compartment he was sitting in was painfully empty. Not a single person came to visit him. There were few people who took a quick look inside, searching for someone else, but not one of them he knew personally. Besides, at this point, only Loras could've wanted to take a ride back home with Robb. Still, he didn't want to be a nuisance to him. Surely, he was already sharing a compartment with Renly Baratheon and some other friends of his. Since Robb was fully aware that he couldn't expect Talisa, Podrick or any other of his old friends to suddenly come inside and have a sit next to him, that meant it was going to be a long way home.

The first ten minutes on the train were downright torturous. Not only was Robb bored, but he couldn't even get himself a peace of mind for one second. Somehow, every single little thought he had would lead him back towards the day Ramsay revealed his secret in front of the whole school. The day his reputation and good name fell apart like a house of cards. The day he disappointed everyone he cared about. The day he lost his best friend. It just couldn't leave his head. Everytime he'd close his eyes, he'd see the disappointed expressions his friends had when they have finally found out the truth about him. After the next few minutes, however, he seemed to have finally found an activity which effectively calmed him down. Sightseeing. When they have reached Hogwarts for the first time, it was dark already. He could barely see anything. Now, however, he was admiring the beautiful landscapes of Scottish moors, which surrounded the grounds of the castle. That's what he probably would've continued doing until he finally arrived at the King's Cross Station if not for a sudden intruder appearing inside of his compartment.

As Robb heard the door open, he didn't do anything. It must've been a yet another mistake. In a second he would hear the door slam back, and everything would remain exactly the same as it used to be. Still, the slam did not come in a second, not in two, not even in five, so eventually Robb decided to turn around and greet the unexpected visitor of his pathetic empty compartment.

  * If you're looking for the Prefects carriage, then-




That's when the words got stuck in his throat, because the visitor wasn't a random Hogwarts student he Robb has never met before. The visitor was Theon Greyjoy. The boy looked pretty much the same as he always did. Messy dark blonde hair. Silver-blue eyes. Way too big clothes hanging loosely on his boney body. Everything was the same, except for the look on his face. It wasn't his usual smug expression. Instead, he was standing in the doorway, looking at him shyly with a repentant look in his eyes. He seemed to be intimidated by Robb. Maybe even scared of him? One thing was for sure. It wasn't a sight that left Robb unaffected.

  * Theon... - he muttered.

  * Hey, Robb – the Slytherin replied quietly. - May I come in?




Yeah, sure. Why not? What was the worst thing that could happen? It's not like Robb had any other secrets left to spill out in front of the entire school. He was clean now, partially thanks to him... on the other hand, they used to be friends once, and not just any casual friend. They used to be best friends. Theon may have hurt him, but somewhere deep down Robb knew that he did kind of miss hims presence. What should he do now? Tell him to go away and slam the door shut or maybe allow the boy to explain himself and let him in? That was a tough decision, actually.

  * Um... I don't know – the Hufflepuff replied.

  * Robb, please, I need to speak to you.

  * Why?

  * To make things right – Theon said with a hint of desperation in his voice. - Look, I know I've done some stupid things.




Robb scoffed quietly hearing that. _“Stupid things?”_ Stupid things are things people do without thinking about the consequences, just like everything he has done this year. Theon, however, knew what he was doing when he told everything to Ramsay. He was not an idiot like Robb.

  * Okay – he continued, hearing his friend's reaction – some very stupid, very awful and very hurtful things, and I know that I'm a horrible person for doing this, but please, just let me explain myself to you.

  * Theon-

  * Just listen, please. You don't have to forgive me. That's okay. I understand. If you won't, I promise, I will go away and never bother you again, but I'm begging you, Robb. Just let me try... please. I would hate myself if I didn't do it.




Robb didn't want to listen to what Theon had to say. After all, what else could he possibly tell him? “ _Sorry for ruining your life”_? It was a bit too late for apologies in this case. The whole school has already found out about Robb's secret. Still, the words _“I will never bother you again”_ couldn't stop ringing in his head. As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't force himself to stop caring about Theon. He didn't want him to leave for good. They used to be friends, best friends even. Despite everything that happened, he knew that deep down there was a part of him which desperately hoped that maybe they could go back to how they were before. Also, he knew exactly how extremely stupid of him that was, but what could he do about it? He couldn't change the way he feels about Theon.

  * Okay – Robb said eventually.




The boy didn't need to be told twice. Immediately, he turned around to close the door, and then took a seat opposite his friend. He seemed nervous.

  * Look – he began – I've never had many friends.




_“So did I”_ Robb thought to himself. _“And yet I don't blame it for all of my bad decisions.”_

  * My family didn't have much money – he continued.




That said, he could see he felt rather uncomfortable when talking about it. He didn't know that Theon was poor. Well, he did suspect it, but he didn't want to assume anything before he has heard about it from the boy himself. Has he told anyone about it before? Was Robb the first one to know?

  * We were rather poor, actually. I mean, we still are to some extent, but maybe not as much as we were then. There was a period of time, back when I was still in primary school, when we couldn't afford many things. I didn't have much clothes. Most of the stuff in my closet I've already grown out of. Luckily, I've always been rather skinny, so it wasn't that much of a problem for me. Still, sometimes I would have to wear the same clothes for few days, because there wasn't anything else left. I didn't have many toys either. Dad used to tell me that I don't need any. He said that he didn't want to spoil me. So basically, I didn't have any.




To be honest, it did sound awful. Robb was aware of the fact that Theon doesn't have a good relationship with his father, but that has downright sounded like abuse. How did he deserve to go through something so awful? Crap! He managed to get sympathy out of him! He has really softened up over the course of this year.

  * Kids didn't like me at school. They would make fun of me, my clothes, my hygiene and call me names. The one that has stuck around for the longest was “Reek.” They said it was because I always reeked... but what was I supposed to do about it? Sometimes we didn't even have soap at home, let alone something like perfume or a deodorant – there he stopped for a moment, clearly having gotten emotional over the memories. - When our situation has finally gotten better, the reek was gone, but everything else remained the same. That's why, when I first met you, I thought that you were going to be just like everyone else. That you were going to laugh at me... but you didn't. I didn't know what to do. You were just so kind and friendly. I've never met anyone who would act like that towards me. Over the course of those few hours we have spent on the train together, I've really gotten around to like you... that's when I've met Ramsay.




Clenching his fists whenever he heard the evil Slytherin's name being mentioned in a convesrsation has become some sort of an unconditional reaction to Robb. Just the mere thought of Ramsay and Theon together was enough to make him feel as if he was about to throw up. It was just wrong. Theon was his best friend, and he wasn't going to share his with anyone else, and especially not with Ramsay Bolton of all people.

  * I was shocked, that someone like him might even want to be friends with someone like me. He has just seemed to be so... cool, I don't know.




Cue an annoyed eye roll, courtesy of Robb Stark. Cool? He considered Ramsay Bolton cool? Well, if he was into people who bully those weaker than them, and then pin all blame on someone who didn't do anything wrong with pure satisfaction, then maybe he was right. Ramsay was kind of cool.

  * So, of course, I agreed. For once, I wanted to have my own pack of friends, who I would do everything with. To have someone else be the punching bag, at least for one year. It seemed so good, so unreal... and then I've seen the way Ramsay treats you. I had no idea why. You were so sweet to me and everyone around. I couldn't believe that there might be a single soul who hates you, bur somehow, Ramsay _did_ hate you. Even now, I still don't know why do you bother him so much. Maybe it's because you were the only person to stand up to him back at that flying lesson, but I don't know. That's when I've first started thinking if my friendship with Ramsay was something I wanted to continue.

  * And?

  * I didn't know – he replied. - I did know, however, that I wanted to be friends with you. I didn't have much time to get to know you, mainly because of Ramsay, but I knew that you might just be someone I could find common language or even become friends with, and I was right. You were great and we _have_ become friends. Maybe even best friends? Who knows? But then I've heard that Ramsay was planning something against you, and I've told him about your secret, hoping that he would understand and give you a break. He didn't. It has only gotten worse for you. I've messed up, and now I've lost the only friend I've ever had. I'm so sorry, Robb.




Having ended, Theon hung his lead low and stayed quiet. For a split second, Robb could've sworn he saw the boy crying, but he was wrong. He wasn't crying. That, however, did not mean, that he was left completely unaffected by it. Actually, it was quite the opposite. “Upset” wasn't even a good word to describes Theon's current feelings. He seemed truly devastated that he may have put their friendship in jeopardy. Robb has really tried to be strong. He really did, but all he wanted to do now was to give Theon a hug and tell him that it was all going to be alright... wow, he really was a loser.

  * In the beginning of the year – Robb began – I thought you had left me, because I got sorted into Hufflepuff.

  * What? Robb, it wasn't like that. I don't care what house you're in and I never did. Okay, maybe I have been rather unfair towards Hufflepuff before, but never, not even for a moment, have I considered you a loser, just because of where you got sorted to. Not the Sorting Hat, not Ramsay, not even you yourself could've made me think so. You are my best friend, Robb. How could I think so about you?

  * Well – the curly-haired boy replied softly – you are my best friend too, Theon.

  * Wait, really?

  * I thought you knew that already.




Okay, Robb was fully aware that this may have not been a particularly good idea, and maybe at some point in the future he would come to regret it, but screw that! Theon was his best friend, and he wanted him back! He was alone. He has lost all of his friends. What he really needed now was his best friend right by his side. Okay, Theon may have made a mistake, a huge one at that, but who was Robb to punish him for it? It's not like he hasn't done anything stupid this year without thinking it over. Even though he knew it was rather impossible, he still hoped that maybe one day his own friends would forgive him. How could he deny the same thing to Theon?

  * So... - the Slytherin began awkwardly – are we-

  * Yeah, we're good.




It was truly amazing how much a single smile could've changed the way a person is seen. Theon was the best example. As he smiled, not with one of those fake smug smirks, but a true, joyful smile, it was like seeing a whole different person. There was just something so endearing about the way he smiled, which made Robb unable to feel mad at him for more than just few minutes. It was just like seeing a different, hidden part of him he'd never show to the rest of the world. It was something only Robb was lucky enough to see.

  * What a relief... - he said. – I was so scared, that you won't forgive me.

  * Come on – Robb replied warmly – you know I wouldn't last too long without you.




Probably, for the first time since their first meeting, it wasn't his face which got covered by a furious blush but Theon's. Apparently, he has really been rubbing out on the Slytherin throughout the year.

  * What is it? - he asked. - Do you want a hug or something?

  * What? No... - Theon denied, even though it was clear he was lying.

  * Come on, loser. I know you need it.




Eventually, the boy gave up and took a seat next to Robb, who threw his arms around hiss neck, pulling him into a tight hug. That was the one thing he truly needed to make him feel better. His best friend right by his side. For the first time since about a month ago everything seemed to be falling right into the right place. The thing Robb has been scared of the most, after the truth came out, was that he would end up alone, but he wasn't lonely anymore. He had Theon. That was enough for now.

However, as good as it must've felt, to have his best friend back, that wasn't the biggest surprise of the day. The biggest surprise came just few seconds afterwards. As the boys were still hugging, the compartment door opened revealing a tiny figure standing behind it.

  * Oh, I'm so sorry... am I interrupting you, guys?




Now that was a voice Robb definitely did not expect to hear anytime soon. Immediately, he opened his eyes to see no one else but Podrick Payne, his roommate, standing in the doorway. What was he doing in here?After what happened, Robb was sure he didn't have the slightest intention to see him. Let alone talk to him. For a moment he even thought that maybe he was just losing his mind, but he wasn't hallucinating. Podrick was really standing there, as real as it gets. Theon, flustered by the awkwardness of the situation, immediately wriggled his way out of the hug and looked right at the boy, almost as if he didn't just get caught snuggling with his best friend by him.

  * Um... - Robb started, quickly trying to collect the thoughts inside of his head – no, of course you're not. It's just that... what are you doing in here?

  * I just came to see how are you – the boy replied. - You seemed a bit sad when you were leaving the school.

  * Oh, that's... so nice of you, thank you.

  * No problem.




Then came another moment of awkward silence. As Robb has learned this year, sometimes the most annoying sound could be the lack of any sound. Usually, Torrhen was rather good at breaking the silence. Robb peeked out behind his friend, hoping that maybe he would see the boy or anyone else standing behind Podrick, but the carriage behind him seemed empty.

  * It's just me – he explained. - The others are in the second carriage. I have excused myself for a moment to go talk to you.

  * So, they don't-

  * No, they don't know I'm here – Podrick replied, already knowing what the rest of the question was going to sound like.




Robb wasn't sure how should he feel about that. He found it very upsetting that Podrick had to hide the fact that he came to see him from his other friends, which only further proved they weren't planning on forgiving him anytime soon, but the boy's mere appearance has already been a shocker. Expecting all five of them to show up at the door of his compartment would've been simply unrealistic.

  * Look – he began – I know you're probably mad at me because of this entire thing with Ramsay, and you have all the right to feel this way, but I justed want to say that I'm-

  * Robb, I'm not mad at you.



  * What? - Robb asked, dumbfounded by his roommate's words.




Theon started to snicker in a rather indiscreet maneer, poking fun at the tone of his friend's voice, stopping only when the boy sent him a threatening look.

  * I've said I'm not mad at you – Podrick said once again. - Obviously, I wasn't too happy to hear that you were ashamed of our house, but I do kind of understand where you were coming from.

  * Pod, I am not ashamed of Hufflepuff.

  * Then why did you not tell your parents about the sorting?

  * It's just because... – Robb started, only to realize that he doesn't even know what was he supposed to say to make an excuse for his actions – I was an idiot. I've been really insecure about many different things, and because of that I've messed up. I don't know what else to say. I'm sorry.

  * It's alright – the shorter boy replied, seemingly not bearing any grudge against him. - Everyone does stupid things sometimes. That's not a reason to stop being friends with them.




Robb smiled bitterly hearing that. Maybe Podrick thought so, but the rest of his friends didn't seem to share the same belief. He couldn't blame them. He messed up big time, but he didn't want to spend the next year completely devoid of the evening meetings his Hufflepuff friends, Wendel and Torrhen's hilarious bickering or the lengthy talks in the library with Talisa... those last ones he was going to miss particularly much.

  * They will forgive you too – Podrick added. - Just give them some more time.

  * I will – Robb said with a hint of sadness in his voice.




It took the boys one more moment of awkward silence to continue with the conversation.

  * I guess I'll have to go now – the Payne boy began. - I bet the others are already wondering what is taking me so long. Are you going to be fine?



  * I think I am – Robb replied. - After all, I have a bodyguard with me.




Hearing that, the other boy, despite being nearly half his friend's size, puffed his chest with a proud smile on his face. Of course, Robb knew that in case something happened, Theon wouldn't be much help for him, but seeing his reaction to his words was worth saying it anyway.

  * Okay – Podrick said with a shy chuckle – see you next year then.

  * See you next year.




With that said, the boy was gone.

  * Well, that was awkward – Theon muttered.



  * Why?

  * He saw us hugging. I bet he already thinks I'm lame.

  * You are lame – Robb said, getting an offended look out of his friend – but so am I.

  * Yeah – the Slytherin replied – we're both losers.




In this exact moment the compartment door have opened again, but this time only to reveal a friendly candy trolley lady standing behind it with a warm smile.

  * Anything you want sweethearts? - the witch asked.




Despite the ammount of food Robb bought being exceptionally latge even for his standards, by the time both boys have reached the Platform 9¾, there was nothing left of it but the wrappers.

  * I shouldn't have eaten that much – Theon said as both of them were leaving the train, cluthing his stomach with his hands. - I think I'm getting a bellyache.

  * Don't worry – Robb replied. - You'll get used to it.

  * Used to it? I won't even see that many sweets again until next year.




Robb snickered hearing that, then taking a look around the platform. His parents have written that they will be waiting there for him, but none of them was there yet. Just as he was starting to get worried if his family has forgotten about him, he noticed a tiny glimpse of red in the background, which upon a further observation, turned out to be his mother's hair. Right next to the woman stood his father, and then next to them stood Jon, probably the only one of Robb's siblings determined enough to go and see his brother first. It felt strange knowing that he was going to spend the entire summer holiday with them, after living on his own for the previous nine months. Still, he was happy to see them again. He missed all of them and he truly couldn't wait until he gets back home.

  * Theon, look – Robb said, pulling his friend's arm – it's my family right there. Do you see them?

  * And there's my family too – the boy said, much less happier.




As Robb turned his head to the right, he noticed Yara Greyjoy already waiting for her brother on the other side of the platform alongside a tall man with long, messy grey hair and a stern expression. Apparently, that was Theon's father. The mere sight of the man has sent shivers down Robb's spine. He looked even more intimidating than he could've imagined. No wonder why Theon wasn't too happy to return home.

  * Oh... - Robb replied, for the lack of better words.

  * Yeah, I guess that's it for now.

  * I guess it is.

  * Well, then goodbye, Robb.

  * Goodbye, Theon.




As the year couldn't have ended without one last moment of embarassment, just as Robb reached out to pull Theon a hug, the Slytherin extended his arm to shake hands with him. As per usual, a moment of silence followed. Then the boys both put their hands down, smiled awkwardly and both headed off into separate directions, because apparently even as the year was about to end, Robb's life was supposed to be as awkward as it could only get. Still, he couldn't deny he was probably going to miss all those moments between him and Theon during the next two months.

  * Hi guys! - the boy greeted his family as he finally reached them.

  * Good to see you again, Robb – his father said, taking the suitcase from the boy to allow him to welcome each one of them with a hug.

  * Let's get home quickly – the woman said with a concerned expression. - I bet Robb's tired after eight hours on the train.

  * It wasn't that bad – Robb replied – I had company.

  * Really? - Jon asked. - Who?

  * I'll tell you about it when we get home.




For now, that was all he needed. To spend as much time with his family as it was only possible. He liked Hogwarts. He really did. It was the first school where he finally realized that he too can have friends, that he isn't the odd one out. Now, however, he just wanted to fall asleep in his bed and have some well deserved rest. Hiding his house allegiance from his parents, participating in an illegal broomstick race, almost getting kicked out of school twice, dealing with an invasive Potions teacher, insane headmistress, a vicious bully and a very confused best friend, getting exposed in front of the whole school, losing all his self-respect and gaining it back by the end of the year was indeed a very tiring experience. His next year, however, was going to be different. He already promised himself he would do everything he can to make up for everything wrong he's done to his house and his friends. He was going to win them back. He was going to prove to the whole school that Hufflepuff's were _not_ the losers' house everyone was taking them as. The next year was going to be the best year of Robb's entire life.

...but then again, life can always find new ways to surprise you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...for once I've managed to get something done. That's rather unusual for me.
> 
> So, the story technically ends on a rather bittersweet note. Robb still has miles to go to regain his good name and the trust of his friends, but he isn't alone anymore. Still, the school year is finally over, and poor boy can finally get some rest... for now. I'm not done with The Robb Stark Chronicles yet. The next part, titled “Between the Bludgers” will be up by August. I still have five more chapters to write and I prefer to have the entire work done before I start posting.
> 
> Also, thank you for all of you who have been catching up with this messy story every week! I'm incredibely honoured that there are people who truly enjoy my writing! I just can't wait 'till I present you with the second part of the series!
> 
> P.S. By the way, if you had a bit of time and wanted to share something you've enjoyed/disliked/hated and want to punch me in the face for (just kidding) about this story, then by all means write it in the comments. I would love to hear your opinion on it, and it would be a great deal of help to me during the next parts.


End file.
